Finding Hope
by Elizabeth Kate Kelly
Summary: Set in the same world as "Amelia's Choice", this story follows the continuing saga of the group's fight for survival. There is special emphasis on Rick and his relationship with an original character called Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Just a quick note for anyone new who has stumbled on to this story - Finding Hope" is set in the same world as "Amelia's Choice" and is a continuation of that story. Although you don't have to read Amelia's Choice first, I would recommend it as it does give you the background story for many of the characters in this story. I will warn you though, Amelia's Choice is a long read! ;)**

**To my continuing readers - welcome back old friends and thank you for joining me once more. For the new readers - thanks for giving this story a chance, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The man crawled like a snake on his belly to the woman who was lying on her stomach and peering out the large plate glass window. The window was filthy and streaked with smears of rusty black that could only be dried blood.

He reached her side; she glanced briefly at him before she returned to staring at the street outside the window. The man followed her gaze, stared disinterestedly at the scene in front of them, and then turned his attention back to the woman beside him. Her blonde hair was cut in a short pixie cut and she was wearing a faded leather jacket over a green tank top. Two Colt 45's hung low around her hips on a leather gun belt, and a sporting rifle was slung over her back. Loose-fitting camouflage pants and black army boots completed the outfit. His gaze lingered on the thin, red scar that ran just below her ear and along the shelf of her jaw.

He knew she was aware of him looking at her but her gaze didn't falter from the window. Finally, with an impatient sigh, she murmured, "What?"

"We can't help them."

She didn't answer but her jaw set in a way he was all too familiar with and she gave him a brief stubborn look. He rubbed his shaved head, feeling the stubble under the palm of his hand and stared impassively back at her.

Without saying anything she turned back to the window, raising her head a little to get a better view. He frowned and looked again. Eight men, heavily armed, were standing in the middle of the street. Two young men and a young woman were standing huddled together, staring fearfully at the men who had their weapons trained at them.

"There are eight of them and only four of us. Trying to help them will be suicide."

"We're helping them." She replied.

He grunted in frustration, "I'm not trying to be heartless but they're strangers. We can't save every person we come across who were stupid enough to get themselves trapped like that."

"They're not strangers. And we don't leave this place without them." The woman said softly.

She turned and crawled towards the back of the store. The man, his eyebrows raised in surprise, crawled after her.

"I don't like this man. This is a terrible idea." The young redhead paced nervously in the back of the hardware store.

Thomas shrugged, "Tell that to her."

The woman rolled her eyes and continued to shrug out of her jacket. She unbuckled her gun belt and handed it to the redhead, "It's going to be fine Matthew. Just stick to the plan."

Matthew took her gun belt, "It's your funeral."

"And ours." A short and powerful-looking Latino man, his hair shaved into a Mohawk, checked his guns.

The woman sighed, "I need your help Nathan. I can't do this without you."

He stood up straight and grinned at her, "Aww hell, you know I can't resist a good old-fashioned gun fight."

She grinned back at him and began to tear off long strips of the duct tape she was holding. "Help me with this please Thomas."

The man who had joined her at the window stepped forward and took the strips of tape from her. He placed them carefully and then turned her around to face him. "This will only work if you stay calm and remember your training."

She nodded and gave him a cheerful smile. If she was nervous, it didn't show in her face. "I've got this, stop worrying. These assholes are nothing compared to that herd of Walkers we ran into last week."

He didn't return her smile. "Killing the living isn't like killing the dead. He cupped her shoulders in his hands and stared at her. "The gun is an extension of your hand. Stay relaxed and loose and take your time in aiming."

She nodded, "I'll remember."

He gave her a rough kiss on the forehead and then ruffled her hair. She frowned and pulled away. "You know I hate it when you do that."

He smiled a little, "Really? I had no idea."

There were shouts and loud bouts of derisive laughter heard faintly from the front of the store.

"We need to do this now." The woman said.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Matthew looked doubtfully at her back.

"Of course it will." She replied.

"How do you know that?" Matthew asked.

"I saw it in a movie once." She winked at him and started to the front of the store.

"Jee-sus." Nathan rolled his eyes, "Dead man walking." He called after her softly.

Without turning around she raised her right hand and flipped him the bird.

"C'mon, get into position." Thomas said and the three men separated.

* * *

"On your knees maggots!" the short man, his beer belly jiggling with every step he took, pointed the rifle at the three prisoners. As one, they fell to their knees, and had their hands tied tightly behind their backs.

"Ooh, this one's cute." One of the men, his face horribly burned, ran one rough finger down the small blonde woman's face. She jerked her head back in fear.

"Don't you touch her you pig!" one of the young men shouted.

The eight men laughed and the one with the horrible burns stepped in front of him and slapped him viciously across the face. Blood sprayed from his mouth and he fell on to his side with a loud groan. They pulled him back to his knees.

"You will speak when you're told you can. Do you understand maggot?" he shouted in the young man's face.

Wincing, the man nodded.

"Well, whaddya think Jimmy? Do we bring them all back with us or just the woman?"

After a moment's appraisal, Jimmy, the man with the beer belly, said coolly, "Just the woman I think. What do you think Sam?" He stared at the man with the burned face.

"Oh I like that idea." Sam wiggled his eyebrows at the woman.

"No!" she cried out, her face whitening with fear. She glanced at the two boys beside her, her fear for them and herself written clearly on her face.

"Don't you worry little girl; we'll take good care of ya." Sam leered at her.

"Bag 'em." Jimmy said.

Three of the men stepped forward and put large white pillow cases over the three prisoners' heads. The third man stepped away as the other two stood behind the two young men, pistols aimed at the back of their heads.

"Any last words maggots?" Sam cried merrily.

There was only silence, the pillow cases puffing in and out with each terrified breath the young men took.

"Cat got their tongue!" Sam chuckled at his own joke.

"Alright boys – " he stopped and stared behind Jimmy. "What the hell?"

Jimmy turned to see a woman, dressed in a green tank top and a pair of camouflage pants, open the door of the hardware store behind him and step out into the street. She was holding a map in her hand and was frowning at it.

"Bitch, where the hell did you come from?" Jimmy asked.

She looked up startled, and dropped the map. She stared at them, her eyes widening with fear as Jimmy pointed his gun at her and walked towards her.

She put her hands up and tucked them behind her head. "Please, don't shoot." She whispered weakly.

Jimmy stood in front of her and looked her up and down slowly. "Now you I like." He grinned at her. "Are you lost pretty little girl?" he crooned softly. He reached out with one hand and traced a finger down her neck and along the neckline of her tank top.

"Please don't do that." She said trembling.

He dipped one finger below her neckline and brushed it against the swell of one small breast. "Stop, please." She moaned fearfully.

He rubbed his finger across his chest, "What's a little bitty thing like you going to do if I don't?" he sneered at her.

She stopped trembling and he took a step back at the look in her eyes, "This." She said coldly. There was a ripping sound as she pulled the gun free of her upper back, duct tape still clinging to the handle. She aimed it directly at his forehead and Jimmy had time to give one tiny squawk of terror before she pulled the trigger and the back of his head exploded in a shower of bone, blood and brain matter. She turned and put bullets in the brains of the two men standing behind the prisoners before Jimmy's body hit the ground.

The remaining men screamed in shock and fear as shots were fired from the roof of the hardware store. Two more men fell, bullet holes between their eyes, as they ran for cover, shooting wildly into the air.

"Run babies run!" Nathan hooted from his position on the roof as Thomas and Matthew rounded the corner of the building, guns drawn. Sam squeezed off a shot; the bullet drove into the pavement a few feet in front of Thomas. Matthew raised his gun almost casually and shot him in the chest; he flew back and landed on the pavement.

The sixth man went down screaming as Thomas shot him in the stomach. He landed on his knees, blood pouring from the wound in his stomach. He held his bloody hands out in supplication to him but Thomas, his face serene, shot the man in the face.

The remaining man threw his gun to the ground and held his hands up as the woman approached him.

"On your knees maggot." The woman said quietly.

He dropped to his knees, a look of panic on his face. "Please lady. Have mercy – I ain't armed!"

She put the barrel of her gun to his forehead, he hissed as it burned his skin a little. "Like you were going to show mercy to them?" she nodded in the direction of the three prisoners.

"I ain't like the rest of them. I swear to you!" the man blubbered. "I only joined with 'em because there's safety in numbers."

She cocked the gun and the man moaned; a wet patch appeared on the front of his jeans. "Please, I'm beggin' ya." He whispered.

She shook her head in disgust and stepped back, "Get out of here – you make me sick."

She turned and started to walk away but at Thomas' warning shout she whirled around to see the man reaching for the gun he had dropped. As his hand closed on the gun she squeezed the trigger and the man's face disappeared in a splatter of blood.

The woman walked over to the prisoners as Thomas crossed the street, "Never turn your back on them. You know that." He frowned at her.

She nodded, "I know."

"I can't believe that fucking worked!" Matthew crowed excitedly. "Holy fucking shit!"

He raised his hand to the woman and they bumped fists, "You are one bad ass bitch." He grinned at her.

"Mattie quiet!" Thomas looked around uneasily. "We need to get out of here. Let's get them and go."

As Nathan joined them in the street, the woman squatted in front of the first young man. Thomas pulled the pillowcase off his head and Matthew pulled the pillowcases off the other two.

The young man squinted in the bright light as Thomas cut the ropes that bound his hands. He blinked at the woman crouched in front of him.

"Hannah?" he whispered, rubbing his wrists.

She smiled at him, "Hello Scott."

"Oh my God, it's really you." He reached out and hugged her. After a moment's hesitation she hugged him back.

She smiled over Scott's shoulder at the young blonde woman, "Hello Beth."

Beth gave her a trembling smile, "Hi Hannah."

Scott let her go and she stood up, helping him to his feet. "What are you doing out here Scott? Is – are the others okay?"

"They're fine. I was looking for you."

"What?"

"We're looking for you. I want you to come home." Scott said earnestly.

She frowned, "Do the others know you left?"

He shrugged, "We're adults. We can do what we want."

"Scott, I appreciate that but honey, you can't just –"

There was a scraping noise and Sam sat up. Incredibly he was still alive and as he grinned at her, his teeth covered in blood, she had just enough time to shove Scott out of the way before Sam fired his gun. There was a sudden hot burning pain in her side and she looked down to see blood blooming through her tank top.

There was another gun shot as Thomas shot Sam in the head.

"Hannah!" Matthew ran to her as she gingerly touched her side. She stared at the blood dripping from her fingers.

"Hannah, stay with us!" Matthew put his arms around her as she started to sink to her knees.

"Mattie." She whispered as the world began to grow dark.

Thomas' face appeared in front of her and she reached for him, "Don't let them take me back to –" Thomas' face faded into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hannah opened her eyes. She blinked a few times until the room came in focus. It was dim but even with very little light she knew immediately where she was. She stared at the familiar ceiling and groaned softly.

Her side was throbbing dully but there was a fuzziness to her thoughts that she recognized as a result of pain relief medication. She turned her head slowly and stared at the IV in her left arm.

With another soft groan she started to push the quilt from her body. There was a scraping noise from beside her and Paul's face appeared above her.

"Hello little duck." He said delightedly.

She smiled, "Hello Paul."

"How are you feeling?" His warm fingers found her wrist and he counted her pulse.

When he dropped her wrist, she cleared her throat, "I feel okay. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

She grimaced, "I remember a pain in my side and then I looked down and there was my blood everywhere." Her stomach rolled with nausea at the memory, "I immediately felt sick and then I think I fainted."

You were shot." He said solemnly. "Hershel and I dug the bullet out and sewed you up."

She smiled a little, "Another scar to add to my collection."

He frowned, "You were very lucky Hannah. It took them nearly an entire day to get you back here. You had internal bleeding and you lost a lot of blood. Another couple of hours and you would have died. It's a miracle the bullet didn't lodge in one of your internal organs."

"Thank you for saving my life." She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

He nodded and then ran his hand through her shorter hair, "I like your hair little bit."

She smiled, "How long have I been out?"

He thought back, "About 3 days. Let's take a look at your latest battle wound yeah?"

He eased the covers down around her hips and carefully peeled back the bandage. He leaned over her, poking and prodding gently at the area. She winced a little.

"Sorry my love." He replaced the bandage, pressing the tape back down. "It looks good. Very little swelling and the skin is starting to heal. You'll have a scar of course."

She grinned, "Shocker."

He grinned back at her before running his finger over the scar that started below her ear and ran under her jaw to her chin. "What's this one from?"

She shook her head, "Nothing I want to talk about."

"Fair enough. How's the pain? I'll take your IV out if you think you'll be okay without it."

"I'll be fine. I'd rather have the IV out."

As Paul started to take the IV out, Hannah looked around. "Is this my old cabin?"

Paul nodded, "Rick wouldn't let anyone move into it."

She swallowed, "How is he?"

Paul gave her a careful look, "Quieter. You leaving the way you did hit him hard."

"I had no choice." She whispered.

"I know pet." Paul said soothingly.

He pulled out the IV as a soft knock came from the door. "All clear." Glenn's voice called through the door.

"You should have seen the look on Rick's face when Scott came tumbling out of the SUV shouting that he had found you."

"Why did you let them leave for God's sake?" she asked grouchily as Paul put a band-aid on the small hole left in her arm from the IV. "He and his friend almost died and Beth would have been raped and killed."

"We didn't let them leave any more than we "let" you leave. They left us a note saying they were going to find you. Hershel and Maggie were going crazy and the rest of the group wanted to go after them immediately. Rick said no, but one more day and I think Glenn and Maggie would have just left to find them."

She shook her head, "That stupid kid."

"Scott was upset when you left but kept telling everyone that you would come back. You've been gone nearly 5 months – I guess he got tired of waiting."

Hannah sighed and flexed her arm experimentally as Paul tucked the covers around her.

"Your new friends are pretty worried about you."

Hannah smiled a little, "They're good people."

"Things got a little heated when those three large blokes came out of the SUV dressed head to toe in army fatigues and loaded down with weapons the way they were."

"Tell me no one got hurt." Hannah said frantically.

Paul shook his head, "No, it was fine. Rick was yelling at them to drop their weapons but the one with the shaved head – "

"Thomas." Hannah said.

"Right - Thomas. He just ignored him and pulled you out of the car. Rick took one look at your bleeding self and holstered his gun in a hurry. Nikki and her baby girl Selena went a long way in diffusing the situation as well."

Hannah nodded. "Thomas and Nathan and Mattie look tough, but they're big softies."

Paul arched his eyebrow, "I'll take your word for it."

"They saved my life." Hannah said quietly. Paul didn't think she was aware that her fingers had found the scar on her face and were rubbing it softly.

The door of the cabin opened and Amelia entered. "How is she this morning?" she asked Paul anxiously.

"Why don't you ask her?" Paul winked at her.

"Hannah?" Amelia ran across the room and jumped onto the bed, making Hannah wince.

"I'm sorry!" she said excitedly. "Oh Hannah, I -" she started to cry and she sprawled on the bed beside Hannah, putting her arm carefully around her waist and resting her head against Hannah's.

"I am so mad at you right now." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. But I had to leave and I knew you wouldn't let me."

"I know. I'm just glad you're back." Amelia sat up cross-legged on the bed and smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

"Okay. My side hurts and I have to pee."

Amelia laughed, "I'll help you get out of bed."

With Paul's help, Amelia pulled the covers up and helped Hannah to sit up. She was dressed in just a pair of black boy shorts and as she stood carefully, feeling shaky and weak, Amelia looked at Paul.

"Jesus, she's got a six pack!"

Paul laughed as Hannah blushed, "That's impressive duckie."

"You try living with 3 military men and not get one." Hannah muttered.

Amelia stood back and looked Hannah over carefully. "Shit girl."

Hannah's previously thin body had thickened, not from fat but from muscle. In addition to her newly-acquired six-pack, her legs and arms were taut with muscle. Amelia put her hand on Hannah's upper arm.

"Flex for me." She demanded.

"Amelia, stop being such a dork." Hannah tried to pull her arm free.

"Not until you flex. Go on – do it."

Hannah rolled her eyes and then quickly flexed. Her upper arm bulged and Amelia's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God, you're like a teeny, blonde Rambo."

Paul laughed as Hannah pulled her arm free. "Shut up. And I still have to pee."

"Right - sorry!" Amelia stopped staring and helped Hannah to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Will you tell me what happened?" Amelia asked softly.

She had helped Hannah into a pair of yoga pants and tank top and, after wrapping her in the quilt from the bed had helped her to the loveseat.

Paul had left to see Aaron and tell the others at breakfast that Hannah had woken. Hannah sipped carefully at the cup of tea that Amelia had made for her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Amelia replied.

Hannah took a deep breath, "Merle and I were on our own for about a week after we left the camp. We stayed mostly in abandoned houses, tried to avoid the herds as best we could. We weren't heading anywhere in particular, just trying to stay alive you know?"

Amelia nodded.

"One night, while I was siphoning gas from an abandoned vehicle, we were surrounded by a group of men. They were –" she hesitated, "hostile to say the least."

"Merle had a grenade and he –"

"Merle had a grenade?" Amelia said incredulously, "Where the hell did he get a grenade from?"

Hannah shrugged, "Who knows with that asshole. Anyway, he showed them the grenade, told them that he would blow us all to hell. And he would have you know? He's crazier than a bag of cats."

Amelia nodded again.

"He told the men that he would be willing to do a trade. He'd give them me in exchange for his freedom."

"Oh my God." Amelia reached out and took her hand. "I'm so sorry Hannah."

She shrugged, "I knew the risks of leaving with Merle."

She took another swallow of tea, "The men agreed and Merle got in our car and drove away. They took me back to their camp. They were staying not far from my old campsite actually. There were ten of them all together plus Nikki and her daughter Selena. Apparently there had been another woman but she had – she had killed herself a couple days before. Nikki said the men had been on a lookout for another 'playmate' since then."

"Oh Hannah." Amelia whispered horrified.

Hannah continued, her face full of a blank calmness, "I think Nikki would have killed herself too if it hadn't been for Selena. The men – they raped her on a nightly basis. They told her if she fought back they would make her watch as they killed Selena."

Amelia made a small noise of dismay and her hand tightened involuntarily on Hannah's.

Hannah squeezed back, "Barry, he was their leader, took me into his tent, held a knife to my throat and told me he would slit my throat if I struggled. I fought back and as he tried to cut my throat, Thomas entered the tent, pulled him off me and cut his throat. He saved my life, but not before Barry left me with this." She traced the scar with her fingers.

Hannah closed her eyes as she remembered the way the blood had poured from Barry's throat. The gurgling sounds the dying man had made and the calmness in the way Thomas had dropped Barry's body to the floor of the tent had made her feel like vomiting. Thomas had pulled a crowbar from his belt and stabbed the man through the skull with it before taking her hand and pulling her roughly to her feet. He had pressed a handkerchief to her bleeding throat and told her to stay put before leaving the tent.

"What happened then?" Amelia whispered.

"Thomas, Nathan and Mattie killed all of the men. I peeked out of the tent; you should have seen them Amelia. They were like a well-oiled machine. The three of them took out all ten of them without breaking a sweat. The boys were out "hunting" as they call it and stumbled on to the camp. They would have stayed hidden and bypassed the camp but Thomas heard me screaming and struggling with Barry."

"They make us a bit nervous." Amelia confessed.

Hannah frowned, "They're good guys. They saved my life and Nikki and Selena's. They taught me how to fight; how to survive."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful about them." Amelia said, "I just meant that they were –"

Hannah squeezed her hand, "I know what you meant Amelia, and don't worry about it. It's just – I owe them so much."

"Anyway, I've been with them ever since. We hit a town yesterday to pick up some supplies and that's when we found Scott and Beth and –"

"David. He and his dad Allan have been with us for about a month now. Daryl and Tonya found them wandering in the woods when they were hunting for meat. They had just lost David's mom. Based on their description of her symptoms, Paul thinks she had appendicitis and went septic."

"That's terrible." Hannah murmured.

"David bonded pretty quickly with Scott; they're around the same age. I'm not surprised he went with them to find you."

Amelia paused, "Scott said they had pillowcases over their heads but that one of the men called you a bad ass bitch. Scott thinks you killed a bunch of the men that were holding them captive."

When Hannah didn't reply, Amelia gave her a troubled look, "Hannah, did you kill them?"

She nodded coldly. "I did. If I hadn't, they would have killed Scott and his friend David and did horrible things to Beth."

Amelia took a deep breath, "Honey, if you're okay on your own for a little while, I should go and talk to Daryl. He hasn't said anything but I know he's wondering about Merle."

Hannah smiled, "Of course. Go – I'll see you in a bit."

Amelia kissed her cheek, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too Amelia."

As Amelia stepped outside and closed the door to Hannah's cabin, Rick rose from his spot on the porch.

"She's awake?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes."

"How is she?"

"She's feeling okay but…"

"But?"

"She's different Rick. I mean, she's still the same Hannah but underneath there's a – a coldness that wasn't there before. Do you know that she killed the men who were holding Scott and the others hostage?"

He nodded. "Scott said he thought she had and Nathan confirmed that she killed four of them. Did she say what happened to Merle?"

"Yeah. He fed her to the wolves the first chance he got and then took off. I'm going to go talk to Daryl about it. I'll see you later okay?"

Rick nodded. He watched Amelia leave for the cabin she shared with Daryl before knocking softly on the door to Hannah's cabin.

At her response, he opened the door and stepped into the cabin. She was sitting on the couch, sipping at a cup of tea and she gave him a cautious look.

"Hello Hannah."

"Hi Rick."

"How do you feel?"

"Okay. A bit tired but I'll live."

"Your new friends will be happy to hear that."

She smiled, "Yeah, I think they probably will be."

He stood in front of her and she stared at him. He was thinner than before and there were new lines on his face. He looked tired and angry with her and she smiled weakly at him.

"I owe you an apology Rick."

He didn't say anything and she hurried on, "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I just, I thought it would be better if we weren't around each other and I didn't think you –"

He held up his hand, "Forget about it Hannah. I've had some time to think about what you said and you're right. It's better if we don't have a relationship. I need to concentrate on Carl and the new baby."

"Did Lori have her baby yet?" Hannah asked quietly.

He shook his head, "Not yet. She has just over a month to go."

There were a few moments of awkward silence and then Rick cleared his throat, "I should go. I'm glad you're safe Hannah." He turned and walked towards the door.

"Rick?"

He looked behind him, "Yeah?"

"We're um, we're still friends though right?"

"Sure." He said indifferently.

She frowned, "Rick, are you sure you're not mad –"

The door burst open and Thomas, Nathan and Matthew rushed into the cabin. Ignoring Rick completely, the three men paused in the kitchen and Matthew picked up a small chunk of firewood. He held it in front of his face like a microphone and began to sing in a smooth tenor voice.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside, I got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say, what could make me feel this way…."

Nathan and Thomas, in a surprising show of vocal harmonies, joined him on the chorus,

"My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout, my girl (my girl)"

Hannah started to giggle as, in perfect synchrony, the three men danced as they sang. She held her hand to her side, wincing. "Stop you guys. Seriously – it hurts to laugh."

They stopped singing and joined her on the couch. Rick watched as the one named Matthew sat down beside her and put his hand on her quilt-covered knee. "How are you feeling Hannah-Banana?"

"Good Mattie. A little sore but I'll live."

Nathan stood behind her and dropped a kiss on to the top of her head, "You had us worried for a while HB."

Thomas squatted down in front of her and took her hand in his, "Hey."

She smiled at him, "Hi you."

The three men formed a protective huddle around Hannah and as she chatted with them Rick slipped out the front door of her cabin and walked back to the lodge.

"This is a sweet set-up they've got here." Matthew looked around the cabin, "Why the hell did you leave Hannah?"

She shrugged, "I had my reasons."

"You know," Nathan said thoughtfully, "If we could put up some type of fencing around the entire camp, we could have ourselves a safe place. Build a few more blinds in the trees, higher ones that will give us a real bird's eye view of the woods."

"Where are you going to get the fencing?" Thomas raised his eyebrow.

Nathan shrugged, "Plenty of shit lying around, just ripe for the picking."

"Plenty of the dead walking around too. The herds are getting larger, more dangerous." Thomas pointed out.

"Exactly why we need to get ourselves some fencing. Think about it Thomas, I was talking with that sheriff fellow –"

At the mention of Rick, Hannah looked up, searching for him in the cabin but he had slipped out without saying goodbye. She pursed her lips and forced herself to focus on what Nathan was saying.

"He said they've had a few herds go through the woods but nothin' too big. And they ain't had a single Walker even wander into the camp. They've been lucky so far but that luck won't last."

Matthew was warming to the idea, "We could set up trip wires and traps around the perimeter. It would give the dead and the living something to think about."

"And if the living are good people? People like the ones in this camp, or Hannah and Nikki? They'd be seriously hurt or killed." Thomas said softly.

Nathan shrugged, "World's changed man."

Hannah lifted her head and looked up at Nathan, "You're acting like we're staying here Nathan."

He frowned at her, "Why wouldn't we?"

"I left here for a reason. I didn't want to come back and I sure as hell am not planning on staying."

"What happened that made you leave?" Nathan asked curiously, "These people seem like good ones; I don't understand why you would have even left in the first place."

"It was – it's personal." Hannah said grumpily.

Thomas was looking at her appraisingly and she looked away from his steady gaze.

"I just – I don't want to stay here okay guys?" she said almost pleadingly.

"You're tired and hurt; we'll talk about it later when you're feeling better." Nathan planted another kiss on the top of her head. "Besides, the doc out there says you shouldn't go anywhere for a couple of weeks so we might as well settle in for a bit."

He leaned down and stuck his head in between Hannah's and Matthew's. Hannah blinked at his sudden closeness, "What?"

"What can you tell me about that gorgeous female version of Robin Hood?" Nathan waggled his eyebrows at her.

Hannah laughed and then flinched, placing her hand on her side. "Go talk to her and find out for yourself Romeo." She swatted the side of his head playfully and he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss in the palm.

"Maybe I will pretty lady." With a bow he left the cabin.

"Do you want to go to the lodge and visit with your friends?" Thomas asked her. "Or are you too tired?"

Hannah shook her head, "No, I'd like to see them. I've missed them."

"They've missed you too. They've been pretty impatient for you to wake up."

Thomas bent down, picked up Hannah with the quilt wrapped around her and carried her out the door and towards the main lodge. Matthew followed closely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Baby girl, you are a sight for sore eyes." The old woman sat down on the couch beside Hannah.

"I've missed you Sara." Hannah whispered and laid her head tiredly against Sara's bony shoulder.

Thomas had brought her to the lodge a couple of hours ago and she had spent the entire time being hugged and talking to her old friends. Everyone except for Lori, who was resting in her cabin, and Scott and David who were on watch, were in the lodge. Amelia had introduced her to Allan, who had taken her hand and thanked her repeatedly for saving his son's life. She had nodded, a little uncomfortable with his honest, raw emotion and had been grateful when Jacob had barrelled his way through the crowd and climbed into her lap, demanding her full attention.

Just a few minutes ago Ethan had practically peeled Jacob off her lap, promising the boy that he could sit with Hannah tomorrow. She had cupped Ethan's face warmly and ran her fingers over the scar on his cheek.

"We're twins now." She had whispered into his ear.

He had laughed, "Nah, you're still prettier than me." before kissing her cheek and carrying Jacob to the kitchen table where Carol and Ellie were sitting.

"How's your heart doing Sara?" Hannah asked, entwining her fingers with the old woman's.

"Good, real good. O'course it's kinda hard to tell without those fancy machines in the hospital, but Paul says the meds he gave me should have helped to heal any damage done to my heart. I ain't had but one spell since then and Paul thinks that was probably just a bad case of heartburn."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hannah squeezed her hand.

Hannah yawned and Sara patted her knee. "Gettin' tired honey?"

She nodded, "A little."

"Let's find someone to help you back to your cabin." Sara said.

Hannah looked for Thomas but he and the others had gone outside with T-Dog and hadn't returned yet.

"Sara, can you ask Ethan –"

"Rick, can you be a dear and help Hannah back to her cabin?" Sara motioned to Rick who was sitting across the room.

Hannah groaned inwardly as Rick hesitated.

"Oh, that's okay Sara. I think I can make it on my own." Moving carefully she sat forward and then stood up. There was a sharp, brutal pain in her side and the world wavered alarmingly. Before she could sit back down, Rick was standing in front of her.

"Are you okay? You're pale." He held her arms through the thick material of the quilt.

"Fine." She replied. "Just tired and my side hurts."

Sara struggled to her feet. She placed a soft hand on Hannah's forehead. "You feel a little warm honey. Maybe we should find Paul or Hershel."

Rick stooped and picked up Hannah. "Sara, would you ask Paul or Hershel to come to Hannah's cabin?"

The old woman nodded and Rick carried Hannah from the lodge.

"Rick, I'm fine – really." Hannah protested as he carried her into her cabin and stood her by the bed. He removed the quilt from her body and draped it across the foot of the bed.

"Get in to bed." He ordered.

"Rick , I –"

With an impatient sigh, he lifted her and placed her on the bed.

"Lie down."

Meekly she lay down and he pulled the sheet up somewhat roughly and then spread the quilt across the bed.

"Paul or Hershel will be here in a minute. Stay in bed." He growled. He turned and left the cabin.

A few minutes later, Paul came hurrying into the cabin. He sat beside the bed and placed his hand on Hannah's forehead.

"You're a little warm but I don't think it's a fever. You're pale though. How's the pain?"

"Not bad." Hannah lied.

"You may be a miniature Rambo now but you're still a terrible liar." Paul rummaged in his green canvas bag and brought out a needle and vial of clear liquid. He ripped the protective packaging off the needle and quickly sucked up the liquid in the vial.

"This'll help with the pain pet." He injected her with the drug.

"Thanks Paul."

"You're welcome." He sat quietly for a moment, "I ran into Rick coming out of your cabin. He looked angry."

"He hates me." She sighed.

"No little duck, he doesn't." Paul assured her.

"He does." She insisted. "And he has every right to. I lied to him about how I felt and I snuck out of the camp like a coward."

"Rick's a man who carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He feels responsible for all of us and I think his relationship with you helped him forget about that responsibility. When you left…" he trailed off.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working." She said wryly.

He laughed a little, "Sorry my love."

She shrugged; her whole body was being flooded with a lovely feeling of warmth. "What did you give me?"

He winked at her, "The good stuff. Paul knows how to look after his little duck."

She yawned and he tucked the covers up around her. "Go to sleep Hannah. You need your rest."

* * *

Familiar hands slipped around Daryl's bare waist and squeezed affectionately. He straightened and stared at Amelia through the small mirror in the bathroom, a toothbrush stuck in his mouth.

"I thought you was stayin' with Hannah tonight." He mumbled around the toothbrush. He bent and spit into the sink as Amelia, wearing one of his shirts, grabbed her toothbrush, squirted some toothpaste on it and began to brush her own teeth.

"Thomas showed up and said he would stay with her tonight. Hannah seemed happy about that so I decided to come back to my man." She squeezed Daryl's butt and finished brushing her teeth. She dipped a cup into the bucket of water, rinsed her mouth and passed the cup to Daryl.

"They doin' it?" he asked, swirling the water in his mouth and spitting it into the sink.

"Daryl!" Amelia glared at him.

He grinned at her, "What?"

"No, they're not 'doin' it'."

"Ya sure?"

She paused, "No, I guess I'm not. Do you think they're sleeping together?"

He rolled his eyes, "Like I care."

"You were the one who brought it up." She reminded him.

He followed her out into the bedroom, "Guess I did. Speakin' of doin' it…" he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. He nipped playfully at her neck making her giggle. She turned and put her arms around his neck. They kissed. Amelia could feel the familiar ache of need at the feel of his lips on hers.

She pulled back, "Honey, wait a minute."

"What?"

"Do you want to talk about Merle?"

"No." he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Are you sure? You didn't say much when I told you what Hannah said."

"Ain't nothin' to say Amelia. Merle can rot in hell for all I care. I don't like what he did to yer friend but I ain't surprised by it." He resumed kissing her neck, making Amelia moan a little.

"I know, it's just – if you want to talk about him, I don't mind."

"Can we please stop talking about Merle?" he whispered. He dropped his jeans and boxers on the floor and reaching under her t-shirt, tugged her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and he backed up until his legs hit the bed. He sat down and pulled her down until she was straddling him.

He was hard against her and she could feel the tip of him rubbing against her clit. She moaned and twisted her hips against him. He yanked her shirt up and over her head and stared greedily at her bare breasts.

With a low growl, he sucked on one rose-tinged nipple until it hardened in his mouth. She threaded her fingers through his hair and rubbed herself back and forth across his cock until they were both wet and slippery.

His hand kneaded and stroked her other breast and she ran her hand across his chest, feeling the rough hair under her fingers as she threw her head back. He traced her throat with his tongue and she rubbed harder against him. He slipped inside of her and she let out a loud gasp of need.

He lifted her up until he was no longer in her and she moaned in frustration. "Wait." He whispered.

He leaned forward and reached behind her for the drawer of the bedside table. His hand slipped off her waist and with a small yelp she fell off his lap and landed on her ass on the floor.

"Honey, I'm sorry! Are ya okay?"

Amelia giggled at the look on his face. "Sexiest move ever."

He blushed and she laughed again before lying back on the floor and opening her legs. He inhaled sharply when she began to touch herself with slow, deliberate movements. He watched her, the way her fingers moved, the way her hips began to rise off the floor, enjoying how her breath quickened as she found the spots that gave her the most pleasure.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him lazily, "Are you waiting for a written invitation handsome?"

He grinned, pulled a condom on and knelt between her legs. He entered her in one swift movement as her fingers continued to rub her clit. As he moved in and out of her, her fingers became more frenzied and she began to toss her head back and forth. He pushed harder, yanking her legs up around his waist and clamping his hands down on her hips.

"Daryl, oh Daryl!" She cried out. Her hips bucked against him frantically and he watched as she came apart around him.

He stopped, waiting patiently as she shuddered and trembled beneath him. When her breathing had slowed, he placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Open yer eyes Amelia."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Hang on." He whispered. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her from the floor without breaking their connection. She clung to him as he stood next to the bed, his strong hands cupping her ass and his warm breath blowing against her throat.

"Jesus, you're strong." She whispered.

He grinned at her and backed her up until her back was against the wall. He thrust deeper into her, pinning her against the rough wood with his hips. He cupped one pale breast and ran his thumb over her nipple. "Honey, you ain't seen half of what I can do." He whispered.

She raised one eyebrow, "I can't wait to see your next party trick."

He grinned, "You'd better hold tight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Morning Hannah."

"Hi Carl." Hannah smiled at the young boy. "You've gotten big."

He shrugged, "Guess so." He eyed her critically, "You look like a gunslinger."

She laughed a little as Melissa joined them. "Thanks, I think."

It had been just over a week since she had woken up at the camp. Paul had pulled the sutures out this morning and it was the first day that she felt like herself. She had dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt she had borrowed from Melissa. Although the weather was warmer now, it was still cool in the mornings. The familiar weight of the guns on her hips comforted her and she rested her hand on the butt of one of them as Melissa smiled at Carl.

"Your mama's looking for you Carl."

He nodded, tipped the still too-big Sheriff's hat to them and sauntered away. He looked so much like Rick that Hannah couldn't help but smile.

"He's right you know." Melissa linked her arm through Hannah's.

"About what?"

"You look like a gunslinger." Melissa giggled. They started to walk towards the main lodge. To their right, Nathan, Thomas and Matthew, dressed in sweats and t-shirts, were laying on the ground and grunting their way through a series of sit-ups. As Hannah and Melissa watched, they switched to push-ups.

"Damn." Melissa glanced admiringly at Nathan's upper body. "Your new boys are buff."

"You'd better not let T-Dog see you drooling over them." Hannah teased.

Melissa winked at her, "My baby knows he has nothing to worry about."

The three men stood up and stretched. Thomas glanced at Hannah, "If you're well enough to wear your guns, you're well enough to join us for morning workouts."

"Not according to my doctor. He says at least another week." Hannah said innocently.

"Just like a woman, using something like a little gun shot to avoid a workout." Nathan grinned cheekily at her as the other two laughed.

She kissed her middle finger delicately and pointed it at them as they began to do jumping jacks.

"Do you really work out with them?" Melissa asked curiously as they climbed the steps to the main lodge.

Hannah nodded. "Yep. Nikki does too from time to time; if Selena is still sleeping. They've taught both of us how to shoot and given us lessons on hand-to-hand combat, self-defense that sort of thing."

"Hand-to-hand combat skills aren't exactly useful for Walker killing." Melissa frowned.

"Sometimes it's the living that's the bigger threat." Hannah said darkly.

The door to the lodge opened and Lori stepped out into the fresh, chilly air. Hannah paused; so far she had managed to avoid any direct contact with Lori and now she glanced around, looking for an escape route.

"Good morning." Lori said a bit stiffly.

"Hello Lori." Melissa responded as Hannah gave her a small smile.

Lori rubbed her belly absently and gave Hannah a cool look, "Feeling better Hannah?"

"I am thanks."

"I imagine you and your friends are anxious to be getting back to your own camp."

Hannah nodded, "Some of us are."

Carl peered around his mother, "Mom, I'm going to go hang out with Scott and Beth okay?"

Lori nodded, "Sure. Walk me to my cabin first?"

She held out her hand and Carl rolled his eyes but took her hand and led her down the steps and towards their cabin.

Hannah let her breath out in a soft whoosh.

"Okay?" Melissa asked sympathetically.

"Just fine." Hannah said firmly and followed Melissa into the main lodge.

* * *

"Hannah, I'm sorry – would you mind keeping your eye on Selena?" Nikki looked down at the water that covered the front of her t-shirt.

Selena smiled at her and waved the cup she was holding in one pudgy hand. More drops of water splattered the front of Nikki's shirt and she took the cup from Selena with a firm, "No Selena."

"Of course I can Nikki." Hannah smiled as Nikki passed Selena to her.

"Thanks. I just want to change my shirt, maybe go to the bathroom without her standing in the doorway watching me." Nikki laughed.

Hannah pulled the 14 month old closer to her and kissed her soft cheek. "Hi Selena."

Selena smiled, showing her 6 teeth and said, "Mama."

"Mama will be right back honey. Do you want to walk around for a bit?"

Selena squirmed against her and Hannah took that as a yes. She let the little girl slide off her lap and watched carefully as Selena took a few staggering steps. She had just learned to walk about a month ago and although she had improved over the last few weeks, she was still unsteady and spent more time falling over than actually walking.

As the little girl tottered away from the couch and towards the kitchen, Hannah stood up and followed her. With a small squeak of excitement, the little girl put on a surprising burst of speed and half-ran, half-lurched into the large kitchen.

"Wait up Selena!" Hannah called. She hurried after her as Selena disappeared. There was a loud thud and the girl let out a short wail. Hannah rounded the corner to see Selena on her knees holding her arms up to the man standing in front of her. He picked her up, nestling her in the crook of his arm, and she rested her small head on his shoulder.

"Shh honey. You're okay." He crooned softly to her.

"Mama?" Selena smiled hopefully at him.

He ran his hand over the soft dark curls that covered her head, "Let's go find her honey."

"No." Selena said. She opened her mouth and stared at him.

"She wants a kiss." Hannah said quietly.

Rick started a bit and looked up at her, "I didn't see you there. She's looking for her mom."

"Mama." Selena said again. She looked at Hannah, waved and then looked at Rick with her mouth open. She started to lean in very slowly.

"She's just learned to kiss." Hannah said with a smile. "She wants you to kiss her."

"Right." Rick smiled at the little girl. He pursed his lips and she pressed her open mouth against his for a moment.

Hannah moved closer as the little girl smiled delightedly at Rick and slung one chubby arm around his neck.

Rick wiped his mouth and Hannah laughed a little. "She hasn't quite figured out the lip pursing part yet."

"She sure is a friendly little thing." Rick said as Selena leaned her head companionably against his.

"She likes men. She's been growing up with Thomas and Nathan and Mattie and they all adore her. They spoil her rotten actually."

Rick nodded and went to set Selena down.

"No, no, no, no, no." Selena chanted softly and tightened her arm around his neck.

"Sorry, she's used to being held a lot." Hannah said softly.

"Mama?" Selena grinned at Rick.

"Come to me honey. We'll go wait for your mama." Hannah held her arms out.

"No." Selena said cheerfully.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "She's just learned to say no. It's her favourite word right now."

Rick smiled a little and placed a soft kiss on Selena's temple. "I don't mind holding her."

He paused, obviously wanting to say something.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"How does Nikki uh, keep Selena quiet?"

Hannah knew immediately what he was referring to. "She nursed her a lot whenever she cried. And Selena wasn't a newborn when the world went to shit. Nikki said she was already sleeping through the night and I guess Selena was never much of a crier to begin with. Then we were rescued by the guys and there were plenty of willing hands to walk her and soothe her when she was upset."

Selena stuck her fingers into Rick's mouth; he kissed them softly and she giggled.

"I'm sure Nikki would talk to Lori about it." Hannah said quietly.

"So there was never a time that Selena's cries drew Walkers?"

Hannah hesitated; she wanted desperately to make Rick feel better but she couldn't lie to him. "There was once; her crying drew a smaller herd of Walkers to the house we were staying in. But the guys took care of them fairly quickly. They are uh, efficient at killing Walkers."

"But if it had been a bigger herd?" Rick stared at her unflinchingly.

"It would have been a problem." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing I didn't know."

Selena squirmed against him and Hannah stepped closer, "Here, I'll take her."

Before she could take the young girl, Rick reached down and cupped the back of her neck. He ran his thumb along the scar on her neck. "You said they rescued you. What did they rescue you from?"

Hannah swallowed. Rick's gentle touch had brought back a flood of unwanted memories and she had to clear her throat before she could even speak, "Merle used me as a bargaining chip for his freedom to a group of men; they were collecting women and they were," she paused, Rick's fingers had tightened almost painfully on the back of her neck, "they were hurting them." She finished in a hoarse whisper.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head, "No. Thomas saved me before he could."

Rick nodded. He couldn't hide the look of relief on his face as he continued to rub her scar with his thumb. "How did you get this?"

"I fought back and he tried to cut my throat. Thomas stopped him before he could finish the job."

"Jesus Hannah." Rick tugged on the back of her neck, pulling her so close she could feel Selena's soft chubby leg pushing against her chest.

"Rick, I –"

"I've missed you." He said it angrily; the look on his face suggested he detested admitting it.

"I've missed you too." she replied.

"There you are. Hannah, thanks for – " Nikki paused and looked curiously at Hannah and Rick.

"Mama!" Selena crowed delightedly. She wiggled and squirmed against Rick as Hannah stepped back and Rick set Selena gently on her feet.

She tottered her way to Nikki who picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hi baby."

Nikki smiled brightly at Rick and Hannah. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't." Rick muttered. "I was just leaving."

He left the kitchen and Hannah smiled nervously at Nikki.

"He's cute." Nikki said casually.

"Yeah. Excuse me Nikki, I wanted to find Sara and see how she is today."

Hannah walked quickly out of the room. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the flush in her cheeks. "Goddammit Hannah." She thought to herself, "Stay away from him, you stupid idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Rick, come in Rick." Daryl's raspy voice came over the radio clipped to Rick's belt and the room quieted as Rick pulled the radio from his belt.

"What is it Daryl?"

Daryl's voice was so low Rick had to strain to hear it, "That herd of Walkers from last week? They're back."

"Shit." Rick looked around the room, "Everyone keep quiet. The herd's back."

"What does he mean?" Matthew asked T-Dog.

"There's a herd of about 15 Walkers that keep wandering close to the camp. This is the third time in two weeks that we've seen them." T-Dog said in a low voice. Melissa stood next to him and he put his arm around her, drawing her close to his side.

Matthew glanced at Nathan and Thomas. Thomas gave them both a slight nod and a slow grin came over Nathan's face.

"Huntin' time." Nathan said with glee.

The three of them stood up and started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rick hissed at them. He stood in front of the door as the others watched.

Thomas stopped and gave him a friendly smile, "Just trying to help out Rick. Let us take the Walkers out. Sooner or later they're going to wander into the camp. It's best to kill them before they find the camp."

Rick shook his head, "No. We're not purposely putting our lives in danger if we don't have to."

Glenn approached the group, "They have a point Rick. If we can take them out now – "

"You really want to put yourself and the others in danger Glenn?" Rick asked him.

"I think he's right Rick." T-Dog said quietly. He squeezed Melissa's side and then joined the others.

"It's too dangerous." Rick said firmly. "We can't waste the ammunition and besides, we could bring more Walkers on top of us using guns."

Nathan frowned, "We only use guns if we have to. Trust us Rick, we're good at this. It's what we were trained to do."

"Trained to kill Walkers?" Maggie questioned.

Nathan shrugged, "No ma'am just trained to kill. And believe us – we are very, very good at what we do."

"It's true." Hannah had slipped over and she stared gravely at the rest of the group, "They know what they're doing. It's too dangerous to let the herd keep roaming this close to the camp."

"I agree." Tonya pulled her bow from her back and joined Hannah.

Nathan grinned at her, "That mean you want in on the hunt Ms. Robin Hood?"

Tonya rolled her eyes, "It's Tonya. And yes, I'm in."

T-Dog looked at Rick, "It's your call man."

Rick frowned, "Is it?"

When the room stayed silent, he rubbed his hand through his hair, "Fine." He stared at the men, "Stay aware and watch out for each other."

"Let's go hunt." Nathan said cheerfully.

He opened the door and slipped out into the cool air. Thomas held his hand out to Hannah, "C'mon Hannah."

"No." Rick said immediately as Hannah took Thomas' hand. He followed them outside.

"She's not going with us." He said firmly.

"I don't think that's your decision to make." Thomas said.

"It sure as hell isn't yours." Rick snarled.

"True." Thomas said mildly. "Hannah?"

She looked from Thomas to Rick as T-Dog, Glenn and Tonya gathered their various weapons and stood in a loose circle around them. Five months of living and training with the former military men had not only strengthened her body but her courage as well. They had forced her to face her fear about the Walkers, and she had discovered an enjoyment for killing them that she would never have suspected existed inside of her. Despite her recent injury, she could feel a tremor of excitement go through her and she nodded to Thomas.

"I'm in."

Rick gave her a clear look of anger. "Did you forget that you were shot not even two weeks ago?"

Thomas hesitated, "He's right Hannah. You're not in top form at the moment."

Rick's smile of satisfaction turned into a grunt of anger when Thomas continued, "It's the perfect time to practice your long-distance shooting."

He nodded to Nathan who sprinted to their cabin and returned with a high-powered rifle with a scope attached to it. He screwed a silencer on to it and handed it to Hannah.

Rick spoke into the radio, "Daryl, we're going to take out the herd. Where are they?"

Daryl's voice crackled over the radio, "About 30 feet west of the blind. You'd better hurry though; they're heading towards the camp."

"Let's go." Rick said.

He led the eight of them into the trees. Thomas was looking up at the trees as they walked and after about 20 feet he whistled softly to the others. They stopped and watched as he pointed to Hannah and then pointed to the large tree next to him.

She nodded and slung the rifle over her back before standing in front of the tree. Thomas leaned in and said in a soft voice. "Remember to squeeze the trigger, don't pull. There's a bit of a breeze so keep that in mind when you're aiming. Lead with the gun and take your time."

"I've got it." Hannah said quietly.

Thomas nodded then kissed her on the forehead and ruffled her hair. She frowned at him.

"I know – you hate that." He grinned at her. "Turn around."

She turned and he put his hands on her hips and boosted her up. Rick, his face dark with anger, watched as she grabbed the lowest limb and pulled herself up with a helping hand from Thomas on her butt.

She climbed nimbly until she was about 15 feet up and settled herself into a large fork in the tree. She looked down at them, her face very small and pale, and gave them the thumbs up.

"Try not to hit me in the ass." Nathan called up softly.

She flipped him the bird, making Matthew hoot soft laughter.

Rick frowned. In contrast to his group's pale and grim looking faces, the three men were nearly vibrating with excitement, their faces glowing and their moods high.

"Remember – keep it tight. Watch each other's backs." Rick said quietly as the first Walker could be seen lurching towards them.

Hannah glanced to her left. She could see the blind 10 feet away and Daryl, his crossbow loaded and aimed at the ground below them. Amelia was standing beside him, staring at Hannah, her face pinched with fear.

"What are you doing?" She mouthed to her.

"Don't worry." Hannah mouthed back.

She took a deep breath and set the butt of the rifle firmly into her shoulder. Reminding herself about the kickback, she wedged herself more securely into the tree and looked through the scope. She aimed for the head of a Walker that was further back from the main cluster of Walkers; she had the least amount of practice with long-distance shooting and she didn`t want to take the chance of hitting one of the living. She took another breath, released it slowly and squeezed the trigger. The Walker`s head exploded in a spray of blood and bone and she gave a cat-like smile of satisfaction.

"Christ, they weren't kidding." T-Dog muttered to Rick as he watched Thomas and Nathan take down a Walker. "They're killing machines."

A Walker approached them and with a loud grunt, Rick rammed the large hunting knife he was holding under the chin of the dead man. It entered the soft, putrid skin with a squelching sound and he pulled it free, blood splattering across his arm and chest. The Walker fell to the ground and he looked around for the next one.

The woods were eerily quiet and Rick watched as the three military men, moving with a spooky silent speed, quickly killed five of the Walkers. Mattie, his face a calm mask, swung the round metal rod he was holding into the face of a dead woman missing an arm. There was a sickening crack as her nose broke and then Thomas was behind her, shoving his knife through the back of her skull. The Walker collapsed on the ground and they nodded at each other before going their separate ways.

Glenn, pale and sick-looking, was bludgeoning a fat, bloated Walker that was crawling towards his legs. Another Walker, this one thin and missing a large section of its scalp, lumbered up behind him. Rick opened his mouth to shout a warning but before he could, an arrow was embedded in its skull. The Walker flew back, landing in a crumpled heap. Glenn looked to the blind, giving Daryl a quick nod of thanks.

Another Walker lunged for Nathan. He raised his knife but a second arrow whistled through the air and pierced the Walker through the eye.

"Nice shot Robin Hood!" Nathan shouted at Tonya. He darted into the woods after another Walker.

"How many left?" T-Dog grunted to Rick.

"Three I think?" Rick panted. The two men split up as Rick went after a Walker that was headed towards Tonya.

He whistled piercingly and the Walker turned around. It growled with hunger and need and stumbled towards him, its hands groping for him. He stabbed it through the forehead, wincing as the knife plunged in to the hilt and the Walker pulled him to the ground with it. He wrenched the knife free as a low moaning noise came from behind him. He climbed to his feet but the Walker was directly behind him. He felt its hands grabbing the back of his shirt and then there was a wet splattering sound and the back of his head was sprayed with liquid.

He looked behind him to see the Walker sinking slowly to the ground, most of its head blown away. He looked into the trees to see Hannah lowering the rifle. Her face was white but she nodded gamely at him as Nathan and Matthew killed the last Walker.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rick rapped lightly on Hannah's door. After the slaughter of the Walkers in the woods, the group had eaten an early and quiet dinner before scattering to their own cabins. It was unusual to separate so early, normally they sat together in the lodge until just before dark, but there was an odd combination of tension and relief in the air that nearly everyone in the room could feel.

Rick had paced in his cabin for about half an hour, the anger growing inside him until he could barely think. He kept remembering the way Hannah had taken Thomas' hand and allowed him to lead her outside. How she had agreed to fight Walkers when she had nearly died two weeks earlier. How she had blown off his concern for her without hesitation. Finally, when the anger had become too great to ignore, he had thrown his jacket on and stormed to her old cabin.

He could hear soft murmuring; he knew that Amelia and Hannah had been spending a lot of time together since she had come back. Not caring if he interrupted them or not, he knocked harder.

"Honey, you have to tell her. Trust me on this – keeping it a secret will only hurt you." Hannah squeezed Thomas' hands gently. There was a quiet knock on the door but she ignored it.

"I think you'll be surprised at her response." She smiled at him.

Thomas stared at the table, "And if it's rejection?"

"It might happen." Hannah said softly, "But believe me honey, you'll feel worse if you don't tell her."

There was another knock, this one louder, and Hannah sighed harshly. "Come in."

The door opened and Rick strode through. "Hannah, we need to talk. I – "

He paused and stared suspiciously at them. Hannah was sitting in the kitchen; Thomas sat across from her and they were holding hands across the table.

Hannah frowned, "I'm a little busy at the moment; can we talk tomorrow?"

"No, I need to speak with you now." Rick said grumpily.

"Well, I'm sorry but –"

"It's fine Hannah." Thomas squeezed her hands and then stood up. "I should get back to our cabin. Matthew and Nathan will be wondering where I am."

Hannah followed him to the door. "Thomas, are you sure? We can talk for a while longer."

Thomas shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

He nodded to Rick, who stared at him mistrustfully.

"Good night Hannah." He reached for her and she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Good night honey." She kissed Thomas' cheek softly.

He closed the door behind him and she turned to Rick, "What's so important that you couldn't wait until I was finished talking with my friend?"

"Seems like you're more than friends." He grunted sullenly.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't start that shit with me Rick Grimes. My relationship with Thomas is none of your business and frankly, I don't care if you believe that we're just friends or not."

She turned to go to the kitchen and Rick grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Seems like there's a lot you don't care about anymore Hannah."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, trying to pull her arm free.

He held her tightly and stepped closer, "It means that your new friends," he sneered the word sarcastically, "have you convinced you're some kind of super soldier. You don't seem to give a damn that your actual friends, the ones you abandoned, are scared sick that they're going to get you killed."

"How dare you." She whispered. Her face had drained of blood and she was staring at him with a sick look. "Those three men have done more for me in the last five months than anyone else in my entire life. They saved my life. They sheltered me, accepted me with no questions asked - they taught me to fight and to survive. I can never repay them for what they've done for me."

"From what I just walked in on, it seems like you know exactly how you can repay them." Rick said quietly.

She wrenched her arm free and slapped him hard across the face. He winced as she stepped back and folded her arms protectively around her upper body.

"Get out." She whispered.

He rubbed his forehead wearily, "I'm sorry Hannah. I shouldn't have said that and I apologize."

She stared at him, her eyes very blue and very large in the light of the candles on the table. "I know that I – that I hurt you when I left the way I did." She said quietly, "But that doesn't mean you can just –"

"It has nothing to do with that Hannah." His anger flared again and she shrank back a little when he approached her.

"This is about you putting yourself in danger just to try and prove some point. We've all seen the difference in you Hannah; we know you're some kind of superhero now and honestly we're not that impressed."

"My friends needed help and I could help them. I'm not some fragile little doll Rick; you need to stop treating me like I am."

"So I should treat you like they do? Like you're invincible? Jesus Christ Hannah, you have no idea how dangerous these Walkers are. One scratch and you're dead remember? Your friends' treat this like it's some kind of fucking video game and now you're doing the same thing!" he shouted at her.

"You're lecturing me on how dangerous those Freaks are?" Hannah stared at him incredulously. "I've spent the last five months running from herds of them; sleeping in cars and meat lockers and knowing that at any moment we could run into a herd too big to fight, while you've spent the last five months camping in the woods with your family and friends. Don't lecture me about not understanding the danger!"

"It was your decision to leave!" he said furiously. "You could have stayed here with me in the camp where it was safe. Instead you decided to slip away like a coward because you couldn't admit that what we had was more than just sex."

She shook her head, "You're wrong. I left because you needed the chance to make amends with your wife and we both know that wouldn't have happened if I had stayed. You can't honestly tell me that you're fine with sleeping with me while your child and your wife, your pregnant wife, sleeps four cabins down."

"Stop making excuses." He glared at her. "You think you're so tough now? Then at least have the guts to admit the truth about why you left."

She glared back at him, "I'm so sorry you don't like the person I am now Rick, but guess what? I happen to like the new Hannah and I'm not changing just because it makes you a little nervous. Tell me, what bothers you more – that I don't need you to rescue me or that I'm friends with men who know I can take care of myself?"

With a low snarl, he grabbed her arms and shook her roughly, "You could have died!" He shouted. "Do you not get that? You were shot; you came this close to dying and then two weeks later you're in a tree like some goddamn Annie Oakley wannabe!"

She rolled her eyes, "For God's sake Rick – you're totally overreacting. I was safer in that tree than you were on the ground. In fact, I saved your life. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Don't turn this into being about me." He growled. "You think being in a tree guarantees your safety? The kickback from that damn rifle could have knocked you out of the tree. You could have broken your neck or been swarmed by a group of Walkers."

She stared at him. His face was red with anger and he was trembling all over. "Rick – you're being completely irrational." She spoke in what she hoped was a soothing voice, "I'm fine; Thomas wouldn't purposely put me in a situation he didn't think I couldn't handle. You need to trust – "

"I can't lose you again!" he suddenly shouted. "I thought you were dead, do you understand that? You left with Merle fucking Dixon and I knew, _I knew_, that you were dead. Merle had to cut off his own hand because of me; he knew how much I lo – how much you meant to me. I knew he would kill you the second he got the chance and I've spent the last five months grieving for you Hannah. Then just like that you're back with a bunch of strangers in tow, bleeding and nearly dead from a gunshot and acting like you've never left." he stopped, breathing heavily and staring down at her.

"Rick," she gave him a devastated look, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know – didn't think that you would believe I was dead. I never wanted –"

With an angry growl, he pulled her against him and slammed his mouth down on hers. She gasped in pain as his teeth scraped her lower lip but he ignored her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. At the touch of his warm tongue against hers, Hannah groaned and grabbed his head in her hands. She intended to push him away from her but as his tongue stroked hers, his familiar taste and scent filling her senses, her fingers threaded through his hair and she clutched him tightly to her.

She kissed him back, every fibre of her body straining to get closer to him as he put his arms around her waist and lifted her up against him. He pulled his mouth from hers and kissed his way down her throat, biting and nipping almost angrily on the delicate skin. He slipped his hands from her waist up the front of her body and grabbed the front of her flannel shirt. He yanked on it roughly and the buttons went flying.

"Rick, wait – "

He kissed her again, his hands cupping her breasts through her bra while he ran his thumbs over her hardened nipples.

Hannah could barely breathe. She could try to deny it but she had missed Rick with every part of her body and soul. She had missed his laugh, his voice, and his warm mouth and hands on her body. After five months of trying to forget what it was like to touch him, to kiss him, now that she was back in his arms, she could feel herself trembling with need and desire for the man in front of her.

As he ran his warm hands up her bare back, his fingers reaching for the clasp of her bra, the small part of her brain still capable of rational thought realized what was happening and with a small cry she tore away from him.

"Rick, stop!" she stared at him, her body trembling with need and her mouth swollen and bruised.

"I'm sorry; I can't do this to you. Not again." She whispered.

He stared at her, panting softly while his hands clenched and unclenched into fists. Her eyes dropped to the front of his pants. The evidence of his arousal was very apparent and the area between her thighs throbbed deeply in response. With a quiet groan she forced herself to look away. She pulled her shirt closed; he had ripped all of the buttons off and she clutched it shut with one shaking hand.

"Your mouth is bleeding." His voice was full of remorse.

She touched her mouth with a trembling hand, staring mutely at the smear of blood on her fingertips. Her stomach rolled with nausea, as it always did when faced with the sight of her own blood. She forced herself to breathe deeply, backing away when Rick moved towards her.

"Hannah, let me see your lip." He insisted.

She shook her head, "No. I can't - it's not a good idea for you to touch me again. I'm sorry Rick. You should go; it's almost dark and I need to close the shutters.

He glanced out the kitchen window; the sun was setting low in the trees and he had maybe 10 minutes before it was completely dark. With a muttered curse he headed towards the door, "I'll close the shutters for you."

He opened the door and paused in the doorway. Without turning around he said, "I'm sorry I kissed you. I lost control – it won't happen again."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey, be careful – that chair doesn't look all that steady."

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth when the chair Melissa was balancing on slid backwards on the old wooden floor. With a small shriek she fell off the chair. Before she could land on the floor, Matthew caught her.

He cradled her small body against his for perhaps a minute longer than necessary and he smiled a little at the flush that covered Melissa's pale, freckled face as he set her gently on her feet.

"Thanks." She nodded embarrassedly.

"No problem. We gingers need to stick together right?" Matthew grinned at her.

"Sure."

"Why were you standing on that chair anyway?"

"I was trying to get a dish from the top shelf of the cupboard; I'm on kitchen duty this week." Melissa blew her bangs off her forehead as Matthew reached up and brought the dish down for her.

"Thank you. I hate being short." She said ruefully.

He shrugged and looked her up and down, "Nothing wrong with short."

She blushed again, "Says the giant standing next to me."

"Hey!" Matthew laughed, "I'm not _that_ tall."

"Right. Listen, thanks again Matthew, I appreciate it."

"Mattie."

"I'm sorry?" Melissa frowned.

"My friends call me Mattie." He smiled sweetly at her, scratching absentmindedly at his abdomen.

"Alright then – Mattie." Melissa smiled back.

"You're a nurse right?" Matthew asked suddenly.

She nodded, "I am – or was I guess."

"Cool. Could you um, look at something for me? I have a rash."

She arched her eyebrow at him and it was his turn to blush a little. "Not that kind of rash. It's on my stomach and sides – it's really itchy and dry. Would you mind taking a look at it for me?"

"Sure." Melissa replied.

She blinked when Matthew grinned like a boy and whipped his shirt off in the middle of the kitchen.

Although he had to be in his early thirties, his chest and stomach were nearly hairless and Melissa tried to hide her reaction to his torso. It looked like he had been sculpted from rock, each muscle defined clearly under his skin. She knew that Hannah's new friends were in good shape but she had never seen an actual eight pack before.

She cleared her throat nervously and forced herself to concentrate on what he was saying.

"I've had it off and on now for most of the winter. It's particularly bad right now." Matthew pointed to his stomach and Melissa leaned down for a closer look.

She ran her fingers lightly across the red and sore looking skin; he hissed slightly at her gentle touch.

"You have eczema." She announced. "It's basically a bad case of dry skin but you've scratched it raw in a few places." She touched a fewer of the more painful looking sections, they were oozing a clear fluid, and he winced.

"You need to stop scratching at it." She said firmly. Even as she was speaking, he was starting to scratch the small indentation between his hip and his abdomen where a particularly dry patch could be seen.

"Hey!" she pushed his hand away. "I mean it."

She gave him a stern look. "The more you scratch, the itchier it gets and scratching the skin open the way you have increases the risk of getting a bacterial infection."

"What do you suggest?" Matthew asked.

She frowned, "I can check with Hershel and Paul to see if they brought back any specific medication for eczema but I wouldn't get your hopes up. For now, I'll wash and dry the parts that are infected and apply some Polysporin. You should come see me or Paul to have it cleaned and inspected every day for the next little while. Hopefully that'll help heal the infected spots."

She stared thoughtfully at him, "In the meantime, stop scratching. Wear socks on your hands while you're sleeping if you have to okay?"

He nodded and she continued, "I'm going to give you some oatmeal, put half a cup to a cup in your bath every night for the next few days."

He frowned, "Should we be wasting food that way?"

"There's plenty of oatmeal. It's the only thing I can think of that might relieve some of the itching, especially since I doubt we have any actual medication for it."

"Thanks Melissa, I appreciate your help." Matthew said.

"You're welcome. And call me Mel." She smiled warmly at him.

His grin widened, "Alright Mel. Don't suppose you want to join me in that oatmeal bath?" He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and blushed a little, "I'm flattered but you know I'm with T-Dog. Don't pretend you don't."

He gave her a careless grin, "Can't blame a guy for trying can you?"

"Trying what?" T-Dog entered the kitchen.

Matthew shrugged, "Nothin' man."

Melissa smiled at T-Dog, "Hey baby, you here to help me with the cooking?" She slipped her arm around his waist and squeezed it affectionately as T-Dog stared sceptically at Matthew.

"You always walk around the kitchen with no shirt on?" he asked.

"He has eczema and he was asking me for some help with it." Melissa explained. "I'm going to take him to Paul's cabin and get some meds for it; do you mind starting the breakfast for me? I won't be gone long."

T-Dog nodded as Matthew shrugged into his shirt.

"Thanks honey."

As Matthew watched, Melissa stood on her tiptoes and kissed T-Dog's cheek. T-Dog slipped his arm around her waist and cupped her head, planting a long, slow kiss on her mouth. He released her and she stepped back, breathless and a little flushed as T-Dog stared pointedly at Matthew.

"Okay, well um, I'll be right back." Melissa said awkwardly. T-Dog watched them leave the kitchen, frowning when Matthew looked back and gave him a small salute.

* * *

"What do you think Rick?" Thomas asked quietly.

Rick glanced at Daryl who shrugged, "It can't hurt."

"Where will you find the extra wood?" Rick asked.

Nathan pointed to the jumble of tables piled behind the main lodge. "Thought we'd take apart the picnic tables."

'We can reinforce the current blind and build another higher one on the other side of the campsite. Having two blinds will help us keep a better eye on what's happening out there." Thomas pointed out.

"And if the noise of the building draws Walkers?" Rick asked.

Thomas shrugged, "I think it's a risk worth taking."

Rick stared at Thomas. It was a good idea that Thomas was suggesting and he was trying hard not to let his personal feelings for the man cloud his judgement. Thomas was a natural leader; Nathan and Matthew were effective killers but it was clear that they deferred to Thomas for the decisions. They obviously trusted him with their lives and Rick wondered if the three men had known each other before. There was an easy camaraderie between them, it reminded him of the one that he and Shane used to have, and it suggested they had known each other for a long time. He decided to ask Hannah later but a loud voice in his head immediately reminded him that after last night's disastrous trip to her cabin he had vowed to stay the hell away from her.

Thomas was still waiting patiently for his reply and Rick ran his hand over his beard. "I agree. When do you want to start?"

"Today if the weather holds." Thomas stared up at the cloudy sky. "We'll try to keep it quiet and get it done quickly."

Rick nodded, "There's plenty of us to help; let's grab the others and get started."

"There's one more thing. We think it might be a good idea to train the women, and any of the men who want to learn, some self-defence skills." Thomas said.

At both Rick and Daryl's hesitation, Matthew spoke up, "We know it's not practical for Walker killing but – "

"They need to know how to protect themselves against the living." Daryl finished quietly.

"We've taught Nikki and Hannah some basic moves and – "

"Have they had to use them?" Rick asked.

Thomas frowned, "No, not yet. But it doesn't mean we shouldn't teach it to them."

"I realize that." Rick said tightly, the annoyance clear in his voice.

Matthew stepped in, "Why don't we ask them tonight after dinner. Anyone who wants to learn can let us know."

Daryl nodded, "I want Amelia to learn some."

"Great! It's decided then." Matthew clapped Daryl on the back and headed towards the picnic tables. After a moment, the others followed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hannah stared out one of the large front windows of the main lodge. It was late afternoon and the rain was pouring steadily down. It had started about 2 hours ago as a light drizzle but quickly turned into a downpour. Despite the rain, most of the men, as well as Tonya, Amelia and Maggie, were still working on building the new blinds.

She rubbed her bottom lip absentmindedly as Carol joined her. There was a noticeable scrape across her lip and Carol frowned, "I meant to ask you at breakfast - what did you do to your lip Hannah?"

Hannah shrugged, "I must have bit it while I was sleeping."

Ellie pulled on Hannah's shirt, "Hey Hannah, come play with us." She pointed to Jacob who was standing by the fireplace, waiting patiently.

Hannah hesitated, playing with the kids would be a good distraction but as silly as it was, she wanted to stay at the window and keep watch for them to return. Keep watch for Rick to return, her inner voice corrected her immediately. She muzzled the voice as Ellie tugged on her shirt again.

"Hannah?"

"Honey, why don't you help Nikki with Selena. You and Jacob can hold her hands and help her walk around." Carol pointed to the far side of the room where Nikki was carefully following a tottering Selena.

"Okay mama." Ellie said agreeably. She waved to Jacob who followed her over to Nikki and Selena. The little boy frowned but took Selena's hand when Ellie prompted him to. The two children began to lead the toddler around the room as Nikki watched.

"I don't think I've told you how happy I am that you're back Hannah." Carol said softly.

Hannah smiled at her, "Thanks Carol. I've missed everyone."

"Everyone missed you too." Carol wrapped her sweater tighter around her thin frame.

"Yeah, I don't think everyone missed me." Hannah said lightly.

Carol glanced at her, "She's not a bad person you know. She's just scared."

"I know." Hannah sighed, "She's not in the wrong here - I am. It's why I left in the first place. I should never have started a relationship with Rick, even if his wife wanted nothing to do with him."

Carol hesitated, "Hannah – Lori wants him back."

"Does she want him back because she loves him or because she doesn't want anyone else to have him?"

"I don't know. I think she's frightened and confused and doesn't know either." Carol admitted.

Hannah shrugged, "I left because I wanted Rick to have the chance to reconcile with his wife without his emotions being clouded by sex with me. If she truly loves him I hope it works out for her. He should be with his family."

Carol reached out and took Hannah's chin, forcing her to look at her. "Hannah, I've seen the way you look at Rick."

Hannah jerked away from her. "So what?" she said harshly, "What does it matter how I look at him? Jesus, I'm so tired of people butting in on my personal life. It's one of the reasons I left in the first place – it's like a goddamn soap opera around here. You don't know anything about me Carol and I'd appreciate it if you kept your opinions on my love life to yourself."

Carol recoiled, her face paling, "Hannah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Forget it Carol. Just do me a favour and keep your opinions to yourself okay?" Hannah said sourly.

"Of course – I really am sorry." Carol said apologetically.

Hannah nodded, "Yeah, I know. Excuse me – I think I'll visit with Sara for a while."

Amelia sat down beside Hannah and rested her head on her shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey."

Amelia looked around the room; the group had just finished dinner and with the exception of Allan and David who were on watch, the entire group was milling about the lodge.

"Good God, there's a lot of us now." Amelia said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Hannah said sarcastically.

"Shut it!" Amelia laughed. "You've been cranky since we came in from the blind building, what's up with you?"

"There's nothing wrong." Hannah answered. "How did that go by the way?"

"Cold and wet. But we've reinforced the current blind and the other blind just needs a roof over it. Not sure if we'll have enough picnic tables to put the roof over the entire thing though."

"That's good." Hannah said absently. She watched as Nathan spoke with Ethan for a few minutes then quietly slipped out of the lodge as Ethan went into the kitchen.

"Seriously Hannah – are you okay?" Amelia gave her a worried look.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." Hannah replied crossly.

Amelia frowned but didn't push the subject. Rick was standing just a few feet away talking with Daryl and Carl and every few minutes he would glance over at Hannah. If Hannah noticed, she was doing a damn good job of not staring back and Amelia hoped that Rick would learn to conceal his emotions better. If he pursued Hannah again she would leave the camp, Amelia was sure of it. She tucked her arm into Hannah's; maybe she would talk to Rick and ask him to cool it with Hannah.

Hannah grinned a little when she saw Nathan enter the lodge carrying a large shopping bag. Something bulky was tucked inside of it and her smile widened as she watched Ethan and Nathan meet in the corner of the lodge. They huddled together, hiding what they were doing so that when the first strains of music floated through the air, the rest of the group quieted and turned towards the corner where the music was coming from.

"Oh my God." Amelia whispered. "How?"

Hannah grinned, "Mattie found an old boom box at one of the houses we stayed in. He's been lugging it and a mess of CD's around ever since. Whenever we found batteries, we played music. Ethan must have grabbed some of the batteries we use for the flashlights."

Amelia closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. "It's so beautiful." She whispered.

Hannah nodded, "I know." She watched as the others all stood still and listened to the music drifting through the room. As the song ended and another started, this one with a familiar catchy beat, Matthew ran to Nikki. He pulled Selena from her arms and handed her to Hershel before grabbing Nikki's hands and tugging her from the couch.

"What song is this?" Amelia asked; she couldn't stop her feet from tapping on the floor.

"North Side Gal. It was a hit a few years ago." Hannah started to sing as Nathan ran across the room and slid to a stop in front of her.

"You know what I want HB." He winked at her.

She laughed and allowed him to yank her to her feet. He led her to the middle of the large living room and they began to jitterbug. Giggling and panting, Hannah twirled and twisted and popped her hips, trying hard to remember the steps that Nathan had taught her months ago.

"Too fast!" she laughed and with a grin, he grabbed her hand, spun her around and let her go. She spun across the room, stopped dizzily in front of Amelia and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon you!" she pulled Amelia to the dance floor and it wasn't long before most of the group joined them.

Hannah looked around as she danced. Nearly everyone was up and moving to the beat. Sara was sitting on the couch closest to the fireplace but she was tapping her feet and clapping her hands in time to the beat. Not surprisingly, Amelia couldn't convince Daryl to dance with her but he was standing against the wall next to Thomas grinning at her.

Thomas stood silently, a small smile on his lips, watching Nikki as Matthew dipped her then spun her in a circle. She laughed and playfully slapped his butt before dancing away. She took Beth's hands and they danced together before Beth collapsed giggling, on the couch beside Sara.

"Damn boy! You got some moves." T-Dog said admiringly as Glenn, his arm wrapped firmly around Maggie's waist danced by him.

Glenn grinned, "You haven't seen half my dance moves T."

There was a loud squeal of delight behind Hannah and she turned to see Rick, who had taken Selena from Hershel, dancing her around the room. She screeched again as Rick threw her up in the air and caught her gently. As he twirled her in a circle, he caught Hannah's eye and smiled at her. It was the first genuine smile he'd given her since she had returned and she quickly turned away before he could see her answering one.

"Paul honey, don't take this the wrong way but you are a spectacularly bad dancer." Hannah grinned at the Brit as he awkwardly moved across the floor.

"I know right?" He beamed at her and Aaron winced when he tromped on his foot. "Sorry baby!" Paul laughed and planted a kiss on him.

Scott picked up Ellie and danced like a maniac around the room with her. The little girl laughed hysterically as she clung to him before Jacob pulled on his pants leg, "My turn, my turn!" Scott set Ellie down and she ran to Ethan who took her hands, balanced her on his feet and danced around the room as Carol watched.

As song after song played, they danced together, smiling and laughing and switching partners. At one point Hannah found herself dancing with Glenn as Amelia attempted to quick step with T-Dog.

"T, I'm sorry!" Amelia apologized as she stepped on his foot.

"Don't worry about it!" he grinned at her. He gathered her close, "Here, try it again."

"Watch your hands T-Dog." Daryl growled mockingly from his spot against the wall.

"You don't like it, get out here and dance with me." Amelia called to him.

He laughed and shook his head as Nathan and Tonya bumped into the back of Glenn.

"Oops, I'm sorry Glenn!" Tonya's eyes were sparkling and she flushed prettily when Nathan pulled her against him.

The song ended and another started; this one was soft and slow and Hannah smiled at Glenn. "Go dance with Maggie."

Amelia ran across the room and grabbed Daryl's arm. She tugged him away from the wall, "C'mon handsome, even you can sway to some music." She put her arms around his neck and flattened her body against his.

"Dance with me honey." She whispered into his ear. He put his hands on her hips and began to sway back and forth.

One by one they started to pair off; Hannah smiled a little when Matthew gave a small bow to Sara and helped her to her feet. He placed one of her trembling hands on his shoulder and gently held her other before sliding his free hand around her waist. He moved her slowly around the room as Sara smiled softly up at him.

"May I have this dance?" a deep voice said in Hannah's ear and she turned to see Thomas smiling down at her.

She shook her head, "Nope, but –" she grabbed Nikki's hand who was walking by her, "Nikki would love to."

She practically pushed Nikki into Thomas' arms, smiling happily when the young woman put her hand on his shoulder and took his hand in hers.

"Hello Thomas." She whispered shyly and Hannah slipped away.

She caught a glimpse of Lori dancing with Hershel but refused to acknowledge the small thread of relief that went through her. She was just about to the couch when she was tapped on the arm.

"Would you like to dance Hannah?"

She smiled at Carl. "I would love to."

He stood a little straighter and took her hand in his before placing his hand on her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulder and suppressed a grin when he began to take careful steps, his lips silently counting out the beat.

"You're a good dancer Carl."

He smiled at her, "My mom taught me."

"She taught you well."

He steered her carefully across the room; Amelia winked at her over Daryl's shoulder before closing her eyes and burying her face in his neck.

"I'm glad you're back Hannah." Carl said suddenly. He turned her in a slow circle as they danced in front of the fireplace.

"Thanks Carl. I'm happy to see everyone again."

He studied her in the glow of the fire. "Your hair looks real pretty." He blushed fiercely.

She gave him a gentle smile, "Thank you honey."

He nodded, his face red, and looked away. Hannah glanced around the room. Rick, holding a now-sleeping Selena in his arms was leaning against the wall watching her dance with Carl. Shadows criss-crossed his face and she wished that she could see his expression.

"On your left." T-Dog whispered to Carl and he moved Hannah out of the way as T-Dog and Melissa moved past them. T-Dog had actually picked the small redhead up and was holding her firmly against him as he danced. As Hannah watched, he kissed her and she mouthed the words "I love you" to him before running her hand affectionately over his head.

The song ended and the room grew quiet. Rick pushed away from the wall, "It's starting to get dark guys." He said regretfully.

"Thank you for the dance Carl." Hannah said to the young boy. He tipped his hat to her and moved to Lori who gave Hershel a warm hug before putting her arm around Carl's shoulders and squeezing affectionately.

Nikki took Selena from Rick, murmuring a soft thanks as the baby snorted sleepily and curled into her mother. "I'll walk you and Selena to your cabin." Thomas said. He held out his arm and Nikki put her hand in the crook of his elbow with another shy smile.

Lori and Carl stood in front of Rick, "Would you walk us to our cabin?" Lori smiled at Rick who nodded. Hannah ignored the pang of jealousy that went through her and joined Amelia and Daryl as they walked towards the front door.

In small pairs and groups they left the main lodge, talking quietly among themselves.

"Good night Hannah." Amelia squeezed her hand. She and Daryl headed to their cabin as Hannah closed the shutters to her own and entered her cabin. She sighed softly and leaned against the closed door for a moment before heading to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"The guys and I were talking and we thought it would be best if we stored these in the main lodge. Is there a spot we can lock them up?"

Daryl whistled under his breath. "Where the hell did you find all this?"

He and Rick were in the cabin Thomas shared with Matthew and Nathan. They stared at the impressive display of weapons and firearms propped against the far wall.

Thomas shrugged, "We believe in being prepared."

"You got ammo for all of this?" Daryl asked.

He shook his head, "Not everything. And we're getting low in ammunition for a lot of it."

"Seems like a waste to carry it around if you haven't got ammo for it." Rick said. "Especially since it's getting harder and harder to find ammunition."

Thomas regarded him steadily, "It's out there – you just need to know where to look."

"And I suppose you do?" Rick said softly.

"We have a better idea than most."

Daryl picked up a black vest from where it was piled with others on the floor next to the couch. "Bullet proof vests don't do much against Walkers."

"You'd be surprised. They're harder to tear through than just a t-shirt. And I don't think I need to remind you that the Walkers aren't the only thing we have to worry about." Thomas replied.

Rick frowned, "You feel like sharing what happened to you? I only ask because you and your friends seem to be more concerned about the living than the dead. I know you've seen your fair share of Walkers and by my guess, at least half the population has been wiped out by the dead. But you seem to think we have more to fear from the living."

"When the outbreak happened, we were living on base." Thomas paused, "Our base was hit hard and fast by the – the epidemic. In less than 24 hours three-quarters of us were Walkers and the ones who were left were trapped in the cafeteria. Within a week, despite rationing, we had no food left, no water. It didn't take long before they turned on each other."

"They?" Rick said softly.

"We." Thomas met Rick's gaze bluntly. "But we didn't start it and everything we did in that cafeteria was self-defense."

He looked from Daryl to Rick, "There were good men trapped with us. Men who lost their lives, not from Walkers but from their friends and what happened that day will haunt us for the rest of our lives. I know you can't understand that but trust me – we need to fear the living as much as we do the dead."

"I understand it better than you think." Rick replied quietly.

He looked at Daryl, "We can clean out the front closet in the lodge. We'll put a combination padlock on it; you and I and Thomas and his friends will have the combination. That's it. We don't need everyone in the group allowed to just help themselves to a weapon whenever they want. We need to conserve ammo."

"We were thinking of leaving for awhile. Do some scavenging and see if we can find ourselves more ammo. There's a place we know of that might be useful." Thomas said.

"You don't think it'll have been picked clean by now?" Daryl frowned.

"Not many people know about it. It's worth looking for."

"How long will it take you?"

Thomas calculated quickly in his head, "Assuming we can find enough gas to get us there and back, and assuming there aren't road blocks or herds we'll need to detour around, we would be gone 3, maybe 4 days."

"Just the three of you?" Rick asked.

Thomas nodded, "And Hannah, if she wants to go."

"No." Rick said immediately. "Hannah stays here."

"Since we're sharin' stories Rick, how about you tell me why you think you have the right to tell Hannah what she can and can't do?" Thomas said softly.

"That's none of your goddamn business Thomas." Rick said harshly, "Hannah stays here – end of discussion."

Thomas stepped closer, "No, it isn't. This is twice now you've tried to make decisions on Hannah's behalf. In case you haven't noticed, she's not a little girl and she's more than capable of taking care of herself."

"You think just because you've taught her to shoot a gun and fight that she's invincible." Rick snarled. "You say you're her friend but all you seem to be doing is trying to get her killed."

"Hannah's not the person you knew before. She can take care of herself and she can make her own decisions."

"I know Hannah better than you ever will." Rick glared at him.

Thomas looked Rick up and down, "Really? Because I gotta tell you – Hannah talked a lot about your little group here in the camp but she never once mentioned a Rick. You sure you're as important to her as you like to think you are?"

When Rick didn't answer, Thomas smiled coldly at him, "Believe me, I know Hannah just fine. In fact, I've spent plenty of nights getting to know _everything_ there is to know about your Hannah."

His face twisting with rage, Rick pounced on Thomas. He shoved him to the ground, pinning him down and landing a blow to his face before Daryl could haul him off of the younger man.

"You touch her again and I'll kill you!" he shouted as Thomas stood up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"There you go again - making decisions for Hannah. Maybe we should ask her if she wants me to stop touching her." Thomas said mockingly.

With another roar of fury, Rick lunged forward but Daryl yanked him backwards. "Rick, knock it off – he's just trying to make ya angry. Let it go man."

He dragged Rick to the door of the cabin and shoved him outside. "Go to yer cabin and cool off for fuck's sake. I got this."

Shaking with anger, Rick stalked to his cabin, slamming the door behind him. Daryl turned back to Thomas. The triumphant sneer had faded from his face and he looked tired and sick.

"Yer a real asshole ya know that?" Daryl grunted.

"Yeah, I know." Thomas replied.

* * *

"Okay, now remember – the goal is not to flip me but to help me flip myself." Nathan said. He was standing in the middle of the clearing surrounded by Maggie, Beth, Amelia, Carol, Tonya, Melissa and Hannah. Matthew and Ethan stood behind him.

He nodded to Hannah who backed a few feet away from the other women. "Watch it once more and then you can start practicing."

"Ready Hannah?"

She nodded and Nathan sprinted across the clearing towards her. As he reached for her, Hannah grabbed his wrists and turned to the side, socking her hip into his body. The move worked like a charm – Nathan's momentum sent him sailing over her hip like it was a ball-bearing and he landed flat on his back on the ground with a loud grunt.

Hannah danced around the clearing, raising her arms in the air like she was Rocky. "Take that Nathan!" As he rolled on to his chest and started to lift himself she ran forward and jumped on him, sitting on his back and knocking him back down to the ground.

Grinning, Nathan began to do push-ups with Hannah sitting on his back. After five of them, Hannah jumped off and swatted him on the ass, "Show-off."

"I know what the ladies like." Nathan leaped to his feet with an easy grace and flexed, winking at Tonya as he did.

She rolled her eyes but there was a small grin on her face and Hannah noticed she made sure to be the one who got Nathan as her practice partner.

"Remember ladies," Matthew was standing behind Carol and had his arms around her loosely. They had practiced the flipping for the last 20 minutes and now it was Matthew's turn to play instructor.

"You want to go for the most painful parts of the bodies. Midsection –" he took Carol's arm and brought her elbow back into his stomach, "the top of the foot," at his nod Carol gently stomped her heel down on the top of his foot. "the groin – careful there Carol." He winked at her as she pretended to drive her fist back into his crotch.

"And last but not least – the nose. If your hands are free, use the heel of your hand and drive it into the bridge of his nose. If they aren't, your head can be an effective fighting tool. Headbutt him hard enough in the nose and you'll break it. He gushes blood, starts crying like a little baby and you run like hell. Got it?"

The women nodded solemnly.

"Great! Everyone grab a partner and practice your "how to fuck a person up" moves." Matthew grinned cheerfully.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hannah murmured to Thomas.

He nodded and she slowed down until there was some distance between them and the others. It was early in the morning; Daryl and Tonya had gone hunting and she, Thomas, Nathan and Matthew had joined them. After a night of rain, the air was heavy with moisture and the ground squelched beneath their feet. Hannah zipped up the flannel jacket she had borrowed from Paul.

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said innocently.

"Every time you look at me the guilt is practically written across your forehead, and what's with the tension between you and Rick the last two days? I thought you were becoming friends."

He snorted. "Rick doesn't have friends, he has underlings. He says "jump" and we're supposed to ask "how high"."

"That's not fair Thomas and you know it. Rick's had to do a lot to keep this group safe and you need to respect that. He's a good man."

He didn't reply and she pressed her lips together irritably, "Are you sure you're not just angry because there's already an alpha male in this group?"

"That isn't it Hannah. Don't insult me like that." Thomas scowled.

Faintly, from ahead of them, Hannah could hear Rick's voice and then Glenn's voice replying over the radio Daryl had clipped to his belt.

"Then what's your problem?" she said exasperatedly. "Rick looks like he wants to murder you every time you're within five feet of him."

"What did he tell you?"

"I haven't asked him. I'm asking you."

"We were talking about making a trip for ammunition and I suggested you might want to come along with us. He flat out refused to let you go. I argued with him about it."

"Thomas..." Hannah gave him a disappointed look.

"Don't look at me like that Hannah; the guy acts like you're his property; it drives me crazy. What's the deal between you two anyway? Isn't he married to that pregnant chick?"

"It's a long story and I'm not getting into it with you. Just do me a favour and stay away from him. I'll talk to him about boundaries." Hannah said firmly.

"Fine by me." Thomas said darkly. They walked in silence for a few minutes, the others were about 10 feet in front of them, and Hannah was about to suggest they catch up to them with Thomas cleared his throat.

"Um, there's one other thing you should know Hannah."

"What's that?"

Thomas gave her a sideways look, "I may have, sort of, insinuated to him that you and I were having sex."

"Thomas!" Hannah hissed quietly and whacked him as hard as she could on the arm. "You asshole – what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry! He was just pissing me off and you know how I get. He obviously wants to climb into your pants and stay there, and when he told me he knew you better than me I saw red. Telling him we were sleeping together was the easiest way to get him riled up."

"I am so mad at you right now Thomas. You have no idea." Hannah glowered at him.

"I know." He tried to take her hand but she pulled it away angrily. "You have every right to be angry with me."

"Damn straight I do. And just for the record – I would never have sex with you. Blecch." Hannah made a gagging motion.

"Okay, there's no need to be mean about it." Thomas said, trying to make her laugh.

When she continued to glare at him, he sighed, "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Yes, you will." Hannah said fiercely. "By telling Rick the truth – as soon as we get back from hunting." She hurried towards the others, leaving Thomas to stare contritely after her.

* * *

"They've been talking about building some type of fencing around the perimeter of the camp." Rick pointed to behind the main lodge. "They want to start it at the lodge."

"It's a good idea, in theory." T-Dog replied. "But you'd need a hell of a lot of fencing plus there's the noise. You know how it attracts the Walkers."

Ethan rubbed the scar on his face, "But if we could put up some type of barb-wire, it would go a long way to making this place secure."

Melissa left their cabin and wandered towards them. "Hey baby, what's going on?" she kissed T-Dog's cheek and linked her arm through his.

"Just talking about fencing this place in." T-Dog replied.

"The better idea would be to find a place that was already fenced in." Allan said thoughtfully. Both David and Allan were quiet and kept mostly to themselves. Other than Scott and Beth, David hadn't spent much time with anyone else in the group and Allan didn't go out of his way to talk to anyone. Rick had an idea that Allan was suffering from mild depression. Not surprising as the man had lost his wife less than two months ago.

Rick shrugged, "There aren't that many places around that would be secure and big enough for all of us."

"An army base maybe?" T-Dog wondered as they started back to the lodge.

There was a low whistling noise and Melissa made a soft strangled sound in the back of her throat and clapped her hand to her chest.

"Mel?" T-Dog glanced down at her.

"T?" she whispered. She pulled her hand away from her chest and looked in shock at the bright bloom of blood seeping through her shirt.

"Mel?" T-Dog said in a panicked voice and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hurts." She whispered. Her face was very pale, the freckles standing out in stark relief against her skin. She sagged forward and T-Dog picked her up.

"Rick, something's wrong – Mel's hurt."

As Rick started towards them, there was another soft noise and Ethan shouted in pain. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from a gunshot to his leg.

"Fuck!" Rick ran to Ethan and hauled him to his feet. "We're being shot at! Back to the lodge NOW!" He drew his revolver and fired in the direction of the shots. It was pointless, the thick canopy of trees effectively shielded anyone from his view, but he fired anyway, hoping the noise would draw Daryl and the others back to the camp.

T-Dog ran to the lodge as Allan slipped his arm around Ethan's waist and he and Rick dragged him towards the lodge. T-Dog ripped open the door and charged into the lodge as Rick and Allan pulled Ethan up the steps. There was another gunshot. This one wasn't muffled with a silencer and the sound was loud and jarring in the still air. Allan cried out once and collapsed on the steps. Blood gushed out of the gaping hole in his back and Rick dove for the open door, dragging Ethan with him.

"What the hell is going on?" Hershel slammed the door behind them and squatted next to Rick and Ethan. He took one look at Ethan's leg and unbuckled Ethan's belt, pulling it free and buckling it up high on his leg, near his groin.

"Ethan!" Carol rushed over.

"I'm fine." He groaned. "Melissa – check on Melissa."

"Where's my dad? Where's my dad? Dad!" David screamed. He ran for the door and Scott tackled him to the floor. He and Beth dragged him to one of the chairs by the fireplace and held his squirming, shaking body down.

"Carl - help us!" Scott shouted. Carl ran over and grabbed one of David's legs as Lori placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

David stopped shaking and began to cry.

"Let him go." Lori motioned to the others and when they did, she tucked herself in beside him, her belly sticking out awkwardly in front of her and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her neck and sobbed.

Paul dropped to his knees beside the couch that T-Dog had put Melissa on.

Blood was soaking through her shirt and he ripped it apart. Blood poured steadily from a hole just above her left breast.

"Oh Jesus, no." T-Dog moaned.

"Aaron – towels! I need the towels from the kitchen!" Paul shouted. Aaron ran for the kitchen as Paul pulled off the shirt he was wearing and pressed it firmly down on Melissa's chest.

"T-Dog, I need you to apply pressure. T – pressure now!" Paul yelled at the large man standing motionless beside him. T-Dog knelt on the floor and pressed down on the t-shirt. Blood was already beginning to leach through the material and he could see thin lines of blood dripping down Melissa's side. Amelia appeared at the end of the couch and she stroked Melissa's hair softly.

"Hang in there baby. Please." T-Dog whispered. "You're going to be just fine. Paul's going to fix you up. Stay with me okay?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide and dark with pain and shock. She opened her mouth but only a soft wheeze escaped.

Aaron shoved a pile of towels into Paul's hands and as he placed another towel over the blood-soaked shirt and pressed firmly, T-Dog picked up her hand and placed his other on her forehead.

"Please Mel. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you." He begged.

She opened her mouth again, gave one final shuddering gasp and died.

"NO!" T-Dog screamed and shook her roughly. "No Mel! NO!"

"I'm so sorry mate." Paul said quietly.

Rick approached, his face haunted, and his revolver held in one hand.

"T, I'm so sorry." He said. "But you know what I need to do."

T-Dog shook his head, "Don't you fucking touch her."

"I have to T. You know that." Rick replied. He reached for the big man's shoulder but he shook him off angrily.

"Get away from her." He whispered. He pulled the gun from his belt and looked at Rick. "I'll do it myself."

"No mate." Paul said, "You don't want to do that."

"Go help Ethan." T-Dog said without looking at him. He was staring down at Melissa's face and with trembling fingers he swept her eyelids down. Both Amelia and Paul stood up and backed away as T-Dog leaned down and kissed Melissa tenderly on the mouth.

"I love you baby." He whispered. He held the muzzle of the gun to her temple, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. Without looking at her, T-Dog handed the gun to Rick and walked away. Amelia followed him and placed a hesitant hand on his arm.

He stopped and looked at her blankly, "I'm so sorry T-Dog." Tears were dripping down her face and as T-Dog began to cry she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

Aaron draped a blanket over Melissa's body as Paul helped Hershel and Carol place Ethan on one of the other couches. They began to examine his leg as Rick pulled the radio from his belt.

"Glenn, come in Glenn." He waited impatiently.

"Maggie, Glenn – can either of you hear me."

"Glenn and Maggie are a little busy right now. Can I take a message for them?" A strange voice said.

"Who the fuck is this?" Rick shouted.

"Why don't you come on outside and find out." The voice drawled.

"Everybody get down on the floor - now." Rick muttered. He ran to the front closet and quickly opened the padlock. He pulled out a small pistol and a rifle and handed them to Nikki who was crouched on the floor with all three of the kids.

"Nikki, take Sara and the kids into the pantry. Shut the door and do not come out until I say it's safe. Do you understand me? If someone you don't know opens the door, you shoot them in the head. Am I clear?"

She nodded grimly and herded the children and Sara into the kitchen. Rick looked around the room. "Carl – crawl to that far window. Be prepared to fire."

Carl nodded and crawled over to the window. He crouched under it and held his gun tightly with both hands.

The radio crackled again, "If you don't want Glenn and Maggie to be turned into the undead y'all might want to send your leader out. Just to talk of course. You've got 2 minutes."

Aaron shook his head, "Don't do it Rick. They'll kill you the minute you walk out there."

"If I don't they'll kill Glenn and Maggie."

Hershel stood up, "I'll go. It's my daughter out there."

Rick shook his head, "Stay here and help Paul with Ethan. I'm going."

He looked across the room at Carl, "I love you Carl."

"I love you too Dad."

Lori looked up from where she was lying on the floor, David still trembling in her arms. "Rick," she hesitated, "Be careful."

He nodded, holstered his gun and opened the door. He stepped out on to the porch and closed the door behind him, holding his hands high in the air and staring at the 12 men who had formed a loose circle in the clearing. Two of the men were standing behind Maggie and Glenn with guns to their heads. They had their hands duct taped behind them and more duct tape was plastered across their mouths.

Rick glanced down at Allan's body. The man hadn't turned yet and Rick walked slowly past him and down the stairs towards the strangers.

"Well hey there." One of the men, unlike the others who were wearing various camouflages he was dressed from head-to-toe in black, stepped forward and smiled jovially at him. "Nice place you have here."

Rick stayed silent, and the man's grin widened. "We thought maybe you'd like some extra company. You know, we could help out around the place. Seems like you've got a real sweet deal going on. "

Rick shook his head, "It'd be best if you moved on. Unless you want your men to die today, just turn around and keep going."

The man in black laughed and winked at his companions, "Oh now that's rich. Considering we've got guns and we've already killed or wounded three of your people, maybe you want to stop talking for a minute and listen to what I have to say."

Rick stared at him as the man moved closer. Keeping the gun pointed at Rick's head, he pulled the revolver from Rick's belt. "Nice gun. I think I'll keep this for you." He tucked it into the front of his pants and stared broodingly at Rick. "Here's what you're going to do. You're gonna tell your people in there to come on out with their hands up. I'm going to explain to them the new rules. If anyone has –"

There was a low moaning from behind Rick and the man peeked behind him. "Oh for God's sake." He grumbled, "I keep telling you guys, it's gotta be a fucking headshot. Jesus, do I have to do everything myself." He glared at the group of men.

"You might want to move a bit to the left." He grinned at Rick who stepped aside as the man aimed and shot Allan, who had tottered down the steps and was staggering towards them, in the forehead. Allan dropped to the ground and the man smiled with satisfaction.

"Where was I? Oh right - you're going to have the rest of your people come out and we're going to have a talk about the new camp rules."

"I can't do that." Rick said quietly.

"Then I'll shoot you in the head."

The man rested the muzzle of his gun against his forehead. The hot muzzle burned his skin but Rick stared at him unflinchingly. After a moment, the man laughed and nodded at the two men standing behind Glenn and Maggie. They pushed them to their knees and held their guns to their heads.

Glenn stared at Maggie. Tears were dripping down her face as she stared back at him. He tried to smile at her through the duct tape as the man in black turned back to Rick. "Get the rest of your friends out here now or I'll execute these two right here, right now." He smiled gently at him.

"Boss." One of the men grunted. He pointed at the edge of the clearing and fear shot through Rick as Hannah, carrying a dead rabbit in one hand and a knife in the other, walked through the trees. She was staring intently at the ground as she walked and didn't appear to even notice the circle of men. The man in black cleared his throat loudly and she looked up, her mouth opening in shock.

"Hey there!" the man waved cheerfully at her, "Why don't you come join the party!"

Hannah took a step backwards and the man pointed his gun at her, "Now, now dearie, don't you even think of running. Drop the knife and that delicious looking bunny and step over here with your hands up."

Visibly trembling, Hannah dropped both the rabbit and the knife and took a few hesitant steps forward.

"That's right sweetie." The man in black said soothingly. "Just a little closer."

Rick started forward and the man shook his head, "No you don't hero. Stay right where you are." He pointed his gun at Rick who stopped, his hands curling into fists.

"Tape her." The man said cheerfully. One of the others, he was short and thin and had a pockmarked face covered with wispy facial hair, stood in front of Hannah and pulled a roll of duct tape from his jacket pocket.

He tucked his gun into his pants and tore off a piece of tape with his teeth, "Give me your hands princess."

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered and held her hands out. There was a loud cracking noise behind her. The man jumped a little and leaned to the left looking behind Hannah's small body.

"What the fuck was that?" He couldn't see anything through the trees and he straightened in front of her. "Give me your – "

Without a word, Hannah quickly reached up and grabbed the collar of his jacket. She pulled him towards her and headbutted him on the nose. It broke with a sickening crack and as he fell to his knees, yelping like a wounded puppy, she reached behind her, pulled out the gun tucked into the back of her pants and shot him in the forehead.

"What the fuck!" the man in black roared as more gunfire erupted from the trees and the two men standing behind Maggie and Glenn collapsed to the ground with large bloody holes where the back of their heads used to be.

Glen scrambled over to Maggie and threw himself on top of her, shielding her with his body as the remaining men began to fire into the woods.

Hannah sprinted towards Rick and the stranger in black. From the corner of her vision she could see a man aiming his gun at her and she turned and shot him in the kneecap. He buckled to the ground, screaming that his "fucking knee hurt." An arrow whistled through the air and pierced him in the skull, silencing his screams.

"No!" Rick shouted as the man in black aimed his gun at Hannah. He lunged for the man but it was too late. As she raised her gun, the man shot Hannah in the chest. The shot threw her small body backwards, the gun slipping from her fingers as she landed on her back and was still.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rick tackled the man in black. As they skidded across the ground he reached for his gun tucked into the man's pants. He wrenched the weapon free while using his other hand to knock the gun from the man's right hand. He pointed the revolver at the man's head as he rolled to his knees and yanked the man up by his hair.

"Wait, don't…" the man whined.

Rick butted the gun under his chin and without hesitating pulled the trigger. The bullet burst through the top of the man's skull and he slid to the ground as Rick released him.

The door of the lodge flew open and T-Dog strode out, a shotgun in his large hands. He shot three of the men in quick succession, his face shining with a mixture of sweat and tears.

Rick clambered to his feet and, as screams and gunshots rang out around him, ran to Hannah's still body.

"Oh God, please, please." He dropped down beside her, tossing his gun on the ground, and stared into her face. Her eyes were closed and she was completely motionless. Feeling like he was about to vomit Rick hauled her upper body into his lap.

"Hannah." He whispered. "Oh please baby." He looked down at her chest. There was a hole, the edges burned black, in the front of her flannel jacket and with shaking hands he unzipped the jacket, only vaguely aware of the small moans and whimpers that were coming from his mouth.

"Thank God." He muttered, relief flooding through his body when he saw the bulletproof vest she was wearing. As he reached for the Velcro on the shoulders there was a small sound and he looked up. A man, his face terrified, stood in front of them. He was bleeding profusely from his left shoulder but he was holding a rifle and he aimed it shakily at Rick.

Before Rick could reach for his dropped gun, the man stiffened and arched his back. The gun fell from his hands and Thomas jerked the knife from his back, reached around him and slit his throat. He let the man fall to the ground and Matthew speared the man's skull with a small piece of rebar.

Rick ripped the Velcro apart, yanked the vest from Hannah's small frame, and pulled up the white t-shirt she was wearing beneath the vest. The skin above her bra was red but unbroken and he breathed another sigh of relief as Thomas knelt beside them.

"Hannah." Rick ran his hand over her face. "Hannah, wake up honey. Please."

She stayed still and Thomas frowned. "I don't think she's breathing."

Rick put his hand on the bare skin of her chest. He could feel the faint beat of her heart but her chest was too still. Panic bloomed again in his belly and he opened her mouth. Pinching her nose shut, he breathed three hard breaths into her lungs.

"C'mon baby." He whispered. He bent to breathe for her again when her eyes popped open and she sucked in a loud, gasping breath.

She sat straight up, nearly slamming her head into Rick's, her hand reaching up to cover her chest while she coughed and gasped.

"Easy Hannah, you're okay." Thomas said.

"Rick!" she stared wild-eyed at Thomas. "Where's Rick?"

"I'm right here." Rick rubbed her back.

She whipped her head around and stared at him uncomprehendingly. Finally, she reached up with a shaking hand, wincing a little, and cupped his face.

"Are you hurt?" she whispered.

He shook his head and she sighed shakily and leaned her forehead against his. "Thank God."

Thomas and Matthew helped them to their feet and when Hannah swayed a little, Rick held her firmly against him and stared at the carnage around them.

Daryl, his face grim, was cutting the tape on Maggie's wrists. He freed her and started on the tape binding Glenn's wrists. Maggie pulled the tape from her mouth and crawled to Glenn. Crying, she gently tugged the tape from his mouth and then threw her arms around him. He hugged her before leaning back and kissing her face repeatedly.

The clearing was littered with dead bodies and Tonya, checking the bodies with Nathan, winced a little when he lifted one boot-clad foot and stomped on the head of one of the men. The others began to spill out of the lodge. Amelia flew across the clearing and threw herself at Daryl. He caught her and kissed her as she started to cry.

"Ya okay?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Mel – she, she's dead." She sobbed quietly and buried her face against Daryl as he stroked her back.

"I'm sorry honey." He whispered.

Maggie was standing next to them and she began to sob harder, "Oh God Glenn, it's our fault."

T-Dog sat down heavily on the steps as Lori stepped out of the lodge. She sat down beside him, putting one thin arm around his broad shoulders. They sat there quietly as Carl ran to Rick and Hannah.

"Dad?"

"I'm okay Carl." Still holding Hannah against him, he put his other arm around Carl.

"Are you okay Hannah?" Carl asked.

She nodded.

Rick looked around the clearing, "Where's Hershel?"

"He's helping Paul with Ethan." Carl replied.

"Can you do me a favour and tell him that Maggie's okay?"

Carl nodded and ran back to the lodge.

"What happened to Ethan?" Hannah gave him a panicked look.

"He was shot in the leg. I think he'll be okay." Rick reassured her.

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God. Was anyone else hurt?"

"Allan was killed. They shot him in the back and when he turned they killed him."

"Poor David." Hannah whispered, "He's lost both his parents now."

Rick hesitated and Hannah looked at him in alarm, "Who else?"

"Melissa. She was shot in the chest. I'm sorry honey, she didn't make it."

"Oh no." Hannah started to cry, "Poor T-Dog." She looked over to where he and Lori sat on the steps. His head was buried in his large hands and Lori was rubbing his back.

Rick looked at Thomas and Matthew. "Thank you."

Thomas nodded and Matthew, his face looking very young and very pale, walked away to join Nathan and Tonya.

"Did you hear the gunshots?" Rick asked. When Hannah tried to push away from him, he frowned and held her more tightly.

"Yes, and we heard the man threatening you over the radio. We were already on our way back – thank God or we wouldn't have gotten here in time."

"It wasn't fast enough." Hannah said miserably. Her hand rubbed at her chest lightly.

"What you let her do was incredibly foolish." Rick said to Thomas. He tried to keep his voice calm but both Hannah and Thomas could hear the anger in his voice.

"It was her idea. And it was a good one. We needed a distraction so we could get close enough to the camp to be able to take them out."

"You shouldn't have listened to her." Rick said, his voice rising. "If he had aimed even half a foot higher, she'd be dead right now."

"Stop it Rick." Hannah whispered wearily. "He didn't and I'm not. Just let it go okay?"

"Hannah -"

"Please Rick. We'll talk about it later." Hannah said softly as Glenn and Maggie approached them.

"Rick, I'm sorry." Glenn was swallowing convulsively and he had one arm clamped around Maggie's waist.

"They ambushed us. They were camouflaged and we didn't see them until it was too late. I'm so sorry."

Rick shook his head, "It isn't your fault Glenn. They could have snuck up on any of us."

"It is my fault." Glenn said miserably, "And Melissa paid the price for that."

"Don't do that to yourself Glenn." Hannah said softly, "No good will come from it."

Maggie, still crying, looked at Glenn, "We need to apologize to T-Dog."

Moving slowly, they crossed the clearing and squatted in front of T-Dog. Rick watched as they spoke quietly to him. He looked up at them and shook his head as Maggie sobbed softly.

He leaned forward and with a rough motion, pulled the two of them against him. They put their arms around his shoulders and the three of them hugged as the others watched.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How is she?" Rick asked as Paul left Hannah curled up in the bed and joined him at the kitchen table of her cabin.

Paul rubbed the top of his head wearily. "Shaken up; she's going to have a terrible bruise but nothing seems to be broken. Her chest is pretty sore; I've given her something for the pain and it'll help her sleep."

Rick watched as Paul took a sip of tea. "How's Ethan doing?"

"He'll live. The bullet went right through his thigh. It might have cracked the femur." He sighed, "It's hard to know for sure."

"We got lucky." Rick said.

"Tell that to T-Dog and David." Paul said soberly.

"Someone needs to stay with T-Dog tonight."

"Amelia and Daryl are with him."

"Who's on watch?" Rick asked.

"Thomas and Nathan took one blind and Scott and Matthew are at the other. Thomas is insisting that we have both blinds manned at all times. After today, I have to agree with him."

"What about David? Who's with him?"

"Hershel and Beth."

"Jesus, that poor kid – both his parents dead." Rick said.

"Hershel gave him a pretty strong sedative."

"We'll have to keep an eye on him; you weren't here then but we had an incident with Scott's brother Jeremy."

Paul nodded, "Hannah told me about Jeremy before she – before she left. Aaron is a therapist, did you know that?"

Rick shook his head.

"He is, and he's a good one. He's already spoken with T-Dog and he's planning on talking with David and sticking pretty close to him over the next few days."

"Good." Rick stretched, flinching a little at the soreness in his arms. They had spent most of the afternoon loading the dead bodies into the back of the truck. He and Glenn and Nathan had driven them a few miles away and burned them while the others dug graves for Melissa and Allan.

Paul frowned, "Did anyone look at your forehead?"

Rick touched the small burn. "No, but it's fine."

Paul reached for his canvas bag that was sitting on the chair next to him. "It needs to be cleaned. The last thing you need is some kind of infection."

He used a piece of gauze and some rubbing alcohol to clean the burn carefully before applying a thin layer of ointment to it. He handed the small tube to Rick. "Use this twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening."

He glanced over at Hannah, "You staying with her tonight then, yeah?"

"I am."

Paul paused and leaned forward, lowering his voice, "Rick, I'm probably stepping over the line here but I care a great deal for Hannah and I need to say this. I'm glad you're staying with her. She won't admit it but she's upset and she shouldn't be alone tonight. But if you're planning on," he paused again, considering his words, "taking advantage of her fragile state, I think it's best if you head back to your cabin and I'll stay with her tonight."

Rick frowned, "I wouldn't do that to her Paul."

"Good. Hannah left here for a reason Rick, and if you truly care for her you'll respect that."

Rick laughed bitterly, "You don't think much of me do you Paul?"

Paul shook his head, "That isn't true. I have a great deal of admiration for you but I'm also extremely familiar with what it's like to deny your true feelings."

He clapped Rick on the back, "And you mate, are a man practically drowning in denial."

He left Rick in the kitchen and sat down on the bed beside Hannah.

"Little duck?" he rested his warm hand on her forehead.

She opened her eyes, "Hi Paul."

"Hi. How do you feel?"

"Fine. Sleepy."

He nodded, "That's good. You need to sleep." He glanced behind him at Rick who was still standing in the kitchen. "Rick said he would stay with you tonight but if you would prefer me to stay, I don't mind at all. Just say the word pet."

"I don't need either of you to stay. I'm fine by myself." She spoke unconvincingly.

He gave her a wry grin, "Yeah, Rick's not going to let that happen."

She sighed, "Probably not."

"Can you roll on to your back love? I want to have one more look at your chest yeah?"

"Such a smooth talker; how can I resist?" she said.

"I do have a way with the ladies." He winked at her.

Rick watched as Hannah rolled gingerly on to her back and Paul lowered the bedcovers to her hips. He pulled the t-shirt she was wearing up under her armpits and Rick quickly looked away when he caught a glimpse of her bare breasts. His mouth was suddenly dry and his heart beating too fast and he wondered if he shouldn't ask Paul to stay with Hannah tonight. Earlier he had been angry and a little insulted by Paul's intimation that he wouldn't be able to resist sleeping with Hannah but now he wondered if the man wasn't right.

He stared fixedly at the floor of the cabin and made himself picture Hannah kissing Thomas, letting Thomas touch her the way he used to. It made him feel sick and want to punch the wall but it also helped cool his desire.

Paul pressed gently on Hannah's chest. She flinched and he offered a whispered sorry. After a few moments, he helped her pull her shirt back down and covered her with the sheet and quilt.

"Okay little bit, I'll come by and check on you in the morning yeah?" Paul said.

"Thanks Paul." Hannah smiled at him.

He bent down and kissed her and she patted his face, "Give Aaron my love okay?"

"I will pet. Good night."

"Hannah? Are you awake?" Rick stood by the bed.

"Yes." She replied without turning over.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. I'll be on the loveseat if you need me." Rick said softly, reaching for the extra pillow on the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous Rick." Hannah looked over her shoulder at him. "Get in the bed."

He shook his head, "I'm fine on the loveseat."

She sighed irritably, "We're both sore and exhausted and we both came close to dying today. Either get in the bed so you can get a proper sleep or go back to your own cabin."

When he continued to hesitate she scowled at him, "I mean it Rick. It's the bed or leave – make your choice."

He undressed, leaving his boxer briefs on, and climbed into the bed. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling as Hannah blew the candle out and curled into a tight ball on her side of the bed.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure." She yawned. "Good night Rick."

"Good night Hannah."

Half an hour later, Rick was still staring sleepless at the ceiling. It had taken less than 10 minutes for Hannah to fall asleep thanks to the meds Paul had given her. He moved his legs restlessly under the covers and looked across the bed at Hannah's back. He was aching to curl into Hannah's body, to feel the warmth of her skin against his. Not for sex, but in the hope that it would ease the loneliness he was feeling. He thought it had been bad when she had left but having her here, close enough to touch without actually being able to touch her, was pure torture. He turned on his side towards her, reaching his hand out to rest it lightly on her hip.

She snorted softly, twitching a little, and he pulled his hand back feeling oddly guilty. She muttered in her sleep and turned to him. Before she had left him, they had only spent a couple of nights sharing the same bed but both nights had been the same. She had squirmed and wiggled her way to the middle of the bed, spreading her small body out and, if he didn't move out of the way, using his entire body like a pillow.

He groaned when he realized that she was doing the same thing now. He quickly rolled on to his back as she wormed her way over to him and settled against him. When she rested her head on his chest, he couldn't resist dropping a soft kiss on the top of her head. He ran his hand lightly through her short hair, feeling the curve of her skull through the soft strands. He traced his fingers over the back of her neck before resting it lightly on her back. She draped her leg over his lower body, and tucked her arm around him. He sighed contently, pulled her a little closer and closed his eyes, letting her soft inhales and exhales lull him to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few hours later, he woke from a nightmare where the man in black shot Hannah in the face while he watched helplessly. Disoriented and alone in the dark, he sat up in the bed, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

"Hannah?" He called for her, unable to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I'm in the bathroom." Her soft voice replied immediately and he flopped back on the bed, his heart still racing and his skin slick with sweat.

He heard her moving across the room in the darkness, felt the bed dip slightly as she climbed in next to him. She lay back with a soft sigh and he reached out and took her hand, linking their fingers together. He was trembling and she must have felt it because she sat up, wincing a little, and reached out blindly, her hand brushing across his bare chest.

"Rick? Are you sick?" She scooted closer and leaned over him, resting her hand on his forehead.

"No."

"You're really warm." She moved her hand over his cheek and back down to his chest. "You're sweating and shaking. Do you feel sick to your stomach?"

She rested her hand on his abdomen and another tremor went through him. He captured her hand with his and gently pushed it away.

"I'm not sick. Go back to sleep Hannah."

"Tell me what's wrong." She insisted. He could just make out the pale oval of her face above him and it was taking everything he had to resist sitting up and kissing her.

"Just a bad dream – I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to light a candle for a bit?" she asked.

He smiled a little, "I'm too old to believe that the light chases the monsters away Hannah."

She pulled her hand free of his and cupped his face, running her thumb over his bottom lip. "Turn on to your side." She pushed against his hip with her other hand.

Frowning, he did as she asked, turning away from her and tucking his arm under the pillow. She immediately flattened herself against his back, spooning him snugly with her arm around his chest and her leg hooked around his hips. She rested her head on the pillow next to his, her breath puffing gently against the back of his neck.

"What are you doing Hannah?"

"Snuggle hugging you."

"Snuggle hugging?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice and she smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Yes, snuggle hugging. It's what my mom did when I was a child to comfort me after nightmares. She would wrap her whole body around me and sing lullabies until I fell back asleep." She smiled a little, remembering.

"I'm not a child Hannah." He squeezed her hand where it rested against his chest.

"Fine – I don't need to snuggle hug you."

She started to pull away and he held her hand tighter. "I didn't say to stop."

She laughed and rested her forehead between his shoulder blades. "You should go to sleep."

"So should you. You've had a traumatic day." He said quietly.

"And you haven't?" she pointed out.

"I didn't nearly die from a being shot in the chest."

"I didn't nearly die Rick. I had the vest on and it did what it was supposed to."

"And if he had shot you in the head?" He said, more harshly than he intended.

"But he didn't."

Rick shook his head, "It was foolish of you to come out there like that."

"I was trying to save your life." She was getting angry; he could hear it in her voice. "Which you don't seem to appreciate."

"I do appreciate it Hannah but it wasn't a smart plan. You should have let Thomas or –"

"Don't Rick. I am not a little girl and you have to stop treating me like one. The plan worked because I looked weak and afraid. If Thomas or one of the others had gone out there, even if they had been unarmed and waving a white flag, they would have shot them immediately. I had a chance because of the way I look and I thought saving your life was worth taking that chance. Don't make me regret that."

She poked him softly in the chest, trying to tamp down her anger and keep it light. "Just because I look weak and afraid, doesn't mean I am."

"And if he had shot you in the head?" he persisted. "You'd be dead."

"So what?" she said harshly, "Everyone dies. You know that as well as I do. There isn't anything we can do to stop it."

She was still pressed up against him; he could feel the rapid pounding of her heart against his back and feel her harsh panting against his skin.

"You have to stop trying to tell me what to do Rick. I appreciate that it's because you're worried about me but you don't have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do."

"But Thomas does?" he said tightly.

She stiffened against his body, "No. Neither you nor Thomas have that right."

"But when Thomas invites you to go with them on their ammunition hunt, you'll be sure to go won't you Hannah? It won't matter if I beg you not to go – you need your alone time with him huh?"

She would have laughed at the boyish sulkiness in his voice if she hadn't been able to commiserate with how he was feeling. After leaving the camp with Merle, she had tortured herself for months with images of Rick back together with Lori. Images of him holding her, kissing her, and sharing her bed, and each one had been like a dagger in her chest.

"I'm not having sex with Thomas." She said quietly.

He tensed against her, "That's not what he says."

"He was lying."

He turned abruptly to face her and she fell on to her back, flinching at the pain in her chest. He leaned over her, "Why would he lie about that?"

"To get under your skin."

"Asshole." He muttered.

She shrugged, "I'm not saying I approve of what he did but Thomas is my friend, a good friend, and the way you treat me like a child bugs him. He figured out the easiest way to push your buttons and pushed them."

"So you've never slept with him?"

"No. He's like a brother." She said earnestly.

"Thomas said you talked about people in the group but never mentioned me. Was it that easy to forget what happened between us?" he asked morosely.

She reached up to cup his face, thought better of it, and settled for awkwardly patting his shoulder. "I didn't talk about you because it hurt too much."

He searched her face before whispering, "I missed you."

She nodded, "I know. I missed you too."

He reached down and brushed her bangs off her face. "I like your hair."

She smiled a little, "Thank you."

She inhaled sharply when, with an unsteady hand, he traced the thin scar under the shelf of her jaw. "It's my fault this happened to you. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous. It isn't your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for."

"If they had hurt you I – " he stopped, dropping his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

She gave in to her urge to touch him and ran her hand through his thick dark hair, "They didn't."

He kissed her then, his mouth warm and familiar on hers. Her hand tightened in his hair and she kissed him back. She could feel him hard and heavy against her hip and it took all of her willpower to tug his head back when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"It's best if we stop and go to sleep." She gave him a slightly apologetic look. "We're both tired and our judgment isn't the best right now."

He sighed but didn't argue. The sense of loss she felt when he lifted his body from hers was nearly strong enough to make her reach for him again but she curled her hands into fists, turned onto her side away from him and stared blankly into the darkness.

"Good night Rick."

"Good night Hannah."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hannah moaned as Rick's mouth found the sensitive spot behind her ear. He licked the curve of her ear before sucking lightly on the lobe. She moaned again and rubbed herself against his erection. After five months of aching to touch him, to feel his mouth on her body, she was tired of trying to fight her feelings for him. Sleeping in the same bed without allowing herself to give in to what she really wanted had sapped the last of her strength and as the cold light of dawn slanted through the shutters in thin lines, she rubbed once more against his hardness. A shudder went through her as he kissed her throat and she put her arms around him and held him tightly against her small body.

"Hannah." He whispered in her ear, sending warm shivers down her back.

"Please." She moaned. "I need you." He was hard between her legs and she could feel herself growing wet.

"Hannah, wake up." He said quietly.

She frowned and clutched him more tightly.

"Honey, wake up please." He implored.

Hannah opened her eyes and blinked owlishly in the soft light. "Rick?"

"Morning." There was a weird combination of amusement and desire in his voice and she looked down in confusion.

Her confusion quickly turned to embarrassment. Rick was lying on his side facing her and she was pressed against him, her legs hooked around one strong thigh. She realized with horror that she had been rubbing her pelvis against his hard thigh like a cat in heat and her face turned bright red.

"Oh my God." She muttered. She tried to disentangle herself from him but he flipped her on to her back easily and pinned her body under his.

"Let me go Rick." She pleaded softly.

He shook his head, "Nope. You've spent the last five minutes rubbing yourself all over me; I think that entitles me to at least five minutes of touching you."

She blushed again. "That's not fair. I was sleeping."

He grinned cheekily at her, "I can pretend to be sleeping if you'd like."

"Rick – "

Her breath caught in her throat as he dipped his head and followed the path of the scar on her neck with his tongue. His beard scratched against the sensitive skin, making her moan a little and he grinned again.

"I've missed your moaning." He whispered into her ear.

"Rick, please."

"I've missed your begging too."

She put her hands on his shoulders but her gentle pushing turned to hard gripping when he cupped her breast through her t-shirt. He teased the nipple with his thumb, watching it harden through the thin material.

"Oh God." She breathed. "This is a terrible idea Rick." Even as she was protesting, her hips were moving against him in a gentle rolling motion.

"Five minutes honey." He reminded her gently. He bent his head and kissed her. She tried to keep her mouth shut, tried to resist the warmth of his tongue stroking her lips but it took only a few seconds before she was opening her mouth and meeting the insistent stroke of his tongue with her own. He kissed her slowly and deeply, forcing her mouth open wide so he could tease and lick and stroke every part of her mouth. They kissed until Hannah was panting and trembling, her skin flushed and her lips and chin red from Rick's beard.

Rick broke the kiss and a small whimper escaped from Hannah's throat. He tugged on the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up and over her head. He tossed it indifferently on to the bed, staring down appreciatively at her breasts, her rose-tinged nipples hard and swollen. He frowned at the bruise forming on her chest just above her right breast and dropped a soft kiss on it.

She gasped and her hands dug into his waist. "It's been five minutes." She choked out.

"More like three." He was staring at her breasts and a strong spasm of pleasure rippled through her belly when he bent his head and sucked one hard nipple into his mouth. He licked it repeatedly making her moan and writhe beneath him. Her fingers pulled at his hair, forcing his head to her other breast. He sucked softly while his fingers tugged lightly on her other nipple.

He stopped and stared down at her. Her skin was flushed and covered in a light sheen of perspiration. He licked between her breasts, tasting the saltiness of her skin, before tracing her collarbone with the tip of his tongue, being careful to avoid the bruised area.

He kissed and nuzzled her neck for another minute or two before lifting his head. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth, "It's been 5 minutes honey."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him in confusion. Her eyes had darkened with desire and at the look of need in her eyes he groaned and moved his hand down to her hip, gripping it tightly through her panties.

"Rick, I – "

"Maybe just two more minutes." he whispered.

She nodded, "Yes. Two more minutes and then we'll stop." She ran her thumb over his nipple making him groan and push his hips against hers. She pressed her mouth against his throat, nipping at him with her small, even teeth.

As his fingers traced across her flat abdomen and circled her belly button, she wiggled her hand between them and into his underwear. She gripped his cock firmly with one small hand and he growled low in his throat, throwing his head back as she stroked him back and forth. She ran her thumb over the tip, spreading the moisture she found there across the head.

He made a low guttural noise, slipped his hand between her legs and cupped her sex. Her panties were soaked through and he smiled down at her.

"You _have_ missed me."

She moaned in reply and he rubbed her firmly through the wet material.

"It's been two minutes." She gasped weakly.

"Right." He replied. Quickly, he slid his hand into her panties and sunk his finger deep inside of her. They gasped in unison and her hand tightened on his cock. Her clit was hard and swollen and he pressed firmly on it with his thumb while slowly moving his finger back and forth.

She made a small whimper of protest when he pulled his hand free but didn't object when he tugged impatiently at the waistband of her panties. She lifted her hips and allowed him to tug her panties down her legs and free of her feet.

He pulled his own underwear off and settled himself between her thighs. At the feel of his cock against her warm center she bucked her hips up, clutching tightly at his arms as he propped himself above her.

Paul's warning from the night before suddenly echoed through his head and he was filled with doubt. He paused, the head of his cock resting against her warm opening. "Hannah, I think, maybe we should stop."

Her eyes popped open and she dug her hands into his back, "Are you kidding me?"

"I just – I don't want to take advantage of you." He groaned.

She squeezed his hips with her thighs and popped her hips upwards, taking the head of him into her wet warmth. They both gasped and she tugged his head down so she could kiss him.

"Please don't stop." She breathed against his mouth and he pushed further into her. He waited patiently while she stretched around him, stroking her abdomen and thighs with his hard hands until she smiled at him and he slowly eased the rest of his length into her.

He began to move inside of her with long, slow strokes and it wasn't long before she was moaning and making soft noises of pleasure.

Before he could increase the pace, there was a knock on the door.

"Hannah, it's all clear. Are you awake? Let me in." Thomas' voice drifted through the closed door.

She squeezed her legs around Rick's waist but he refused to stop moving, "I just need 10 minutes Thomas. Can I meet you at the lodge?" she called out in a strangled voice.

"Hannah? What's wrong? You sound...weird." Thomas knocked again and turned the locked door handle. "Are you hurt? Let me in."

"What's going on?" Nathan's voice could now be heard and Hannah didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Rick was still moving with the same, slow steady strokes, grinning down at her as Nathan knocked.

"Hannah? You okay?"

"I'm fine!" she shouted. "I need 10 minutes! Please!" She couldn't stop the loud moan from escaping her throat when Rick reached between them and lightly pinched her swollen clit.

"You don't sound fine." Thomas shouted back.

"Stop that!" she hissed at Rick.

"You told me not to stop." He winked at her.

As Rick began to rub her clit with the pad of his thumb, a third voice could be heard outside her door. "What's going on mates?"

"Hannah's hurt." Thomas said.

"I am not hurt!" Hannah yelled. "Ten minutes, for the love of God." She moaned again when Rick dipped his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

"Hannah?" there was a soft knock and Paul's voice called through the door, "I want to check your chest this morning; can you let me in?"

"Fuck me sideways." She swore under her breath.

"Not nearly enough time for that." He grinned.

She pushed at Rick's shoulders and with a sigh of frustration he pulled out of her and sat on the side of bed. He stood up and leaned over her, kissing her roughly on the mouth before gathering his clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hannah?" Thomas called worriedly through the door.

"Just a minute goddammit!" she yelled. She dressed quickly and stomped across the room, unlocking the door and throwing it open, making the three men on the porch step back.

"What is it?" she asked grouchily.

Thomas peered past her, "What were you doing in there?"

"I was sleeping. It's what people do when they're tired Thomas - they sleep." There was a deep throbbing ache in her belly and pelvis and she was so frustrated she wanted to punch something. She stalked back to the kitchen and began to build up the fire in the cook stove.

There was a dull pain in her chest but she ignored it grimly.

"Here, I'll do that HB." Nathan gently pushed her in the direction of the living room.

She stood in front of Paul who eyed her suspiciously. "Where's Rick?"

"Rick? Why would he be here?" Thomas asked.

"He's in the bathroom." She said exasperatedly.

Thomas squinted at her, "What happened to your face?"

She knew how her face looked - red from Rick's beard, and her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Nothing happened to it. I just woke up - Jesus Thomas, give it a rest." She scowled at him. "Could I at least have a cup of coffee before you all start yapping at me?"

There was a light knock on the door and Amelia stuck her head in, "Hey Hannah. How are you feeling?" she glanced curiously at the men gathered in the small cabin.

The door to the bathroom opened and Rick walked out. He had dressed and splashed water on his face and he nodded casually to everyone. "Morning all."

Thomas and Nathan stared at him and Paul nodded silently, giving him a doubtful look.

"Morning Rick." Amelia said cheerfully. She crossed the room and stood next to Hannah. She looked her up and down, "Shit Hannah – you look as bad as I feel."

She looked around the room, "Everyone out. I need Hannah for some girl talk."

There was a chorus of protesting and Amelia held her hand up, "We'll be in the lodge in half an hour. C'mon boys – out you go!" She winked at them and with some muttered cursing, Thomas, Matthew and Rick started for the door.

Rick stopped in front of her and Hannah could feel her knees growing weak at the scorching look he gave her, "We'll finish our conversation later."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and he slipped out the door with the others, leaving Paul and Amelia in the room.

Amelia frowned but before she could say anything Paul held his own hand up, "I just want to take a look at her chest and then I'll go yeah?"

Hannah pulled her t-shirt off and stood in the middle of the room in her bra and jeans. Paul bent down and probed gently at her chest. The red spot had darkened to a deep purple and she flinched when he pushed on the middle of it.

"It seems about the same. How's it feel?" he asked.

"It's sore."

"Any trouble breathing?"

She shook her head, "No."

He tilted her head first one way and then the other – staring at the red marks on her neck and face from Rick's beard.

"Those are new."

"Um..." Hannah could feel the blush rising from her chest as Amelia stared interestedly at her.

"I told him to not take advantage of you little duck." For the first time since she had met him, Hannah could hear the anger in Paul's voice.

"He didn't."

"No? Because I specifically told the wanker it would be a bad idea for him to stay with you last night and he insisted he would be on his best behaviour. He lied."

She put her hand on his arm, "It wasn't like that Paul. I started it."

"He should have said no."

Amelia laughed, "I'm sorry Paul but like any guy would say no to sex. If Aaron was all over you after not seeing him for five months, can you honestly tell us you'd say no?

The corners of Paul's lips turned up, "Point taken. Still, you're vulnerable right now Hannah and not making the wisest choices. No one in this camp wants to see you just take off again."

She slipped into her shirt and hugged him, "I love you Paul but please stop worrying about me. I've changed and I can take care of myself."

Paul walked to the door and opened it, pausing on the threshold. "I hope so lovey, I really do."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So...busy morning?" Amelia smiled at Hannah as they moved into the kitchen. Hannah sank into the chair with a soft sigh and Amelia lifted the kettle on the cook stove. She added more water and set it back on the stove to boil.

She sat across from Hannah, "Want to talk about it?"

"Let's see – I spent most of the morning touching Rick, then telling him not to touch me, and then touching him again. I'm a real peach huh? I've been called a lot of different things in my life but this is the first time I can add "tease" to the list." She got up and added a spoonful each of instant coffee into two mugs.

Amelia smiled at her, "I'm not going to lie – you need to make a choice and stick with it. Your waffling is obviously affecting Rick. That look he gave you before he left." she fanned herself, "I love Daryl but damn, if Rick had given me that look I might have just dropped my pants for him right then and there."

"Oh, you haven't heard the best part yet." Hannah poured hot water into the mugs and carried them to the table. She set one down in front of Amelia and took a careful sip of her own, "After I gave him about a billion mixed messages, I fell asleep and then he was forced to wake me up because I was humping his leg in my sleep like a horny dog."

Amelia burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Hannah I've missed you. After yesterday I didn't think I would ever laugh again."

"Glad I could make you smile." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"What happened then?"

Hannah sighed, "What do you think happened? I agreed to make out with him for 5 minutes because I humped him in my sleep for 5 minutes – "

"Naturally." Amelia interjected.

Hannah gave her a mock glare, "Then we agreed to two more minutes –"

"As one does." Amelia nodded her head and tried not to laugh.

"And before I knew it, we were having sex."

"Best game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' _ever_." Amelia announced.

"Shut up! He actually tried to stop. I think whatever Paul said to him last night must have got to him. He said he didn't want to take advantage of me but I forced him to keep going."

"Forced him huh? Yeah, I'm sure that's how it happened." Amelia snorted.

"Only before we could um, finish, the Three Musketeers showed up on my doorstep."

Amelia laughed, "Now that's bad timing. No wonder Rick looked at you the way he did."

"Yeah." Hannah took another sip of her coffee. "What am I doing Amelia?"

Amelia squeezed her hand, "I don't know honey."

"I swore when I woke up from being shot and saw where I was, that I would stay away from Rick and get my ass out of here as soon as I could. Instead, I can't keep my goddamn hands off of him and the boys and Nikki don't want to leave."

"Hannah, you can't leave again." Amelia looked at her soberly, "And not just because of Rick – I missed you horribly. So did Sara and Carol and Melissa."

She stopped as she realized what she had said and tears welled up in her eyes. "Poor Melissa." The tears slipped down her cheeks and Hannah gripped her hand with both of hers.

"How is T this morning?" she asked softly.

Amelia shrugged, "I don't know. He's not really talking; I don't think he slept at all last night. Daryl tried to convince him to come to the lodge with him this morning but he refused. We're doing a service for Melissa and Allan later this morning."

Hannah stood up, "I'm going to go talk with him for a bit. I'll see you at the lodge okay?"

Amelia nodded and hugged her impulsively. "Promise me you won't leave again Hannah. Please."

Hannah hesitated, "I don't know if I can make that promise Amelia."

* * *

Hannah climbed the steps of T-Dog and Melissa's porch. T-Dog was sitting on the wicker couch staring blankly across the clearing. She lowered herself into the rocking chair beside him and reached for his hand. She held it tightly and rocked back and forth quietly for a few moments.

After a few moments he turned to her, "Hello Hannah."

"Hi T. How are you this morning?"

He shrugged and looked back out over the clearing. "I don't know."

She squeezed his hand. "I brought you something."

She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a worn and battered pack of cigarettes. She shook out two of them and withdrew a lighter from her other pocket. She lit one and handed it to him. He took it from her without speaking and she lit the other. They smoked in silence for a few minutes.

He inhaled on the cigarette and blew the smoke out, staring at the cigarette, "Haven't had one of these in months."

She nodded and took her own puff, "Me either."

"Pretty stale."

"Yeah."

He inhaled again, "How long you smoked for Hannah?"

She shrugged, "Off and on since I was 17. How about you?"

"Started when I was 15. Old enough to know better but my mama had just died and my dad had shipped me off to my aunt. She was a chain smoker herself and didn't care much if I smoked or not."

"How did your mom die?"

"Breast cancer. She died 13 months after she was diagnosed."

"I'm so sorry T-Dog."

"Me too." He butted the cigarette and looked at her questioningly, "You got another one of those?"

"I do." She shook another out, lit it and handed it to him.

"It's hard to quit for good ain't it?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah." She took a final puff and stubbed the cigarette butt out. "Do me a favour and don't tell the boys you saw me smoking. They're athletes and would have a fit if they knew I was smoking."

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips, "I won't tell your boys if you don't tell Mel –" he paused and a spasm of grief crossed his face.

He stared at her, his face naked with misery, the cigarette trembling between his fingers. "I keep forgetting she's dead. Keep thinking she'll come bouncing out of the cabin any minute and we'll go for breakfast just like we always do."

He started to cry and she stood and sat down beside him on the couch. She plucked the cigarette from between his fingers and put her arms around him, pulling his large head down to her chest.

"I miss her so much." He whispered.

"I know." She rocked him gently back and forth, stroking his bald head with one soft hand. "I know honey, and I'm more sorry than I can say for your loss."

* * *

Sara smiled at the group of people gathered around the two newest graves. "All of you have had your chance to speak about Melissa and Allan and I know your kind words today have brought comfort to our David and T-Dog." She squeezed the hand of David who was standing next to her and lifted her face for a moment to the sun.

She opened her Bible and traced a page with one worn finger. "Before I lead us in the Lord's Prayer I want to share a verse that I read at my Walter's funeral."

She cleared her throat, "Let not your hearts be troubled. Believe in God; believe also in me. In my Father's house are many rooms. If it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you? And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and will take you to myself, that where I am you may be also. And you know the way to where I am going."

She stopped and looked first at David and then at T-Dog. "Your parents and your sweet Melissa each have a room in Heaven now. They're with our Lord and are waiting patiently for you."

She looked around at their solemn faces for a moment before beginning the prayer, "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be His name."

As the others joined in, Rick put his arm around Carl and stared at Hannah. She and Carol were flanking T-Dog, each of them with an arm around his waist. Beside him Carl coughed steadily and then sneezed loudly. He frowned and glanced down at him. He was coming down with a bad cold, his nose was red and swollen looking and he sniffed continually. He squeezed Carl's shoulder then glanced back at Hannah. She was staring straight ahead and didn't appear to feel his gaze on her. He looked over Carl's head to see Lori staring silently at him.

Feeling guilty he nodded to her. She gave him a weak smile and reached out, putting her hand over his hand where it rested on Carl's shoulder. He resisted the urge to pull his hand free and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

He stared at the ground but couldn't resist looking once more at Hannah. This time she was staring at him but if seeing Lori touching him upset her, she didn't show it. Her face was pale but composed and he watched as she looked up at T-Dog and gently rubbed his back.

The group was breaking up now; Scott and Beth were leading a weeping David back to the lodge and the others were following slowly. As Carol and Tonya helped Ethan off the chair he was sitting on, Amelia kissed Daryl lightly and joined T-Dog and Hannah at Melissa's grave. He sat down on the ground and the two women crouched beside him, putting their arms around him.

"Dad?" Carl, his voice nasally from his cold, looked up at him. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." He walked away with Lori and Carl.

The three of them sat silently beside Melissa's grave. Sara approached them and placed one hand on the top of T-Dog's head.

"Ya know honey, with all the stories being shared I forgot to tell mine about your Melissa."

T-Dog swallowed thickly and bowed his head as Sara continued, "The first time I met her was in a tent in the middle of the woods. She came in to the tent and I was feelin' right awful, my head was aching and my leg was throbbin' somethin' terrible. Do you remember that day Amelia?"

"Yes ma'am." Amelia said softly.

"Your Melissa came in and she placed her cool hand on my forehead and I remember thinkin' that I had died and the Lord had sent me my very own fiery-haired angel to carry me home. She smiled at me, a beautiful smile, and told me she was going to help me feel better. And she did. I owe your woman my life and while I didn't like feeling so poorly, I'm thankful I got to spend as much time as I did with her. I have never met a more compassionate woman then your Mel. The Lord made the right call when he led her to be a nurse."

She paused, Amelia and Hannah were openly weeping now and the tears were dripping steadily down T-Dog's face. "When she was taking care of me – when she was apart from you – you were never far from her mind. She talked a lot about you, how much she loved you, how you had changed her life for the better. When we joined your group I seen how affectionate you were with each other and it did my heart good to see it. Too many people these days don't show their love the way you two did and it's a real shame."

She bent and placed a soft kiss on the top of T-Dog's head. "She knew how much you loved her big man and I know in my heart she'll want you to be strong. You'll see her again, I promise you that."

She straightened up slowly and held her arm out to Aaron who was standing a few feet behind them. He took it and helped her back to the lodge, leaving the three of them alone in their grief.

* * *

"Hello." Rick's voice spoke quietly in her ear and Hannah turned to see him standing behind her. She was in the kitchen, washing dishes in the lukewarm water and thinking about T-Dog and his loss.

"Hi." She smiled a little nervously at him as he picked up a dish towel and began to dry the dishes she was stacking neatly in the dish rack.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay. It's been a tough day."

He dried a mug and placed it in the cupboard. "How's your chest?"

"Fine."

He picked up a plate and began to dry it, "Carl isn't feeling well – he has a bad cold. He's going to stay with me in my cabin tonight. It's better for Lori and the baby if he isn't exposing them to his cold germs."

She nodded, "I've offered to stay with T-Dog tonight." She fished out the last fork at the bottom of the sink and washed it thoroughly before placing it in the dish rack.

"Good. I mean – I know T appreciates it."

She dried her hands on the towel sitting on the counter and smiled at him, "I hope Carl is feeling better soon. Good night Rick."

She paused and then squeezed his arm gently before leaving the kitchen and joining the others in the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hannah opened the door of the lodge and slipped inside. It had been two days since Melissa and Allan's service and she had spent both nights with T-Dog. The first night she had laid in the bed beside him, holding him and talking with him about Melissa for the entire night. Despite the number of deaths the group had experienced, Melissa's had hit them all extremely hard. During the day Amelia stayed with her and T-Dog in his cabin, and yesterday when Hannah had slipped out for a little bit Daryl had found her and confided that Amelia had been shaken to the core by Mel's death.

"I'm worried about her." his forehead was creased with anxiety. "She ain't sleepin' much and hardly eatin'. She cried for most of the night last night."

Hannah had patted his arm a bit awkwardly, "She'll be okay Daryl. Out of all of us she knew Melissa the longest. Other than T, Melissa was probably closest to Amelia. It's only been a few days; both her and T-Dog need time to heal."

Last night the exhaustion had set in and T-Dog had fallen asleep shortly after they had climbed into the bed. She had lain in the darkness beside him, listening to him snore and thinking about Rick. She hadn't even seen him in the past two days; apparently Carl's cold was getting worse and he had been holed up with him in his cabin. There was a soft sighing beside her and she lit a candle and looked over at T-Dog. She realized with dismay that he was crying in his sleep and she rubbed his back soothingly, whispering quiet words of comfort, not knowing if he could hear her but unable to just lay there and watch him cry.

Watching T-Dog mourn for Melissa was forcing her to think about her relationship with Rick. Amelia was right, she needed to make a decision and live with that choice, no matter how painful it was.

Now, as she made her way to the kitchen to cook some oatmeal for T-Dog, she paused and cocked her head at the soft murmurs coming from the pantry. The large cook stove was already throwing off heat and she poured some water from the bucket on the counter into a pot and set it on the stove to boil. As she measured out some oatmeal, Tonya, giggling and her face flushed, came out of the pantry. Nathan was close behind her and he goosed her, making her squeal softly and slap his arm.

"Oh!" Tanya smiled at Hannah, "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

Nathan grinned at her and draped his arm casually around Tonya's shoulders, "Hello HB."

"Nathan." For the first time in the last two days, Hannah could feel a small smile cross her face. "You two are up early."

"We were on watch on the south blind last night. We were just going to grab some quick breakfast before heading to bed." Nathan replied.

Tonya cleared her throat, "I'm going to go start heating water for a quick bath. I'll um – talk to you later?"

"I'll see you in ten minutes." Nathan winked at her and kissed her on the mouth.

She blushed and glanced at Hannah, "Bye Hannah."

"Good bye Tonya." Hannah grinned at her, making the woman flush even more before she slipped out of the kitchen.

Nathan watched her go then leaned against the counter. He rubbed his hand over his short Mohawk and wiggled his eyebrows at Hannah.

"You two seem…friendly." She poured the oatmeal into the boiling water and stirred it gently.

He shrugged, "Just havin' some fun."

"Yeah, Mattie told me what happened the last time you had some "fun" with a woman." She arched her eyebrow at him.

"Hey, in my defense that guy did a remarkable impression of a woman. I had no idea until he took off his dress."

She burst out laughing and carried the pot to the counter, pouring the oatmeal into two bowls. "I think you're safe with Tonya."

He ruffled her hair, "Trust me baby; Tonya's all woman."

"Ugh. Don't make me imagine you naked." Hannah punched him on the arm and loaded the tray with the two bowls of oatmeal.

"See you later Nathan."

"Later Hannah Banana."

* * *

"How is he?" Rick entered his cabin and peeked over Lori's shoulder as she was coming out of the bedroom.

"He's better. Paul was here, listened to his chest and gave him some prescription cough medicine. I told him what you had said about Carl being up most of the night coughing and he said this should help. He fell asleep about 20 minutes ago and his breathing does seem to be better."

"Good." Rick raked his hand through his hair wearily. "I hate seeing him this sick."

"Me too." Lori said softly. She sat down at the kitchen table with a soft groan, her hand gently rubbing her belly. "Will you sit with me for a minute?"

Rick hesitated and she gave him a tired look, "Please? I want to talk to you about something."

He sat across from her, coughed harshly into the crook of his elbow, and folded his hands on the table. "What is it Lori?" He was sweating and his cheeks were bright red. As she watched, he pulled a tissue from his pocket and sneezed loudly into it.

"You're catching Carl's cold." She said softly.

"I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?" he coughed again and rubbed his chest, wincing a little.

"I've made a terrible mistake Rick and I want the chance to fix it. Everything that's happened – the thing with Shane, this baby, the distance between us – is entirely my fault. I've torn apart our family and there is nothing I want more than to put us back together."

She reached across the table and put her hand on top of his, "Carl deserves a family. The world has – has fallen apart and I don't want him to have to deal with a family that's fallen apart too. I was wrong to say the things I did to you. I know a lot has happened in the last 6 months but I'm hoping it isn't too late for us."

When he didn't say anything she took a deep breath and continued, "I know that you have – have feelings for Hannah but Rick, she's not right for you. You barely know her and she certainly doesn't know you, not the way I do."

When he continued to stay silent, she flushed and her voice started to rise. "For God's sake Rick, five months ago she left you without even saying goodbye."

"She left because of you." He said quietly.

"She left because she knew what I've finally realized. You need to be with your family. You need to be with Carl – with me. She's going to leave again Rick. You know she will."

He pulled his hands free, "I'll take my chances."

She stared at him, her face white with shock and her eyes very dark in her face, "What are you saying?"

He stared at her steadily, "I'm saying it's too late for us. Even if nothing happens with Hannah and me, even if she leaves tomorrow and I never see her again, you and I are finished."

"You're making a mistake." She whispered; tears were starting to stream down her face.

He regarded her solemnly, "No, I'm not."

* * *

"Paul? Hey Paul, wait up!" Hannah jogged over to Paul's cabin.

"Hello little duck. How is T-Dog doing?"

"He's okay. Amelia's with him right now. How is Carl?"

Paul smiled at her, "He's better. I think he was on the verge of having bronchitis but it seems to be turning around."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Lori and Rick are with him?"

"Not sure. I know Lori was there first thing this morning but I think it's just Rick right now."

"Great, thanks."

He eyed her curiously, "You seem different today Hannah."

She smiled at him, "Do I?"

He nodded and she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Go to Aaron, and tell him you love him okay?"

He nodded and watched as she headed towards Rick's cabin.

"Rick?" Hannah knocked softly then let herself into his cabin. She peered around the cabin; the kitchen and the living room were empty but the door to the bedroom opened and Lori stepped out.

"Can I help you Hannah?"

She paused, "I'm sorry. I was looking for Rick."

"He's not here."

"Do you know where he is?"

Lori shook her head and glanced back into the bedroom before shutting the door softly behind her. "I have no idea."

"How is Carl doing?"

"He's better. He's sleeping right now."

"Good." Hannah smiled politely, "I'm really glad he's doing better."

"I'm sure you are."

"Well uh – I should go." Hannah said quietly. She turned around and started for the door.

"Hannah, wait." Lori's soft voice stopped her and she turned slowly around. Lori moved towards her, one hand resting protectively on her stomach.

"I think you should know that things have changed in the last five months. I know that you and Rick had a thing before you left but once you were gone, Rick and I, well – we've been working on getting our family back together."

Hannah fidgeted nervously with the zipper on her jacket but didn't say anything.

"I've known Rick a long time and he's a good man. He is. He's warm and he's caring and he has a natural desire to protect others. Those qualities are what make him the man he is and they're the best part about him. But sometimes, that caring nature, that desire to keep others safe can come across as something else to a certain type of person. It feels like something more to them. I've seen it happen before."

She paused and gave Hannah a look of pity, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say Hannah?"

Hannah's stomach was churning and her hands were cold as ice but she kept her expression neutral, "I understand Lori."

Lori sighed with relief, "Good. So you'll stay away from Rick then? Give him the chance to mend his relationship with me and let us become a family again?"

"No."

Lori frowned, "I'm sorry?"

"I said no." Hannah replied simply. "I'm sorry that your family has broken apart and I'm sorry that you're pregnant and afraid but you made the choice to leave Rick. You decided he wasn't good enough for you."

She folded her arms across her torso so that Lori wouldn't see her hands tremble, "You're right about one thing – Rick is a good man. The best man I know. I made a terrible mistake when I left and I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"It's too late Hannah. While you were out playing G.I. Jane with your new friends, Rick and I have been working on our relationship." Lori said spitefully.

Hannah shrugged, "I guess we'll see what happens."

Lori laughed sullenly, "I'm his wife and you're just some woman he slept with to punish me. You can't honestly expect that we're going to fight for Rick's love like a pair of teenage girls."

Hannah turned and walked to the door. She opened it and inhaled the good clean air before looking back at Lori and smiling gently. "Fight for him? Don't be silly Lori. You and I both know I've already won."

She shut the door softly behind her. She took a deep breath and headed towards her cabin. The argument with Lori had left her feeling sick to her stomach but there was also a feeling of elation coursing through her. She had made her decision and it was as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her.

As she climbed the steps and opened the door of her cabin, a smile broke out on her face. She would find Rick and – there was movement in front of her and she looked up, raising a startled hand to her chest.

Rick was standing in the kitchen and he gave her a tired smile, "Hi. I hope you don't mind - Lori is in my cabin with Carl and I thought I might take a quick nap here."

He mistook her silence for anger and coughed nervously into his hand, "I'm sorry, I thought you were still with T-Dog. I can go to Sara's cabin, she has an extra bedroom I can –"

Hannah rushed forward and threw herself at him. He caught her, staggering back a little as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"So uh – does that mean you don't mind if I stay?" his laugh turned into a coughing fit.

She reached up and cupped his face, staring straight into his eyes, "I'm tired of pretending that I don't need you, that it doesn't hurt to keep pushing you away. I want to be with you – do you want to be with me?"

"Yes." He said immediately.

Her face lit up and she smiled at him, "Good."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rick hugged Hannah against him, burying his face in her neck and inhaling deeply. She kissed the side of his head and hugged him back.

"Didn't you mention something about a nap?" she whispered in his ear.

He grinned and moved his hand down to her ass, squeezing it tightly, "Yeah. Would you like to join – " he broke off into a fit of harsh coughing.

Hannah frowned and put her hand on his forehead. For the first time she noticed how red his face was and at the touch of her cool hand, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the palm of her hand.

"You're burning up." Hannah said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just caught a bit of Carl's cold." He cleared his throat roughly. "Now where were we?" He reached for her but she backed up.

"You need to go to bed Rick."

"I know. Wasn't that what we were just talking about?" he winced as another cough tore from his throat.

"You're going to bed alone. You need to rest." She said firmly. She led him to the bed and helped him strip off his clothes.

"I'm going to get Paul to take a look at you. C'mon, climb into bed."

"I'm fine." He protested weakly. "I just need some sleep. Lie down with me for a bit." He cajoled.

"No. You're really sick. Here –" she pulled back the covers and helped Rick climb into the bed. He lay back with a sigh and she pulled the covers up to his chest.

"I'll be right back." She kissed his forehead and left the cabin.

* * *

"Take another deep breath mate." Paul frowned when Rick's deep breath turned into another harsh cough.

He pressed firmly on the right side of Rick's chest, nodding when Rick winced. "Guess I don't need to ask if that hurts."

He stood up, "I think you've got pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? Are you sure?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"Pretty sure. He's got the fever, the cough, the painful chest. I'll have Hershel take a look at him as well, but for now you need to stay in bed and drink plenty of water."

"Should he have antibiotics?" Hannah asked.

"The problem with pneumonia is that if you don't have the right type of antibiotic it won't help. We can give him antibiotics but if it isn't the right one, it's a waste and we don't have the luxury of just wasting them. Sorry mate." Paul gave Rick an apologetic look.

"It's fine. I won't need antibiotics anyway; just some rest." Rick said.

As Hannah walked Paul to the door, she squeezed his arm tightly, "He seems really warm to me Paul."

"His temperature is 99.8; if it gets any higher we'll start him on antibiotics. For now, you can bathe him with cool water and make him drink lots of water. Try to get him to sleep propped up, it'll help."

She nodded and he kissed her cheek, "Don't worry. Rick's strong and healthy – he'll be fine with plenty of rest and fluids."

* * *

"Hi." Amelia gave Hannah a one-armed hug as she sat down at the lodge table next to her. "How's Rick feeling?"

Hannah shrugged, "He says better but I'm not sure. He still has a fever, no appetite and he's coughing up all sort of gross stuff."

Amelia made a face, "Better out than in, I suppose."

"I guess, but it's been nearly 2 days of bed rest and fluids. He should be getting better by now but he won't let Hershel or Paul give him any antibiotics. He doesn't want to waste them."

Amelia eyed her critically, "You look tired. Are you sleeping or eating?"

"Not a lot of sleep; night is the worse for the coughing. Paul taught us this rhythmic breathing/tapping thing and it seems to work best at night."

"Rhythmic tapping?" Amelia said doubtfully.

"When Rick needs to cough, he takes a few even, deep breaths, I tap his chest and back and then he coughs. It helps loosen the mucus so he can cough it up."

"Ick." Amelia replied. "Is he sleeping right now?"

"No. Carl's visiting him. I thought I would give them some time alone. With Carl being sick and now Rick, they haven't seen much of each other in the last few days."

She stood up as Sara entered the kitchen, "I should get back. I don't want to give any germs to the kids or Sara."

She blew a kiss to Sara and quickly left the lodge.

* * *

"Paul?" She knocked, waited a few minutes and then knocked again. "Paul, open up please." She whispered loudly.

There were footsteps behind her and she whirled around, realizing for the first time that she hadn't brought a weapon with her.

"Hannah – what are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night?" Matthew shone his flashlight on her briefly.

She breathed a sigh of relief and knocked again, "Rick is really sick. I need Paul. Aren't you on watch?"

He nodded, "Yes. Thomas sent me down here when he saw you running across the clearing."

She raised her hand to knock again when the door suddenly jerked open. Paul stood in the doorway, blinking in the light of the flashlight. "Hannah, what's wrong?"

"It's Rick." She said urgently. "He's much worse. His fever is really high and he's drifting in and out of consciousness. Please, can you come?"

"Of course, give me a minute." Paul disappeared into the dark cabin. She could hear him talking softly with Aaron and she turned back to Matthew.

"Mattie, I'm going back to the cabin."

"Hold on, I'll go with you." He ran her quickly to her cabin and then ran back to Paul's, waiting patiently as Paul stuffed his feet into boots.

"I'll walk you to Hannah's cabin." Mattie said, glancing around the quiet campground.

"Fine, but I need to go to the lodge first and pick up some supplies." Paul replied.

Paul scurried through the door of Hannah's cabin; Matthew followed behind him, carrying the broom with small metal hooks screwed into it that Hershel and Paul had rigged into an IV pole. Hannah was sitting on the bed beside Rick, running a cold cloth over his face and chest. She had stripped the bed covers from him and Paul could feel the heat radiating from Rick's body. Despite the heat, Rick shook roughly and each breath tore in and out of his chest with a rattling, labored sound.

"When did the fever spike?" he asked.

"About 20 minutes ago." Hannah replied.

Paul placed his hand on Rick's forehead; it was like touching the side of a cook stove and he abruptly left the bed and ran into the bathroom. He dumped the bucket of water that was sitting by the sink into the tub.

"How many buckets of water do you have?" He asked Hannah urgently.

"Three more in the kitchen." She frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"We need to get Rick into a cool bath immediately. If his fever goes any higher he'll have a seizure." Paul ran to the kitchen.

Matthew, who was standing quietly by the door, grabbed a bucket and followed Paul into the bathroom. They dumped the water and Paul tugged on Matthew's arm. "There are two buckets of water in the kitchen of my cabin. Aaron should still be awake and will let you in. Can you grab them?"

Matthew nodded and left the cabin as Paul approached Hannah and Rick. "We need to get him up and into the tub."

He leaned down and shook Rick roughly, "Rick! Rick! Wake up mate! C'mon – I need you to wake up." He slapped Rick lightly on the face and Rick opened his eyes to stare blearily at him.

"Paul?"

"That's right mate. I need you to sit up; c'mon now upsey daisy!" Paul shouted to him. With Hannah's help, he sat Rick up into a sitting position.

Rick looked around, "Hannah? Where's Hannah?" he rasped.

"I'm right here love." She put his right arm around her shoulders as Paul did the same with his left. "You need to stand up and go into the bathroom. We're going to cool you down okay? Come on honey, stand up now."

They heaved Rick to his feet and he took a few faltering steps to the bathroom before being wracked with a coughing fit. He coughed for so long that Hannah feared he would pass out.

"Can you give him something for the coughing?" she asked frantically.

Paul shook his head and thumped Rick firmly on the back. "No. The more he can cough out the better."

The coughing fit ended and Rick, his breath coming in ragged, tearing gasps of air, leaned heavily against them. Moving quickly, they half-carried, half-dragged Rick to the bathtub and helped him into it.

"Cold." He muttered, his lips trembling and his body shaking.

"I know honey, I'm sorry." Hannah kissed his forehead, he was baking with heat and she didn't understand how his brain wasn't frying in his head.

"Paul?" she stared at him helplessly.

"He'll be fine." He said grimly. "Keep pouring the water on him."

As Matthew entered with two more buckets of water, Hannah doused Rick's scalp and face with the cool water.

"Please stop." He begged. His breathing was so rough she had no idea how he was even speaking. "Cold."

"I'm sorry baby. I have to." She whispered. She kissed his forehead again, "This will help you, I promise."

Matthew added the water to the tub as Paul started to set up the IV. "We'll get him started on antibiotics, give him some Tylenol for the fever and keep cooling him down." He mumbled to himself.

He looked up at Matthew, "Can you wake up Hershel and bring him to the cabin?"

"Hershel?" Hannah stared at him; she was suddenly so frightened that she could hardly breathe.

"It's okay little duck." Paul said, "I would just feel more comfortable with him here." He gave her a reassuring nod but the fear in his eyes matched her own.

She looked down at Rick, "Is he dying Paul?

Paul hesitated and she repeated herself, "Paul - is he dying?"

"If we can't get his fever down, he might." He admitted quietly.

Hannah brushed her lips across Rick's dry, hot forehead, "Hang in there baby, please."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rick groaned softly. His head was pounding and his mouth was so dry his tongue was stuck to the roof of it.

A soft hand slipped around the back of his neck and tilted his head forward, "Drink."

He took small sips of the water, letting it wet his mouth and tongue. He opened his eyes and stared groggily at Hannah in the candlelight.

"Hi." She smiled and smoothed her hand across his forehead.

"Hi." His voice was raspy and nasally. "What happened?"

"You took a turn for the worse. Your fever spiked and your lungs were filling up with fluid. Paul started you on antibiotics, and then Hershel, Paul and I walked you around the cabin for most of the night, making you cough every few minutes."

He blinked tiredly. "My chest hurts."

She nodded sympathetically, "I know honey. It was all the coughing you did. Do you remember any of it?"

He thought back for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I remember being hot and you put me in the bathtub. It's kind of blurry after that. How long have I been out?"

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Not that long. It was just after midnight last night when your fever got so high. Early this morning it finally broke. Paul put you on IV antibiotics until just after supper. He thinks the antibiotics must be the right ones because your breathing is a little easier. You'll have to take some oral antibiotics in about half an hour or so."

"What time is it now?"

She shrugged, "If I had to guess, it's just after 10 or so. Are you hungry?"

"No. What about Carl? Are we sure he doesn't have pneumonia?"

She smiled, "He's fine."

"How do you know?" he struggled to sit up. "Did Hershel listen to his chest or check for fever?"

She pushed him back gently, "Honey, he's fine. Look."

She moved off the bed and pointed behind her. Across the room the loveseat had been turned around so it was facing the bed. Sleeping soundly, his thin body covered with the afghan from the couch, was Carl.

Hannah sat back down beside him, "He's been here most of the day. He turned the loveseat around so he could keep an eye on you but he fell asleep about an hour ago. He has no fever or cough – Hershel says his cold is clearing up nicely."

There was a crackling noise and Paul's soft voice could be heard. "Hannah, come in Hannah."

Hannah picked up the radio from the bedside table, "Hi Paul."

"Hey - how is he?"

"He just woke up. Still no fever and his breathing is better than it was this afternoon."

"Good. Get him to eat some broth. I'm going to bed but radio me if you need anything okay?"

"You bet. Thanks again Paul."

"You're welcome little duck."

She set the radio down and smiled at him, "You heard Paul. You need to eat some broth."

He started to reply but coughed instead. Wincing, he held his hand to his chest as Hannah rubbed his back.

"Okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm tired and sweaty and I have to go to the bathroom but I'm okay."

She laughed softly, "You forgot smelly."

He grimaced, "Thanks. Help me up."

"I'm not sure you should be on your feet yet."

"It'll be fine. Please."

Sighing, she helped him out of the bed and into the bathroom.

"You're doing much better than I thought you would be." She murmured.

He shrugged carelessly, "I'm a fast healer."

"Yeah, well you're still staying on bed rest for a few days." She admonished gently.

He finished in the bathroom and sat down gingerly on the side of the tub. "Jesus, I'm tired."

She nodded, "I'm not surprised. Rick, you nearly died. Your fever was so high and if the antibiotics hadn't worked…" she trailed off, swallowing back the tears.

He reached out shakily and took her hand, "I'm fine."

She squeezed his hand, "Ready for broth?"

He looked behind him, "What I wouldn't give for a hot shower."

She smiled, "First eat some broth and then I'll see what I can do about the shower."

An hour later, Hannah helped Rick back into the bathroom. While he was eating his broth, she had warmed up four buckets of water on the cook stove and carried them into the bathroom, pouring three of them into the tub. Carl slept on, oblivious to the noise and the movement in the cabin and she shut the bathroom door quietly.

"It's not quite a shower but at least you'll smell better." She helped him into the tub. "Scoot down."

He folded his long body down into the tub and using a cup, she poured the warm water over his head and then reached for the shampoo. Slowly she washed his hair, using her fingers to knead and massage his head.

"You need a haircut." She murmured.

He grunted in reply, tipping his head back when she tugged gently on his hair. She rinsed his hair clean with water from the fourth bucket and then washed his back and chest.

"Hold your arm out." She instructed.

He opened his eyes, "I can bathe myself Hannah. I'm not that weak."

"I'm just using it as an excuse to get my hands on you." She winked at him.

A small smile crossed his lips but she could see how tired and pale he was. Moving quickly she washed the rest of his body and then helped him stand up. She dried him briskly with a towel, helped him into a clean pair of shorts and, at his request, left him alone to use the bathroom again and brush his teeth.

She waited impatiently outside the bathroom until he opened the door and then put her arm around his waist, leading him to the bed. He climbed in with a soft sigh but before he could lie back she motioned for him to lean forward.

"Take some deep breaths." She ordered. He breathed deeply a few times while she tapped on his chest and back and then coughed into the dishtowel she had provided for him.

"Better?" she asked.

He nodded, "Actually yeah."

"Good. Of course, you sound like you're hacking up a lung but better out than in." She glanced over at Carl, "I can't believe he hasn't woken up."

"He's always been a deep sleeper." Rick said. "Hannah, I'm sorry that you've had to do all of this."

She frowned, "Don't be silly Rick. I don't mind. Now – lie down." She helped him lie back and covered him with the sheet and quilt.

"Aren't you getting into bed?" he asked tiredly.

She hesitated, "I'm not sure it would be appropriate." She glanced at Carl.

He followed her gaze, "It's fine."

"I can sleep on the floor." She argued, "I don't want to make things awkward between you and Carl."

"You won't." he said firmly. "Either get in the bed or I go back to my own cabin. Those are your choices."

She laughed, "Nice try."

"Please." He said quietly.

With one last glance at Carl she climbed into the bed beside him. She spooned him, rubbing her hand over his chest and kissing the back of his neck.

"Good night Rick."

"Good night Hannah."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Hello Scott, hello Beth." Hannah smiled at them as they crossed the lodge towards her.

"Hey Hannah. How's Rick?" Beth asked

"Much better. He's sitting on the porch of my cabin with Maggie and Glenn if you want to say hello." She replied.

"Yeah, we'll pop by. M' Lady." Scott held his arm out to Beth and she took it with a grin.

Hannah continued to the kitchen to fix a quick lunch for her and Rick. She was just heating up the soup when Sara entered the kitchen.

"Your man is feeling better?" She sat down at the table and watched as Hannah finished making lunch.

"He is." She smiled at the old woman, "He's getting some fresh air out on the porch."

"Ayuh, I saw him there. Got half the camp on the porch with him." Sara said.

"Oh yeah?"

"They were worried about him." Sara wrapped her cardigan tighter around her thin frame, "He's a good man. I'm glad you finally found your way to him."

"Thank you Sara." Hannah replied. "I am too."

Nikki, holding Selena in her arms, popped into the kitchen and Selena shrieked with delight when she saw Sara. She reached for her with chubby arms, squirming against her mother.

"No Selena, you're too heavy for Sara." Nikki said.

"Nonsense." Sara pushed her chair back from the table and patted her lap, "The day I can't hold a baby on my lap is the day ya might as well put me in my grave. Come to Sara baby girl."

Nikki deposited Selena into Sara's lap and Selena reached up and stroked the old woman's face.

"That's my good girl now." Sara said softly. She began to rock back and forth humming a soft tune under her breath.

Selena sat quietly staring up at Sara, a look of rapture on her face, and Hannah wondered, not for the first time, what it was about Sara that made everyone love her the way they did.

As she began to spoon the soup into bowls, Thomas, Nathan and Matthew entered the kitchen.

"Ladies." Matthew grinned at them. He bent and kissed Sara's soft cheek, "Hello gorgeous."

Sara, blushing a little, pushed at him with her hands, "Go on with you." He kissed her cheek again, tickled Selena's belly and joined Hannah at the counter. He reached for one of the bowls of soup and Hannah slapped his hand.

"That's not for you. Besides, didn't you just finish eating lunch with the rest of the group?"

"I'm a growing boy." Matthew rubbed his flat stomach, "I need all the nutrients I can get."

She looked behind her. Thomas was standing close to Nikki and Selena was squirming her way free of Sara's lap.

She toddled towards Thomas, chanting "Mama" softly. She wrapped herself around his lower legs and reached her arms upwards, "Mama?" she said hopefully.

Thomas laughed and scooped her up. He threw her up in the air, making her giggle, and then snuggled her into his chest. "Thomas. Can you say Thomas honey?"

"No." Selena grinned at him. "Mama." She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at Nathan.

"Told ya you were too girlie-looking Thomas." Nathan snickered. "You need a haircut."

Nikki laughed and ran her hand through his hair, "I'll give you a haircut this afternoon if you want Thomas."

"Sure." He said casually. Hannah wondered if she was the only one who had noticed the way he flinched when Nikki touched him. She sighed softly to herself; obviously he still hadn't told Nikki how he felt.

Thomas glanced at her, "Do you have a few minutes Hannah? We wanted to talk to you about something."

"I was just taking some soup to Rick." She looked down at the tray.

"I'll take it to him." Nikki offered. "I'm going to be taking Selena back to the cabin for a nap anyway. I can drop it off on my way."

Matthew leaned forward and tugged Selena from Thomas' arms. He held her upside down for a moment, blowing against her bare belly where her shirt had ridden up until she screeched with delight, then flipped her back upright. She screeched again and grabbed a handful of his red hair, pulling hard on it.

"Owch!" he winced and pried her fingers free. "No hair pulling baby."

Selena laughed and reached for his hair again; he flipped her onto her belly and tucked her under his arm like a football. She giggled and kicked her feet as Sara stood up. "I think I'll go visit with Carol and the little ones."

Matthew held his arm out to her, "It would be my pleasure to escort such a lovely woman to her destination."

Sara laughed, "Thank you Mattie."

Still holding Selena like a football, Matthew led Sara from the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, Nikki took the tray from Hannah and followed them out, calling over her shoulder, "Thomas, come by my cabin in half an hour. I'll give you a haircut."

Hannah leaned against the counter and spooned soup into her mouth as Thomas and Nathan sat down at the table.

"Mattie, Nathan and I are thinking of going on a supply run." Thomas said.

"When?" she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow, or the day after. We need more ammunition and we're going to scavenge for whatever else we can find. Nathan still wants to fence this place in."

"It can be done." Nathan said stubbornly. "All we need is enough of the right material."

"I'm not sure any type of fencing would hold back a large herd." Hannah pointed out.

Nathan shrugged, "It can't hurt."

"Anyway." Thomas stretched and cracked his knuckles, "We want you to come with us."

Hannah paused and Nathan frowned, "What? You've gone on plenty of hunts with us before."

She shrugged, "Let me think about it. Can I let you know tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, that's fine –" Thomas started but Nathan interrupted him.

"It's better if we know now HB."

"Then the answer is no." Hannah said quietly.

"Why? Because your boyfriend won't let you go?" Nathan scowled.

Thomas punched Nathan lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up Nathan. Hannah, just think about it and let us know tomorrow."

* * *

"Well, it's not the shaved head you like to sport but you don't look like Shaggy anymore either." Nikki ran her hand through Thomas' hair and stared at him critically.

"I'm sure it looks fine. Thanks Nikki." Thomas went to stand up and she pushed him back down, "Wait, you have little bits of hair on your face." She brushed lightly at his face with her fingertips for a few minutes and then frowned.

"Thomas, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" he asked, clearing his throat roughly.

"You're trembling." She placed her hand on his forehead and then his cheek, "You don't feel warm to me."

He stood up so abruptly the chair he was sitting on nearly fell over. "I feel fine. Thank you for the haircut, I appreciate it."

He slipped past her and started for the door.

"Thomas?" Nikki said softly.

He stopped by the end of the table, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

He could hear her walking up behind him and he tried not to flinch when she put her hand on his back. "Turn around please." She said softly.

He fixed a smile on his face and turned around, clasping his hands behind his back like a child. "What is it Nikki?"

"Why don't you ever touch me?"

The smile dropped from his face and he could feel his cheeks reddening, "I touch you."

She shook her head, "No you don't."

"I do." He protested. "Earlier in the kitchen, I was standing beside you and I – "

She stared at him soberly, "You picked up Selena and held her."

She stepped closer; she was so close now Thomas could feel her breath on his chin. "I see you hug Hannah all the time. When other women, Carol, or Beth or Maggie, brush against you, you don't flinch away like you do with me."

"I don't do that."

"You do!" she insisted.

"You just finished cutting my hair." He said weakly.

"I touched you; you weren't touching me." She pointed out.

"Nikki, I – "

"Do you hate me that much?" she whispered.

He shook his head violently, "No! I lo –" he stopped and swallowed hard, "I don't hate you, I just think –"

"Then touch me right now." She interrupted. She held up her hand, palm out, in front of him.

"Nikki, this is ridiculous."

She just stared at him silently and with a harsh sigh, he lifted his hand and placed it against hers.

She smiled at him and linked their fingers, "See, not so bad."

He tried to pull away but she refused to let go of his hand. "Thomas." She whispered. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. At her touch, his entire body jerked before his other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him.

"I'm not a good man Nikki. You and Selena deserve a good man." He muttered, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"You're a good man." Her breath was warm and sweet on his lips and he shuddered helplessly against her.

"Open your eyes Thomas."

He did as she asked; her warm hazel eyes were filled with desire and he was lost the moment he looked into them. With a low groan he kissed her. She kissed him back, meeting his tongue with her own and after a few moments he pulled back, gasping.

"I love you Nikki." He blurted out. She paused and he could have kicked himself.

"I've been waiting forever to hear you say that." She whispered. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed his face repeatedly, "I love you too."

He hugged her small body to his, nearly crushing her against him. She wiggled free and took his hand, "Selena will be sleeping for at least another hour. Come with me." She led him towards her bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hannah entered her cabin, balancing a plate of food in one hand. Rick was just coming out of the bathroom and he smiled at her.

"Hi, how was dinner?"

"Good. I brought you something to eat. How was your nap? Feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. Better than I have for the last three days." Rick took the plate from her and sat down at the table.

She filled the tea kettle with water and set it on the cook stove before sitting down across from him. "Where's Carl?"

Rick took a bite of food, "He's going to stay with his mom tonight." He glanced at her, "It was nice of you to let him sleep here for the last few nights."

"He was worried about you." She bit her lip, "Listen, was it awkward for Carl seeing us sleep in the same bed? Did he uh, say anything to you about it?"

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I talked with him about it. He's sad that his mom and I aren't together anymore but it didn't seem to bother him that I'm with you."

"Are you sure?" she persisted. "I don't want to cause any problems between you and Carl."

"You have to stop worrying about it Hannah. And you don't have to avoid touching me when he's around either."

"His world has changed enough; I don't want to add to that." She said softly.

"I appreciate it and so does Carl, but he's not a child anymore."

"I guess he isn't." she said sadly. She made herself a cup of tea while Rick finished his supper.

"You must be feeling better; that's the most I've seen you eat in days." She sipped at her tea.

"Who's on watch tonight?"

"Amelia and Daryl are on the new blind and Nathan and Tonya are at the old one."

"Have there been any Walkers?"

"A few. Nathan, Mattie and Daryl took out 5 a couple of days ago when they made a trip to the lake the other day."

"Any sign of humans?"

She shook her head and finished her cup of tea. Rick stood and took her hand, "C'mon, you look tired."

They were lying in the dark, Hannah tucked against Rick, when she said quietly, "The boys are going on a supply run."

"When?"

"Tomorrow or the day after. They want me to go with them."

She felt Rick's body stiffen against hers and his hand, which had been tracing lazy circles on her hip, stilled. "What do you want?"

"Part of me wants to go with them." She said honestly. "We spent five months together, protecting each other, and it doesn't feel right to watch them leave without me."

"They don't need you to protect them Hannah."

"I know. And I know you don't think I can look after myself but I can Rick. The boys, they're very good at what they do and they taught me well. "

"I know you can look after yourself Hannah. I've seen it." He said testily.

She reached behind her and took his hand, rubbing it soothingly.

"Did you already say yes?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No. I wanted to talk to you first, to find out how you feel about it."

He sighed and pulled her closer against him, kissing the back of her head. "I know you're not a child and I know you can take care of yourself but I don't want you to go Hannah. I'm not trying to tell you what to do; I just don't want you putting yourself in danger like that."

She was quiet for a moment and then she squeezed his hand, "Then I won't go."

"Really?" she could hear the doubt in his voice.

She turned around and stared up at him, "Yes, really. If it means that much to you, I won't go."

He kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

She smiled, "You're welcome." She placed a hand on his forehead, "How do you feel? Are you tired?"

He shook his head, "No. I feel good." He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, rubbing his back slowly. He cupped one small breast and she pulled back with a frown.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough for this?"

"God yes." He kissed her neck then nibbled lightly on her collarbone.

"Paul says you need rest." She gasped when he squeezed her ass and pulled her against his erection.

"I just had a nap." He pointed out.

She could hear the amusement in his voice and she slapped him lightly on the back, "I'm serious Rick. You don't want to relapse."

He smiled at her, "If it gets to be too much, we'll just stop."

"Like hell!" she snorted, "I am not stopping halfway through again. Once was torture enough."

He pulled her t-shirt off. She was naked underneath it and he gazed appreciatively at her body before cupping her bare breast, running his thumb over the nipple until it hardened, "Maybe I should just lie back and let you do all the work."

He shifted onto his back, pulling her with him until she was straddling him. He tucked his hands under his head and smiled up at her. "Go ahead, have your wicked way with me."

She laughed and leaned down, letting the tips of her breasts brush against his warm chest. "You might regret that." She whispered before kissing him.

She kissed him until he was arching his hips against her and his hands were digging into her thighs. She kissed down his throat and across his chest, sucking on his nipple until he was moaning beneath her. She rubbed herself against him, letting the tip of his cock slide back and forth over her clit until her thighs were trembling and she was on the edge of an orgasm.

She forced herself to stop and he groaned, "Don't stop honey."

She reached between them and held him in her hand before lifting her pelvis and sliding the head of his cock inside of her. She leaned forward before he could thrust into her and let him slide back out of her. She smiled at his moan of disappointment and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." He panted. "Please."

"Please what?" she whispered.

"Please keep doing that." He rasped.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently. "This?" she rubbed her swollen and hard clit against his cock. "Or this?" She raised her body up and took just the head of him into her once again.

He thrust deeply inside of her, once, twice and then growled with frustration when she moved off of him.

"I'm doing all the work remember?" she grinned. "You were just going to lie back and relax."

"Hannah, please…" he gritted out.

Her own body aching and throbbing, she lowered herself on to him again, this time sheathing him fully within her.

"Don't move." She whispered.

He muttered something she couldn't understand and gripped her thighs tightly. She moved slowly up and down, letting his entire length slide in and out of her until they were both panting and moaning.

"Faster." He murmured.

She shook her head, "Not yet."

She bent down and kissed him, sliding her tongue between his lips while she rubbed one flat nipple with her thumb. He gripped the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. He slipped his hand between their bodies and his fingers found her clit. He rubbed it with slow strokes, making her hips buck against him and he pulled his mouth from hers and smiled with satisfaction.

"Not fair." She whispered.

He shrugged and licked her upper lip, "Who said I played fair?" He rubbed her clit again and she didn't object when he thrust into her with hard deep movements. She sat up and, bracing her hands on his chest, began to ride him hard and fast. He held her hips and met her thrust for thrust.

The pleasure was building inside of her, spiraling out from her belly in slow, heavy waves and she closed her eyes and dug her fingers into his chest. Faintly she could hear his loud cry of pleasure and the sudden warmth inside of her, and she squeezed herself tightly around him as her orgasm rushed through her.

She collapsed against him, resting her head on his chest and listening to the solid beat of his heart beneath her ear.

* * *

Early the next morning, Hannah stood in the warm sunshine and watched as Nathan and Matthew loaded the SUV with supplies. They finished and approached her and she reached for both of their hands.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Hannah held Nathan and Matthew's hands and stared solemnly at them.

"There's still time to change your mind HB." Nathan winked at her as Tonya approached them, adjusting her bow across her back.

She smiled and shook her head, stepping back and looking around the clearing for Thomas. He was standing by the SUV with Nikki. She was hugging him tightly and as Hannah watched, Thomas leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

Matthew followed her gaze, "Jesus, finally. He's been mooning over her for months." He rolled his eyes.

He started to shout at him, "Christ Thomas, it's about time you – owch!" he winced as Hannah stomped on the top of his foot.

"Don't you dare tease him about this Mattie. I mean it!" she glared at him.

"Alright, don't get testy about it." Matthew patted her head and she smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Stop that."

He laughed and picked her up, hugging her against him. "Bye Hannah. Be good."

"Be safe." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

Thomas hugged Hannah and then ruffled her hair. She rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a pass on that, just this once."

He laughed, "You're too kind."

Her face sobered and she gave him a hard hug, "Be careful Thomas. Don't take any unnecessary risks. Promise me."

He smiled at her and then glanced at Nikki, "I won't. She's already warned me that I had better come back to her."

"See you soon honey." She kissed his cheek and watched as he headed back to Nikki for another goodbye kiss.

She stood back and watched the three of them and Tonya, load into the SUV. There was movement behind her and Rick's arm slipped around her waist. She leaned against his chest, taking comfort in his solid warmth.

"They'll be fine." He murmured in her ear.

"I know." She replied but as they drove away a feeling of gloom settled over her like a black cloud.

* * *

"It's been eight days. Something has gone wrong." Nikki said worriedly.

Hannah reached out and took her hand as the others stared solemnly at them. Nikki looked around the room, "Even if they had to look for gas or take an alternate route, they should have been back by now."

"They knew the risks Nikki." Rick said softly.

She glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean Rick?"

Daryl cleared his throat, "It means that there ain't much we can do about it."

Nikki pulled her hand from Hannah's and paced the large kitchen, "So we just leave them to their fate? We don't even look for them?"

When the others remained silent, tears began to drip down her cheeks. "We can't just leave them out there."

Rick stared at her sympathetically, "We don't even know where they went Nikki. It makes it impossible to search for them."

"I know where they went." Hannah said quietly, staring down at the table.

"What?" Rick looked at her.

She looked up at him, "I said - I know where they went. The night before they left Thomas told me exactly where they were going. He even traced the route for me on a map."

"Then we can go after them!" Nikki exclaimed excitedly.

"You're not going anywhere." Hannah said gently. "You can't leave Selena and you can't take her along."

"We don't know for sure that something's gone wrong." Ethan said. "They might just be delayed."

Nikki looked at Hannah helplessly, "Hannah, you know something's gone wrong. I can see it in your face."

Rick rested his hand on Hannah's shoulder, "Nikki I'm sorry. I know you're worried but going after them is a foolish risk that we can't take."

"Foolish? Foolish?" Nikki's mouth dropped open. "Thomas saved your life Rick. Have you forgotten that? He's saved Hannah's life – numerous times. The boys have been nothing but helpful to this group and now, at the first sign of trouble you're just going to let them go? What kind of man are you?"

"Nikki – " Hannah stood and tried to put her arm around the young woman but Nikki pulled away angrily.

"Don't Hannah. We owe it to them. They saved our lives or have you forgotten that?" she asked bitterly.

"No, I haven't." she said quietly.

Nikki looked angrily at the others before scooping Selena from Ethan's arms. "All of you make me sick." She said softly and left the room.

Hannah sighed shakily and leaned against the wall, "She's right."

Rick shook his head, "Hannah, it's way too dangerous. They didn't have to leave, they chose to leave."

"They left because they wanted to do what they could to protect this group. It isn't right to just leave them out there."

T-Dog spoke up from where he was standing by the pantry, "I agree with Hannah and Nikki."

Rick frowned, "T, you've been through a terrible loss. It's only natural that you don't want to lose more people but – "

T-Dog shook his head, "That isn't it Rick. We go after them because it's the right thing to do. They've done a lot for this group. If they hadn't been here when that other group showed up, who knows how many of us they would have killed. It wouldn't have been just Mel and Allan that died that day and you know it."

Rick glanced at Daryl who was sitting quietly at the table with Amelia. The two men stared at each other for a moment before Daryl nodded slightly.

Rick sighed harshly and ran his hands through his hair. "We need to decide whose going."

T-Dog pushed away from the wall and joined them at the table, "I'll go."

Daryl shrugged, "Aww hell. I'm in."

Amelia frowned but before she could say anything, Daryl said, "Tonya saved both our lives Amelia."

She took his hand, "If you're going so am I."

He shook his head, "Nah, that ain't happening."

She arched her eyebrow at him, "Since when did you start making the decisions for me?"

He flushed a little, "It's safer here."

She kissed his forehead, "I told you before - I'm safest with you."

Hannah hooked her arm through T-Dog's, "I'm going as well."

Rick frowned at her but didn't say anything.

"When we goin'?" Daryl asked.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Rick replied.

"We?" Hannah stared at him, "Rick, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

She led Rick into the pantry. He leaned against a shelving of canned food and folded his arms across his lean torso. "What is it Hannah?"

"Rick, you can't come with us."

"Like hell I can't."

She stood in front of him and rested her forehead against his chest for a moment, "Honey, it's not that I don't want you to go – it's just that Lori is already overdue. You need to stay here with her."

"I'm not letting you go without me." Rick spoke firmly. "Either we both stay here or we both go."

She frowned at him, "That's not fair Rick. You know I need to go look for them."

He shrugged, "Then I guess we both leave tomorrow."

"Rick, I – "

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly, "You're not leaving here without me Hannah."

"I'll come back, I promise." She whispered.

"I know you will." He smiled at her. "But I'm still going."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"There's a small town about 10 miles up the road." Rick looked up from the map he was holding. "We take exit 45."

"Should we risk going into a town?" Daryl asked.

"We don't have much of a choice. We're getting low on fuel and we need to find some cars."

Amelia looked around, "It's creepy that there are so few cars on the highway. Normally they're clogged with vehicles."

As T-Dog turned off the highway, Hannah leaned her head against Rick's shoulder. He smiled down at her before tugging gently on the ball cap she was wearing. "What's with the hat?"

"I have delicate skin, I don't want a sunburn." She winked at him.

"You look cute in it."

She laughed, "I look like a 12 year old boy in it but thanks."

His eyes drifted down her front and his brow furrowed. He touched the hole in the front of the jacket she was wearing.

"You were wearing this when you were shot."

She nodded, "It's my lucky jacket now."

"Not so lucky."

"Yes." She persisted, "I didn't die did I?"

"That was the vest, not the jacket." He paused, "Are you wearing a vest now?"

She nodded and he gave a sigh of relief.

T-Dog was pulling on to the main street of the town. The street was littered with cars and dead bodies. He parked the truck in front of a small coffee shop called "The Bean Scene" and shut the engine off, leaving the keys hanging in the ignition.

Amelia peered out the side window of the truck. One side of the street was lined with a variety of small shops. They had been painted with bright colours and the bright colours against the boarded up windows and the bodies lying on the sidewalk was a ghastly contrast. The boards across the window of the coffee shop had been spray painted with the words, "Death Comes To Us All" and Amelia shivered lightly.

Daryl put his arm around her and squeezed roughly, "Ya okay?"

"Fine." She gave him a trembling smile and, as one, the five of them exited the truck.

Across the street, two large commercial buildings flanked a public library. Unlike the stores, their windows hadn't been boarded up and the front door of both the library and the building next to it were ajar. A narrow alleyway separated the building from the restaurant beside it. The side street on the other side of the restaurant, its sign hanging by one screw and swinging gently in the breeze, had a car parked in the middle of it. The body of a woman, half her head missing, was draped across the hood of the car.

A Walker, one foot scraping uselessly behind it, crawled out of a car in front of their parked truck and limped toward them, moaning hungrily. Rick nodded to Daryl who dispatched it quickly with an arrow. He pulled the arrow from its head and wiped it carefully on the pants of the Walker before loading it back into his crossbow.

As Rick stooped to check the tank of a car, Hannah followed T-Dog across the street and towards the library. She had a piece of rebar tucked into her gun belt and she pulled it free, gripping it tightly as she and T-Dog approached the buildings. The body of a man was lying face down on the sidewalk bench in front of the library and T-Dog nodded silently to her. She nodded back and crept to the front of the bench, hovering over the dead man's head as T-Dog grabbed its foot and shook it roughly.

It turned over immediately but before it could sit up, Hannah rammed the rebar through its skull. She pulled it free, wincing a little and looked over at Rick. He was staring at her anxiously and she gave him a thumbs up.

There was a car parked haphazardly on the lawn of the library and as T-Dog started to open the gas lid Hannah stood guard beside him. Across the street Rick was siphoning gas from the car behind the truck and Amelia and Daryl were standing close to him. Rick was just loading the gas can into the bed of the truck when a scream pierced the quiet.

The five of them froze as another scream was heard from the alley next to the library. It turned into a long gurgling moan as Nathan, dragging a limping, cursing Tonya behind him, burst from the alley.

"Run!" he bellowed. He bent and picked up Tonya, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and charging towards Rick as five Walkers stumbled out of the alley.

T-Dog stood as a herd of Walkers lurched from the open door of the library. "Shit! Hannah – go!" he pushed her in the direction of the street as more Walkers stumbled around the car in the side street and surged towards the survivors.

Nathan, still carrying Tonya, stumbled in the street and fell to one knee. An arrow whistled through the air and lodged in the head of the Walker reaching for him. Nathan staggered to his feet as Rick ran forward and shot three Walkers in quick succession.

The Walkers were pouring into the street and Rick backed towards the truck as Nathan threw Tonya into the back seat. He reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out a crowbar.

Rick, panting harshly, looked around for Hannah. The flood of Walkers had swarmed the street, blocking Hannah and T-Dog's path to the truck.

"Hannah!" he screamed frantically as she fired repeatedly and dropped four Walker's. As the Walkers closed in around them, T-Dog grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the building next to the library.

Still firing her guns, Hannah followed T-Dog to the doorway of the building. As T-Dog darted through the doorway, he screamed loudly and staggered backwards, a Walker clinging to his throat, ripping into the skin.

"No!" Hannah screamed. She dropped her empty guns and ripped the rebar from her belt. She stabbed the Walker attached to T-Dog through the skull with as much force as she could muster. The Walker dropped, a large piece of T-Dog's flesh clamped firmly between its teeth.

"Hannah." T-Dog whispered.

As the Walkers grew closer, Hannah peered into the building, the lobby was empty and she yanked T-Dog in through the doorway and slammed the door behind her. She turned the lock on the door and pulled T-Dog's long-sleeved shirt off of him as he leaned against the door. She could hear the moaning of the Walkers and faintly, Rick screaming her name.

She pressed his shirt against his neck, placing his hand on top of it. "Apply pressure T-Dog."

He pressed weakly against the cloth as the door behind him creaked and groaned with the pressure of the Walkers.

"C'mon we need to go." She pulled him across the lobby and towards the stairs, gripping the piece of rebar tightly in her hand.

She eased the door of the stairwell open and peered cautiously up the stairs.

"Hannah, leave me." T-Dog whispered.

"No. Come on, you can make it up the stairs." She scolded him in a fierce whisper. She put her arm around his waist and helped him go up the stairs. "Just one floor." She puffed. "Just a little further."

They climbed the stairs, T-Dog growing steadily weaker, and Hannah leaned him against the wall before opening the door leading into the hallway. It was empty, and she pulled him through the door and down the hallway towards the first closed door. The sign on the door said it was the law firm of Benson and Wyatt and with a muttered prayer she tried the doorknob. It turned easily and she helped T-Dog into the foyer of the law firm.

"There." She pointed down the hallway towards the first office. They stumbled into the small room and T-Dog moaning with pain, leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor. His shirt was soaked with blood now and she could see it dripping down his neck and into his white t-shirt.

She left T-Dog where he was and ran to the window. She looked out, searching frantically for Rick and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him and the others, standing beside the truck in a tight circle with their backs to each other, slaughtering the Walkers. He was screaming her name, she could hear him faintly, and she pounded frantically on the window.

"Rick! Rick!" she screamed as he shot a Walker in the head and then used his own piece of rebar to stab another through the eye.

"Hannah." T-Dog called weakly. She ran back to him and knelt beside him.

"Oh T-Dog." She started to cry and took his cold hand in her own.

"Don't cry." He tried to smile at her.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"I'll be seeing Mel soon." He whispered.

"Yeah baby, you will be." Hannah rubbed one shaking hand across his forehead.

"Good." He sighed. Still holding her hand he pressed it against the gun in his waistband. "You know what to do."

"I do." She nodded and pulled the gun free.

"You got a ciggie?" he gave her another weak smile.

"I'm sorry T; I'm all out." She half-hiccupped, half-laughed.

"That's okay; Mel will give me shit if I smell like smoke."

She held his hand, squeezing it tightly, as the blood flowed out of him. His breath hitched in his throat and she leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye T."

He was looking straight ahead and if he heard her he made no indication. He was staring at something she couldn't see and a shiver ran down her back when his face broke out in a wide grin and he breathed "Hello Mel."

He didn't take another breath and although she was sobbing so hard she could barely see, Hannah's hand didn't waver as she stood and pointed the gun at his temple. She turned her head and pulled the trigger.

She wiped the tears from her face and without looking at T-Dog's body, ran back to the window. The truck and the others were gone and her heart sank to her stomach.

"They'll be back." She whispered to herself. She paced nervously for a moment and then made a sudden decision. If she could get to the roof she would have a better chance of seeing Rick and the others, could possibly flag them down.

She left the office and slipped out into the hallway, gripping T's gun and her piece of rebar tightly in each hand. As she started towards the exit door at the end of the hallway, the door across the hallway opened and a man, carrying a baseball bat, blinked at her. Standing behind him, his hands tied behind his back and his face bloodied and bruised was Thomas.

The three of them stared at each in silent surprise before Thomas shoved his body into the back of the man, knocking him sprawling into the hallway. He fell on top of him and as the man cursed loudly and squirmed under him, Thomas looked up at her, "Hannah – Run! GO!" he screamed.

Hannah turned and bolted for the exit.

* * *

"Rick! We have to go!" Daryl shouted at him as Amelia, with a thin scream of rage, smashed in the head of a Walker about to grab Daryl's arm.

"Hannah! Hannah!" Rick screamed hoarsely and stabbed a Walker through the eye with his piece of rebar.

"Rick! Do you hear me?!" Daryl yelled.

"I'm not leaving without her!" Rick shouted.

"We're all going to die if we don't get in the truck right now." Daryl shouted back. He yanked open the front door of the truck and grabbed Amelia by the arm.

"Get in the truck!" he shoved her roughly into the front seat and she scooted over to the far side as Nathan climbed into the back seat next to Tonya.

"Rick! Get into the truck now!" Daryl grabbed his arm and yanked him back towards the truck.

"We'll come back for her! We have to go!" he shot a Walker as Rick climbed into the truck and Daryl slid in after him, slamming the door shut and cutting off the fingers of the Walker that was reaching eagerly for his leg.

He started the truck and threw it into reverse, running over two Walkers that were trying to climb into the bed of the truck before stopping. Tonya let out a short yelp of pain as her head hit the side of the window and Amelia screamed as the face of a Walker pressed directly onto the window beside her.

"Daryl, go!" she cried and he stomped on the gas again, reversing down the main street at full speed. Tires squealing, he turned on to another side street and drove for a few minutes before pulling into the parking lot of a small used car lot.

"We go back for them." Rick stared at him frantically. "She's not dead Daryl. I'm not leaving her."

"I know she ain't." Daryl replied. "But we need a plan."

"T-Dog was bit." Amelia said softly.

"Hannah wasn't." Rick said wildly. "She's in that building and we're not leaving her."

"How many Walkers would you say are left in the street?" Daryl asked Nathan.

"I don't know. Maybe 20 or 25?" he replied.

Amelia turned around and stared at Tonya, "Have you been bit?"

She shook her head and Nathan put a protective arm around her, "They broke her leg."

"Who?" Amelia frowned.

"Enough!" Rick roared. "Stop talking and drive the fucking truck back!"

"Daryl, what if we could clear the Walkers in front of the building? If we could clear the doorway, one of us can go into the building and get Hannah." Amelia said urgently.

"Fuck it; it's the best idea we've got." Daryl muttered.

"I'm going in to get her." Rick started to squirm past Amelia and she slid over his lap and sat in the middle.

"Daryl, how much ammunition do you have?" he asked, checking his own guns.

"Both guns are full. I used my crossbow." He grunted.

"I've got a clip in my belt and a full clip in one gun. It'll have to be enough." Rick replied. "Give your guns to Nathan. You drive as close as you can to the building. Nathan, you and I will take out enough Walkers to get me through the door. Once I'm in, drive back to this spot, wait five minutes and then come back. We'll be at the front door waiting."

"Rick, what if you can't find her in five minutes?" Amelia asked.

"I'll find her." He said grimly. "Let's go."

Daryl started the truck and drove back towards the main street. As he turned on to the street, they could see the herd of about 20 Walkers standing silently in the middle of the street. A smaller herd, Amelia counted 7 of them, were still milling around the door of the building that Hannah and T-Dog had disappeared into.

"Here we go." Daryl muttered. He accelerated down the street and drove across the sidewalk and across the lawn of the library, barely missing the car that was parked there. He stopped in front of the commercial building and as the Walkers began to close in around the truck, Nathan and Rick hopped out.

Rick shot three of them as Nathan took out the two stumbling around the back of the truck. He was running around the front of the truck to kill the last two when Amelia shouted, "Rick! Hannah – she's there! Over there!"

He looked up to see Hannah, her head down, the baseball cap still jammed firmly on it, come sprinting out of the side alley.

"Hannah!" he screamed as a moaning, shuffling Walker reached for him. He shot it point blank in the face, not even noticing the spray of blood that coated the front of his chest and neck.

"Hannah!" he shouted, "Here! We're over here!" She didn't turn; instead she kept running down the main street. As she passed in front of the side street, she tripped over a body that was half in and half out of the gutter and went sprawling. As she staggered to her feet, a small herd of Walkers shambled around the cars blocking the side street and fell on her.

"HANNAH!" Rick screamed as she disappeared under the mass of Walkers. Faintly he was aware of Nathan killing the last Walker approaching him, of the larger herd of Walkers closing in on them from the street, but it was like the breath had been knocked out of him. He could hear her muffled screams and he watched in disbelief as her arm, clad in the familiar material of her lucky jacket, reached upwards through the bodies of the Walkers on top of her. Her hand clenched and unclenched weakly before a Walker snatched it towards its mouth eagerly and bit off her fingers. Moaning softly, Rick staggered on wooden legs away from the truck and towards her but his arm was grabbed roughly and Daryl dragged him back towards the truck.

"No!" he shouted. He tried to punch Daryl in the face and Daryl cursed and ducked.

"We have to go Rick!"

"NO! I won't leave her!" he couldn't take his eyes off the wriggling, feasting pile of Walkers on top of her.

"She's gone Rick! There's nothing you can do!" Daryl dragged him back towards the truck and with Nathan's help wrestled him into the front seat of the truck.

"Nathan - behind you!" Amelia screamed, she had slid over to the driver's side and she threw it into drive as Nathan turned and kicked the legs out from under the Walker. It fell to the ground and he stomped on its head before diving into the back seat of the truck. Daryl shoved Rick to the middle of the seat and climbed in behind him, slamming the door shut.

"Go Amelia!" he roared at her and she stepped on the gas, driving across the lawn of the library and headed back for the highway, wincing at the dull thud of the Walker's bodies as she hit them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As Hannah sprinted towards the exit door at the far end of the hallway, another door opened. A bear of a man stepped out and she aimed T's gun and fired but it clicked empty. Cursing, she hurled the empty gun at him; he dodged it easily and as he reached for her she dropped to her knees and slid across the floor under his outstretched arms. She smashed the rebar against his leg as she slid past him and he howled with pain.

She scrambled to her feet and was reaching for the bar on the exit door when there was a sharp blow to the back of her head and everything went dark.

Cursing, the large man kicked her unconscious form in the thigh. Behind him Thomas snarled with rage as the man he had tackled dragged him to his feet.

"Don't you touch her you son of a bitch!" he shouted. The man punched him in the face and blood flowed from his lip.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut!" he warned him.

"Stop your goddamn whining Warren and grab the girl." He said to the man who was rubbing his leg and moaning about the pain.

A small, thin man appeared behind Warren. "Beat up by a girl huh Warren?"

"Shut up Dylan!" Warren scowled at him. He bent and lifted Hannah, throwing her over his shoulder and trudging towards Thomas and the other man.

"Why the hell are we bringing her with us Luther?" he glared at the man and shifted Hannah on his shoulder.

"Just shut up and keep moving." Luther glanced nervously around them and herding Thomas in front of them, they descended down the stairwell to the main lobby.

"What about Adam and Steven?" Dylan asked as they stood in the lobby of the building. They could hear the shuffling noises of Walker's behind the front door and Dylan looked uneasily at the door.

"They're either dead or they took the SUV and left. C'mon, we're going out the back way." Luther replied. He cocked his head as the sound of an engine could be heard over the moaning of the Walker's outside.

"What the fuck?" He peered out one of the large tinted windows that flanked the door. "Shit! They're coming back."

"Are you kidding me? They must be coming back for her." Warren dropped Hannah on the floor of the lobby. "Luther, we need to go. They've got more weapons then we do. Let's just leave these two and get the hell out of here."

Luther shook his head, "No. We take them back to Anna." He looked at Dylan and then at Hannah lying crumpled on the ground. He bent and pulled the ball cap from her head. He held it out to Dylan, "Here, put this on."

"Why?" Dylan took the hat from him and watched as Luther pulled Hannah's jacket from her slender body.

"Jesus – she's wearing a bulletproof vest? Who the fuck are you people?" he stared at Thomas.

"None of your fucking business." Thomas spit at him.

"Put this on as well." Luther passed him the jacket and Dylan shrugged into it, zipping it up and putting the ball cap on his head.

"We need a distraction and you're about the same size as her. They'll be panicking and will mistake you for her." He looked at Hannah and then eyed Dylan critically before jamming the ball cap further down on his head. "Go out the side door we came in earlier and go into the alley. If you see Adam and Steven, tell them to take the SUV and go as soon as the others follow you. We'll meet them back at the house. Run out into the street, keep your head down but make sure they see you. Run to Bartley Street and duck into the supermarket. We'll grab the car and meet you at the loading doors in the back."

"What if they see me go into the supermarket?" Dylan asked as they heard the sound of doors slamming and gun shots.

"Doesn't matter. By the time they search the supermarket you'll be out the back loading doors and in the car with us."

Dylan nodded and left the lobby. Warren picked up Hannah once more and the four of them moved to the side exit. There were more gunshots and the sound of a man screaming. When they heard the truck driving off, Luther eased open the door leading into the alley. There was a small car and an SUV parked at the end of it. Warren shuddered at the sight of the four Walkers ripping and tearing into the two bodies lying motionless on the ground next to the SUV.

"Jesus, that's Adam and Steven." He whispered.

Thomas searched the alley for Nathan and Tonya. There was no sign of their bodies and he released his breath harshly, praying that they had made it to safety.

"I want the keys to the SUV." Luther whispered.

"I don't have them. Nathan did." Thomas muttered.

As one of the Walker's looked up at them and staggered to his feet, Warren threw Hannah into the back of the car. "Forget about it Luther. We gotta go."

"We're not leaving without the SUV." Luther hissed.

Warren wedged his large body behind the wheel of the car, "We can come back for it. Get in the car."

Cursing under his breath Luther shoved Thomas into the back seat of the car next to the unconscious Hannah before climbing into the passenger's side. He shut the door as the Walker pressed his body against it, whimpering with hunger.

Warren pulled out of the alley. There was no sign of the others or their vehicle and he turned left. There was a large mass of Walkers ripping and tearing into a small figure on the ground in front of the side street just past the restaurant and Warren swore loudly when he realized who it was.

"Fuck man, they got Dylan."

Luther glanced over, "Keep going. We need to get back to Anna."

"We can't go back to her! She'll have our heads on a pole for this Luther. We lost two of the prisoners and Dylan, and we ain't comin' back with shit." Warren whined.

"Be a fucking man for once." Luther snapped. "We'll explain what happened and take our punishment. Besides, like you said - we know where the weapons and ammunition are. We'll come back for them."

* * *

The large black truck swerved down the highway. Amelia, tears streaming down her face, was shaking so hard she couldn't keep the wheel straight.

"Stop the truck honey." Daryl instructed. Rick sat like a lump between them, staring dully out the windshield. He didn't move when Daryl reached across him and squeezed Amelia's arm.

"Amelia. Stop."

She looked at him, her eyes wide with shock and nodded. She stepped on the brake and the truck rolled to a stop in the middle of the highway.

"Put it in park honey." Daryl said softly.

After a moment's hesitation she shifted the truck into park and placed her hands in her lap. Daryl climbed out of the truck and crossed to her side. He opened her door and she turned her head slowly to look at him.

He held out his arms and she slid out of the truck and into them. He held her for a moment, rubbing her back awkwardly as the sun beat down on them. He could feel her tears wetting his shirt and he squeezed her tightly for a moment before leading her to the passenger side. He helped her into the truck and shut the door before climbing behind the wheel.

They drove in silence for about half an hour before Nathan leaned forward. He placed his hand on Rick's shoulder. "I'm sorry man."

When Rick continued to stare blankly out the windshield, Amelia turned and took Nathan's hand in her own. She wiped the tears from her face and squeezed his big hand. "Are Thomas and Mattie dead?"

He shook his head. "Not Mattie - at least not yet." Tonya, who had stretched out on the seat and was propping her leg up on his lap, winced as they went over a bump and he patted her uninjured leg sympathetically.

Daryl glanced in the review mirror, "What happened?"

Nathan sighed, "Everything was going according to plan. It took us a day longer to get to the base; there was a bad traffic snarl on the 101 that we had to detour around. It was like Thomas had thought though – the place hadn't been touched. We had to take out around 20 Walkers and then we loaded up on ammunition, picked up a few more weapons, any food we could find, and camped there for the night. Two days out and we decide to stop in this town. Siphon some more gas, look for some more food supplies maybe you know?"

He ran a hand over his Mohawk, "We hid the SUV in the alleyway and started scouting the stores for supplies. They were waiting in the supermarket. There was what –" he glanced at Tonya, '"10 of them?", she nodded wearily, "They must have seen us coming into the town and just settled in and waited for us."

He shook his head, "There's a hotel, a Best Western type place, about 25 minutes outside of the town. They cleared it out of the Walkers, barricaded the doors and windows on the two lowest floors, and have been using it as their living quarters."

Daryl frowned, "They ain't been overrun by Walkers?"

Nathan shrugged, "I guess not. They live a lot the way we do at the campground. They stay quiet, don't go out at night and keep watch 24/7."

"Lucky bastards." Daryl muttered.

"It won't stay that way." Amelia whispered. She placed a hand on Rick's arm, "Rick?"

He didn't reply, just continued to stare emptily out the window. He was like a stuffed dummy that breathed and Amelia shivered a little.

"They have a, well, I guess she's their leader. Her name is Anna."

"Fucking bitch." Tonya interrupted him.

Nathan nodded, "That she is. She wanted to know what we were doing in her town. We told her we were just passing through." He chuckled bitterly, "Anna is smart and she's dangerous but the rest of her crew are fucking idiots. They saw us come in with the SUV but didn't think to bring it back with them to Anna or to even look inside of it."

He glanced at Tonya, "Anna asked us repeatedly why we were in her town. She wanted to know if we were sent here to spy on her by the devil."

"Are you kidding me?" Amelia asked.

Tonya shook her head, "The bitch is crazier than a shithouse rat. She believes the Walkers are demons from Hell possessing people and she's supposed to be building some type of God's army to fight them."

Nathan snorted, "Only her "army" is so fucking stupid they don't have a clue how to find weapons. There are about 25 of them holed up in this hotel and they have maybe 10 guns."

"And half of them don't have ammunition." Tonya tried to shift position and gave a low groan of pain.

"Anyway, we refused to reveal our "true natures" as she called them and that's when the torture started."

"Torture?" Amelia said doubtfully.

"Oh she's inventive as hell when it comes to torture." Nathan pulled his shirt up and Amelia sucked in her breath. His entire torso was covered in small circular burns.

"Oh my God Nathan." She moaned.

"Anna's a smoker; she used me as her own personal ashtray." Nathan said grimly.

"She nearly drowned Tonya, hung Matthew upside down for over 12 hours and they beat Thomas until he was unconscious."

"Jesus Christ." Daryl said. "What kind of people are they?"

"They're all fucking religious nut jobs." Tonya said bitterly. "She has them convinced this is the end times and she's an angel of God, brought here to lead them in battle and deliver them into Heaven."

"Only she doesn't trust anyone." Nathan added. "She believes Walkers are demons and that most of the living are possessed by Satan and doing his bidding."

"How did she build an army then? If humans are possessed by Satan, how does she know who to trust?" Amelia frowned.

"Oh, that's the best part." Tonya laughed sullenly, "She's got the gift to look into people's souls and know if they're possessed or not. In case you're wondering, the four of us definitely fall under the category of Satan's minions."

"You said they broke yer leg – why?" Daryl asked Tonya.

She suddenly looked ashamed and Nathan reached out and captured her hand with his. "No one blames you Tonya."

He looked at Daryl and Amelia, "They'd been torturing us for over 24 hours. Anna especially wanted to know where we had gotten our weapons, where we were going, and how many people we had gathered for our "Army of Satan". They had the four of us tied to chairs in one of the rooms. One of Anna's second-in-commands, Warren is his name, came in the room. He's fucking dumb as a post but he's the size of an elephant and strong? Jesus. Anna had him –" he paused, his face pale and sick looking, "she had him break Tonya's leg. He did it with his bare hands. Just grabbed her shin and bent it until it snapped."

Amelia put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my God, Tonya."

"Tonya was screaming, nearly passed out from the pain, and Anna just stood there grinning at us like she was the queen of the parade. She told Warren to break Tonya's other leg and then –" he hesitated and Tonya spoke up, her face miserable.

"I told them about the SUV and the weapons in it."

"It's fine." Nathan said soothingly, "You had to tell them."

He looked at Daryl and Amelia, "Anna's face lit up like a candle. She actually gave us some food and water and left us for the night. She had her boys take Thomas, Tonya and I into town to get the SUV."

"Why?" Daryl asked suddenly, "Why bring you three in?"

Nathan scowled, "Pretty sure the boys were instructed to kill us and dump our bodies after they had verified Tonya's information about the SUV. Apparently according to Anna, we were the more evil of the four of us. She believes Matthew has potential to be turned to the Lord's side."

"Holy shit." Amelia breathed.

"We were at the SUV and Warren and a couple of others took Thomas and left to do some scouting. We heard a gunshot, I think they killed Thomas. We were left with Adam and Steven and -" he gave another bitter laugh, "fortunately for us, as they were arguing over who got to drive the SUV, the Walkers sitting behind the dumpster went for them first. I grabbed Tonya and ran."

Nathan leaned forward, "I won't leave Mattie back there to die. It's bad enough that we - we lost Thomas, Hannah and T-Dog because of that crazy bitch. Pull over at the next car so I can boost it. You take Tonya back to the camp and I'll go back for Mattie."

Tonya frowned, "You can't do it alone Nathan. You'll die – you know that."

He shrugged, "Honestly, I don't care much if I live or die right now."

"Yeah, well I do." She reached for him and flinched. "Fuck, that fucking hurts."

He tapped Daryl's shoulder, "That car up there – pull over."

Daryl shook his head, "No. She's right, ya can't do it on yer own. You need to eat, sleep, get yer wounds looked at. We all go back to the camp and then ya can head back."

"We're nearly a day from our camp!" Nathan snarled at him, "She could kill him before then."

Daryl glared at him through the rear view mirror, "If she wants him dead – he's already dead. Going back now or tomorrow, or hell the day after that, ain't gonna make much of a difference."

He kept driving and Amelia turned around in the seat and stared silently out the window. She kept seeing Hannah being swarmed by the group of Walkers, kept hearing Rick screaming her name. Her mind, already stretched to the breaking point, refused to let her process the truth of Hannah's death. Although she had seen her die, a part of her, a very big part of her, was almost convinced that Hannah would be at the camp waiting for them.

She looked at Rick. His face was pale and his entire body was trembling slightly. He hadn't said a single word since they'd driven out of town and he didn't appear to have even heard any of their conversation. The realization of T-Dog and Hannah's deaths washed over her again and her eyes welled with tears. Sniffing, she turned back to the window, staring blankly at the landscape as Daryl drove them back to camp.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Hannah." A low voice penetrated the thick fog of her thoughts. "Wake up Hannah. C'mon, open your eyes."

Her eyelids felt incredibly heavy and the back of her head was throbbing; she wanted to ignore the familiar voice and escape back into the darkness but it was insistent, demanding. "Hannah, open your eyes right now."

With a low groan, her eyelids fluttered open and she stared blearily around her. It took a few moments for them to focus and it was incredibly difficult to think past the throbbing, pulsing pain in her head. She turned her head, wincing at the bolt of pain that shot down her neck and blinked at the man tied to the chair beside her.

"Thomas?" she whispered.

He gave a sigh of relief, "Hey. How do you feel?"

She moved her head slowly, groaning as the pain increased to a nearly intolerable level before subsiding back to a dull throb. "My head hurts. How long have I been out?"

"Nearly 5 hours. I was afraid that dickhead Warren had put you in a coma."

She looked down at herself. She was sitting in an old wooden chair, her wrists duct taped to the arms of the chair and her ankles duct taped to the front legs. She pulled experimentally at the tape for a moment before glancing up at Thomas.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember any of it?"

She concentrated, her brow furrowing, "I remember T-Dog dying. I remember going out in the hallway and seeing you and another man before you told me to run. After that – nothing."

He nodded, "You were running for the exit door when Warren took you down. He gave you one hell of a wallop to the back of the head."

She looked around the room. Like her, Thomas was duct taped to a chair and they seemed to be in a hotel room. There were two double beds, a small narrow desk against one wall and a mini-fridge.

"Where are we?"

"It's a hotel just outside of the town. We stopped in the town to look for more supplies and Anna's men ambushed us."

"Anna? Who's that?" Hannah pulled again at the duct tape. It was pointless, there were so many layers of duct tape wrapped around her wrists she couldn't budge her arms from the chair.

"She's a crazy-ass bitch who's been keeping us hostage and torturing us for information." Thomas replied.

"Are Rick and the others - " she stopped, afraid of his answer.

"As far as I know they got away." Thomas said. "I just hope Nathan and Tonya were with them."

"They were." She assured him. "Before T and I got separated from them Nathan was putting Tonya in the truck."

Thomas sighed. "Good."

"What about Mattie?" Hannah asked quietly.

Thomas laughed bitterly, "He defected to the other side."

She stared at him, "You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Listen, they're going to be back any minute but you need to know that this Anna bitch? Is batshit insane. She's a religious nut job who's been torturing us for the last few days. She thinks the Walkers are demons sent by the devil to destroy the earth and she's been touched by God and is going to save us all."

"Fuck." Hannah groaned.

Thomas stared at her, "She's convinced we're possessed, well, all of us except Mattie. She believed he could be saved. After you and I were brought back, she led Mattie in here and did some kind of fucking exorcism on him right here in this room. Next thing I knew, he was hollering about Jesus and kissing her fucking ass."

"He has to be pretending." Hannah said quietly.

Thomas turned his head and Hannah sucked in her breath at the large bruise blossoming on his cheekbone. There was a deep cut in the middle of the bruise and the whole area was swollen and painful looking. "He did this to me. Anna told him to do it and he did - didn't even hesitate."

"Oh Thomas, I'm sorry." Hannah whispered. Although all three men were close, she knew that Thomas was particularly close to Mattie and considered him a brother. She could see the pain of his betrayal in Thomas' eyes.

She pulled at her bonds again, grunting with frustration when nothing happened.

"Don't bother." Thomas shook his head, "You won't be able to get free." He stared dejectedly at her.

"Thomas, don't look at me like that." She begged, "Rick and the others will come back for us. You know they will."

He smiled gloomily at her, "We'll be dead before they have a chance to rescue us."

* * *

As Daryl pulled into the familiar clearing, Amelia stared blankly at the circle of cabins. She should be happy to be home but the tragedy and loss of Hannah and T-Dog made everything seem pointless. What good was it being back if more of their own were dead?

Daryl shut off the engine as the others spilled out of the main lodge. With a quiet sigh, Amelia took Rick's hand in her own and gently tugged him out of the truck. He followed her willingly enough but stood next to the truck, staring blankly at the woods.

As Carl came out of the main lodge and moved slowly towards them, Amelia stood in front of Rick. She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Honey, I'm so sorry for your loss." She whispered, tears starting down her face, "But you need to snap out of this. Carl needs you."

At the mention of his son there was a flicker of emotion in Rick's eyes. She squeezed his face, "I know you want to withdraw and shut everyone out but you can't do that to Carl. Do you understand?"

He blinked and Amelia breathed a sigh of relief as the blank look left his eyes. "Carl?" He whispered.

She nodded firmly. "Yes, Carl." She glanced at Daryl who had moved around the truck and was standing next to them.

The others had drawn in close now; Nathan was speaking in quiet, hushed tones to Nikki. She was staring at him with wide, horrified eyes and she gave a sudden loud shriek and turned and stumbled away to her own cabin. Nathan glanced at Tonya, she was being supported by Hershel and Ethan, and she gave him a quick nod. He followed Nikki to her cabin, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Amelia." Paul stared first at her and then at Rick. His face was pale and she could see his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously, "Where's the little duck?" he whispered.

Her mouth trembling, tears still dripping down her face, Amelia wiped her nose and stared shakily at him. "She – she didn't…" she couldn't finish and Daryl put his arm around her.

"She's dead. Her and T-Dog both." Daryl said bluntly.

Paul staggered back. His mouth worked wordlessly for a moment and he turned to Aaron. Aaron put his arms around him as Paul began to weep quietly.

"Dad?" Carl, his face white and pinched, put his arm around Rick's waist.

"Hey Carl." Rick tried to smile at his son but it came out as a grimace. He looked down into Carl's face and a thread of fear trickled through him, "Son, what's wrong?"

"Mom – she…" Carl whispered. His face was so pale Rick thought he was going to pass out and he gripped Carl's shoulders firmly.

"Where is she?" he asked him. At the soft cry of an infant he looked up.

Carol was the last to join them from the lodge and a small smile crossed Rick's face at the tiny infant wrapped in a blanket in her arms.

He looked back down at Carl, the smile dropping from his face when he realized that Carl was sobbing quietly, "Where's your mother Carl?"

Carl didn't answer and Rick looked around the group. The fear was buzzing through him now, filling his veins with ice water and making his breathing whistle in and out of his chest.

Glenn stepped forward, placing one hand on Rick's shoulder, "Rick, there was – I mean, the baby was late and when Lori went into labour, she started bleeding. Hershel did an emergency C-section and it went well. The baby was doing okay and Lori made it through the surgery. But about half an hour after Hershel sewed her up, something went wrong. She started bleeding again and Beth and Hershel - they tried Rick. They really did. They did everything they could to stop the bleeding but there was so much and it was – " he forced himself to say it, "Lori died Rick. I'm sorry."

He stopped, staring miserably at Rick as Rick backed away from Carl, his face ashen.

"Rick, I'm so sorry." Hershel said quietly. Rick stared at him blankly. Glenn glanced at Maggie who squeezed his hand comfortingly. He squeezed back and then approached Rick.

"Rick, you should sit down. Come on." He reached out and touched Rick's shoulder lightly. With a snarl of rage, Rick pushed him away. The young man fell backwards and Maggie crouched beside him.

"Glenn! Are you okay?" she helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine. Rick – " he started towards the Sheriff but Rick, his eyes full of a blank madness, turned and ran into the woods.

"Rick!" Amelia shouted. She went to go after him but Daryl stopped her.

"Leave him be." He admonished gently.

"It's going to be dark soon. He'll die out there." She turned on him.

Daryl glanced at Carl. The boy was standing like a wooden puppet, staring silently at the ground. "There ain't no point in goin' after him Amelia. He'll just turn on ya."

He looked around the group before clasping Carl's shoulder gently and leading him towards the lodge, "C'mon everyone, let's get in the lodge. We need to talk."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Thomas, how many people does Anna have?" Hannah asked.

Thomas looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I think there's about 25 or 30 people in the hotel. I know she has three main sidekicks, Luther, Warren and Dylan." He paused and grinned sourly, "Make that two. Dylan was killed back in the town."

"If she only has two henchmen and the rest are just ordinary people, we may have a chance."

Thomas' face twisted, "Forget it Hannah. We're going to die in this miserable hellhole at the hands of a crazy woman."

Hannah frowned, "Thomas, you can't think –"

She paused as footsteps were heard in the hallway outside. She stared at Thomas who stared back grimly.

The door opened and a man, he was so big he had to duck to get through the doorway, entered the room. He was followed by a familiar face and Hannah swore violently under her breath.

"Well if it ain't my old friend Hannah. Ya been missin' me girl?" The man grinned widely at her.

"Hello Merle."

"Thought you might be dead pretty lady." Merle crouched beside her chair and winked at her.

When Hannah didn't answer he reached up and stroked her cheek, "Those good old boys treat ya right? They seemed like nice enough folk." He laughed.

"I killed every one of those good old boys." Hannah lied quietly, "Then I went hunting for you. But I guess you found yourself a nice little hiding hole didn't you?"

"Ayuh. But you found me now." Merle squeezed her thigh. "Damn girl, you got yourself some muscle." He lifted her shirt and whistled at her hard, flat stomach. "Guess ole Merle did ya a favour huh? Maybe ya'd like to thank me in a more personal way. Although you might not be able to walk after." He laughed loudly.

"Why don't you untie me and we'll find out who walks away and who doesn't, you stupid son of a bitch." Hannah said dourly.

He slapped her viciously across the face, making her head rock back.

Thomas roared in anger as Hannah glanced at Merle through watering eyes. "That make you feel more like a man?"

He raised his hand to hit her again but Warren grabbed his arm. "Knock it off. You don't touch anyone until Anna says you can."

"Is that so?" Merle looked at him shrewdly.

Warren gave him a look of clear disdain, "Yeah, it is. You've got a lot to learn." He stepped closer and stared down at Merle, "I have no idea why Anna chose you to replace Dylan; as far as I'm concerned you haven't been here long enough to earn a promotion; you're just an ignorant redneck who can't be trusted."

"Fuck you." Merle scowled at him.

"Shut your mouth." Warren said softly, "Step out of line once more and I'll make sure Anna hears about it."

Merle snorted derisively, "You ain't nothin' but muscle to her boy. Ya ain't got a brain in yer head and Anna knows it. Ya think you got her ear? Think that she's gonna listen to ya? Yer nothin' but a trained ape to her."

Warren bellowed angrily and shoved the smaller man. Merle fell to the floor with a loud thud and Warren leaped on him, wrapping his hands around Merle's neck and squeezing.

Thomas looked at Hannah; she was watching Warren throttle Merle, a small, cold smile on her lips. She glanced at him and a chill went down his back at the look in her eyes.

The door to the bedroom opened a second time and the man who Thomas had tackled earlier, burst into the room.

"Goddammit Warren! What the hell are you doing?" He struggled to pull the large man off of Merle's thrashing body.

Warren shoved the man back against the wall and continued to choke Merle.

"Boys." A soft voice spoke.

Hannah looked up. Standing in the doorway, her small and slender body covered in a long skirt and a blouse buttoned primly to her throat, was a woman who looked to be in her early fifties. Her long, graying hair was drawn up in a loose bun on her head and Hannah was struck by how much she looked like her fifth grade teacher Mrs. Normile. Mrs. Normile had been a kind and gentle soul and a person could almost be convinced that this woman was too, if it hadn't been for her eyes. They were a steel grey colour and they radiated no compassion or warmth, only a calculating kind of coldness.

"That's enough boys." She said again. She touched Warren lightly on the shoulder, and with a look of shame on his face he pushed away from Merle and climbed to his feet. Merle lay on the floor, choking and gasping.

The woman, who Hannah guessed was Anna, glanced at the man who had come in with her, "Luther, take Merle to the kitchen and get him some water please."

"Yes Anna." Luther moved forward and helped Merle to his feet. He gave Anna a small nod and led Merle to the door.

"And Luther?" he stopped in the doorway when Anna's soft voice washed over him.

"Ma'am?" He turned back.

"You know better than to take the Lord's name in vain. We'll discuss your… verbal indiscretion later."

"Yes, ma'am."

She turned her attention back to the bear of a man standing in front of her. Warren towered above her and could have easily crushed her with one large hand but Hannah watched in amazement as she reached towards him and he flinched away.

She gave him a look of reproach and he hung his head, "I'm sorry Anna."

"You always are, aren't you Warren?" she pushed on his arm and he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Yes ma'am. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me."

She smiled benevolently, "The Lord reminds us that we must be patient with others. To understand their flaws and to embrace them with open and loving arms, does He not?"

"Yes ma'am, but he –"

She held up her hand, Hannah could see a flicker of anger crossing her face, and Warren immediately quieted.

"Does the Lord not also tell us to honor thy parents?"

Warren nodded.

"And have I not taken you under my wing like the mother you have always wished for?"

"Yes." Warren whispered.

"I believe I have made it perfectly clear that I want my children to obey me; have I not been sent by the Lord himself to rid the earth of the demons that have taken it over?"

"Yes."

"And yet, my very children willfully disobey the rules of my home." she frowned at Warren.

"He provoked me!" Warren burst out, "He told me I was stupid and that I was – "

Anna's hand flashed forward and she slapped Warren across the face so hard his head rocked backwards. Hannah could see the blood flowing down his cheek where Anna's ring had cut him open.

"You are stupid!" she said balefully. "And I am nearly done with the way you try my patience!" She took a deep breath; her previously pale cheeks were flushed with colour and she was trembling all over.

"I'm sorry Anna." Warren whispered.

She stared at him for a few more minutes before reaching out and running her hand through his thick hair. "Of course you are my dear. But this childish display of temper cannot go without punishment."

She glanced at Thomas and then Hannah, "We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow. I need your assistance right now."

Warren nodded and rose clumsily to his feet as Anna approached Hannah. She almost seemed to float and Hannah stared suspiciously at her as she drew close. She smelled strongly of cigarettes and as she brushed a stray hair back from her face, Hannah could see the yellow stain of nicotine on her fingers. It was a jarring contrast to her neat and church-like appearance.

"Hello." Anna smiled kindly at her. "My name is Anna, and you are?"

Hannah glanced at Thomas. He was staring at her with a mixture of fear and anger and she gave him a reassuring nod before looking back to Anna. "Hannah."

"What a lovely name for a lovely girl." Anna reached out and ran her fingers across Hannah's forehead. Hannah willed herself not to flinch and stared silently at her.

Anna pulled a package of cigarettes from a pocket hidden deep within the folds of her skirt and Warren produced a lighter and silently lit it for her. She inhaled deeply before breathing the smoke into Hannah's face.

"So Hannah, I'm so happy you've joined us here. There are a good deal of people here who rely on me to keep them safe and my understanding is you and your friends have an excellent ability to locate weapons." She inhaled on her cigarette again.

She waited for Hannah to reply. When she didn't, Anna frowned and crouched beside her chair; Warren stood protectively behind her. "Don't tell me you're just as shy as your friend over there." She nodded in Thomas' direction. "You must understand that we're only trying to protect our people - just like you protect yours."

"I'm afraid I don't know where the weapons are. I only met these guys a week or so ago." Hannah shrugged.

"Really? Our little Matthew says differently. He says that you've been with them since the beginning and that you've been out scavenging with the group for weeks now. He says there are at least 6 more of you and you've been holed up in a small town only half a day from here." Anna arched her eyebrow at Hannah, "So is it Matthew or you who is lying to me?"

Hannah grinned carelessly, "Why don't you ask your little Matthew who's lying."

A look of anger flickered across Anna's face and with sudden, shocking speed she reached out and butted her cigarette against Hannah's collarbone.

Hannah screamed as the cigarette burned into the delicate skin. Anna, a smile of satisfaction on her face, dropped the still smoking cigarette to the floor and silently held out her hand. Warren handed her another cigarette and she lit it without breaking eye contact with Hannah.

Hannah, gasping and tears running down her face, bit the inside of her cheek viciously. She looked down at herself. There was only a small raised, red circle of burned flesh on her collarbone but it felt like her entire body was screaming at her in pain. She looked at Thomas. He was staring anxiously at her and she forced herself to sit up straighter and ignore the radiating pain. She would die before she let Anna break her.

"Shall we try this again?" Anna smiled merrily at her. "I want to know where the weapons are and I'd like for you to tell me."

"Matthew's already told you." Hannah replied.

Anna jerked, her eyes widening with surprise, before she arranged her face back into a calm and cheery mask, "Clever girl."

Hannah forced herself to smile at her, "What you really want to know is if your little Matthew is telling the truth about where the weapons are."

Anna paused and inhaled on her cigarette, tapping the ashes indifferently onto the floor. "True. A woman like me doesn't get where she is by trusting everything someone tells me."

Hannah cocked her head, "Woman? Word on the street is that you're an angel of God, sent down to save our souls. Are you telling me you're nothing but an ordinary woman? The way they talk about you around here, I was expecting justice from a fiery sword or at the very least, some wings and a halo." She looked Anna up and down, "Instead it's an old woman in a bad wardrobe who reeks of cigarette smoke."

Anna screamed in rage and butted her second cigarette against Hannah. This time she thrust it onto her neck, just below the thin scar that ran along the shelf of her jaw. Hannah shrieked again as Thomas snarled and pulled uselessly against his bonds.

Anna grabbed Hannah's face in her hands and stared at her. "I know all about women like you." She spit, "Nothing but whores and liars who use the bodies God gave them for perverted and despicable acts." She looked down at Hannah's chest. While she was unconscious her jacket and bulletproof vest had been removed, leaving her clad in a green tank top.

"I look into your eyes and I can tell you're a whore." Anna hissed at her.

"You know nothing about me you crazy bitch." Hannah said bitterly.

"The Lord has seen fit to give me the ability to see the real truth inside people." Anna took a deep breath and smiled at her. "In these end times, when the dead walk the earth, it has served me well. I have been charged by the Lord to slay the beasts that walk this earth and His will be done."

"You're insane." Hannah muttered.

"Am I?" Anna said softly. She held her hand out and Warren placed a small, worn bible into it. She tapped the front of it and looked at it thoughtfully. "Revelations 11:1 8 - The time has come for judging the dead, and for rewarding your servants the prophets and your people who revere your name, both great and small... and for destroying those who destroy the earth."

Hannah stared at her and Anna gave her another gentle smile, "I am a servant of the Lord and I do His will on this earth."

"Killing and torturing people is not God's will."

"Revelations 21:8 - The cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the sexually immoral, those who practice magic arts, the idolaters and all liars… they will be consigned to the fiery lake of burning sulfur. This is the second death." Anna quoted.

Hannah rolled her eyes and Anna pinched her cheek cruelly. "I have been put on this earth to bestow the second death on the unbelieving. Tell me Hannah, are you a believer?"

"I believe you're insane and if anyone is going to find out what it's like to burn in a lake of fire, it's you." Hannah pulled her face free.

Anna's nostrils flared and she stood up abruptly. "I want to know if Matthew is lying. Tell me where your camp is."

"No."

Anna slapped her across the face, "Tell me where your camp is!"

"No." Hannah repeated herself, her face stinging from Anna's slap.

Anna leaned forward until her face was directly in front of Hannah's; her tobacco-laced breath puffed across Hannah's face. "Before this day is over, you will tell me everything I want to know."

She straightened and looked at Warren, "We'll start with the water."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Ya okay?"

Amelia looked up as Daryl entered their small cabin. It was just after dawn. She had woken as Daryl was slipping out of the cabin and she had wrapped herself in a blanket on the loveseat and waited for him to return. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if yer okay." Daryl sat down on the small loveseat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her thigh.

"I – I don't know." Amelia admitted. "I keep thinking I'm dreaming; keep thinking that she isn't really dead."

He reached out and ran his thumb over the dark shadows under her eyes. "You were cryin' in yer sleep last night."

She blinked tiredly, "I don't remember that. I'm sorry for waking you."

He shook his head, "Ya didn't. I was waitin' for news on Rick."

"Did he come back?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Aaron and Paul were on watch. Aaron radioed me just before dawn to say Rick had come back to the camp. He was covered in blood and refused to stop and talk to them when Aaron called his name, just went into Hannah's cabin."

"Thank God he survived." Amelia leaned her head on Daryl's shoulder. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and he stroked it absentmindedly with one rough hand, winding the soft strands through his fingers.

"I just came back from her cabin; tried to talk to him. He just ignored me. Ran into Hershel as I was leaving – think he's gonna try and talk to Rick." Daryl grunted.

"How's Tonya?"

Paul and Hershel had set her leg last night. The break was bad and Hershel had confided in Amelia and Daryl that he didn't think Tonya's leg would ever be the same again.

"Without being able to cast it properly, she'll be lucky if she can even walk, let alone run once it heals." Hershel had sighed.

Daryl continued to stroke her hair, "Better this morning I think. Hershel drugged her up pretty good."

"Good." She looked up at him, "Maybe Aaron could talk to Rick. He's a therapist."

"Ain't nothin' no one can do fer him right now Amelia." Daryl replied. "He needs to work through it on his own."

She pushed herself away from him, wrapping her arms around her torso and frowned at him, "Not everyone is like you Daryl. Some people find it actually helpful to talk about their feelings; to confide in others."

"Don't start that shit again with me Amelia." Daryl growled in frustration.

"I'm worried about you Daryl. You never talk about Merle or what happened in the cabin that day." She looked at him anxiously.

He sighed harshly, "There ain't nothin' to talk about."

She cupped his face in her hands and stared searchingly at him, "Honey, it's not good to keep it bottled up like this. Merle is your brother –"

Daryl opened his mouth to argue and she shook him lightly, impatiently, "Fine. He's your half-brother. But he forced you to make a horrible choice between him and me and we've never talked about it."

She searched his face, looking for what, he didn't know. "It's okay if you don't want to talk to me but would you consider talking to Aaron? It might help to talk to someone who is neutral, who –"

He pulled away, jumping up and stalking angrily across the room, "Christ woman, give it a rest would ya? I don't need to talk to no shrink and I'm tired of listenin' to ya nag me about it."

She didn't reply and he turned around. Guilt flooded his belly at the look on her face and the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Shit. I'm sorry Amelia. I didn't mean it that way."

She didn't answer him and he could have kicked himself. She had just watched her best friend die and now he was yelling at her. He moved back to the loveseat and gathered her into his arms, breathing a low sigh of relief when she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry honey." He whispered into her hair, "This ain't the right time to talk about Merle okay?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be nagging you about this; you're a grown man."

She looked up at him and he rubbed the tears from her face with his callused thumb, "Stop yer cryin' woman."

She smiled a little, "That was one of the first things you said to me. Do you remember?"

He nodded. "Ayuh."

"I thought you were an asshole." She smiled again, remembering. "Pretty ungrateful of me considering you had just saved my life."

"I was bein' an asshole." He had been so sure she had been with Randall's group but even now, months later, a sick feeling went through him when he remembered the way he had pinned her against the tree, his hand on her throat.

He leaned down and kissed the delicate column of her throat. "Never said sorry fer that day." He muttered.

She shivered as his mouth found the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder. "You don't need to say sorry."

He cupped her breast and brushed a gentle kiss against her mouth. "I scared ya that day."

She kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth, sliding it delicately against his own. "You saved me that day."

He gripped her head and stared intently at her, "I love ya Amelia."

She smiled, "I love you too Daryl. So much."

He pulled her against him and she hugged him tightly. She kissed his neck and he cupped the back of her head as she placed her lips against the steady beat of the pulse in his throat. She nibbled lightly and he moaned quietly, his hands tightening in her hair.

She kissed him, running her fingers through his hair and holding him steady as she explored his mouth. The death of her friend had made her acutely aware of how short life was and she kissed Daryl with renewed vigor. She wanted to lose herself in his smell, his taste, to let his body and warm mouth take away her memories of Hannah's death – if only for a little while.

He kissed her back, running his hands up and down her back before slipping them under her t-shirt and cupping her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and wiggled around until she was straddling him. She reached between them, fumbling impatiently with the button on his pants and he helped her undo them. She reached into his pants and grasped his cock. He was rock hard and she rubbed him roughly as he gasped and groaned into her mouth.

As his fingers tugged and pulled on her nipples, she used her other hand to unbutton his shirt. She ran her fingers over his collarbone and down his chest to his flat stomach. She traced it with unsteady fingers, circling his belly button with her index finger. He inhaled sharply and grabbed at the boxer shorts she was wearing.

He slipped his hand under the waistband and traced small circles over the soft patch of hair at the center of her thighs. As he moved his fingers to her clit, he bit down on her lower lip. She gasped and he pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, "Why? You know I like that."

She kissed him roughly, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as his fingers rubbed against her clit. "That feels so good Daryl." She whispered, her hand tightening around his cock when he pushed his finger inside of her clinging, wet warmth.

She pulled his cock free of his pants and he tugged at her boxer shorts. She wriggled and tilted sideways, giggling at his muttered cursing, until her shorts were hanging off of one ankle. She thrust her hips against him, his cock rubbing against her inner thigh, and then gave a moan of frustration.

"What?" he whispered.

"I need to go get a condom." She replied. She started to stand and he pulled her back down.

"Wait." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom.

She arched her eyebrow, "Why are you carrying a condom around?"

He actually blushed a little and she stared at him curiously, "Uh, there was one day a couple weeks ago where ya were in the kitchen. I was watchin' ya and got to thinkin' it might be uh, fun one day to uh…"

He trailed off as her face broke out into a wide grin, "Starting to get bored with sex in the cabin huh?"

He shook his head, "No! It was just an idea and I thought I might as well be prepared in case you liked the idea."

She laughed and took the condom from him, ripping the wrapper open and rolling it down over his cock. "Relax handsome. I'd love to fuck your brains out in the kitchen someday."

She pushed herself onto his cock as he pulled her t-shirt over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and she leaned back, resting her hands on his knees, and began to move her pelvis with long, slow thrusts. Her back arched and she let her head fall back as the pleasure began to grow in her body. Daryl let his gaze drift down her naked body. He watched as his cock disappeared inside of her, her hot, wet center gripping him tightly and he moaned loudly, forcing himself to look away. If he watched much longer he was going to come and he wanted Amelia to come first.

He gripped her soft, smooth thighs with his hands and raised his hips upwards, meeting each of her thrusts, smiling a little at her moans grew louder. He reached up and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples before tugging roughly on them. She gasped and bucked her hips against him.

"Touch me Daryl, please." She moaned and he rubbed her clit in a slow, circular movement.

"Yes." She moaned again. She moved faster and he wrapped one strong arm around her waist, holding her steady as his fingers danced over her clit and she began to thrust harder.

Amelia leaned forward and gripped Daryl's head in her hands, directing his mouth towards her nipples. He sucked one hard nipple into his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth before running his tongue over the tip of it. She sighed and gasped and entwined her fingers through his hair. The rough fabric of the loveseat was digging into her knees and Daryl's arm around her waist was pulling on her hair but the feel of his mouth on her nipple, the way his cock filled her and rubbed against her was generating deep waves of pleasure through her entire body. She trembled and heaved against him, searching for her release as his mouth moved to her other nipple and he teased it gently with his lips and mouth.

He reached between them and rubbed her clit until she threw her head back and came, moaning loudly. She collapsed against him and he rubbed her back gently. Her long hair was wild, sticking to her perspiring body and his, and he gathered it into a pony tail, sweeping it away from her face and their bodies, holding it loosely in his fist as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Look at me Amelia." He whispered and she opened her eyes and stared into his as he began to thrust into her. She braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed back against him, taking him deep inside of her as they stared at each other. A small smile played on her lips as Daryl's eyes grew hazy and his breathing quickened.

He was thrusting into her so hard now that she had to cling to his shoulders and press her thighs around his waist. His hand still gripped her hair and as he came inside of her, he released his grip on it and pulled her against him, holding her against his chest as he cried out with pleasure.

She burrowed her face into his neck, feeling the rapid, pounding beat of his heart against her breast as he stroked her bare back with the tips of his rough fingers.

"I love you." She whispered against his throat. He squeezed her tightly in response.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Nathan, this is crazy." Ethan protested as Nathan loaded the small green car with weapons.

"I'm not leaving him there." Nathan put a box of smoke grenades into the back seat of the car. He shut the door firmly and leaned against it as Ethan and Carol stared at him helplessly.

Amelia and Daryl left their cabin and joined them in the clearing. "What's going on?" Daryl asked.

Carol sighed, "Nathan is going after Mattie."

"Alone?" Amelia raised one eyebrow, "Nathan, you can't go alone."

She looked at Daryl who shook his head slightly, "It's a suicide mission Amelia."

"But – " Amelia started to argue and Nathan interrupted her, "I don't need anyone's help. I'll be better and faster on my own."

"Does Tonya know you're leaving?" Carol asked.

"Yes." Nathan replied shortly.

"It's been nearly 24 hours since you escaped Nathan, they've probably killed him by now. And even if Mattie is still alive, you don't have a chance of rescuing him." Amelia said. "They`re just going to catch you, torture you and kill you."

"Maybe, maybe not." Nathan said evenly.

Amelia looked desperately at Daryl who gave her a small shrug. She turned back to the powerful Latino man, "You can't go alone Nathan."

"He isn't." Rick had left his cabin and was heading towards them, buckling his gun belt around his waist.

"I'm going with him."

"Rick – no." Carol said shocked.

Amelia approached him and grabbed his arm, "That isn't a good idea Rick."

He shook his arm free, "I don't care what you think Amelia."

She grabbed his arm again and twisted him around to face her. "Have you gone insane?" she hissed. "You have a son and a daughter who need you."

His face twisted painfully and her expression softened, "I know you're hurting but you have two children who need their father. Going after Mattie is a dangerous and stupid thing to do." She glanced at Nathan, "For both of you."

"I've already spoken to Carl. He understands why I have to go." Rick said softly.

She shook her head angrily, "Carl is a child who has just lost his mother. Are you going to force him to lose his father as well? Do you really want to leave him alone in this world?"

Carol stepped forward, "She's right Rick." She spoke softly and calmly. "You've been through a terrible tragedy and you're not thinking clearly."

"I'm fine Carol." He barely glanced at her.

"Rick, I know you miss her. I do too. But doing this? It's not what she would want and you know that." Amelia said quietly. "Hannah wouldn't – "

He tore away from her, "Don't say her name!" he growled. "He was her friend, he saved her life, and I owe it to her to try and save his. I'm going, end of discussion."

"Fine. But I'm going with you then. I won't sit here and watch you run off and try to kill yourself. Han – she wouldn't want that."

Rick shook his head and looked at Daryl, "You'll just slow us down."

"Fuck you Rick." Amelia suddenly snarled, her temper getting the best of her. "I'll go if I fucking want to go."

She didn't notice Daryl edging up behind her and she let out a gasp of surprise and anger when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let go of me Daryl!" she demanded.

"No honey." He said firmly, "Yer not going."

"He is going to die!" she gritted out, "Both him and Nathan are dead if they leave here without us. Can you live with that?"

Daryl and Rick stared at each other for a long moment, "Yeah, I guess I can." Daryl said quietly.

Rick nodded to him and he and Nathan climbed into the car as Amelia wrenched free of Daryl.

"Amelia – " Daryl reached for her.

"Don't Daryl." She warned. She turned around and stormed back to their cabin. Carol followed her, stopping to squeeze Daryl's arm sympathetically.

* * *

"Stop it goddammit! You're killing her!" Thomas strained against the tape holding his arms down; the chair rocked back and forth as he struggled.

Anna looked at Thomas. "Please." He whispered.

She nodded to Warren, who was holding Hannah's head down into a large bucket of water. She was still taped to the chair and her struggles were growing progressively weaker. He pulled her head back and Hannah choked and gasped and coughed, trying to expel the water from her lungs while he and Anna watched dispassionately.

Thomas' hands clenched into fists as Anna approached Hannah. They had nearly drowned her last night, dipping her head into the bucket of ice cold water over a dozen times before finally tiring of the game. They had left them alone for the rest of the night, had even fed them breakfast this morning and given them water before Warren and Anna had appeared once more.

Anna had been even more brutal this morning, burning Hannah's arms multiple times with cigarettes until Hannah had screamed in agony. She still refused to speak and for the last 20 minutes Thomas had been forced to watch as they repeatedly dunked her into the water, Warren holding her head under for progressively longer periods.

Anna held her head close to Hannah's and smiled at her. "Ready to talk my pretty one?" she crooned softly. "I know you're scared and hurting. Tell me what I want to know and all this will stop."

Hannah muttered softly and Anna leaned closer. "What was that?"

Hannah coughed loudly, and then cleared her throat. "I asked if this was the best you could do."

Anna's face twisted in anger and she slapped Hannah across the face. Hannah started to laugh as Anna straightened and grabbed the bucket of water. With a scream of rage she threw it across the room, splashing water everywhere as it bounced off the wall.

She reached down and grabbed Hannah's hair, yanking her head backwards, "You will tell me what I want to know!" she shouted, "I swear to God you stupid fucking bitch, you will tell me everything and afterward I'll cut out your whore's tongue!"

She released Hannah with a sudden jerk and whirled around. She faced the far wall, Hannah could see her back rising and falling with her harsh breaths, and stood silently trembling.

"Anna?" Warren whispered. He reached out and touched her shoulder timidly. She turned on him, punching and slapping at his face and chest and he cried out and dropped to his knees. She slapped him repeatedly on the head as he cowered at her feet, covering his head with his arms.

She kicked him in the stomach with one boot clad foot and he let his breath out with a loud "oof" and curled up on his side. "Please Anna, I'm sorry." He pleaded, tears standing out in his eyes.

She crouched beside him, "You make me sick Warren." She whispered, "A giant of a man brought to his knees by a woman. You're stupid and weak and it forces me to question my judgement."

"I'm sorry Anna." Warren moaned, "I'll be better. I promise."

She slapped him once more across the face before standing and walking towards Hannah. It took every ounce of Hannah's willpower not to flinch away when Anna reached towards her face. Although her cheeks were still flushed with colour and her breath was coming in harsh pants, her anger had dissipated and she stroked Hannah's face softly with one finger.

"You're not weak are you?" she smiled, "You're so brave, so stubborn. I admire that Hannah. It's stupid and will get you killed, but I'll admit I cannot help but be impressed by your bravery."

She stroked Hannah's face again. Hannah could smell the smoke on her breath and see the yellow stains on her teeth as she spoke, "I'm almost tempted to try and save you." She ran one finger down over Hannah's chest and traced the skin above her heart. "I'm tempted to try the ritual on you, to banish the darkness from your soul and bring you into the light. I think you would make an excellent addition to my army."

"Don't you mean the Lord's army?" Hannah asked.

Anna nodded, "Of course, the Lord's army. I am, after all, only his servant."

She cocked her head and stared at Hannah, "What do you think Hannah? Should we try the ritual? Do you want to rid your soul of the darkness that has claimed it and join the army of the Lord? You will bask in his glory forever."

Hannah smiled sweetly at Anna, "I would rather burn in hell for all of eternity than join your army."

Thomas winced, positive Anna would explode again but she only smiled and patted Hannah's cheek gently, "That can be arranged my dear. That can be arranged."

She nodded to Warren who had stumbled to his feet and he left the room, leaving the door open. There was silence for a few moments before they could hear Luther cursing and a loud growling in the hallway.

Hannah looked at Thomas, her eyes widening with fear, as a Walker was shoved into the room. A collar with a long metal pole attached to it was around its neck and someone had tied its arms behind its back. Hannah could see the skin tearing away from the biceps of the Walker and she knew it was only a matter of time before the pressure of its bonds ripped the rotting flesh completely apart.

"What the fuck?" Thomas shouted as Luther pushed the snarling, growling Walker into the room by the pole. Warren followed closely behind and at Anna's nod he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and, using a sharp knife, made a short deep cut in the Walker's side. As the blood poured out, he caught some of it in a large plastic glass. When the glass was nearly full, he pulled it away and looked to Anna. She nodded again and with a short, brutal thrust, he drove the knife through the temple of the Walker. It dropped to the floor and Luther wiped his hands on his pants as Warren brought the glass to Anna.

"One moment please Warren." She said softly. She walked to Hannah and pulled out a small pocket knife from the back pocket of her dress pants. She clicked the button to release the knife, the blade short but sharp, gleamed softly in the light.

With another soft smile, she pressed the blade against the top of Hannah's forearm and pressed downwards. Hannah hissed as the blade cut into her skin and looked away as Anna drew the knife down to her hand. Blood began to drip out and Hannah risked a quick glance downwards at it. She immediately felt nauseous and faint and she looked away before Anna could guess her weakness.

"The cup, please Warren." Anna held her hand out and Warren carefully placed the cup in it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Thomas whispered. His face was white and horrified looking and Hannah made herself look at him and only him.

"This infection," Anna spoke softly, "it's terrible isn't it? The way that the demons can just infect the living through a bite or a scratch. Satan surely has never thought of a more clever way to turn people to the darkness." She held the cup over Hannah's open wound and looked over her shoulder at Thomas. "How quickly do you think the demon will possess her if her blood is directly exposed to its blood?"

She looked at Hannah. Hannah's face was white and her eyes were large and dark in her face, her nostrils flaring as she sucked in large gulps of air.

"You can't do this." Thomas whispered. "What kind of monster are you?"

"I'm not a monster at all." Anna said, her voice full of false shock. "I have been chosen by God to save the souls of his children from the dark demons who possess them."

"You're fucking insane!" Thomas shouted. "These people aren't demons; it's an infection, nothing more!"

Anna ignored him and smiled at Hannah, "Are you ready to tell me what I want to know my dear?"

Hannah, her lips pressed together in a grim line and her skin so pale it was nearly translucent, shook her head.

"Very well then." Anna sighed sadly, "Let's see how long this takes shall we?"

Smiling, she began to tip the glass of Walker blood towards the bloody, dripping wound on Hannah's arm.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Wait! Stop!" Thomas shouted frantically.

Anna paused, the jar of liquid poised over Hannah's arm and smiled at him, "Yes Thomas?"

"I'll tell you everything." Thomas said morosely as Hannah glared at him.

"Thomas – no!" Although Hannah was terrified at the thought of turning into a Walker she was more terrified that Anna would find the camp, and that she would torture and kill Rick and the others.

Anna smiled delightedly and handed the glass back to Warren before crouching in front of Thomas. She rested her hands on his legs and squeezed affectionately, "That's a good boy Thomas. Tell me everything."

Hannah listened, her relief growing inside of her, as Thomas weaved a tale of lies. Following Matthew's lead, he told Anna about the small village they had holed up in. "There are 9 of us, including Hannah and myself." Thomas said, his face twisted as he pretended to force the words out. "We cleared out a house not far from the main street. We've been raiding the grocery store there for supplies. There aren't many Walkers in the town and most of the stuff had been left untouched."

"The weapons." Anna said eagerly, "Tell me about the weapons."

Thomas shrugged, "We have a lot. Before we hooked up with Hannah and her group, the three of us raided a couple of army bases. We're starting to get low on ammunition though."

Anna smiled, "The SUV is full of ammunition. I had my men go back and retrieve it you know. If the amount of ammunition is any indication, you have a large amount of weapons indeed. Are all of you proficient in using it?"

Thomas sighed, "We've been teaching the others how to shoot. It's mostly women in the group." Anna glanced back at Hannah who glared at the both of them.

"Are they all like her?" Anna asked.

Thomas shook his head, "No. Hannah is a particularly good student."

Anna stood and stroked Thomas' head. He jerked back from her touch and her grin widened. "Tomorrow you're going to take a little road trip with us."

"We should take her with us." Thomas looked at Hannah. "The women, they trust her more than me."

Anna leaned down and kissed his cheek. She stroked his head softly as she looked across the room at Hannah. "You're going to have to hope they trust you enough my dear Thomas." She spoke into his ear, "If we're going to be leaving the safety of my home, God will, of course, require a sacrifice in order to grant us his protection while we travel."

She crossed the room until she was standing in front of Hannah. "You should thank Thomas, my dear girl. He's given you one more night on this earth."

"Fuck Thomas and fuck you." Hannah said loudly.

Anna laughed, "I do like you Hannah. It's a shame you're so unwilling to save your own soul." She glanced at Luther and Warren, "Luther, get rid of that." She pointed to the dead Walker at his feet, "Warren, I want you to get some dinner for our prisoners. Make it something special for Hannah okay?" She looked at the window; it's heavy, burgundy coloured curtains were closed against the light. "And open the curtains. It'll be Hannah's last chance to see the sunset and the sunrise. I want her to enjoy them."

She leaned over Hannah and stroked her bangs back from her forehead. "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to let Walkers feast on you Hannah." She whispered quietly so that only Hannah could hear her. "You're going to die a truly agonizing death. But there's still hope." She smiled gently, "If you agree to renounce Satan, to allow me to perform the ritual on you and cleanse your mortal soul, I'll sacrifice your friend Thomas instead."

She ran one nicotine-stained finger across Hannah's cheek, "Join me; I have a feeling that you could become the most valuable warrior in my army."

Hannah laughed bitterly, "Your army is pathetic. A few dozen men with weapons they don't even know how to use."

Anna nodded, "You're right. But God has given me great powers and soon His glory will spread across the land. I will be leading a vast army, one large enough and powerful enough to cleanse the demons and this plague from the earth."

She stared at Hannah, her eyes bright with insanity. "You could be by my side; help me change the world and in return you will have everything you've ever dreamed of. You will have power, glory, men bowing at your feet. Can you not see it Hannah? Can you not feel how I will change the world?"

She paused, panting harshly, her face flushed with colour, "Will you join me Hannah?"

Hannah gave her a brittle smile, "Tempting – but no."

Anna heaved a sigh of disappointment, "I'll give you the night the think about it."

* * *

Daryl slipped into the cabin he shared with Amelia. She was sitting at the table, her hands wrapped around a mug of steaming tea and her head bowed.

After Rick and Nathan had left, he had given her some space for the rest of the day. She had been angry with him and although he understood why, it didn't change the fact that he didn't want Amelia anywhere near this Anna woman. He placed a gentle hand on her back, "Honey, how are ya?"

She looked up at him; although her face was pale and her eyes were rimmed with red from crying, she gave him a wan smile. "I've been better."

"I know." He sat down beside her and took one of her hands. Despite being wrapped around the warm mug, it was ice cold and he rubbed it briskly.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked.

"Thought ya might need yer space."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I was angry with you earlier. I was upset and worried and I took it out on you. I'm sorry for doing that."

He shrugged, "It's fine. I knew why ya were upset."

She squeezed his hand, "Daryl, listen to me. I know you don't want to hear this but I really think we should go after them."

He shook his head, "They're grown men, and they can make their own decisions."

"Neither of them is thinking clearly right now. Nathan was tortured and abused and his friends were killed. Rick lost Hannah and the mother of his children in one day. They're angry and upset and want revenge; hell maybe they both want to die. I get that – I do. But it doesn't mean it's right to just let them die."

She stared at him pleadingly, "I feel like our group is falling apart you know? Hannah and Thomas are dead;" she bit back a sob, "Lori is dead. And now Rick and Nathan just take off towards their own death. Rick has saved our asses plenty of times, and if Nathan hadn't been there that day we were attacked…" she trailed off. "There are so few of the living left. To let others, to let _our friends_ march off to their deaths isn't right. You know it isn't Daryl."

He stared at her gravely and she wiped angrily at the tears that were starting down her cheeks, "I'm not the only one who feels this way. Glenn and Maggie, Ethan and Carol, Paul – we were all talking about it at lunch. They want to go after them as well."

He stood up and leaned down, kissing her roughly on the forehead, "It's almost dinner; we should join the others at the lodge."

He held out his hand and after a moment's hesitation, she took it and allowed him to lead her towards the lodge.

* * *

"Hannah, you need to let Anna do the ritual and join her army." Thomas said softly. It was getting close to dinner time; Anna and the others had been gone for hours and it was the first time Thomas had spoken since they left.

"No." She looked down at her arm; the wound had finally clotted but not before leaving her entire forearm streaked with blood and a small pool of blood soaked into the carpet below the arm of her chair.

"It's your only chance!" he insisted, "You're going to be sacrificed tomorrow morning if you don't. Just tell her you want to join her army and then get the fuck away from her the first chance you get."

Hannah shook her head. She wasn't about to tell Thomas that if she joined Anna's army, Anna would sacrifice him instead. "I can't Thomas."

"You can." He said angrily, "Stop being such a stubborn bitch and tell her what she wants to hear. For God's sake Hannah – you're going to die tomorrow."

"Everyone dies eventually." Hannah said softly.

He rolled his eyes in frustration, "Goddammit Hannah; you're being stupid."

She smiled a little, "I love you too Thomas."

He started to protest again and she cut him off, "Thomas, I need you to do me a favour. When you get free tomorrow –"

"If I get free." He muttered.

"No – when. I know you'll find a way; Nikki and Selena are waiting for you."

At the mention of Nikki, Thomas slumped back against the chair.

"When you get back to our camp, I want you to give Rick a message for me okay?"

He nodded and she smiled gratefully at him, "Tell him that I love him. Tell him that I always loved him; that from the moment he saved my life in the restaurant I was completely and utterly in love with him. Tell him – tell him that I want him to be strong and that Carl and the baby need him to stay strong for them. Can you tell him all of that for me?"

Thomas nodded and she smiled again at him, remembering the way he had walked into the tent just a few short months ago, his face calm and his hands steady, and killed the man about to cut her throat. He had saved her life without hesitating and tomorrow morning she would pay back that debt by saving his.

"Thomas, thank you. Not just for giving my message to Rick, but for everything you've done. I owe you my life and not just from that day in the tent. You taught me how to survive, how to fight. I would have been dead months ago if it hadn't been for you, and I would never have gotten the chance to reunite with Rick."

She stopped, fighting back the tears, "I love you Thomas and I'm so happy that you're with Nikki. You'll be a good man to her and a great dad for Selena. You deserve to be happy."

He cleared his throat roughly, tears glimmering in his own eyes, "Please Hannah. I'm going to ask you once more to join her army. It's obvious she's looking for some reason to save you. Please."

"No baby, I can't." she whispered.

"Hannah – " he stopped as footsteps were heard outside in the hallway. The door opened and Warren and a young girl, she couldn't have been more than 17, entered the room. They were both carrying trays of food in their hands

"Feed him." Warren said gruffly. The girl nodded and stood cautiously next to Thomas. She was obviously scared to death and Thomas tried to give her a reassuring smile. It came out as more of a grimace and her hand shook noticeably as she held out a spoon full of stew towards his mouth.

Warren pulled up a chair and sat next to Hannah, the chair creaked faintly under his weight. He gave her a spoonful of stew, the spoon nearly disappearing in his large hand. Hannah chewed slowly, relishing the taste of the rich, hot broth. The meat tasted vaguely familiar to her and there were chunks of canned vegetables swimming in the warm liquid.

She realized that Warren was staring at her in a way that was all too familiar and she suppressed a bitter grin. Men were so weak, so easily manipulated. She would use him to get exactly what she wanted. She gave him a brilliant smile and he blinked a little in surprise.

"This is delicious Warren. Did you make it?" she asked softly.

"Nah." He grunted. He spooned another mouthful past her lips and after a moment's hesitation said, "Caught the rabbit though."

"I thought that was rabbit. It's been forever since I've eaten fresh meat; you must be quite the hunter Warren." Hannah smiled again at him and licked away a drop of liquid from her upper lip. Warren watched her, his face reddening a little at the sight of her small pink tongue.

"Just lucky I guess."

She shook her head, "I doubt that. Obviously you're very skilled or you wouldn't be Anna's top man."

"I ain't her top man. That's Luther." He disagreed.

She shrugged and accepted another bite of stew. "How long have you been with Anna?"

He thought for a moment, "About two months, give or take."

She widened her eyes in admiration, "And you're already in her inner circle? You must be special Warren." She let her eyes drift down his body and then back up to his face. He was staring at her, his dark brown eyes filled with need, and she smiled encouragingly at him.

"You're very handsome Warren; did you know that?" she asked quietly.

He blushed, "No I ain't."

"You are." She insisted. She looked over his body again, "I like my men big and you're certainly a big boy aren't you."

He leaned forward until she could feel his hot breath on her face, "I'm big in more ways than one."

She bit her bottom lip and grinned at him, "I'd love to find out just how big."

The young girl feeding Thomas cleared her throat, "Warren, I don't think you should be talking to her."

"Get out!" Warren turned and glared at her. She stepped back and dropped the empty bowl she was holding. It landed with a soft thud on the carpet.

"Go! Now!" Warren pointed towards the door and she ran for it, ducking her head meekly as she opened it and slipped quietly into the hallway.

Warren turned back to her, breathing heavily and she gave him a flirty little smile, "Where were we?"

He leaned forward again, putting the bowl on the floor, and stared at her face, his eyes lingering on her mouth. "You're pretty." He whispered.

Her face broke out in a wide smile, "Thank you Warren."

He glanced over his shoulder at Thomas and she shook her head, "Don't worry about him baby."

He looked back at her and she leaned her head forward and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. He pulled back a bit and she gave him a warm smile, "Kiss me Warren. Please."

He groaned and kissed her. Hannah made encouraging sighs and moans as he kissed her deeply.

There was a soft gasp from the direction of the doorway and they broke apart as a shriek of outrage split the air.

"Whore!" Anna screamed again and rushed across the room as Warren clambered to his feet, knocking the chair over in his haste.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –" he started to apologize and she screamed, her face beet red and her eyes flashing dangerously, and slapped him hard across the mouth.

He cried out as she punched and kicked at him. "On your knees!" she screamed and Warren fell on the ground in front of her.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked on it until he was staring up at her. "You are a soldier of the Lord and you let yourself be defiled by this whore of Babylon? I should kill you right now!"

"No Anna!" Warren screamed. "Forgive me!" He clung to her legs, weeping softly and she kicked him in the chest with disgust. "Don't touch me; you stink of her filth."

She left Warren weeping on the floor and turned back to Hannah. Her thin chest rose and fell in short, hard gasps, and Hannah could see the large silver cross that she had put around her neck, gleaming in the dying light from the window.

She slapped Hannah across the face repeatedly, each slap harder than the last, until tears were leaking out of Hannah's eyes and her cheek was a fiery red colour.

"Whore!" she hissed. "You use your body and your mouth to taint my soldiers and think there will be no consequence for it?"

She looked down at Warren who was cowering at her feet and then at Luther standing silently in the doorway. "Come here." She snapped.

Luther stood next to her and she pointed to the dagger in his belt. He pulled it from his belt and handed it to her.

"Open her mouth." She instructed.

Hannah clamped her jaw shut as hard as she could but Luther forced her mouth open with his hard hands. She whipped her head back and forth frantically, slipping free of his grip and Anna slapped first her and then Luther.

"Hold her steady you idiot!" she shouted.

With grim determination, Luther stood behind her and pressed his stomach against the back of Hannah's head. Once again he opened her mouth and tightened his hands painfully around her face until she moaned from the pain.

Anna reached into Hannah's mouth and grabbed hold of her tongue. She dug her nails into the sensitive flesh, stretching it out of her mouth as far as it would go while Hannah cried out from the pain.

"I'm going to cut your whore's tongue right out of your mouth." She snarled balefully.

She held up the dagger in front of Hannah's watering, terrified eyes. Her eyes blank and full of a deep horrifying madness, she smiled tenderly at Hannah, "The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away."

She raised the dagger high above her head but before she could sweep it down, the sound of gunfire erupted from outside. There were faint screams and more gunfire and Anna released Hannah's tongue and looked almost fearfully at Luther.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Luther let go of Hannah and ran for the door.

Anna kicked at Warren, "Get up you blubbering fool!"

He staggered to his feet and followed Anna and Luther out the door, shutting it and locking it firmly behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Where are they?" Anna whispered to Luther. She coughed and cleared her throat. They were crouched down together on the carpeted hallway of the 3rd floor of the hotel. The air was thick with smoke from the smoke grenades the intruders had tossed and her eyes were burning and smarting.

Luther pointed with his head to the far end of the hallway. "We've got them trapped in the room at the end."

"How the fuck did they get this far?" Anna whispered furiously as Merle and Warren crawled up to them.

"They were heavily armed." Luther said. He was wracked by a coughing fit and Anna waited impatiently for him to finish. "They had smoke grenades and machine guns. The cut down the guards in the lobby in seconds and made it up to this floor before we could gather our people together." He looked down at the gun in his hand, "If we didn't have the weapons and ammunition from the SUV they would have taken us all out in minutes."

Anna cursed angrily, "Do we know who they are?"

Luther nodded, "One of them is that Nathan guy; not sure who the other one is."

"They've come back to rescue their people; ain't that sweet." Merle said sarcastically.

"Are they out of ammunition do you think?" Warren asked.

"Why don't you go knock on the door and find out ya big idiot." Merle clapped him on the back and smiled merrily at him.

"Shut up Merle." Warren growled and Anna held up a warning hand.

"Weren't there some of those smoke grenades in the SUV?"

At Luther's nod she turned to Warren, "Go get them." He turned and crawled towards the exit door as Anna turned back to Luther.

"We open the door, throw the smoke grenades in and fill the room with smoke. We'll wait for the smoke to debilitate them and go after them while they're disoriented. I want them alive."

Luther frowned, "Anna, I'm not sure that'll work. The smoke will take us down as well, plus we don't know if they're out of ammunition."

She let out a scream of frustration, "I don't care Luther! I want those two assholes and I want them now! Send in Jonathan, Lawrence and Mark. They're pretty much useless anyway; I don't care if they die."

"Anna, you're not thinking clearly." Luther tried again. "You're going to lose three of our men to a plan that doesn't make sense. What's to stop Nathan and the other guy from – "

"Shut up!" she screeched. "Go and get the others now and stop your goddamn stupid, sheep whining!"

Luther, his face full of frustration, headed out of the hallway. Anna stared grimly at the closed door at the far end of the hallway, not noticing when Merle slipped quietly out the exit door behind Luther.

* * *

"How much ammo do you have left?" Rick panted harshly to Nathan. They had propped up the mattresses from one of the beds and were crouched behind them, shielding themselves from the door and any gunfire.

Nathan shook his head and threw his machine gun to the side. "This is empty." He pulled out the gun in his belt and checked it, "Three rounds left. Fuck."

"I only have a few rounds myself." Rick rose up and peered around the room. Faintly they could hear shouting in the hallway outside the room.

He knelt back down behind the mattresses. "This is a single room, no other door to another room."

"Shit." Nathan stared at him, "Now what the fuck are we going to do?"

Rick blew his breath out and glanced behind him at the large sliding glass doors. "We could maybe try the patio door; go out the balcony and climb – "

He was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. The doorknob exploded in a shower of metal and wood and the door bounced open. Before Rick and Nathan could fire, four smoke grenades were lobbed into the room. They exploded with a soft hiss and the room began to fill with a thick, toxic smoke.

"The balcony!" Rick motioned frantically at Nathan to follow him and with their shirts held over their faces, the acrid smoke burning their eyes, they crawled to the patio door and Rick slid it open. They crawled out on to the balcony. Behind them they could hear coughing as three men entered the room, handkerchiefs tied firmly around their mouths as they squinted through the smoke. Rick shut the patio door and he and Nathan took deep breaths of the warm, humid air.

Rick peered over the balcony into the darkness below them. "The balcony to the other room is directly below us. If we hang down from the edge of this balcony we should be able to swing ourselves onto the other balcony. Ready?"

Nathan nodded grimly and the two of them climbed over the balcony railing. Rick eased his body down, feeling the strain in his arms as they took the full weight of his body. Quickly, before he lost his grip on the railing above him, he swung his lean body back and forth. On the third swing, he let go and fell with a loud bang on to the balcony below him. He cracked his knee painfully against the smooth cement of the floor and his head connected solidly with the leg of the patio chair that was lying discarded on its side.

There was a loud grunt beside him as Nathan fell on to the floor. The shorter man had barely cleared the railing of the balcony and he moaned painfully as his left leg tangled in the iron railing of the balcony and he sprawled uncomfortably on the cold cement.

Rick helped him to his feet, rubbing his knee as the two of them limped to the edge of the balcony and peered over it. Both this floor and the bottom floor had their doors and windows boarded up but there was a thick, overgrown layer of bushes surrounded the windows of the bottom floor.

"It's a longer drop but the bushes should break our fall." Nathan whispered. Rick nodded and the two men eased themselves over the railing and stood on the small cement lip surrounding the railing, looking down.

"Remember to bend your knees as you drop and try and land on your side." Nathan advised. Rick nodded again and they both looked up as the patio door from their room on the 3rd floor opened and a thick plume of smoke blew out. They could hear the coughing and gagging of men and they gave each other a mutual look of encouragement before they leaped silently from the balcony.

Rick winced as he landed in the thick mat of bushes. A thick branch scraped across his cheek, drawing blood and the breath was knocked out of him as he smashed through the branches and landed with a thud on the hard ground. He crawled out of the bushes, twigs and leaves sticking to him, as Nathan, cursing under his breath, dragged himself out next to him.

They staggered to their feet and Rick grabbed the Latino man's arm. "We'll double around to the back of the hotel." He whispered. "See if we can find a way in while they're running around in a panic. We need to find more ammo and more guns and then we'll look for – "

He stopped as the sound of a gun being cocked was heard. Both men turned around slowly, Rick's mouth dropping open with shock at the sight of the one-armed man holding a gun on them.

"Merle?" Rick whispered.

"Well, if it ain't my old friend the Sherriff." Merle grinned at him. "Once I heard their idiot plan, figured I might as well step outside, see if anyone dropped by for a visit. And here ya are! How about you and yer brown-skinned friend drop yer guns and we'll go into the hotel and have ourselves a chinwag."

* * *

"Nathan!" Anna smiled warmly at him and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "It's so good to see you again."

Nathan and Rick were duct taped to chairs in a room that was similar in size and style to the room Hannah and Thomas were in. After taking their guns, Merle and another man had led them into this room and taped them securely to chairs. In a matter of minutes they were joined by a large man and an older slender woman. She was wearing dark slacks and a white blouse buttoned to her throat. Rick could see a large silver cross resting against her flat chest.

"Hello Anna." Nathan said stiffly.

"You've come back to rescue your friend I guess." Anna smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder once more before running her fingers over the burn marks on his biceps.

"Where's Matthew?" Nathan glared at her and she pressed her thumb into one of the burns until Nathan winced.

"It was foolish of you to come back for Matthew." She responded. "He's joined my army and is a follower of the Lord now."

She crossed to Rick and stared down at him. "Hello. I'm Anna, and you are?"

"Rick."

Her smiled broadened as she knelt in front of him and examined his face carefully, "It's nice to meet you Rick." She reached out and traced the spot on his cheek where the branch had cut him open. She frowned a little and glanced behind her at the man standing next to Merle.

"Luther, bring me some antiseptic and a basin with clean water please."

He nodded and left the room as Anna leaned closer and ran one nicotine-stained finger over Rick's forehead and through his hair. "The Lord has blessed you with good looks hasn't he then?" she inhaled deeply and looked Rick over as the giant of a man standing behind her shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Anna, you shouldn't stand so close to him."

"Shut up Warren."

She crouched in front of Rick and ran her hands back and forth over his thighs. "Tell me Rick, are you single?"

Rick stared at her in disbelief as her hands gripped his thighs tightly. "Perhaps you think I'm too forward?" she smiled a little. "The Lord has given me the ability to see into people Rick, to see into their very souls, and it tells me that you're a good man. I've been searching for someone like you."

"Sorry, you're not my type." Rick rasped quietly. "You're too old and too fucking crazy."

Nathan winced at his words but Anna only smiled and traced his cheek with her fingers, "I think after a few days you'll change your mind."

Luther entered the room carrying a small bottle filled with yellow liquid and a basin of water. He put it down next to Anna and she gently and carefully washed the cut on Rick's cheek before dabbing antiseptic on it.

She stood and walked around Rick, running her hand through his hair before standing behind him. She squeezed both of his shoulders and knelt down until her mouth was at his ear. "You should consider my offer Rick. I take very good care of my people. I think you and I would fit well together."

He said nothing in return, smelling the smoke on her breath as she breathed into his ear and staring at Merle who was leaning against the wall by the door. The redneck hadn't spoken a word since Anna entered the room and as Rick watched he stuck a toothpick into his mouth and grinned widely at him.

Anna placed a soft kiss on his temple, "I'll give you some time to think about it." She motioned to the men in the room, "Leave them for now."

The three men followed her out of the room as Nathan and Rick stared grimly at each other.

Anna marched down the hallway. Warren nearly plowed into her back when Merle's soft drawl stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Rick knows her."

She turned around and stared at him, "What did you say?"

"That Rick fella; he knows Hannah. They've been screwin' for months."

"Watch your language!" she said sharply

Merle's nostrils flared angrily but he swallowed thickly and just stared silently at her.

"How do you know they know each other?" she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged languidly, "I knew 'em before. Stayed with their group for a bit."

"At the town they're holed up in?"

"Nah. This was with a different group. Hannah left with me; we got split up not long after. She must have joined up with this group and Rick joined her."

Anna stared silently at him before turning and continuing down the hallway. She turned the corner at the end of the hallway and walked a few more feet before opening the door of one of the rooms and stepping into it.

"Your boyfriend is here to rescue you." She said solemnly to Hannah.

Hannah stared at her, her heart speeding up in her chest.

Anna nodded at the look on her face. "It's true. He and your friend Nathan," she glanced at Thomas, "came in to my home, guns blazing and killed some of my men. All in the name of love."

She stood in front of Hannah and leaned down until they were face to face. She rubbed her hand almost lovingly across Hannah's forehead, "If you don't allow me to perform the ritual on you, tomorrow morning you'll be forced to watch as I slowly and painfully sacrifice your lover."

Hannah swallowed loudly, the terror evident in her face and Anna smiled with satisfaction. "I thought that might bring about a change in heart."

She stood and walked back to the door, "I'll see you in the morning Hannah." She left the room, closing the door gently behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Anna stood in the hallway and stared thoughtfully at Luther and then at Merle. The colour was high in her cheeks and she was nearly vibrating with excitement.

She looked at Merle, "I want you to go back to Rick and Nathan's room and work Rick over. Nothing too serious; just bruise his face up a bit for tomorrow morning."

Merle grinned, "It'd be my pleasure."

He turned to go and Anna said sharply, "Keep it to a minimum Merle. Don't break any bones or seriously hurt him. Do you understand me?"

Merle nodded and she grimaced at him, "If you seriously injure or kill him, you'll find yourself being sacrificed tomorrow morning. Clear?"

Merle nodded again, "I get it."

She looked Luther up and down, her hand gripping the silver cross around her neck. "Meet me in my room in 20 minutes. Don't be late."

Luther's stomach tightened with dismay but he gave a quick, short nod.

"What about me Anna?" Warren said anxiously.

"You?" Anna gave him a heated look of scorn. "You can go back to your room and spend the night on your knees in prayer. I ought to cast you out Warren."

"Anna, no." Warren moaned.

She looked at him in disgust, "You're weak Warren. Weak and stupid. You let that whore get under your skin and until you can be trusted again, you'll go to your room and stay there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Anna." Warren whispered.

She swept past him and down the hallway as Merle headed towards Rick and Nathan's room. Luther paused as he followed her and squeezed Warren's arm sympathetically.

"Hannah, stop. You're not going to break free." Thomas sighed as Hannah grunted and strained at the tape that was pinning her forearms against the arms of the chair.

She continued to struggle. "We have to try Thomas. I can't believe you're giving up like this."

"I'm not giving up. It's just not worth the energy you're expending. We need to come up with a different plan."

She looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time since Anna had left the room nearly 6 hours ago, and his breath caught in his throat at the look on her face. It was the look of a wild animal caught in a trap and the panic and fear shining out from her face made his own heart jump with a rush of adrenaline.

He made himself take a deep breath and spoke softly, "Honey, calm down. We'll figure something out, I promise you."

She gave him another desperate look of panic, "She's going to kill Rick in the morning Thomas. If we don't get free tonight, I'll be forced to join Anna's fucking army or watch the man I love die. Do you get that? Do you?" Her voice rose until she was nearly shouting.

"Yes honey, yes, I get it." He glanced around nervously. "But what you're trying to do right now isn't going to work. You're only going to tire yourself out."

"Fine." She snapped, "What's your great idea then?"

He looked around the room, "I don't know, but there has to be something –"

He paused as footsteps were heard in the hallway and the door handle to their room turned slowly. The door swung open and Thomas squinted at the dark shadow standing in the doorway. Their room was flooded with moonlight but the doorway was shrouded in darkness.

"Hello Warren." Hannah said softly.

He didn't reply, just entered the room and shut the door firmly behind him. Thomas could hear him breathing harshly through his nose like a bull.

"What's wrong Warren?" Hannah asked.

He moved towards her and stared down silently at her. After a moment Hannah tried again, "Warren? Tell me what's wrong."

Thomas sucked in his breath when Warren pulled a knife from his belt. He held it at face level, the long blade gleaming in the moonlight. If Hannah was afraid it didn't show on her face.

"Anna hates me." Warren's voice rumbled in the quiet.

"I'm sorry honey."

"She hates me because of you!" he suddenly roared. Thomas flinched as he bent and held the knife to Hannah's throat.

"You're a sinner and you've dragged me down with you." He panted. He traced the knife along the scar that already marred her throat.

"Anna told me I needed to pray for forgiveness and I tried. I tried so hard." He whined. "I prayed and I prayed and I cut myself," he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, showing Hannah the thin lines of clotted blood on his forearm, "I begged for His forgiveness and he rewarded me by showing me a vision of your death at my hands. If I kill you now, Anna will forgive me and I will be welcomed back into her arms."

He stared almost pleadingly at her, "You understand that don't you Hannah?"

"No." she shook her head, willing her voice not to shake. "That isn't true Warren and you know it. Anna has filled your head with lies. She knows your true strength and it scares her. She puts you down and hits you and tells you you're stupid because she knows that God has a special plan for you."

He looked at her doubtfully and she gave him a soft smile, "Don't you see Warren? You and I are the same. Anna is afraid of us."

She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper and he leaned over, his face only inches from hers, "You and I are destined for greatness – together we'll destroy the demons and rebuild the world in the Lord's name. We'll rule this earth together and Anna will follow _our_ will."

He stared at her, his eyes dropping to her mouth when she wet it with her tongue and she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his. He groaned and kissed her back, running his hands over her arms and shoulders.

"Untie me Warren." She whispered.

"You're sleeping with that Rick guy." He muttered.

She shook her head, "I was. Not anymore." She placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

He moaned again and she nipped at his lower lip. "Please. I want you so much."

With slightly shaking hands he used the knife to cut through the layers of duct tape first around her legs and then around her arms. She rubbed her wrists lightly and smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Take me to the bed." She whispered against his mouth. He lifted her out of the chair and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He glanced back at Thomas and she cupped the back of his skull and turned his face back towards hers.

"Don't worry about him baby. He's not going to say a word." She looked over his shoulder at Thomas.

"Close your eyes Thomas."

Warren looked behind him to see Thomas obediently close his eyes. Hannah smiled at him and placed soft kisses across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"We shouldn't do this." he whispered, although every part of him was screaming for her.

"Yes, we should." She replied and kissed him deeply, sweeping her tongue inside his mouth.

He carried her to the bed farthest from Thomas and sat down on the edge of it. Hannah slipped out of his embrace and stood between his legs. He was so much taller than her that even with him sitting on the bed, they were face-to-face. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him leisurely.

He tugged at her tank top and she lifted her arms so he could pull it from her. She shivered delicately in the cool air and pressed herself against him.

"You're so handsome Warren." She smiled at him. He glanced over her shoulder to see Thomas staring at them again but he discovered he didn't care. Let the pervert look; women rarely found him attractive and he was determined to make the most of it.

He could feel her soft hands at the buttons of his shirt and he helped her to unbutton them, shrugging out of it and dropping it on the floor beside the bed.

"Lovely." She purred. She bent down and placed soft kisses along his collarbone, making him moan and clutch her against him. She kissed across his chest and shoulders, pausing to trace her tongue up his neck before she slipped around him and knelt behind him on the bed. He could feel the bare skin of her stomach pressed against his broad back as her hands thread through the hair on his chest. She kissed the back of his neck and then nipped at his earlobe.

He moaned and sighed as she kissed across the back of his shoulders and then kneaded gently at his neck with her small hands. He reached around and circled her thighs with his large hands, squeezing and stroking them through her jeans as she pressed herself against him and ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"I like you Warren." She whispered. "So strong, so handsome, you and I could be so good together." She nipped again at his earlobe; her warm breath and the feel of her body against him were driving him crazy. She began to knead the back of his neck again with one small hand while the other hand started to caress his cheeks and chin.

Thomas watched as Hannah whispered quietly into Warren's ear. He felt sick to his stomach and he wanted to look away but he was terrified that Warren would hurt Hannah. He had no idea what Hannah's plan was but he was positive it would not end well for her.

He watched as she gently caressed the big man's face. He was so large that her small body was completely hidden behind his and all he could see was her small, pale face next to Warren's and her hands touching and kneading his neck and face.

As he watched, she moved one hand until it was cupping his face just under the shelf of his jaw. Her other hand moved to the top of his skull, rubbing and gently pulling at the hair, and Thomas' eyes widened with shock as he realized what she was about to do. Warren's face was serene, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he panted with pleasure from her touch.

Thomas tore his gaze from Warren's face to look at Hannah. She was staring directly at him, her eyes large and he shuddered at little at the darkness in her eyes.

"Good-bye Warren." She said coldly and as her hands tightened around his head, Warren's eyes popped open. Thomas could see the confusion starting in his eyes but before the big man could move, Hannah twisted his head violently to the left. There was a loud crack and Warren slid bonelessly off the bed and to the floor. His eyes were blank and a look of mild surprise was etched permanently on his face.

Without a word, Hannah hopped off the bed and pulled the knife from Warren's limp hand. With a soft grunt, she shoved the large blade through the bottom of Warren's chin and into his brain. As she pulled the knife free, a glut of blood spurted out and sprayed across her chest and face. She didn't flinch as she stood and using Warren's shirt, wiped the blood from her chest and face.

She slipped into her tank top and turned towards Thomas. Her face was smeared with Warren's blood and her eyes were grim. She crossed the room and began to cut through the duct tape.

"Jesus Christ Hannah." Thomas breathed, "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?"

"Nathan taught me." She shrugged as she broke through the first of his bounds and started on the next.

"Nathan taught you? And just how the fuck did he teach you how to break a man's neck?" Thomas' heart was beating too fast and he knew his voice was rising but watching Hannah kill a man five times her size, quickly and efficiently without any remorse, had shaken him to the core.

She knelt beside his chair and began to saw through the duct tape around his legs. "Obviously I couldn't actually kill anyone with it but we used dead Walkers to give me the feel for it."

"The feel for it?" Thomas laughed shakily. "Jesus Christ Hannah, if this hadn't worked, if you hadn't done it correctly, Warren would have killed you on the spot."

She looked up at him, the moonlight making her pale face ghostlike. "It was our only chance so I took it."

"Fucking Nathan. I'll kill him when I see him. He shouldn't have taught you that." Thomas swore violently as she cut the last of his bonds free.

"_Fucking_ Nathan just saved our lives." She retorted and helped him to his feet. She went back to Warren's body and searched it, coming up with another knife strapped to his left leg and a small pistol in an ankle holster on his right.

She handed him the knife and he took it silently as she checked the gun. She tucked it into the waistband of her jeans but kept the long knife, its blade still streaked with Warren's blood, in her left hand.

"C'mon," she said. "Let's find Rick and Nathan and get the fuck out of Dodge." She started towards the door and after a moment's hesitation, Thomas followed her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Which way - left or right?" Hannah murmured.

They were standing in the hallway outside their room and Thomas scanned both ways before shrugging. "Your guess is as good as mine." He whispered.

"We go right." Hannah started down the hallway, stopping at the door of the room next to theirs. The locks were the electronic locks, the kind that required a card key to open them, but thanks to the lack of electricity, the door handle opened easily under Hannah's hand.

She peeked into the room, found it empty and kept moving. Thomas crossed the hallway and began to check the rooms on the other side as they slowly made their way down the hall.

"What if they're not on this floor?" Thomas whispered.

"Then we check all of them until we find them." Hannah let the door close softly and moved to the next door. That room was empty as well but she refused to let the sinking feeling in her belly take hold of her.

"You'll find him." She whispered fiercely to herself.

Just as she was about to open the next door, Thomas whistled softly and crooked his finger at her. Her heart racing, she crossed the hallway and entered the room behind Thomas. A small sob of relief escaped her mouth at the sight of Rick taped securely to a chair. His eyes were closed and his face was bruised and battered but even from across the room she could see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Thomas? Hannah? You guys are dead." Nathan stared in shock at his friend as Thomas knelt and began to cut through the duct tape around his legs.

Thomas grinned, "Good to see you too ya asshole."

Hannah hurried across the room and cupped Rick's face. "Rick? Honey, wake up."

She patted his cheek lightly, "C'mon baby, wake up."

Rick groaned softly and his eyelids fluttered. His left eye was puffy and she could see the beginning of a black eye and there was blood streaked under his nose and on his chin. She patted his face again as he groaned louder.

"Rick, wake up. We need to go."

He opened his eyes, blinking as he focused on her face. A look of relief crossed his face only to be quickly replaced with disappointment.

"I'm dreaming." He sighed sadly.

"No, you're not dreaming. You probably have a concussion but you're not dreaming." She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Not dreaming?" he whispered.

She shook her head again. She knew she should be starting to cut his restraints, Thomas had already freed Nathan and the two men were embracing, but she couldn't stop staring at his face. It felt like years since she had seen him.

"Then you're an angel." He mumbled and then smiled to himself, "Or I'm dead and you've come for me. I hope I'm dead. I'm tired and I've missed you so much." A tear trickled down his cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb.

"I've missed you too honey."

He looked around, frowning at their surroundings. "Are we in hell Hannah? Did we both go to hell when we died?"

"Rick, look at me." She cupped his face and stared into his eyes, "Neither of us is dead but we will be if we don't get out of here right now." She was starting to worry that he had a serious head injury.

He stared at her, his gaze a mixture of confusion and guilt. "I watched you die. You were eaten by a herd of Walkers."

"What are you talking about? I'm not dead." Now her look of confusion matched his and she glanced helplessly at Nathan and Thomas before beginning to cut Rick free of his bonds.

"We saw you." Nathan was looking at her like she was a ghost. "After you went into the office building with T-Dog, we came back for you. We were at the front door; you ran out of the side door and down the street. We saw a herd of Walkers take you down Hannah."

Thomas clapped his forehead, "Shit. That wasn't Hannah. They knocked Hannah out in the building when she was trying to escape, then dressed up one of their guys as her to distract you away from the building."

Hannah had finished cutting the tape from Rick's arms and she helped him stand as he stared at Thomas and absorbed what he was saying.

Hannah slipped her arm around Rick's waist and squeezed gently, "I'm not a ghost Rick." He looked down at her and then suddenly threw his arms around her waist and lifted her against him. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"You're alive!" he nearly shouted and she shushed him frantically.

He ignored her and kissed her again, planting small rough kisses all over her face as he squeezed her even more tightly.

"Rick, I can't breathe." She wheezed and then cried out softly as the button on his shirt rubbed against one of the burns on her chest.

He set her down but kept his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. He frowned and stared at the burns on her chest and arms. He touched the one on her collarbone lightly and she hissed and jerked away.

"I'll kill her." He whispered.

"Let's just get the hell out of here." She replied. Before she could head to the door, Nathan wrapped her in his own embrace, planting a loud kiss on the top of her head and then ruffling her hair.

"Jesus, Nathan. We don't have time for this." She hissed irritably at him.

He grinned, "We thought you were dead HB. Give us a minute to appreciate that you're alive, even if you're in a bad mood."

She rolled her eyes as Rick reached for her hand. He couldn't stop touching her, couldn't stop staring at her face and although she was overjoyed to see him, she was more concerned about getting him and the others out alive.

"We need to get out of here; it's getting close to dawn and if we want any hope of making it out alive, we need to go while it's still dark." Hannah led Rick and the others towards the door.

Rick staggered a bit and she glanced up at him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and shook his head, trying to clear the fog. "Merle worked me over." He paused, "Did you know Merle is with this group?"

She nodded grimly, "He already popped by to say hello to me. Fucking asshole. Do you think he'll tell Anna about our camp?"

He shook his head, "He hasn't yet. No matter what happened between him and Daryl, I don't think Merle would put him in danger like that."

She nodded and was reaching for the door handle when Nathan spoke up, "What about Mattie?"

"He's one of them now." Thomas said bitterly.

"He's faking." Nathan replied flatly.

"He punched me in the face." Thomas glared at him.

Hannah shook her head, "He's right Thomas. If he wasn't faking he would have told Anna where our real camp is."

"We can't leave without him." Nathan looked at the other three. "We don't leave anyone behind."

Hannah opened her mouth to argue, remembered how many times the young redhead had saved her ass in the last 6 months and nodded. "We find him and leave."

"Hannah – " Rick started and she kissed him quickly.

"We can't leave him here Rick." She said softly.

He frowned and took her hand as she looked at the others, "Any idea which floor is their living quarters?"

"They're not on the floors below us. When Nathan and I broke in both the main, second and third floors were deserted." Rick looked at Nathan for confirmation, who nodded.

"Then we go up." Hannah squeezed Rick's hand and he squeezed back briefly.

"First we find more weapons." Rick looked to the others, "Then we find Matthew and then we get out."

"We'll never find the weapons or Mattie, you know that." Thomas said quietly. "This hotel is at least 16 floors. There isn't a chance in hell we'll make it out alive. It would be better to go back to the camp, gather more weapons and people and come back for Mattie. You guys know that."

Nathan shook his head stubbornly, "I came back here for Mattie and I ain't leaving without him."

Rick paused, "I know he's your friend but Thomas is right." He took Hannah's other hand, "I swear to you, we will come back for him. But trying to find him like this is a suicide mission."

Hannah looked at Nathan and his shoulders sagged in defeat, "And if they kill him once we leave?"

"They won't." Hannah assured him. "They'll need him to lead them to our fake camp."

"Let's just hope they don't find out the camp location is fake before we have a chance to save his ass." Nathan muttered resignedly.

"We'll go to the nearest exit and through the stairwell. Once outside we'll find a car to boost. Stay close and stay quiet. Okay?" At their nods, Rick opened the door and peered cautiously out. He slipped out of the room, Hannah following him closely and the four of them moved quickly and quietly down the hallway to the exit door.

Rick was reaching for the door when it burst open and Luther strode out. He tore Rick free of Hannah's grip and shoved him up against the wall. He held a gun under Rick's chin and stared at Hannah who had pulled the gun free of her waistband and was pointing it at Luther's head.

"I swear to God I will shoot this asshole in the head." Luther said as Anna, Merle and 3 other men Hannah had never seen before came out of the stairwell.

"You might want to put your gun down Hannah." Anna said gently, "Unless you want to see your lover's brains spattered all over the wall." With a look of despair at Rick, Hannah dropped the gun to the floor and raised her hands. Anna glanced at Thomas and Nathan, "Hands up boys, nice and slow now."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Where's Hannah?" Rick yelled angrily as Anna, Luther and Merle entered the room.

Anna hurried across the room and petted his head soothingly, "Don't you worry about her Rick. She's just fine. She's joined the Lord's army now."

She glanced behind her as Hannah walked through the door. She was wearing jeans and a long, dark trench coat over a faded grey shirt, and when she crossed the room he could see his gun hanging in a holster around her waist.

"Hannah!" Rick shouted. "Honey, are you okay?"

She ignored him; instead she smiled at Anna and rested a gentle hand on her arm. "We should get going Anna. It'll be dark soon."

"Of course Hannah. I love your enthusiasm." Anna giggled like a little girl and turned back to Rick. "She's incredible isn't she?"

"What did you do to her?" Rick whispered.

Anna shrugged prettily, "I've shown her the true path Rick. I've performed the ritual and cleansed her mortal soul." She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. "She did it for you. Do you know that? She did it to save your life." She stared at him; he was mesmerized by the madness in her grey eyes.

"If I hadn't told her I would sacrifice you she would never have done it – I'm positive of that."

She sighed, "It doesn't matter _why_ she did it though, only _that_ she did it. I knew there was goodness inside of her. It was clouded by her anger and her feelings for you, but I knew the ritual would tear that from her and let her love for the Lord shine through."

She stood up and clapped her hands together briskly, "And look at that – it has! I am thrilled, I mean really thrilled that she's joined my army. She killed Warren you know."

Her face hardened, the lines around her mouth deepening, "Just snapped his poor dumb neck like a chicken bone. At first I was angry but then I realized that she is more valuable to me than a thousand Warrens."

She gave him a fake look of sorrow. "Of course, her return to the light does not mean we do not make a sacrifice. Our Lord is a vengeful one and if we want success on our journey, we must still make the sacrifice. Our Lord calls for it, does he not Hannah?"

"Yes ma'am." Hannah smiled at her. The empty look in her eyes sent a shiver down Rick's back.

"Before the ritual I promised Hannah that you would be safe." She put her hand up to her mouth and tittered, "Unfortunately I'm afraid that was a bit of a fib. The Lord has shown me a vision to ensure our safe travel and that, my handsome Rick, was a vision of your death."

She looked to Hannah, "You understand we cannot go against the Lord, don't you my dear?"

"Thy Lord's will be done." Hannah grinned and reached under her jacket. Rick held his breath as she pointed his own gun at his forehead.

"Shall I go ahead Anna?" Hannah was staring directly at him. No warmth or love shone from her eyes and Rick closed his wearily. He had lost her.

Anna grinned, "So eager Hannah." She looked back at Luther, "I love the new recruits. So eager to please aren't they?"

Luther nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Merle shifted impatiently from foot to foot, "Beg yer pardon there Anna, but are we gonna get this shit show on the road or not?"

"Hold your tongue Merle!" Anna hissed at him. "We'll go when I say we go."

She put her hand on Hannah's arm. "The sacrifice must be done in front of the others. I've already gathered them together in the lobby. Come with me."

She glanced at Luther and Merle, "Bring the lamb and the other two."

Rick pulled at his bonds. Luther and Merle had brought them down to the lobby. A man dressed in a long white robe and carrying a bible had helped Luther strip Rick to the waist before leading him to the middle of the foyer where a large wooden cross had been bolted to the floor. The carpet around it was stained with blood.

They had stretched out his arms and wrapped a thin piece of rope around each wrist, securing him to the cross. A third rope had been wrapped around his ankles and then the man in the robe had drawn symbols across his bare chest using some type of red paste. The symbols were meaningless to Rick and he had glanced around the dim lobby as the man painted them on, searching for Hannah.

The small lobby was filled with people. They were crowded into a rough semi-circle around the cross and their faces looked pale and ghost-like in the fading light of the sun. He looked to his right. Luther was standing guard over Nathan and Thomas who were on their knees, their hands tied behind them with duct tape. Standing behind Luther at the edge of the crowd was Matthew. His usual cheerful face was somber and pale but he made no move to help his friends.

There was a low murmuring and the crowd parted to let Anna, also dressed in a flowing white robe, walk by. Hannah followed her closely. One hand rested on the butt of Rick's gun and her eyes scanned the crowd.

Anna held her hands up and the crowd quieted. "My friends - tonight we go on a journey. This journey will be one of danger and possible death but the Lord had instructed me we must make it. We go to bring back more followers and more supplies. The Lord's Army grows, and it has fallen to me to ensure his soldiers are protected."

She smiled benevolently at the crowd. "Intruders have broken into our home. They have killed our people and threatened countless more. But the Lord has not forsaken us. He delivered the evil ones into our hands and now he demands we make a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice." The crowd mimicked eerily and Rick felt goose bumps break out over his skin.

"Yes." Anna nodded. She stepped forward and ran her hand over Rick's jaw and down his chest. "The Lord has shown me in a vision who must be sacrificed. This man has gone the way of the darkness and I'm sorry to say – he cannot find his way back."

She leaned closer and kissed Rick gently on the cheek, "It's a shame." She whispered so only he could hear, "We could have been so good together Rick."

"Fuck you bitch." He said bitterly and spit in her face. Quick as a flash Hannah was next to them. She slapped Rick across the face as hard as she could; his head wrenched painfully to the right as his cheek turned red with the imprint of her hand.

"Say anything else to her and I'll kill you." Hannah snarled.

Anna patted her arm, "Thank you my dear."

She stepped back, wiping the spittle from her cheek and holding it out accusingly to the crowd. "Shall we begin the sacrifice?"

The crowd, silent until then, suddenly roared their approval and Anna held her hands up again, quieting the excited babble.

"We will cut his throat and throw his body to the demons. Let them feast on the rotting meat of their own kind yes?" Anna shouted.

"YES!" The crowd shouted back. They began to sway back and forth as the man in the robe opened the bible and began to chant. Within minutes the crowd was chanting along with him and Rick watched in disbelief as some of them fell to the ground, writhing and twisting on the ground as they spoke rapidly in tongues.

Anna nodded to the man in the robe and he closed the bible and approached Rick. He produced a dagger, long and sharp, from the folds of his robe and held it up in the air for a moment. The crowd's chanting grew louder and then subsided as he raised the knife to Rick's throat. Before he could swipe the blade across his throat, Hannah's voice rang out.

"Wait."

The man paused and looked at her. Hannah smiled at Anna, "Let me."

Anna stared at her suspiciously for a moment and Hannah waited patiently, staring steadily back at her.

Satisfied with what she saw in Hannah's eyes, Anna nodded and Hannah stepped forward. She held her hand out for the knife and the man passed it over, frowning a little. He took a step backwards and waited impatiently as Hannah leaned into Rick.

She stared at him, her eyes dark and blank, tracing the knife back and forth across his neck.

Rick, his mouth dry and his body shaking, smiled at her, "I love you Hannah. I always will."

She slapped him again, her hand moving lightning quick and he flinched as the point of the knife dug into his throat. A thin line of blood trickled down his neck.

He closed his eyes as she stepped closer and held the knife to his neck again. She leaned her head towards his. He inhaled her sweet, familiar scent, feeling the cold steel of the blade against his throat and her warm breath at his ear.

"I love you too." She breathed.

His eyes popped open as she turned and in one swift movement, drove the knife into the throat of the man in the white robe. He made a gurgle of surprise as she yanked the knife free, blood spurting from the large hole in his throat.

The crowd gasped and Anna screamed, her hands reaching up to pull at her own hair, "Noooo!"

Hannah turned, pulled the gun from the holster and shot Anna in the chest. Anna, her mouth gaping silently, clapped her hand over her chest and fell backwards onto the floor. Her foot twitched and she was still.

"Anna?" Luther whispered in disbelief as Hannah began to cut through the rope around Rick's hands and feet.

"Anna?" he whispered again. He took one stumbling step towards her and then stopped, staring down at Thomas and Nathan.

"You're dead." He whispered. He pulled his gun out and aimed it at Thomas but before he could fire, an arm slipped around his chest and a knife slit his throat. Luther's eyes widened with surprise, the gun falling from his numb fingers as he sank slowly to the ground, blood gushing from his throat and soaking the carpet around him.

Matthew, his mouth set in a grim line, crouched and cut first Thomas' and then Nathan's bonds. He helped both of them stand as Rick and Hannah quickly embraced in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry." Matthew said to Thomas.

Thomas shook his head, "Let's just get the fuck out of here."

They started towards the middle of the foyer where Hannah and Rick stood. A tall, blonde man, his voice trembling and the gun he was pointing towards them shaking madly, stepped out of the crowd and spoke, "Stop right there."

Hannah pointed her gun at him, "Don't make me kill you."

"You killed Anna." He whispered, "How could you kill Anna? God sent her to deliver us from this hell."

Hannah shook her head, staring around at the crowd, "No, He didn't. Anna was only a woman. A crazy bitch who made you believe she was special. She's as ordinary as the rest of us and she dies as easily as the rest of us."

With a sudden gasping breath, Anna sat straight up and the crowd screamed in unison. She staggered to her feet, pointed at Hannah, and in a surprisingly strong voice shouted, "Satan's spawn! The Lord knows who you are and sent me back to destroy you!"

She glanced wild-eyed at the crowd, "Bring them to me! Bring them to me now!"

The crowd hesitated and then surged forward. "Oh fuck me!" Hannah shouted and aimed the gun at Anna's head. Before she could fire, the carefully boarded up front window and door of the lobby exploded with a huge, deafening bang.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Hannah blinked dazedly and looked at Rick. He was shouting at her but her ears were ringing from the blast and she couldn't hear anything. He took her arm and helped her to her feet. There was a cut across his forehead and he was covered in dust and bits of wood and glass.

"Hannah! Honey, are you hurt?" the ringing in her ears was subsiding and all around her she could hear the groans and coughing of people as they staggered to their feet.

Swaying lightly on her feet, she looked around the room. Thomas was helping Matthew and Nathan to their feet. Mattie winced, his hand reaching up to his ribs. Hannah could see a 3 inch piece of wood sticking out from his side. He reached to yank it out but Thomas pulled his hand away.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Rick shouted again.

She coughed the dust from her mouth and throat. "I'm fine. Where's Anna?" She scanned the room and cursed loudly when she saw Anna stumbling to one of the stairwell doors. She had torn her white robe off and Hannah could see the bullet proof vest she had been wearing when she was captured, covering Anna's thin upper body.

"It doesn't matter; we have to – "

Rick stopped and turned as low moaning was heard behind them.

"Oh shit."

A large herd of Walkers was stumbling through the large blast opening in the front of the building. The Walkers staggered forward towards the humans. Still dazed from the blast, they were easy targets for the hungry Walkers.

"Thomas, we need to go now!" Rick bellowed. Thomas hooked Mattie's arm around his shoulders and half-carried him towards Rick and Hannah as Nathan took the gun from Luther's body.

The air was filled with screams and the room broke into chaos as the Walkers reached the crowd. A young man shrieked in agony as a Walker, its face bloated and the colour of moldy cheese, bit into his neck. Panic was blossoming in the crowd and Hannah watched horrified as, instead of running deeper into the safety of the hotel, most of the frightened people ran straight into the mass of Walkers crawling through the front entrance.

"We head to the back." Rick said to Thomas as he dragged Mattie to them. Thomas nodded and Rick took Hannah's hand and began to lead her away towards the back exit.

"Nathan! We are leaving!" Rick shouted. Nathan dashed across the room. There was the sound of a gunshot and Nathan cried out and fell to the ground.

Cursing, Rick ran to him and yanked him to his feet. Blood was pouring from a wound in his shoulder. Behind them, one of Anna's men aimed his gun again. Before he could fire, there was a loud rifle blast and the man's head exploded in a spray of blood and brain matter.

"Rick!" Daryl shouted impatiently. Rick turned to see Daryl standing a few feet away from him, his crossbow on his back and a rifle in his hands. A Walker, moaning and stumbling over dead bodies, reached for Daryl. He shot it in the face as more gunfire erupted in the room.

"Thank sweet Jesus Christ!" Nathan shouted as Ethan, Maggie, Glen and Amelia climbed around the shattered glass and jagged pieces of wood at the front of the building. They were all heavily armed and they began to fire on the Walkers who were ripping and tearing into the shrieking, fleeing crowd of people.

"Time to go!" Daryl shouted. He shot another of Anna's men in the face as Amelia ran to his side.

"Hannah!" Rick turned to look behind him.

Daryl frowned and looked at Amelia as she suddenly gripped on to his arm.

"Hannah?" she whispered.

Daryl looked up just in time to see Hannah disappearing into one of the stairwell doors.

"Hannah!" Amelia screamed. She suddenly sprinted across the room towards the door. Daryl raised the rifle and shot a Walker who was reaching for her as Ethan and the others crowded up to them.

"Amelia! Wait! Goddammit!" Daryl shouted as she disappeared into the stairwell after Hannah.

"We have to leave!" Glenn shouted. "There are more Walkers headed this way."

"Take Nathan!" Rick shoved the injured man into Ethan. He grabbed Glenn's collar, "Do not leave without us. Do you understand me? We'll meet you at the back of the hotel. Go!"

He bent and pulled the gun free from the man that Daryl had shot. He nodded grimly to Daryl and the two men headed for the stairwell as the others ran for the back exit.

Hannah raced down the hallway of the third floor. She turned the corner in time to see Anna disappearing into the first room on the left and, gripping Rick's gun tightly in one hand, she quietly turned the handle and slipped into the room.

Anna was standing in front of the large patio doors. Her hair had fallen out of its usual bun and her thin chest was rising and falling rapidly under the bulletproof vest.

"Satan's whore!" She screamed thinly.

"Fuck you Anna." Hannah snarled. She raised her gun and aimed it at Anna's head. Anna's frightened eyes flickered to the right and Hannah turned to see Merle about to stab her in the neck. She threw herself backwards and the knife sliced through her arm instead of her throat. She landed on the floor, the gun falling from her hand, and before she could reach for it Merle had pounced on her. He pinned her to the ground, his legs holding her arms down and traced the knife across her cheek.

She screamed and twisted under him with rage as he grinned down at her.

"Damn girl, I've missed yer wildcat ways." He glanced up as Anna staggered over to them.

"Kill her!" she screeched. Her hand rubbed at her chest where she had been shot.

"How about you shut yer goddamn mouth fer once." Merle snarled at her. "There are Walkers all over this goddamn building and if ya want to live, yer gonna listen to me. Got it?"

Anna nodded and Merle gave her a cold smile, "Good. Yer gonna go up to my room and yer gonna get my things while I take care of this bitch here. Then we're gonna get our asses out of here. Go."

"I don't know where your room is." Anna whimpered.

"Fer fuck's sake!" Merle shouted, "Room 504. Now go ya stupid bitch!"

Anna hesitated and then scurried out of the room. Merle bent over Hannah and gave her a dark smile, "Bet ya wish ya'd been nicer to me huh girl?"

When she didn't answer he smiled again, "Don't you worry about that Anna bitch. If she even makes it back here, I'll turn her into Walker bait. Think of it as my gift to ya."

He traced the knife over her cheek again. "Now, do I carve ya up a bit before I slit yer throat or do I just make it quick and painless?"

She stared at him, her face red and her eyes burning darkly.

He laughed, "Definitely need to carve ya up a bit; that'll be my gift to the Sheriff."

Before he could cut into her face a large ceramic vase shattered over the top of his head. Merle's eyes rolled up into his head and he tipped sideways, landing with a heavy thud on the carpet.

"Hannah." Amelia stared at her open mouthed and dropped the remains of the vase.

"I watched you die." She whispered as Hannah lurched to her feet.

"It wasn't me. It was someone dressed as me." She smiled at her friend as Amelia stumbled forward and embraced her. Amelia gave her a loud, smacking kiss on the mouth and started to cry.

"No time for crying!" Hannah squeezed her. "I need to kill that bitch Anna."

She started for the door and Amelia grabbed her by her uninjured arm. "Hannah no! We have to go. There are more Walkers coming and you're hurt." She pointed to Hannah's bleeding arm.

Hannah glanced quickly at it and then looked back up before the nausea could set in. "I'm not leaving here without killing her Amelia."

She squeezed Amelia's hand, "Go and find Rick. Tell him I've gone to room 504." She glanced down at Merle's motionless body and then suddenly and viciously kicked him in the ribs.

"Do yourself and Daryl a favour, and kill this piece of shit." She said coldly, pointing to the gun in Amelia's hand.

Amelia recoiled a bit, "Hannah I – I can't. He's Daryl's brother."

Hannah nodded, "Go and find Rick. Tell him where I am." She picked up Rick's gun from the floor and slipped out of the room.

Amelia raised the gun she was holding and pointed it at Merle's motionless back. The gun trembled and with a muttered cry, she let the gun fall back at her side and turned towards the door. She would find Daryl and let him decide what he wanted to do with his brother.

She was just starting towards the door when Merle's hand coiled around her calf like a snake. He yanked violently and with a soft cry, Amelia fell on to her stomach, the breath knocked out of her. Merle jumped on her back as she started to twist over. He reached for the gun in her hand and ripped it free with one hard pull.

He pushed her onto her back and used his legs to pin her shoulders down. He smiled down at her, blood dripping from the top of his scalp and down his face.

"Well, if it ain't the uppity bitch who stole my brother from me." He looked around the floor and spotted his knife. He picked it up and tucked it into his belt at his side.

Amelia could barely breathe. Merle's weight bore down on her upper body and she turned her face in disgust when Merle used the stump of his arm to stroke her cheek.

"Get off me." She wheezed, making Merle laugh.

She heaved her body and kicked at him with her legs. He winced and rested the gun in the middle of her forehead.

Amelia froze and he grinned, "That's better."

He rubbed the barrel of the gun back and forth over her forehead. "I hate to tell ya this Amelia, but you and my brother was never gonna work out. Sooner or later you'da broke Daryl's heart – we both know it. Think of me killing you as a –" he waved the gun around, "a way to protect my little brother."

He leaned down until his face was only inches from hers, "That's what family does Amelia. They protect each other."

He pointed the gun at her forehead again and Amelia stared up at him, her eyes dark and unreadable. "He'll kill you." She wheezed.

"He'll never know." He smiled tenderly at her and pulled the trigger.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Amelia flinched as the gun clicked loudly. Frowning, Merle pulled the trigger again, listening to the dry click once more, and then threw the gun across the room.

"Empty. It figures."

He winked at her. "Guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way."

He clamped his hand around her neck and began to squeeze. Amelia's feet drummed helplessly on the carpet as Merle squeezed tighter. Merle had cut off her air supply completely and she tried one last time to heave his body off of hers. It was impossible. Darkness began to creep in on her vision and tears leaked unnoticed down her face as she fixed Daryl's face in her mind. Merle's grip tightened and she closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to overtake her.

"Merle!"

Merle looked up as Daryl and Rick entered the room. Daryl had his crossbow raised and aimed at his head and Merle released Amelia's neck, moving his hand slowly to his side.

"Get offa her." Daryl snarled quietly.

Amelia coughed and choked, pulling the air in and out of her bruised and swelling throat with great, whooping gasps as Merle smiled at Daryl.

"Hello little brother."

Daryl took a step closer, "Get the fuck away from her Merle."

"I'm doing this for you Daryl." Merle said softly. "She ain't yer family. I am. It don't matter what happened between us, ya know I'll always have yer back. This bitch won't ever understand the bond we have. She ain't ever gonna love ya the way I do little brother."

"I said get the fuck away from her." Daryl repeated himself grimly.

Merle stared at him for a moment, "Ya gonna kill me if I don't? Ya gonna choose this stuck up bitch over yer own flesh and blood?"

"There ain't no choice for me to make Merle." Daryl replied, "Either ya get away from Amelia or you die in this room."

Merle held his hands up, "Okay little brother, okay. Just cool it. I'll get away from yer little woman." He shifted backwards. Daryl let his crossbow drop a little and as he did Merle snatched the knife from his belt. Before he could plunge it into Amelia's chest there was a soft whoosh and his head snapped back.

Merle's hands clenched and unclenched, the knife falling from his fingers, before he sluggishly brought his head forward. Amelia gave a small cry of dismay as Merle, an arrow sticking deep in the center of his forehead, looked at Daryl.

"Daryl?" he whispered in a shocked voice.

Daryl stared at him silently as Merle slowly tipped to the ground.

Amelia, gagging and coughing, shimmied away from Merle's body. Daryl let his crossbow fall to the ground and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Amelia?" he cupped her face with a shaking hand and then pulled her into his embrace.

Amelia buried her face in his neck for a moment before looking at Rick.

"Hannah went after her. Room 504." She whispered hoarsely.

Rick nodded and ran from the room as Daryl pulled Amelia back so he could look at her face. He ran his fingers over her neck where bruises were already starting to blossom like dark flowers on her skin.

Amelia glanced at Merle's body and Daryl cupped her face once more and forced her to look away.

"No Amelia, don't." he said.

She looked at him, her dark eyes full of guilt and sorrow, and began to weep softly. "I'm so sorry Daryl."

He shook his head and kissed her full mouth. "Yer alive. That's all that matters to me."

* * *

Hannah eased open the door of room 504 and peered into the darkness. There was no sign of Anna and she slipped silently into the room. She gripped Rick's gun tightly in her right hand and pulled the large, blood stained knife from her belt with her left.

The room was one of the larger ones with a separate room for sleeping and she crept quietly across the living room towards the open door of the bedroom. She glanced into the room; it was empty but there was the soft glow of a flashlight coming from the bathroom.

A small, bitter smile spread across her face and she crossed the bedroom toward the bathroom. As she reached the doorway, the closet door popped open and Anna, her face a mask of terror and fury, burst out of the closet.

She was clutching the bedroom lamp in her hands and with a scream of rage she smashed it down on Hannah's gun hand. The gun dropped to the ground as Hannah turned and shoved the knife into Anna's belly.

"Goddammit!" Hannah screamed when the vest Anna was wearing blocked the knife from sliding through her flesh.

Anna laughed, a high-pitched sound of insanity, and slammed the base of the lamp into the side of Hannah's head. It shattered, cutting Hannah's face and scalp and with a small groan she collapsed to the floor, her head ringing loudly.

Anna plucked the gun from the floor and stood over her panting harshly. She kicked Hannah in the stomach and then knelt beside her, putting the gun to Hannah's head.

"Satan's whore." She hissed. "When Hannah didn't move, she slapped her across the face. There was still no response and Anna giggled and cocked the gun.

"You should have known that I would win. The Lord always wins and I am his angel. The world will fall on their knees and worship me. They will – " she cocked her head, falling silent, and holding her breath. She stood and eased back into the darkness of the closet.

Thirty seconds later Rick quietly entered the bedroom. He glanced around the room; his gaze fell on Hannah's prone body, her face and head covered in blood, and terror spread through him. He ran across the room, dropping to his knees beside her and reaching for her throat. A rush of relief went through him when he felt the steady beat of her pulse.

"Hannah." He murmured. "Wake up honey."

He stiffened as the muzzle of a gun butted up against the back of his head.

"Hands up handsome. Nice and slow."

Rick raised his hands and Anna plucked the gun from his hand. She tucked it into her pants and pushed him in the back. "Get up."

Rick rose to his feet and took a couple of steps forward. He turned around and Anna smiled kindly at him.

"On your knees Rick. Put your hands on your head."

He dropped to his knees with his hands on the top of his head and Anna stood in front of him. She kept the gun pointed at his head and ran one hand through the hair on his chest.

"You really are the prettiest man." She said distractedly. "I can see why she would betray me for you."

She looked back at Hannah and then at Rick, "I'm going to kill her now. And then you and I are going to leave this place together. In time, you'll see that what I've done here is the Lord's will. You can join me Rick."

She placed the gun at his temple and leaned forward. She pressed her mouth against Rick's, frowning when he wouldn't kiss her back.

"I will love you better than she ever could." She whispered. "We'll save the world together."

Rick stared at her silently and she sighed harshly. Her breath, stale and stinking of tobacco, washed over him and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Anger flitted across her face and she backed away, "After I shoot her in the head, end her life for good, maybe then you'll see the future we can have together."

"Anna, wait." Rick smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I – I was just upset because earlier you tried to kill me." He glanced down at his upper body, the skin still covered with the strange red symbols.

"You're right you know."

Anna smiled and stepped closer to him, "About?"

"About how good we could be together. I couldn't see that before but I can now."

She frowned suspiciously, "You're lying. You're just trying to save your whore's soul."

"No." Rick said quietly. "I realized the truth when you were shot and the Lord protected you."

She smiled, "The Lord watches over me – always."

"Yes, I know. I want to be a part of your army. I want to help you Anna. Will you let me?" He asked softly.

She stood in front of him, bending until she was facing him, and caressed his head with the muzzle of the gun, "Of course. We need to kill her and go."

"I know." He murmured. "But first – " he leaned forward, the muzzle of the gun digging into his scalp and kissed her. She made a low sound in her throat and kissed him back. He made no move to stop her when she deepened the kiss. He carefully wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as she sighed softly and gripped his shoulder with one hand. He could feel the pressure of the gun pointed at his head lessening and he kissed her again.

He moved his hand up her side and across her arm, stopping to caress her shoulder. She moaned but before he could slide his hand up her arm towards the gun, she wrenched her thin body away from him.

"Enough." She whispered. "We kill her first."

Rick nodded and then suddenly dove at her. She screamed with rage and fired the gun wildly. The sound of the gun shot was shockingly loud in the small room and Rick felt something, it felt like a high-speed darning needle, brush across his cheek.

He tackled her to the floor as she fired the gun again, this time into the ceiling. He reached for the gun; she was writhing and twisting under him like a woman possessed and her hand slipped free of his grasp. She smashed the butt of the gun across the bridge of his nose and pain burst in his head like a bright white light. He grabbed her wrist, squeezing brutally until she cried out and the gun fell to the floor. He dropped her wrist and reached for it as she scratched him across the face, her nails digging deep furrows into his flesh. His fingers skated across the handle of the gun but before he could grab it, she kneed him viciously in the crotch. He collapsed to the floor with a soft wheeze, his stomach heaving and his legs folding under him.

She scrambled free and lurched to her feet. "I gave you a chance Rick. You could have been with me."

She reached for the gun tucked into her pants and then gasped with pain and fear when a hand gripped her hair. Her head was yanked backwards and a knife, its blade stained with blood, was held to the pale column of her throat.

"He belongs to me." Hannah whispered into her ear.

"Hannah, wait." Anna whined. "Don't kill me. Please. I am an angel of God; you can't kill me."

Hannah's hand tightened in her hair and Anna reached for the gun as Hannah kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered, "His will be done."

She thrust the knife up through the bottom of Anna's chin. It pierced through the roof of her mouth and into her brain and she made a soft, gurgling noise as Hannah yanked the knife free. Blood gushed from her mouth and chin as Hannah pushed her indifferently to the floor.

Anna stared up at her, her mouth opening and closing slowly as the blood rushed out of her, covering her chest in a warm sea of red.

As the world started to dim around her, Hannah crouched down and smiled at her, "Good bye Anna."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to write a quick note to say thank you to everyone who is following the story and to those who are taking a moment to review. I love reading each and every one of them and it honestly makes my day to see your reviews! Thank you again!**

* * *

Chapter 35

Rick lurched to his feet and stared at Hannah who was still crouched next to Anna's dead body.

"Hannah?"

She looked at him with eyes full of harsh murder, and he took a step backwards. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, it was only his Hannah - small and trembling with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Rick?" She threw herself at him and they hugged before she kissed him fiercely. He cupped her face with one large hand, gripping the back of her skull tightly, and kissed her back. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside, stroking hers as she pressed herself against him.

There was a noise behind them and they broke apart and whirled around. Daryl and Amelia were standing there and Amelia gave them a small smile.

"We need to go. "Daryl said urgently.

Rick nodded as Hannah pulled the gun from Anna's body and he picked up the gun from the floor. They followed Daryl and Amelia out into the hallway.

"We need to find the others." Daryl said. He gripped Amelia's hand tightly and led them down the hallway towards the exit door.

"I told the others to meet us at the back of the hotel." Rick glanced behind them. The hallway was empty and he slipped his hand into Hannah's, feeling the reassuring warmth of her fingers.

They moved quickly and silently down the stairway until they had reached the bottom floor. The exit door to the back entrance had been boarded up with two large pieces of lumber crisscrossed from the top to the bottom.

"Now what?" Amelia whispered hoarsely.

Rick and Daryl glanced silently at each other before moving to the door. They grabbed one of the pieces of lumber and Daryl looked at Rick, "Ready?"

Rick nodded and the two men yanked on the piece of wood. It gave away with sickening ease, the nails squealing out of the doorframe, and Daryl snorted with disgust. "Can't even fucking board up a door correctly."

They pulled the second piece of wood free and Daryl pushed the door open a crack. He peered out into the humid night air, "It's clear."

The four of them eased out into the darkness. "Do you see the truck?" Rick whispered.

"No." Daryl grunted.

Amelia could feel a thin thread of fear run through her body. "What if they didn't get away?" she started to cough and threw her arm over her mouth, muffling the sound.

There was a low moaning to their left and Amelia made a soft cry of dismay as a herd of five Walkers rounded the corner of the building and headed straight for them.

"Back!" Daryl hissed. "Get back into the hotel."

Before they could move, there was the sound of an engine in the quiet night air and the truck drove around the hotel. Ethan was behind the wheel and he steered recklessly through the parking lot towards them. As he squealed to a stop in front of them, Maggie and Glenn leaped from the front seat.

Maggie shot the Walker closest to them as Glenn grabbed Rick's arm. "Let's go!"

Rick grabbed Hannah around her waist and threw her into the bed of the truck. Daryl heaved Amelia over the side of the truck before climbing the back wheel and leaping into the back as nimbly as a monkey. He held out his hand to Rick as Glenn and Maggie fired on the herd of Walkers.

Rick clambered into the bed of the truck, dropping to the floor beside Hannah. More Walkers, attracted by the sound of the truck and the gunfire stumbled around the building.

"Maggie! In the truck now!" Glenn shouted. She nodded and dove into the front seat.

Glenn was right behind her and as he slammed the door shut, Ethan shouted, "Hold on!" and stomped down on the gas. Rick fell onto his back and Hannah threw herself on top of him. He put his arms around her waist and held her firmly against him as the truck jostled and bumped over the side lawn. Beside him, Daryl covered Amelia's body with his and she wrapped her long legs around his thighs and clung tightly to him.

As they drove past the front of the hotel, a loud and piercing scream could be heard over the truck engine and Hannah wiggled free of Rick's grip and looked over the side of the truck.

"Ethan, stop!" she shouted, banging on the back window of the truck.

Ethan slammed on the brakes as another scream split the air.

"Help me! Oh please, help me!"

Hannah aimed her gun and fired as Rick and Daryl sat up and looked in front of the hotel. A young girl was dodging and twisting through the mass of Walkers that had gathered on the lawn of the hotel. Daryl cursed and aimed his crossbow, taking out the Walker that was reaching for her long dark hair.

"Here!" Hannah screamed. "Over here!"

The girl put on a burst of speed, her face a mask of desperation and terror, and streaked towards the truck.

"Rick!" Daryl shouted and pointed to the back of a truck. A Walker was climbing clumsily on to the tailgate and Rick shot it in the head. It flew backwards, its head bursting open on the hard pavement as the girl, sobbing hysterically, reached the truck and tried to climb the smooth sides.

Hannah leaned over and grabbed her by the back of her pants. A Walker, snarling and moaning, grabbed the young girl's foot. She screamed and kicked her feet as Rick shot the Walker in the head. It fell to the ground, pulling the shoe off her foot as Hannah pulled on the back of the girl's jeans. The cords in her neck stood out as she grunted and strained to haul the girl into the bed of the truck.

Rick grabbed the back of the girl's shirt and heaved her bodily into the bed of the truck as Daryl shot another Walker with his crossbow.

"Go!" Daryl bellowed, banging on the back window. He was thrown forward when Ethan stepped on the accelerator, cracking his head on the window frame.

"Daryl!" Amelia cried as he slumped to the bottom of the truck.

She leaned over him anxiously, the wind whipping her long hair around them, and cupped his face. "Honey! Daryl, look at me!" she shouted over the noise of the wind and the engine.

Daryl groaned and held his hand to his head. Blood was flowing down his face from a large cut at his hairline and he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Baby, are you okay?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just bleedin' a bit." He replied.

"It's more than a bit." She pulled off her t-shirt, hanging on to the side of the truck for a moment, as Ethan turned right out of the parking lot and drove down the dark highway. She ripped her t-shirt at the seam, tearing off a large chunk of the cotton fabric before folding it into a square and pressing it against his head.

"Hold still." She instructed when he tried to sit up.

"Amelia, I'm fine." He tried to brush her hand away and she hit him lightly on the chest.

"Goddammit Daryl, don't move." She yelled hoarsely and he submitted to her demand, lying back on the hard truck floor as she curved her body around him and slipped her arm under his head so he could use it as a pillow. Still holding the piece of fabric firmly to his head, she leaned over him and kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

He squeezed her around the waist in response as she coughed harshly against his shoulder.

Amelia looked around the bed of the truck. The girl they had rescued was curled up into a tight ball on the floor of the truck, her arms wrapped around her head and her eyes squeezed shut. Rick was sitting up, his back resting against the back of the truck and Hannah was sitting between his legs, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped firmly around his waist. He was rubbing her back and dropping small kisses on the top of her head.

Ethan slowed down a little and Mattie opened the window. He and Thomas stuck their heads out, "Everyone okay back here?" Mattie asked.

Hannah opened her eyes and untangled herself from Rick's embrace. She leaned forward and kissed first Mattie and then Thomas on the mouth.

"I love you guys. Both of you." She started to cry and leaned her forehead against both of theirs for a moment.

"Love you too HB." Mattie said softly.

"Is Daryl okay?" Thomas glanced down at Daryl who was still lying on the bottom of the truck.

Amelia nodded, "He's bleeding like a stuck pig and will need stitches, but he's okay. Thank God his head is as hard as a rock." She started to giggle; her laughing had a thin note of hysteria to it, and Daryl squeezed her around the waist.

"Stop yer laughin' woman."

Still giggling, tears starting to flow down her face, Amelia leaned back into him and buried her face in his neck.

"What about Nathan?" Hannah peered into the back of the truck. In the darkness she could just make out his body leaning against the side window.

Thomas ruffled her hair, "He'll live."

"Thank God." Hannah whispered.

Thomas looked at the young girl still curled up in a tight ball. "She's the one who fed me."

Hannah nodded. "Yeah."

"Why did you save her?"

Hannah stared at him gravely, "It was the right thing to do."

He stared searchingly at her for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah."

She kissed the tip of his nose and then moved back to Rick. She curled into his warm, hard body and rested her face in the hollow of his throat. She breathed deeply. He was sweaty and dirty and smelled terrible but she didn't care. She took another deep breath as his arm curled around her waist and his other hand lifted her chin gently.

He stared down at her without saying anything. It was too dark for her to see his face clearly and after a moment she said, "I'm sorry I slapped you in the face."

He surprised her by bursting into loud laughter before covering her face with soft kisses.

"I love you Hannah."

She smiled and kissed his warm mouth, "I love you too Rick."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Wake up honey. We're home." Rick's low voice murmured in her ear. Hannah blinked tiredly and looked around. Daryl was helping Amelia from the truck and the young girl they had rescued was already out, staring nervously at the ground.

"What time is it?" she rubbed her eyes and nestled her head back on Rick's shoulder. They were lying on the hard bed of the truck, their legs entwined together, and despite the fact that nearly every muscle in her body was aching and throbbing from being jostled around for the last 12 hours, she was tempted to just stay where she was.

"It's late afternoon. C'mon, the others will be happy to see you." Rick kissed her forehead and sat up. He stretched and then jumped down from the truck, groaning a little and putting his hand against the small of the back.

Hannah stayed where she was, staring up at the blue sky and listening to the excited babble of her friends as they gathered around the truck.

She could hear Carol's soft voice asking Ethan how his leg was, and Hershel welcoming back Glenn and Maggie, asking anxiously if either of them had been hurt.

"DAD!" Carl's yell of delight brought a large grin to her face. There was a loud thump as Carl hurtled into Rick's arms, knocking him back against the side of the truck.

Rick hugged him hard, kissing his face, and smiling at his son. "Hi Carl."

"I'm gonna tell Beth you're okay!" Carl hugged him again and then took off back to the main lodge.

Still lying contently on her back in the truck, another smile crossed her face when she heard Paul's familiar voice.

"Jesus, mate – you're alive!"

Thomas laughed, "Yeah – although I feel and look like I'm dead."

"Considering we thought you were actually dead, you're looking pretty decent." Aaron's low baritone drifted to the truck as Rick reached over the side and placed a warm hand on her abdomen.

"Can you look at Nathan? He's been shot in the shoulder." Thomas and Mattie helped Nathan out of the truck. Nathan groaned softly and flinched when Paul peeled back the fabric of his shirt.

Behind him, Hannah moved gingerly to the side of the truck and swung her legs over. Rick hooked his hands into her armpits and lifted her down, setting her gently on the ground. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and resting his chin on the top of her head.

A hush fell over the people who had gathered to welcome them home. Paul, his back still to her, was studying Nathan's shoulder intently and took no notice of the sudden silence. He frowned and probed gently at Nathan's shoulder before looking at the back of it.

"If we're lucky the bullet went straight through." He arched one eyebrow, "We'll have to dig around in there to be sure though." He clapped Nathan on the other shoulder, "Tonya will be happy to see you alive and mostly undamaged yeah?"

He glanced at Aaron over Nathan's shoulder and frowned. "My love? What's wrong?"

"Paul..." Aaron swallowed hard and pointed shakily at Hannah standing in the circle of Rick's arms.

Still frowning, Paul looked behind him. His mouth dropped open and his face turned white as Hannah gave him a weary smile.

"Hello Paul."

"Little duck?" he whispered.

She smiled again, "Yeah."

"You – you're dead." He took a deep, trembling breath but stood rooted to the spot.

She shook her head, "No, not dead." She pulled free of Rick's embrace and walked the few steps to Paul. She took his cold hands, squeezing them gently.

"I'm tired and dirty and feel like death, but I promise you I'm not dead." She squeezed his hands again.

He looked down at their linked hands for a moment and then, with a shout of glee, yanked her into his arms. He hugged her tightly before picking her up and swinging her around. Hannah laughed and then cried out with pain when his facial stubble rubbed against the burn on her neck.

He set her down and half-laughing and half-crying, looked her up and down.

"Jesus duckie, you look like shit." He said happily.

"Yeah, but you should see the other guy." Hannah said solemnly.

He laughed and then hugged her again, being careful not to touch the burns on her throat and chest. There was a loud gasp and they broke apart to see Nikki standing on the porch of her cabin. She had Selena on her hip and she was holding on to the railing of the porch in a death grip. She stared wide-eyed at Thomas and mouthed his name silently.

She stumbled down the steps as Thomas ran across the clearing and pulled her into his arms. He rained kisses down on her face and Selena's as Nikki sobbed and Selena giggled delightedly.

Hannah could feel the tears in her own eyes and she wiped at her face as Rick reached out and pulled her gently away from Paul and back into his arms.

"I can't believe you're alive." Paul said. "What happened? They said they saw you get eaten by a herd of Walkers."

Aaron put his arm around Paul's shoulders, "We should probably give them a chance to rest and get cleaned up. And from the looks of it – there are a few of them who need medical attention." He looked at Nathan and then at Amelia who was dabbing gently at the still-oozing wound on Daryl's forehead.

"Right. You're right of course." He shook his head and glanced around. "We should look at Nathan first. He's the worst."

Hershel walked around the truck, "Beth and I will look at Nathan and Thomas. You clean up Rick, Daryl and Hannah. If I need your help with Nathan, I'll send Beth for you."

He put his arm around Nathan and motioned to Glenn to go to his other side. "Do you want to go to your cabin or Tonya's?"

Nathan hesitated, "Tonya's please."

"She'll be glad to see you." Hershel and Glenn began to walk Nathan towards Tonya's small cabin.

"Thomas, I'll be by shortly to check you over." He called over his shoulder.

Thomas nodded distractedly as Nikki put her arm around his waist and led him towards her cabin.

Hannah walked to the young girl who was still standing next to the truck and staring shyly at the ground. From the corner of her eye, she could see Carol, who had just finished hugging Amelia and Daryl, approaching from the other side.

Hannah touched the young girl's shoulder lightly. She jerked in surprise and then looked up at them, her face knotted with fear.

"We're not going to hurt you." She said kindly. "What's your name?"

"Danielle." The girl whispered. Despite Hannah's kind tone, she was visibly trembling.

Carol put her arm around Danielle's thin shoulders, "You look hungry. Would you like to come back to the main lodge and have a bite to eat? We'll be eating supper soon but I'm sure we can find you a snack."

The girl nodded and allowed Carol to lead her away. Ethan joined them, linking his fingers through Carol's and limping gingerly.

"Come on little duck. Let's get you cleaned up and looked at." Paul said from behind her.

She shook her head, "No, look at Daryl first. He's going to need stitches and mine are just bumps and bruises."

Paul traced the cut on her arm, "That doesn't look like just a bruise."

"It's fine. Please, look at Daryl first. I'll have a bath and get cleaned up and then you can come by okay?"

Paul nodded and followed Daryl and Amelia to their cabin. Rick put his arm around her waist. "Let's go to your cabin."

She squeezed his hand, "You should go check on Carl."

He hesitated, "He's fine. I'll check on him after we get you cleaned up."

She squeezed his hand again and reached up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, "I don't need you to hold my hand while I'm cleaning up. You should spend some time with Carl."

"Hannah, I – "

She pressed her finger to her lips, "I mean it Rick. He's your son and you need to think of him first. Now go."

He hesitated for a minute more and then sighed deeply, "I'll be back in your cabin in an hour or so."

She smiled, "Take your time. I plan on soaking in the tub for at least an hour."

He kissed her, his hand lingering on the swell of her hip, before he headed towards the main lodge. She climbed the steps of her cabin, stopping at the door to wave at Rick before disappearing inside.

She closed the door and kicked off her boots. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, soaking in the silence of her small cabin.

She stripped off the coat and her shirt and pants, dropping them indifferently to the floor and reminding herself to burn them later. She wanted nothing that reminded her of Anna. She started a fire in the cook stove before pumping water into buckets and setting them on the stove to heat.

She walked into the small bathroom and lit the candle on the bathroom sink. She stared at herself in the small mirror over the sink. Her face was pale and drawn, and the skin was stretched tightly over her cheekbones. There were deep, dark circles under her eyes and her face was covered in smears of dirt and blood.

She reached up and brushed her bangs back from her face. Her hair was getting long; she would have to ask Nikki for a haircut. Maybe tomorrow she would – she looked at her hands. There was blood grimed into the knuckles and she grabbed a towel and began to scrub at them. The blood just smeared across her fingers and she swallowed hard as her hands began to tremble.

She stared fixedly at them for a moment, at Anna's blood smeared and streaked across her fingers, and a barrage of memories darted through her brain. Warren with tears on his face as Anna slapped him repeatedly; the nicotine stains on Anna's fingers as she brought the cigarette down on her arm; the smell of her skin burning, the sound of Warren's neck breaking, and the fear in Anna's voice as she begged for her life.

She threw the towel on the floor and gripped the sink with her badly-shaking hands, looking at her reflection. Her face was paler than ever and after a few seconds she turned and fell to her knees. She grabbed the small waste basket sitting on the floor and vomited wretchedly into it.

She vomited until there was nothing left in her stomach and she was left gasping and dry heaving. She fought to get her stomach under control, and pushed the waste basket away when the dry heaves finally stopped. She started to stand and then with a sobbing, gasping cry, curled up in a tight ball on the bathroom floor and wept bitterly.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Paul set his green bag down on the kitchen table and began to rummage through it. "Alright mate, let's get that cut cleaned and stitched up."

Daryl shook his head, "Amelia first."

Amelia returned from the bed where she had grabbed a shirt and slipped into it, "I'm fine Daryl."

"No ya ain't." he said stubbornly. "She needs her throat looked at."

"What happened to her?" Paul asked.

"She was nearly choked to death." Daryl said darkly. "Look at her throat, and then ya can sew me up."

Amelia sighed as Paul winked at her and patted the kitchen chair. "Sit down pet."

Paul tilted her head up, sucking in his breath as the full extent of her injury became clear. "Shit, Amelia."

Amelia's neck was swollen and red and there were dark bruises in the almost perfect shape of a hand across her throat. Paul prodded gently at them as Amelia winced.

"Open up please." Using a small flashlight, he peered down her throat.

After a few moments he clicked the flashlight off and felt down her neck, his fingers probing and squeezing gently. Amelia flinched again and Paul gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, little bit."

He stepped back and smiled at her, "Well, I think you'll be okay. Your throat doesn't seem to be injured; that's a good sign. Any hoarseness or pain when you talk?"

"At first," Amelia admitted, "but not now."

"Good. It'll take a few days for the bruising and swelling to go down but overall I think you were pretty lucky. How did you get away?"

Amelia hesitated, "Daryl saved me."

She glanced at Daryl, her stomach rolling with nausea from the memory of Merle with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. He had just finished putting water on the cook stove to heat for her bath and she gave him a small, sick smile. He nodded in response.

"Your turn, redneck." Paul grinned as Daryl glared at him.

The small British man was nearly giddy and Amelia gave him a quick, impulsive hug. She knew exactly how he felt. Despite spending the last 12 hours riding in the back of a truck with Hannah, she still couldn't quite believe that she was alive.

Paul patted her back gently then released her as Daryl sat down in the chair she had just vacated. Using water-soaked gauze, Paul began to swipe at the cut on Daryl's forehead and Amelia glanced at the door. She was just thinking of slipping out for a moment to go to Hannah's cabin when Daryl's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"No Amelia. Yer stayin' in the cabin with me. Ya can talk to her in the morning."

She sighed. Sometimes Daryl knowing her so well was a pain in the ass. She was surprised to realize that her usual reaction to being told what to do, an immediate flare of temper and a childish response of "you can't tell me what to do", was nowhere to be found. Apparently, watching the man you love kill his own brother to save your life, trampled your desire for independence into the dirt. With another soft sigh she turned and moved behind Daryl, pulling his head back until it rested on her flat abdomen.

She rubbed his shoulders gently as Paul cleaned the wound with rubbing alcohol. Daryl grunted with pain and Paul pulled out a bottle of pills from his green bag. "Here, you should take one of these. It's going to hurt like hell to stitch this up and they'll numb the pain."

Before he could shake a pill out, Daryl shook his head. "Nah. Don't need 'em."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Don't be a hero. We've got plenty of pain relief meds."

Daryl shook his head again, his brow furrowing stubbornly, and Amelia smiled wryly. "Don't bother arguing with him Paul."

She kissed the top of Daryl's head as Paul began to stitch the wound. "This should have been stitched hours ago." Paul remarked. "If it wasn't so wide, I would be tempted to just let it continue healing on its own. As it is you're going to have a helluva scar."

Amelia squeezed Daryl's shoulders as he pressed his head against her stomach, trying subconsciously to move away from the pain.

"Are you sure you don't want a pain pill?" she murmured.

"Yes." he said through clenched teeth.

She snorted with irritation and he reached up and took both her hands in his. He held them tightly for a moment before releasing her. He knew she didn't understand why he wouldn't take the pills but he wanted to be completely clear headed. His head throbbed miserably and every bone in his body was aching but he had every intention of taking Amelia to bed the minute Paul left them alone. He had spent the last 12 hours reliving the horror he had felt when he had seen Merle choking the hell out of her. She had nearly died in that room and thinking about it had naturally led to thinking about all the other times she had nearly died. Although outwardly he appeared calm, his insides were churning with a gut-wrenching combination of fear, relief and lust. He wanted to take Amelia to bed, strip their clothes off, and bury himself in her warmth and the sound of her voice moaning his name. Maybe then, the buzzing in his brain would quiet.

He flinched as the needle slid through the skin on his forehead. Amelia squeezed his shoulders again and kissed the side of his cheek gently. He breathed in her scent, shifting in the hard kitchen chair as his groin responded to her closeness.

When Merle had reached for the knife, he had reacted instantly. The thought of a life without Amelia terrified him to the core and when Merle had tried to take her from him, he had killed his own brother without hesitation. Any remorse or guilt he might have felt in the aftermath of it had been overshadowed by the huge, overwhelming relief that Amelia was safe. In that moment he had realized, with a sinking sort of dismay, that the person he once was – a man who didn't need anyone – was gone.

Lying in the bed of the truck, with Amelia's soft body pressed against his and his head throbbing and aching, Daryl had spent most of the time trying to accept the fact that who he was, the core of him, had been completely changed by Amelia. He had alternated between surges of love for her and feelings of near hatred. He didn't want his reason for living and surviving to be so tied up in the life of another and yet, over the last few months, that was exactly what had happened. He had killed his brother to save the life of a woman he had known less than a year and he had no feelings of remorse over it.

He wondered briefly what kind of monster that made him, and then Amelia was leaning over him again, her warm breath puffing against his ear as she asked him if he was okay, and he decided he didn't care.

He grunted in response and looked at Paul. "Ya done yet?"

"Just about." Paul replied distractedly.

Daryl sighed in annoyance. He had no idea how to handle the emotion that was going through his body. He supposed that normal men would sit down and spout off about their feelings and how much Amelia meant to them, and finish with a declaration of their undying love. He snorted to himself. Amelia might have fixed something in him that he hadn't known was broken but he'd be damned if he started spilling his guts about every ridiculous thought of love he had for her. No, he wouldn't and couldn't do that, but he was desperate to show his love to her the best way he knew how – by taking her to his bed.

Paul held a small towel under the cut and poured peroxide over it. He waited for it to finish bubbling and then rinsed it with clean water. He patted it dry and then began to pack up his supplies as Daryl stood and put his arm around Amelia's waist.

"Thank you Paul." Amelia smiled at him and he nodded.

"You're welcome." He shook out a couple of pills from an amber coloured bottle and left them on the table, glancing at Daryl. "These are for you if you decide you want them."

As he headed for the door, Amelia called after him, "Tell Hannah I'll be by in the morning okay?"

"Will do." He waved and left the cabin.

The moment the door shut, Daryl pushed Amelia up against the counter and kissed her hungrily. Her small squeak of surprise turned into a low moan when Daryl cupped her breast through her shirt and shoved his tongue deep into her mouth.

He reached for the button on her pants, unbuttoning them roughly and yanking down her zipper. She pushed away from him, "Daryl wait."

He frowned, "What? I want you Amelia."

"I want you too but maybe we should talk first. About what happened."

She gave him a naked look of fear and he shook his head. "We'll talk later." He tried to tug her jeans down over her hips and she stopped him again.

"We're talking later Daryl, promise me."

"I promise." He muttered distractedly.

She smiled, "I'd really like to have a bath first. I'm dirty and smelly and – "

He slid his hands up her shirt, working his fingers under her bra and pinching her nipples lightly. "Ya smell fine." He muttered.

She shivered against him and then pushed on his chest, "No, I don't. And frankly, you don't either." She said pointedly.

He rolled his eyes but took the hint. He picked up one of the buckets on the cook stove and carried it to the bathroom door.

"Is that even hot yet?" she protested.

"It's hot enough." He answered and slipped into the bathroom.

Shaking her head, she locked the front door and squirmed out of her jeans and shirt. Daryl came out of the bathroom, a small smile on his face, and she looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"You'll see." He answered. He looked her up and down, taking in her plain white bra and panties and she crossed her arms self-consciously over her bare torso.

He grinned and she wrinkled her nose at him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he said innocently as he grabbed two more buckets of water and carried them towards the bathroom.

She started to follow him into the bathroom but he shook his head.

"Wait out here for a minute." He shut the door firmly behind him and she sat on the edge of the bed.

After a few minutes, her curiosity got the better of her and she knocked on the bathroom door. "Daryl, what are you doing in there?"

"Just a minute." He grunted.

After another couple of minutes, he opened the door and she stepped into the bathroom. She looked into the dry and empty tub and looked at him in confusion.

"What - ?"

He grinned and pointed upwards. She looked up to see a large black bag hanging from a hook in the ceiling above the tub. It had the words "camp shower" and "5 gallons" stamped on it in large white lettering and there was a long clear tube attached to the bottom of it with a bright orange nozzle at the end of the tube.

"Daryl, did you – when did you do this?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Wasn't me. I just came in here to find it like this."

He stripped off his clothes, "I filled it with the water from the buckets – figured maybe you'd like a shower instead of a bath for a change."

"Oh my God." She barely noticed when Daryl unhooked her bra and pulled it from her body. He tugged her panties down and she stepped out of them, resting her hand on his shoulder as he carefully pulled them from one foot and then the other.

"C'mon honey, let's get you clean." Daryl whispered into her ear. He led her into the tub and stood her under the nozzle. He reached up and turned it on and Amelia laughed delightedly as water came out.

Daryl reached for the pins that secured her long braid to her scalp and she shook her head. "No, let's not waste the water washing it. It's fine until tomorrow."

She raised her hand and let the water sprinkle down through her fingers. It was lukewarm and the water coming out of the nozzle was only a step above a light drizzle but she couldn't stop grinning. She kissed Daryl on the mouth as the water pattered lightly down on them.

He kissed her back, exploring the depths of her mouth with his warm tongue as the water soaked into their skin. He picked up the soap and lathered it between his hands before handing it to her.

"Hold this." He whispered.

He tilted her head back and very gently washed her bruised and swollen neck before moving on to her shoulders. He turned her around and washed her back. His hands were warm and rough on her skin and she moaned when he slipped them around to her front and moved his hands in soapy circles across her abdomen and up her ribcage. He washed her arms and then made her lift them, cleaning under her arms and then across her upper chest.

"Daryl, please." She moaned. Her breasts were throbbing and her nipples were rock hard. The light touch of the water on them was driving her crazy and she tugged impatiently on Daryl's hands. He laughed, his warm breath tickling her ear, and finally cupped her breasts. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands as his strong fingers teased her nipples.

"Oh God." She sighed, as his fingers, slippery with soap, tugged and pulled on her nipples. He rubbed and massaged the soap into her breasts for a few minutes and then moved his hands back down her body. She muttered in frustration and he kissed the back of her neck gently.

"You wanted to be clean remember?" He moved his hands over her hips, scrubbing gently and then moved them on to her ass. She pushed back into him, moaning when she felt his hard cock against her ass. He rubbed the back of her thighs and then knelt in the bathtub and cleaned her calves and the front of her thighs. He stood and pulled her back against him until her back was nestled against his hard chest. He put his arms around her and cupped her breasts again as he trailed kisses along her bare, wet shoulder.

"Almost done." He whispered and then bit her shoulder lightly, smiling at her soft moan. He took the soap from her and lathered his hands again before running them down her abdomen. When his fingers circled through the soft curls at the center of her thighs, she spread her legs immediately.

He smiled at her eagerness and slipped his hand between her legs. He rubbed gently at her warm pink folds as she gasped and made soft little moans of pleasure.

Daryl's cock was so hard it hurt. He wanted to plunge his cock deep inside of her but he forced himself to step back and stop touching her. Before she could complain, he moved her directly under the light spray of water and rinsed her skin until it was pink and shiny clean.

She kept her eyes closed, a soft smile playing on her lips until he kissed them gently and whispered against her mouth, "All clean."

She opened her eyes and gave him a smile that took his breath away. "Your turn."

She switched places with him and he tilted his head back, letting the water run over his head and face. "Keep your eyes closed." She whispered and began to scrub his head, her hands lathered with shampoo. She rinsed his hair and then used the soap to lather her hands once more so she could wash her face. She was careful to avoid the cut on his forehead and she pushed him gently back under the spray, rinsing his face of the soap.

As she started to wash his shoulders and chest she giggled quietly.

He cracked open one eye, "What?"

"We've done this before. Remember?"

"Ayuh." He would never forget that day. "I was tied up and helpless and you were havin' yer dirty way with me."

She laughed and smacked him lightly on the chest before rubbing her fingers through his chest hair, "I was checking you for bites."

"So ya said."

She bit her lip as her hands stroked across his flat abdomen and around his rib cage, "I have a confession to make. That day at the farm house when I told you my people wanted you checked for bites? Well, it wasn't exactly like that."

He looked at her and arched one eyebrow.

She blushed a little, "I decided to do that on my own. It was mostly an excuse to touch you."

"Like I said - so you could have yer dirty way with me."

"I didn't go in there intending to force myself on you. I just – just wanted to touch you." She protested.

He laughed and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her up against him so he could kiss her mouth. "Ya didn't force yerself on me. I wanted it as much as you did."

He cupped her breast, "In fact, if I hadn't been tied to that damn chair I woulda fucked you right then and there."

She shuddered with pleasure against him and he pressed his hard cock into her bare hip. She pulled away from him, "I'm not done yet. We don't want to run out of water before you're clean."

She ignored his growl of protest and turned him around until his back was to her. She lathered her hands with soap and handed it to him. "Hold this please." She mimicked him from earlier and he held the bar of soap tightly as she ran her hands over his ass.

She washed his thighs and calves quickly and then re-soaped her hands and washed his arms and hands. He could feel her breasts pushing into his back, the nipples hard points, and he reached down and took his cock in his hand, rubbing it firmly as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Hey." She chided him gently and pulled his hand free. He made a small moan of need and she kissed his neck as the warm water ran over both of them.

"Patience my love." She whispered and slid her warm and soapy hands down over his stomach and onto his pelvis. She wrapped her long fingers around his cock and he groaned with pleasure, his hips bucking against her. She rubbed firmly, staring down at his cock as it swelled in her hand.

She continued to stroke him for a few more minutes, running her fingers over the head of his cock as he panted lightly into her ear. "That feels so good honey." He groaned.

"I like making you feel good." She whispered.

He reached behind him and grabbed her smooth thighs, kneading the wet flesh with firm fingers. "Please Amelia." He moaned.

Instead of moving her hand faster, she released him and he muttered a curse under his breath. She giggled and pushed him directly under the spray of water, rinsing his body clean.

"I needed to get the soap rinsed off before we ran out of water." She whispered in his ear.

He abruptly turned and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply as the water ran over their shoulders and down their backs. She moaned and kissed him back, sucking on his tongue as he cupped her breast and pulled roughly on her nipples. He bit down on her bottom lip, making her fingers dig into the scars on his back.

"Sorry." She whispered.

He shook his head, "It didn't hurt."

He kissed her again, plunging his tongue repeatedly into her mouth, tasting and licking and searching until she was moaning and trembling against his hard body.

He squeezed her thigh in his hand and pulled it up around his waist, opening her up to him. He rested his cock against her warm center and she pulled her mouth from his.

"Daryl, wait." She gasped.

He ignored her and thrust his cock into her. She cried out with pleasure, hooking her leg around his waist and clutching his shoulders tightly as he moved in and out of her.

"Daryl." She moaned.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"We need to stop. You're not wearing a condom."

"I know." He replied. He withdrew from her and then quickly plunged back into her. She cried out and he smiled at her.

"We fit together so well Amelia. Yer body was made for mine."

She moaned loudly when he reached between them and ran his fingers over her clit. She leaned back in the circle of his arm, the water splashing gently on to her chest as she threw her head back and ground her pelvis against him.

Daryl frowned at the bruises on her exposed throat. He kissed the hollow of her throat gently and then moved his mouth to her breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, licking the water from it and then using the tip of his tongue to tease it into a hard point.

He braced his legs and began a steady rhythm of moving in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her hips slapped against his and he closed his eyes as she squeezed her inner muscles around his cock.

"Jesus, Amelia." He moaned. He knew that he would need to stop soon before he came inside of her. It was nearly impossible to stop. The feel of her warm and wet core around his cock, without a rubber to block any of the sensation, was driving him crazy.

She had stopped any type of protest. She was panting lightly and thrusting her hips against him frantically and he groaned softly, "Amelia, stop moving."

"No." she shook her head and moved faster. She was very close now and at that moment she didn't care if Daryl came inside of her or not. She didn't care about anything but finding that moment of pure pleasure that she was so close to.

"Fuck!" Daryl cried out and reached between them once more. He rubbed her clit madly, hoping to make her come while he tried desperately to keep his own orgasm at bay.

With a loud cry, she threw her head back and came wildly. Her body shook and tightened around him with pleasure, nearly throwing him over the edge. He pulled out of her and held her up as she continued to tremble and shudder against him.

"Oh my God." She panted. She looked at him, drops of water clinging to her hair and her face flushed with pleasure and it took all of his willpower not to just bend her over the tub and fuck her until he came inside of her.

"We should go to the bed." He rasped just as the water trickled to a stop, the camp shower bag hanging empty above them.

She nodded and they stepped out of the tub. She was starting to shiver and he rubbed her down quickly with the towel before drying his own body. His cock was still rock hard and she made a small sound of appreciation in her throat when it rubbed across her lower abdomen.

"The bed." He groaned. He pulled her out of the bathroom and although he was rougher than he intended, she didn't protest.

She stopped in front of the bed, standing patiently as he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. He ripped it open and put it on with rough urgency before standing behind her.

"I need you so much Amelia." He bit her earlobe, making her gasp with surprise, before he reached around her and cupped her breasts. He kneaded them roughly as she arched her back and shoved her ass against him. He slid his hand down her stomach and pushed it forcefully between her legs. She cried out with pleasure when he plunged two fingers deep inside of her.

He sucked on her earlobe as his fingers moved in and out of her, bringing a surge of wetness to his hand.

"You're so tight Amelia." He whispered into her ear, pulling another shudder of pleasure from her.

He pushed her down on the bed, urging her onto her hands and knees and pulled her thighs apart with rough hands. He held her hips steady and rested his cock at her soft, pink slit. She wiggled against him, a low moan of need starting in her throat and he pushed his cock into her clinging, wet warmth.

"Daryl…oh God." She cried out as he thrust in and out of her at a frantic pace. He was so close already and her soft cries and watching the curve of her ass pressing against his pelvis wasn't helping.

"Amelia…" he moaned quietly and she buried her face in the bed, pushing her bottom up and shifting her legs apart until he could bury the full length of his cock deep inside of her.

His fingers dug into her hips as he drove his cock in and out of her tight warmth. She made a sudden muffled cry of pleasure and he realized she was coming again as her muscles tightened around him and there was another surge of wetness.

He threw his head back and shoved his cock deep inside of her, the cords standing out in his neck as his orgasm rushed through him. He pumped in and out of her for a few more seconds, his breath tearing from his throat in harsh gasps, before he reluctantly pulled free. He disposed of the condom and then lifted her gently from the bed, steadying her while he pulled the quilt and sheet back.

They crawled into the bed and he pulled the sheet up, leaving the quilt at the bottom of the bed. It was warm in the cabin and both of them were covered in a light sheen of perspiration. He pulled her back against him, spooning his body into hers and shoving his thigh into its customary spot between hers.

"Honey, we need to talk." She murmured sleepily.

"Tomorrow." He grunted.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Paul asked gravely.

Hannah nodded as Paul ran gentle fingers over the cut on her arm. He had arrived at her cabin just as she was getting out of the tub, and he had quickly set to work giving her a thorough exam while she gave him a brief rundown of everything that had happened.

"It's too late to stitch this one up." He sighed and dabbed antiseptic along the healing cut on her arm. "It'll be another scar to add to your collection."

He wrapped a white bandage around it and secured it firmly with tape. "Now, let's take a look at the burns."

Hannah held out both of her arms and Paul inspected them carefully. "Oh Hannah."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes, and she lied easily, "It's fine Paul. They hardly hurt."

He shook his head and looked back down at her arms. He counted seven burns on her right arm and five on her left. He touched the one close to her collarbone and she winced a little.

"Sorry little duck." He whispered.

He turned her head and examined the last burn that was just below the scar on her neck. "This one looks like it might be getting a bit infected. I want you to take some antibiotics, starting tonight."

He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a small bottle of pills. He sat them on the table and then looked through the bag again. This time he pulled out a white tube. He opened it and squeezed a clear gel on to the tips of his fingers. He rubbed a large amount on all of her burns. The gel was cool and tingled pleasantly.

"This will help heal the burns." He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you little bit." He moved his chair until he was sitting directly across from her, their knees touching.

"I missed you too Paul."

"Are you okay?" He picked up both her hands and held them tightly.

She started to nod and then glanced down at their tightly linked fingers. She heard Anna's voice pleading in her head and she shuddered.

Paul felt the shiver and squeezed her hands, "Hannah? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her face calm, "You're holding the hands of a murderer Paul."

He shook his head immediately, "There's a difference between self-defence and murder. The people you killed were going to kill you."

"I know." She looked down at their hands for a moment and when she glanced up at him again, there were tears running down her cheeks. "I don't feel bad for what I've done. Do you hear me? All of the people I've killed? I would kill them again with absolutely no second thoughts about it, if it meant keeping Rick and Amelia and you – my friends – safe. What kind of person can murder another without any guilt?"

"Hannah I – "

"I keep trying to find some part of me that feels sorrow for the people I killed and I keep coming up empty. What's wrong with me?"

Paul pulled her into his lap and she buried her face in his neck. "There isn't anything wrong with you Hannah. You've been through a terrible trauma and you're tired and in pain. You need food, rest, and time to process what's happened. I want you to talk to Aaron in the next day or two yeah? He'll help you work through this."

He rubbed her back briskly, "In the meantime, I want you to get some sleep. Your body needs to heal. I wasn't kidding when I said you looked like –"

He looked up as the door to the cabin opened and Rick slipped inside.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Hannah nodded and slipped off of Paul's lap. She stood in the kitchen, her hands rubbing across the front of her yoga pants nervously as Paul stood and picked up his green bag. He kissed her forehead gently, "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yes. Thank you Paul."

He nodded and clapped Rick briefly on the back as he was leaving, "Good to have you back mate."

"Thanks Paul." Rick answered without taking his eyes off of Hannah. "We'll see you tomorrow."

He locked the door behind Paul and took his boots off, leaving them neatly by the front door. Hannah smiled nervously at him as he came into the kitchen.

"Do you want to have a quick bath? I can heat some water."

He shook his head, "No, I had a shower."

"A shower?"

He smiled a little, "Scott and David took off on a scavenging trip while we were gone. Didn't tell anyone they were going – just hopped in the car and left before anyone could stop them."

She grimaced, "That wasn't very smart of them. They could have been killed."

Rick nodded, "I know. They need to be spoken to."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Hannah said.

"Anyway, they came back a couple of days later with a bunch of camping supplies – camping shower bags included. They put them in all the cabins."

He ran his hand through his hair, "I guess they wouldn't have put one in yours because they thought – " He paused and Hannah gave him a small smile.

"They thought I was dead."

"Yeah." He blew his breath out in a harsh rush.

"But I'm not." She said softly.

"No, you're not." He agreed.

He stood in front of her, staring solemnly at her but not touching her. She cleared her throat and gave him a nervous smile.

"Rick, I – "

"Hannah, we – "

"Go ahead." She smiled at him but he shook his head.

"Ladies first."

"I – " she took a deep breath and stared up at him. He looked tired and worried and she was suddenly overwhelmed by the rush of love for him that flooded through her. She gave him a brilliant smile. "I love you."

He smiled, the relief evident on his face, and stepped forward. He pulled her into his arms, "I love you too Hannah."

He kissed her. It was a soft and gentle kiss, just a light pressure of his lips on hers, and she sighed and deepened the kiss. It felt like it had been years since she had been in his arms and as he explored her mouth with his warm tongue she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him.

She could feel his growing hardness against her stomach and with a soft sigh of regret, she pulled away from him. "You should go be with Carl. He probably misses you."

"He's fine." Rick nuzzled her neck.

"You should be with Carl – be with your family." She muttered as his hands stroked her sides.

"You're my family too." He whispered before kissing the scar on her jaw.

She smiled a little, "I know but I really don't mind. We can spend tomorrow night together."

"He's fine." Rick repeated himself against her neck. He traced her collarbone with his fingers, frowning at the large burn just below it. He slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her bare breast, running his thumb lightly over her nipple.

"He probably wants to be with his mom anyway." She whispered as she arched her back in pleasure.

Rick stiffened for a moment against her and she cupped his face, staring at him. His eyes were dark with some unreadable emotion and she frowned, "What?"

He kissed her, holding the back of her head and letting his fingers thread through her hair. "Come to bed." He whispered against her mouth. "Please. I've missed you so much."

She gave him one final searching look and then nodded. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently on the edge of it and standing in front of her. She smiled up at him and unbuttoned his jeans as he pulled his shirt over his head. She kissed his flat abdomen, making him shiver, and then ran her fingers over the bruise to the left of his navel.

She looked up at him questioningly and he shrugged, "I don't even know how I got that one."

He smiled down at her but she only stared at him soberly for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on the bruise. She tugged down his jeans and underwear and made a low noise in her throat at the sight of his cock, hard and waiting for her.

She took the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking gently before running her tongue over the sensitive tip.

"Oh God…" he groaned above her and twisted his fingers into her hair as she slid her mouth further down his cock. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and sucked hard; she twisted her fingers in a gentle clockwise motion, squeezing and releasing as she sucked, and it wasn't long before he was panting and moaning and thrusting his hips against her.

"Hannah…" he moaned and she released him with a soft popping noise and smiled up at him.

"Yes Rick?"

"Please." He muttered.

She smiled but before she could take him into her mouth again, he gently pushed her on to her back. She lifted her hips and he pulled her panties off impatiently before dropping to his knees in front of her. He pulled her forward until her ass was balanced at the edge of the bed and then draped one smooth, pale thigh over each of his shoulders.

He kissed the inside of her right thigh and she jerked and cried out a little when he licked a slow, meandering path up towards her warmth. She could feel his hot breath on her and she arched her back eagerly but he moved to her other thigh and kissed and nipped it gently. Her legs dangled over his back and she dug her heels into his skin, trying to urge him forward.

When that didn't work, she reached between her thighs and grabbed the back of his head. She pushed him towards her, making small groans of need, and he kissed her pelvic bone before smiling at her.

"Rick, please." She sighed.

He touched her with gentle fingers, listening to her soft cries of pleasure as he parted her warm, pink folds and exposed her clit. He dipped his head and licked the small pink button with the tip of his tongue. She cried out, her thighs tightening around his head, and he continued to lick with soft, long strokes of his tongue.

Her cries started to get louder and her breathing more ragged. He looked up to see her tossing her head back and forth, her hands digging into the sheets and knew she was close. He licked her hard and swollen clit once more, relishing the taste of her on his tongue, before rising to his feet.

"No." she moaned, reaching for him with clutching fingers. He pulled her t-shirt off and pushed her further back on to the bed before kneeling between her thighs. He wanted to be in her, to feel her coming apart around him, and with a low groan he pushed into her.

She cried out and he waited, leaning over her to kiss her warm mouth. Hannah sighed against his lips and kissed him back eagerly. She could taste herself on his lips and she dug her fingers into his back when he kissed his way down her throat and cupped one small breast.

"I've missed you." He muttered against her throat. "I love you."

She clutched his head and tugged it up until he was looking at her. "I love you too."

With a small smile he began to move within her. He took her thigh in one hard hand and pushed it upwards, groaning as he sunk to the hilt in her warm wetness. He rocked back and forth, closing his eyes and listening to her small, bird-like cries of pleasure beneath him.

She reached between them and began to rub her clit with hard, quick movements. He continued to move slowly within her, feeling the pressure increasing in his groin, watching her face as she rubbed and circled and panted.

With a sudden, loud cry she arched underneath him. Her eyes opened wide and stared sightlessly into his as her orgasm rushed through her. He groaned low in his throat and drove into her warmth; his hands squeezed her thighs and he cried her name as he came inside of her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello all! Sorry for the delay in updating. Work and life has gotten in the way of my writing time! This is just a short chapter, but I hope to have more time to write in the next couple of weeks. Thanks for hanging in there with me and I'm sorry again for the slow updating! **

* * *

Chapter 39

Hannah stared critically at herself in the bathroom mirror. She thought she looked a little better today than she had. Rick had left early this morning, kissing her goodbye and telling to go back to sleep before slipping quietly out of the cabin. She had fallen back asleep almost immediately, her weariness from the last few days finally catching up with her, and had not woken until just after noon.

She examined the burn marks on her neck, chest and arms and then ran her fingers along the still-healing cut on her arm. It would leave a large scar to add to her collection, and she sighed a bit melancholy. Her entire body seemed to be a walking mess of scars and burns now and although she had never considered herself to be particularly vain, a surprisingly large part of her mourned the loss of her formerly smooth and unmarked flesh.

She heard the front door open and smiled a little. Rick was back and she could feel an immediate boost to her mood. She threw her shirt on before opening the bathroom door.

"Hey, did you eat lunch yet?" She stared in surprise at the small moving bundle in Rick's arms. He was staring at her apprehensively and she gave him a brilliant smile.

"She had the baby." She moved towards him and pulled the soft pink blanket aside to reveal the baby's tiny face.

"A girl?"

He nodded his confirmation and she stroked one finger across the baby's smooth cheek. "What's her name?"

Rick smiled a little, "Daryl's calling her Little Asskicker but Carl chose the name Judith."

She laughed, "I like Judith much better."

She hesitated, "May I hold her?"

"Of course. I think she's a bit warm though so let's unwrap her first."

Rick carried her to the bed and laid her down gently before unwrapping the blanket from her small body. She was dressed in a plain yellow sleeper and the moment Rick unwrapped her, she began to wave her tiny fists in the air.

Hannah laughed and caught one of the tiny fists. Judith immediately wrapped her fingers around hers and Hannah leaned down and kissed the tiny fingers. Carefully, she picked the baby up, resting the infant on her chest and cupping the back of her head with one trembling hand. She stuck her face in the baby's dark, fine hair and inhaled deeply.

It had been so long since she had even seen a baby, let alone hold one, that she could barely stop her hands from shaking. An old and painful ache, one that she had thought to be long gone, went through her and for a moment she hated Lori for giving Rick something she never could.

She pushed it from her mind. Rick loved her and Lori having the baby would not change that. She was certain of it.

She smiled up at Rick, "She's beautiful."

He nodded, "Yeah, she is."

The baby began to fuss a bit and Hannah swayed back and forth, patting the infant's bottom and cooing softly to her.

"Hannah, I need to tell you something." Rick said quietly.

She glanced up at him, frowning at the look on his face. "What is it?"

"Lori, she –" he hesitated, his face twisting, and she knew immediately what he was going to tell her. She sat down on the bed and he sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders and staring down at the baby she still held against her chest.

"She had to have a c-section and Paul and Hershel – they tried but there were complications and she didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry Rick." Hannah whispered. She was horrified by her earlier moment of childish anger against Lori. Despite everything that Lori had put them through, she was still the mother of Rick's children and Hannah's heart ached for him.

He sat silently for a few minutes. Hannah rubbed Judith's back and waited patiently.

"It happened when we went on the first supply run to town. I – I came back, thinking you were dead, and found out that Lori had died. I went a little crazy. I wasn't a very good father to Carl and I didn't even care about Judith. How awful is that?"

"It's not awful. You were grieving." Hannah replied.

He didn't reply and, holding the baby carefully with one hand, she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "How is Carl doing?"

"Better than I thought. I know he was with Lori at the end, Hershel told me he was, but he won't talk to me about it. He – " Rick smiled a little, "He seems to have developed a crush on Beth. He's been spending all of his free time with her and with Judith."

"Who's been looking after Judith?" Hannah jiggled the baby gently when she began to fuss again.

"Carol and Beth mostly." Rick replied. He didn't say anything else and Hannah wondered if he was waiting for her to volunteer. She didn't know what the right thing to say or do was, and she could feel her stomach churning with a combination of guilt and nerves and sorrow. She kissed the top of Judith's head and patted her bottom again as the baby let out a sharp cry and then began to suck on her own fist.

"I think she's hungry." She kissed the baby's head again as Rick stood and reached for her.

"Probably. I'm going to take her back to Beth and Hershel; they have formula in their cabin. I'll most likely stay there for a while with Carl." He hesitated, "If you're feeling better, you could join us."

She smiled at him, "Maybe I will." knowing that she wouldn't. She was being a coward but the thought of sitting with Carl, knowing that his mother had died while his father was gone with her, made her feel sick to her stomach. She didn't have a clue what to say to him and right now she was too tired to face him.

"Okay, well I'll maybe see you later then." Rick said awkwardly. He paused and then leaned down, kissing her gently on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered against his mouth.

He left the cabin and Hannah curled up on the bed, tucking her hands between her legs and staring silently at the wall. After only a few moments, Warren's face and Anna's voice pleading for mercy began its steady drumbeat in her brain once more, and she closed her eyes and listened wearily.

* * *

Amelia climbed the steps to Hannah's cabin and knocked lightly. When there was no answer, she frowned and knocked again. After a few moments, she tried to door handle. It turned easily under her hand and she slipped into the cabin.

The late afternoon sun gleaming through the windows had filled the cabin with a warm golden light. Hannah was curled up on the bed, her chest rising and falling with a deep, even rhythm. Amelia walked quietly to the kitchen, debating whether to wait and see if Hannah woke up or to come back later.

She was staring out the small kitchen window, drumming her fingers idly on the counter, when Hannah cried out in her sleep. She jumped a little and turned towards her.

"No." Hannah whispered. "Please don't." She paused and Amelia, little tingles of alarm beginning to move through her nervous system, walked towards the bed.

"Death comes to us all." Hannah moaned and a shudder of dismay went through Amelia at the despair in Hannah's voice.

"It hurts so much." Hannah moaned again, her voice cracking.

Starting to cry, Amelia sat on the bed beside her and shook her gently. "Honey, wake up. Please – wake up now."

Hannah's eyes popped open and she sat straight up. She stared wildly at Amelia, her hands curling into fists and Amelia cringed back.

"Hannah, it's just me." She said quickly, "You're okay – you're safe."

Hannah stared blankly at her for a moment and then nodded. "Right, I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be sorry." Amelia brushed a piece of hair back from Hannah's face. "You were having a bad dream."

Hannah nodded and Amelia squeezed her shoulder, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I can barely remember it." Hannah lied.

Amelia took her hands, "I can tell when you're lying to me Hannah."

Hannah yanked her hands free, "I don't want to talk about it." She said harshly.

She cupped her elbows and stared down at the bed. The quilt wavered in and out of focus as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hannah, look at me." Amelia whispered. When Hannah continued to stare down at the quilt, Amelia placed gentle fingers under her chin and tipped her head up.

"Oh honey." Pity and love were radiating from Amelia's eyes and the hot tears that Hannah had been holding at bay, suddenly flooded down her cheeks.

"I'm going crazy." She swiped at the tears that were flowing faster and tried vainly to stop crying.

Amelia shook her head. "No Hannah, you need to let it out." She hugged Hannah hard and rocked back and forth as the smaller woman buried her face in her shoulder and wept bitterly.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"I'm worried about the both of them Aaron." Amelia sighed. She watched as the tall, quiet man half-filled the tray of small pots with handfuls of rich, black soil. He poured a few seeds into each pot and then carefully added more soil, patting it down gently before adding water to each pot.

"Has either of them spoken to you?" she picked up a tray of pots and followed Aaron off the porch. She handed him the tray and he crouched down and placed it in the warm sun next to his own tray.

"No." He shook his head. "Paul is worried about Hannah as well. I did talk to Hannah, or try anyway, but she shut me down almost immediately. And Daryl, well – " he paused and gave her a small grin, "the moment I get within 3 feet of him, he gets this panicked look on his face and bolts for the nearest exit."

Amelia laughed in spite of her worry. "That sounds like Daryl."

Aaron stood, grimacing a little, and brushed the dirt from his pants. "Therapy will only help if they want it Amelia, and right now neither of them are open to it."

"I know." Amelia gave him a look of misery, "I just – I don't know what to do. It's been nearly a week and Hannah still won't talk to me about what happened at the hotel. I spoke with Thomas briefly, but he's being close-mouthed about it as well."

She sat on the bottom step of the porch and wrapped her arms around her knees as Aaron sat next to her. "I feel like I'm losing the both of them. Daryl is hardly sleeping at night. When he does sleep, it's full of nightmares. He denies that he was dreaming but I've heard him moaning and crying out in his sleep. And Hannah – Jesus, I don't even know what to think. She's so different now Aaron. She's distant with me and everyone else in the group. She pretends to be her old self but she isn't."

She stared up at him through lashes that were heavy with tears. "I'm so afraid for both of them. Daryl killed his own brother because of me and – "

"Stop, Amelia." Aaron said firmly. "We've talked about this before. Daryl killed his brother because Merle forced him to make a terrible, awful choice. That was not your fault."

She sighed and took the tissue he was holding out to her, "Yeah, I know." She sniffed, "It doesn't make it any easier though."

"No, I'm sure it doesn't." Aaron patted her arm gently.

Amelia sighed heavily and stared at Rick and Hannah's cabin, "Both of them are closing themselves off – from the group – from me. And I don't know how to fix it."

Aaron smiled at her compassionately, "You're doing what you can Amelia."

* * *

Hannah slipped quietly through the trees, a large hunting knife in one hand and a solid wooden bat in the other. It was almost dawn; the light was starting to filter through the trees. In a few minutes it would be casting a golden glow across the floor of the forest. This was the third time this week she had quietly left the cabin and entered the forest alone. Rick had been dividing his time between her cabin and the cabin he shared with Carl and Judith. The nights that he had spent with her, Carol or Beth had taken care of the baby and Carl had stayed overnight at Hershel and Beth's cabin. The nights she was alone, she would sleep fitfully for a few hours and then stare quietly at the ceiling listening to Anna's voice in her head, and patiently waiting until just before dawn to leave her cabin and prowl the forest.

She knew he wanted to talk about the living arrangements. He had tried to speak with her a few times and each time she had evaded the conversation. Lori's death weighed heavily on her and she didn't think she was imagining Carl's coolness and attitude towards her. Rick wanted her to move in to his cabin but the thought of playing house with Rick and his children like they were one big happy family, made her insides roll with guilt.

She stared up at the blind as she walked by it. Thomas stared down at her, his face grave and pinched with worry. She nodded and he nodded back before stepping back and out of her sight line.

The first time, she had easily slipped past Glenn and Maggie at the blind, melting into the shadows as the night turned into day. She had entered the forest and walked for an hour or so, slaughtering any Walkers she came across. She had returned to the cabins before anyone had even noticed she was gone, slipping into her cabin and washing away the Walker blood from her hands and arms before Rick had shown up to walk her to the main cabin for breakfast.

The second night, Thomas and Mattie had been on watch and they had tried to stop her. Thomas had climbed down from the blind and chased her through the woods, pulling her to a stop and glaring at her. He had asked her what the hell she had thought she was doing but she had no answer for him. She didn't know how to explain that it was only during her forest walks, when she had to be constantly alert for Walkers, that Anna's voice finally quieted in her head. She had just stared mutely at him, and there must have been something in her eyes that he understood because after a long moment he had released her arm and stepped back.

"Be safe." He had whispered and disappeared back towards the blind.

She walked steadily for about a half hour. The lake was to her left. In the early morning stillness, she could hear the gentle lapping of the water at the shore but couldn't see the lake through the thick trees. She was coming up on the area where Michael had died and without allowing herself to think too much about it, she made a detour to the right. She was nearly to the dirt road that led to the highway when there was a rustling in the bushes beside her. Her pulse began to race and she tightened her hand around the knife. She stopped moving, her head lowering into a defensive position and her nostrils flaring as she sucked in a deep breath of the warm air.

She could see a flash of colour in the bushes as the Walker wormed its way towards her and she raised her knife as it stumbled out of the trees. She stepped towards it, the adrenaline singing in her veins, and raised the knife high above her head. Before she could plunge it into the Walker's skull, it gasped her name and she staggered back.

"Jesus Christ Scott!" she stared at him in shock, her face white and her hands shaking. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here?" he countered immediately.

"Nothing." She muttered. "Come on, it isn't safe to be out wandering the woods." She took his arm and tried to lead him back towards the cabins but he shook her off.

"David and I are going scavenging."

"No you're not." She said firmly.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm an adult Hannah. Don't try and tell me what to do." He walked quickly in the direction of the dirt road and, cursing under her breath, Hannah followed him.

"Scott, what you and David are doing is incredibly dangerous. You could die out there."

He shrugged, "Everyone dies Hannah. Isn't that what you always say?"

"Scott..." she sighed and he grinned at her.

"Head back to the cabins, David and I will be back this afternoon. We're just going on a short ride this time."

They were at the dirt road and Hannah could see a small and dusty blue car idling on the road. "Where did you get that car?"

He grinned again at her, "We're really good at scavenging Hannah."

"Scott," she followed him to the car, "Rick isn't going to be happy about this. You need to think about the consequences of your actions. If you don't come back, they'll go searching for you, which puts more people in jeopardy. Do you want to be responsible for..."

She trailed off as she saw who was sitting in the back seat. "Uh-uh, no fucking way." She nearly shouted.

She ripped open the back door, "Carl, get out of the car. Now."

He frowned at her, "No. I'm going scavenging with David and Scott."

David left the car running and unfolded his lean body from the front seat. He was a tall boy and in the last month or so his formerly skinny body had started to thicken with muscle. She didn't know him very well, she only knew that since his mother and father had died, he had become surly and withdrawn. He stepped closer and stared down at Hannah. "What are you doing here?"

She stared up at him, "Stopping you two idiots from making a mistake."

He stepped even closer, trying to intimidate her with his size, "Go back to the cabins Hannah. We're adults and you can't tell us what to do."

She stared coolly at him, "Carl isn't an adult. You're not taking him with you."

He grinned, "He's old enough to make his own decisions."

"No he isn't."

He shrugged, "We think he is. Run back to your cabin Hannah. We'll bring you back something shiny and pretty."

Hannah's face turned red and she was just about to punch him in the face when Scott stepped between them, pushing David back. "Carl will be fine. Hell, he can shoot better than David or I."

"You maybe, not me." David scoffed and rested his hand on the butt of his gun.

Carl stepped out of the car and leaned against it, "I'm going with them Hannah. You can't stop me."

"Carl," she gave him a small smile, "Honey, you know your dad will flip out. I can't let you leave with them. Come back to the – "

"Just because you're sleeping with my dad doesn't make you my mom!" Carl suddenly snarled at her and she recoiled, her face turning pale.

"I know that Carl." She said shakily. "But I can't let you go with them. I can't."

"I'm going. You can't stop me." He climbed back into the car and shut the door, staring resolutely forward as Hannah gritted her teeth in frustration.

David winked at her, "See you later Hannah Banana."

Scott gave her a sheepish look as David climbed into the driver's side. She trailed after Scott and as he opened the passenger door, she made a sudden decision and quickly climbed into the back seat. She slammed her door shut as Carl and Scott looked at her in surprise.

"Get out." David frowned at her through the rear view mirror.

"No. I'm going with you." Hannah replied calmly.

David turned around and glared at her. "Like hell you are. Get out of the car right now or so help me – "

"So help you what?" she said softly. "You think you can get me out of this car? Go ahead and fucking try you stupid little shit."

She stared steadily at him, her hand wrapped loosely around the handle of her hunting knife and the bat resting on her lap. David, his nostrils flaring with anger, stared back at her before he suddenly grinned.

"It's always a pleasure to have such a pretty lady along for the ride." He turned around, dropped the car into gear and drove down the road. Hannah stared grimly ahead, her insides churning with worry and fear.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Fuck!" Hannah screamed as another crowd of Walkers staggered down the street. They joined the army currently lurching towards them and Hannah looked around frantically.

"Carl, down that street – now!"

"What about David?" Carl shouted.

"He's dead!" Hannah pushed Carl into the street as David screamed repeatedly. He and Scott had slipped into one of the houses further down the street. Within minutes David had come fleeing down the street, screaming his head off that he had been bitten. Blood was pouring from a wound in his arm and Hannah had waved at him frantically from the front yard of the house her and Carl had just finished scouting.

"David, shut up!" she had hissed.

He had completely ignored her, shrieking and jabbering and wailing into the sky, as he fell to his knees in the middle of the street. His screaming had brought the Walkers and they had fallen on him, ripping into his flesh as he shrieked and shrieked. Now, as she fled down the street with Carl she tried frantically to come up with a plan.

They needed to get back to the car. The Walkers were distracted by David; maybe she and Carl could slip past them to the car.

"Carl," she panted over the moaning of the Walkers chasing after them, "We need to circle back to the car. We need to – "

She stopped, her heart sinking. David had the keys.

"Oh fuck me sideways." She moaned as Carl, his eyes large and scared, glanced up at her.

"What Hannah?"

"David has the goddamn keys." She puffed.

"What are we going to – "

"Look out!" Hannah shoved him forward as a Walker popped up behind a car they were running past. Its arms, the flesh completely rotted away and bones sticking out of one forearm reached eagerly for Carl as she shoved him out of the way. The Walker's bony fingers grasped his father's hat, knocking it from his head. Hannah, the crowbar gripped firmly in her right hand, swung it upwards and into the soft rotting skin of its jaw. It pierced through the brain and she yanked it free, blood and brain matter spattering out onto her arm and splashing against the pavement as the Walker dropped at her feet.

She reached down and snagged Carl's hat, glancing behind her. There were at least 30 Walkers lurching and reeling after them and she swallowed the fear she felt. She had to think, had to come up with a plan to –

"Hannah! This way – come on!" Carl was running down the street.

"Carl! NO! Don't go that way!" she suddenly shouted. With a muttered curse she chased after the young boy.

Their running had led them out of the suburban area and into the downtown core of the small town. She ran past an abandoned coffee shop as Carl disappeared between the coffee shop and the bank.

"Carl, come back!" she shouted. "It's not a street, it's an – "

She skidded to a stop, her heart pounding madly in her chest. Carl gave her a look of stark despair and crowded up against her. It was an alleyway like she had thought and although it went right through to the other side of the buildings, there was a large chain-link fence blocking their way. They could have easily scaled it if not for the Walkers standing behind the fence. Almost as one, they turned and stared at them before pressing themselves against the fence. Their moans were like nails on a chalkboard to her and she could feel another trickle of fear in her belly.

"Hannah – "

"Back Carl, right now." She muttered. She grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the opening of the alleyway. They were only halfway there when four Walkers peered around the brick edge of the coffee shop.

"Carl! Shoot them!" she shouted. There was large square garbage container next to a metal exit door on the side of the coffee shop and she turned and yanked frantically at the handle of the door as Carl raised his gun and shot all four of the Walkers.

"Goddammit!" she screamed in frustration, kicking at it when the door didn't budge.

Another twelve Walkers piled into the alleyway as Carl fired his gun repeatedly. He took down four of them before staring up at her.

"It's empty." He whispered. His face was very pale and she jammed the hat down on his head. She looked upwards. The side of the coffee shop was brick and there was no way they could climb it. Even if she put Carl on her shoulders he was too short to reach the top of the building. She thought briefly about climbing into the garbage container but she was almost positive there would be no way to keep the lid closed against a Walker attack.

There was only one way to save him.

She grabbed the young boy's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Carl, when the Walkers attack, stay behind the garbage container. I'm going to try and lead as many of them away from you as I can." She reached down and yanked the leg of her jeans up, pulling a gun from a holster around her calf. "When they take me down, you're going to use this gun and run for the end of the alley. There are nine rounds in this gun, make each of them count do you hear me? Clear a path to the street and run and hide. Stay quiet and stay hidden. When the Walkers are finished with David's body, get the keys from his pocket and drive the car back."

"Hannah, no…" Carl moaned. "I can't leave you."

"You can and you will! You need to be very, very quick. You have to get out of the street and find somewhere to hide before the rest of the Walkers see you." She hesitated and then kissed his forehead. "Tell your dad I love him."

The eight Walkers were very close now and she pushed him behind the garbage container, "Get ready to run honey."

She turned to face the Walkers, raising her crowbar in her right hand and the wooden bat in her left. As the first Walker reached for her, she stabbed it through the face with the crowbar. It dropped to the ground, the crowbar ripping away a huge flap of its forehead and most of its nose.

She backed down the alleyway as the remaining seven lurched after her. "C'mon motherfuckers! You want me, come and get me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She swung the bat into the face of a female Walker. There was a loud cracking noise and the Walker's face swung sharply to the left. She turned back to face Hannah; the lower half of her jaw had been dislocated by the bat and it hung from an impossible angle.

Hannah screamed again and brought the bat crashing down on the top of her skull. It caved in easily and the Walker fell to her knees and collapsed face forward onto the pavement.

Hannah backed up further, she was nearly to the chain link fence and she could see that all of the Walkers had followed her down the narrow alley.

"Carl! Go now!" she shrieked. She couldn't see past the Walkers crowding around her and as she raised her weapons, she sent a silent prayer to God that Carl made it out of the alley. She took a deep breath and screamed her rage and her fear to the sky as the Walkers closed in around her. A large Walker, its clothes in tatters and most of its face rotted away, reached for her. She swung the crowbar at it but it got caught in the body of a second Walker. She yanked on the crowbar frantically, knowing it wouldn't make a difference, but before the Walker could grab a hold of her and bite, there was a soft whooshing noise and its head slid from its body.

Within a few seconds, three more Walkers had fallen, their headless bodies collapsing on the pavement. Hannah stabbed the crowbar through a young teenage Walker's head as the last Walker was nearly split in half by the sword slicing through the top of its head.

Hannah fell to her knees, breathing heavily, as a black woman, her dreadlocked hair held back with a bandana, quickly plunged her sword through the heads of the Walkers on the pavement. She stared down at her. "C'mon, let's go."

Hannah staggered to her feet.

"Carl." She gasped.

The woman pointed with her sword towards the door of the coffee shop. It was open halfway and Carl was standing inside the shop, holding the door open with one hand.

"Hannah, get in here!" he hissed at her as more Walkers entered the alley. They moaned and broke into a shambling run as she and the woman scrambled to the door and slipped inside. Carl pulled the door shut behind them, plunging them into darkness.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

He moaned his name in his sleep. The noise woke her and she sat up and stared worriedly at his face. His eyes were moving rapidly beneath his eyelids and she reached out to gently shake him awake. Her soft touch on his arm didn't wake him and she squeezed tighter.

"Daryl? Wake up honey."

He made a hoarse cry deep in his throat, it sounded like the cry of a wounded animal, and goose bumps immediately rose on her skin. Trembling, she shook him harder, her fear making her fingers dig into the hard biceps.

"Baby, wake up."

He clawed his way out of the darkness, voicing another harsh cry as he sat straight up, his arms swinging madly. One flailing fist caught her hard on the jaw and knocked her out of the bed. She landed on the floor with a hard thump, the back of her head banging painfully against the wooden floor.

"Amelia!" Daryl slid out of the bed and fell on his knees beside her. His eyes were still dazed and unfocused from his nightmare but he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He knelt naked between her legs, his hands turning her head back and forth carefully.

"Honey, are you okay? Did ya fall out of bed?"

She hesitated, "Yeah, I'm fine though."

He cupped the back of her skull, frowning a little when she winced. He made her bend her head forward and he carefully parted her long thick hair. "There's a bump. You'll have to ask Paul or Hershel to look at it. Ya might have a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion." Her jaw, on the other hand, was throbbing where he had accidentally punched her. He scrubbed his hand across his face and she took the opportunity to touch her jaw delicately. It was sore to the touch and she tried not to flinch. She was sure she didn't have a concussion but she wasn't so sure about the fractured jaw.

She cupped his face, "You were having another nightmare Daryl."

He avoided her gaze, "I don't remember it."

She rested her forehead against his, "Yes you do Daryl. I know you do."

He tried to pull his head away and she squeezed it more tightly, "No, don't pull away from me, please."

He sighed harshly and stared at the floor. "I ain't pulling away from you."

"You are!" Her fear that she was losing him made her voice more harsh than she intended. "We need to talk about what happened with your brother. I know you don't want to and normally I would respect that but honey – you're falling apart. You're not eating, you're hardly sleeping and when you do sleep, it's full of nightmares."

He shook his head and stroked her bare thighs under her t-shirt, "It's not that bad." He moved his hand higher and traced the waistband of her panties.

She pushed his hand away, "Stop it Daryl. You can't keep distracting me with sex."

He glared at her, "That ain't what I'm doing."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course it isn't."

"Honey, please." She suddenly begged softly, "Just talk to Aaron about it. I've spoken with him and I feel so much better. Please trust me that he'll be able to help you."

He gave her a look of such naked fear that her heart ached for him, "Talking won't help. I just gotta – gotta work through it on my own that's all."

She could feel hot tears slipping down her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly. "I know you've been trying but honey - it's not working."

He stared miserably at her and she was surprised to see that he was close to tears, "He didn't give me a choice."

She shook her head, "No, he didn't."

"He was going to kill you. I knew he was going to and I didn't even – even stop to think, I just reacted." A tear slipped down his cheek and she rubbed it away gently with her thumb.

"If you had –" his voice was thick with tears and suddenly mortified, he ground to a halt.

"Go on." She whispered encouragingly.

He cleared his throat roughly, "No, I'm fine. I just need more sleep."

"Daryl – "

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled at her.

She didn't flinch or pull away but he was still ashamed. He squeezed her thighs, "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied immediately and the tightness in his chest eased a little.

He abruptly pulled her head down to his and kissed her hard on the mouth. She cried out with pain, cringing back from him, and cupping her jaw protectively with her hand.

"What's wrong?"He tugged her hand away, noticing for the first time the redness and swelling along her jaw line.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I hit my face on the floor, that's all."

He frowned, "No, ya hit the back of your head on the floor. What happened to yer face?"

"Daryl, it was an accident okay? Just, don't worry – "

"For God's sake woman, tell me what happened!" he thundered at her.

She scowled, "You were having a nightmare. You accidentally hit me as you were waking up."

He flinched and stared down at the floor, "I hit you."

"It was an accident." She insisted. She reached for him but he stood and backed away from her, "Honey, you were dreaming and you were scared; don't worry about it. I'll have Paul take a quick look at it."

He reached for his pants, yanking them on and then his boots, before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.

She stood up, "Daryl, where are you going?"

"Did you fall out of bed Amelia?" he took her by the arms and shook her lightly. "Did ya fall out of bed or did I knock you out of it?"

She hesitated and he groaned, "I guess I got my answer."

"It was an accident Daryl." She repeated herself again as he rubbed a gentle hand across her jaw.

He turned and started for the door and she chased after him, "Daryl, don't leave me."

He shook off her grip, "I have to go Amelia. I need to be by myself for awhile."

"Daryl, wait – " she could feel tears of frustration starting down her cheeks as he opened the door and fled the cabin.

* * *

"Thank you." Hannah gasped out to the woman standing in front of her. She rubbed her hand across her chest. The adrenaline was still pumping through her system and her heart was beating furiously, sending blood racing through her veins.

The woman nodded, wiping her sword off before sheathing it.

"Hannah?" Carl was suddenly standing next to her and unable to help herself, she hugged him hard. He didn't hug her back but he didn't pull away either and she grasped his thin shoulders and looked him up and down.

"Carl, are you hurt? Did you get scratched or bitten?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I heard you screaming for me to go and I was just about to run when she came out of the coffee shop."

He stared curiously at the woman, "What's your name?"

"Michonne." She said shortly.

Hannah glanced behind her. They could hear the Walkers moaning and scratching futilely at the metal door and a shiver went through her. She had come very close to dying in that alley.

"Come with me." The woman started forward into the darkness and after a brief hesitation, Hannah and Carl followed her.

"Are you on your own?" Hannah asked as they passed the bathroom and walked into the small kitchen that was at the back of the shop. Before Michonne could reply, loud coughing answered her question. A thin blonde woman was huddled under a blanket on the floor. As she sat up and gazed at them wearily, Carl gave a small gasp.

"Andrea?"

"Carl?" The woman smiled and tried to struggle to her feet. Michonne helped her up and she staggered over to them.

"You escaped the farm." She reached to hug him and Hannah swept her arm across Carl's chest and pushed him behind her.

"Have you been bitten?"

Michonne glared at her as Andrea shook her head, "No, just sick."

Carl pushed his way out from behind her. Andrea gave him a quick hug and tapped the Sheriff's hat on his head. "Where's your dad?"

"Back at the camp."

"Camp?"

Carl nodded, "Yeah, we got a camp. We've been there since shortly after the farm."

"Good, I'm glad to hear – " Andrea stopped, bending over as a harsh bout of coughing wracked her thin frame. Michonne put a steady arm around her shoulders.

Hannah frowned, "You need medicine. We have some back at the camp. We need to get to our car and get her there as soon as we can."

Michonne scowled, "It won't be easy getting out of here. The screaming from you and that other guy drew a bunch of Walkers in."

Andrea coughed again, "Could we use your – "

Michonne shook her head, "There's too many of them and us. It might fool a few but not all of 'em."

"We'll have to wait them out." Hannah blew the hair off her forehead.

"Could be in for a long wait." Michonne grunted. "Ain't much food in this place."

Andrea cleared her throat, "I might have an idea. Back in the city, we were trapped and Rick and Glenn - they covered themselves in Walker blood and guts. It masked their smell, made the other Walkers think they were one of them."

Hannah stared at Michonne, "It's worth a shot."

The woman nodded, "Who's gonna do it?"

"I will." Carl volunteered immediately.

"Like hell you are Carl." Hannah replied.

He glared sullenly at her and she stared back silently, waiting patiently. He looked away, his cheeks red and scuffing at the floor with his boot, and she turned back to Michonne.

"I'll do it. We'll have to lure in a Walker – can you help me?"

She shook her head, "We'll both do it and we don't need to lure one in."

She turned and left the kitchen, returning only a few seconds later leading two Walkers on thick chains. Their arms had been sliced off and their jaws removed.

Hannah stepped back, her mouth drawing down in an involuntary grimace of disgust. "What the hell is going on here?"

Andrea, leaning weakly against the stove, held her hand to her face as the stench of the rotting Walkers reached them. "Michonne figured out that they help disguise us among the dead."

Hannah could feel a grudging respect for the woman. She barely knew her but she was obviously intelligent and the way she wielded her sword was impressive. She was a warrior and Hannah wondered briefly what she did before the world as they knew it, had ended.

Without speaking, Michonne sliced the heads off both the Walkers with one swing of her sword. Their bodies fell to the floor with a loud thump, the chains rattling loudly on the floor, and Andrea made a gagging noise as the stench doubled. Michonne stabbed the sword through both their heads almost nonchalantly before standing over their bodies.

"Are you ready?" MIchonne asked Hannah as she stood with her sword against the stomach of the first Walker.

Hannah nodded as Carl grabbed her arm, "What about Scott?"

"After we get the car, we'll go to the house they were scouting. If he's in there and not – " she paused, "dead or turned, we'll get him out."

Carl nodded and Hannah turned back to Michonne, "Ready when you are."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"We know they've gone scouting before, but do we know _where_ they've been?" Rick ran his hand through his hair as he stared down at the map laid out on the hood of the truck.

Hershel shook his head, "Not really. I know they've hit a few towns but which ones..." he shook his head helplessly, "We have no idea how far they're driving this time or how long they'll be gone. Sometimes they sneak away for the day and other times they're gone for a few days."

"Goddammit." Rick swore loudly as Glenn peered at the map.

"Rick, sending someone out looking for them is like looking for a needle in a haystack. Hershel is right; we have no idea which direction they even went in."

"Ethan did you or Danielle see any sign of them from the west blind?" Rick asked.

Ethan shook his head, "No – nothing. They've gotten really good at sneaking past us." He added disgustedly.

"Thomas? Mattie? What about you?"

Thomas hesitated briefly and then shook his head, "No, we didn't see Scott or David."

"Why the hell would Carl and Hannah go with them on a scouting trip anyway?" Rick half mumbled to himself as he turned back to the map.

Behind him, Mattie, keeping his voice low, said to Thomas, "We have to tell him we saw Hannah go into the woods."

Thomas shook his head, "No."

"We don't know for sure that she went with them on the scouting trip."

"We don't know that she didn't."

"For fuck's sake Thomas!" Mattie hissed furiously, "She could be out in the woods, injured or being chased by a herd."

"As soon as they leave, you and I will go looking for her." Thomas muttered. "Just keep your trap shut until then."

"How long have they been gone?" Glenn asked.

Hershel shrugged, "I don't know. I imagine they left at first light. Neither Beth nor I heard Scott leave the cabin."

"That means they've been gone for a few hours." Rick glanced around the group, "Where's Daryl?" He wanted the redneck's opinion on whether they should send out search teams or wait a little longer. He was nearly paralyzed with fear and worry about Carl and Hannah, and he didn't trust his own judgement.

Glenn shrugged, "I don't know. We haven't seen him all morning."

"Jesus Christ!" Rick nearly shouted. "Did he go on the goddamn trip as well?"

He didn't realize that Amelia had joined them. She shook her head, "He didn't go. I – he just needed some space this morning. He'll be back soon."

There was a dark swelling on her jaw and Paul ducked around Aaron, "Amelia? What happened to your face?"

He touched the swelling gently and she flinched a little. "It's a long story but part of it involves me falling out of bed. Can we go to your cabin? I want you to look at the back of my head as well. I banged it pretty good on the floor."

"Of course love. We'll go right now." He led her towards the cabin and Aaron, frowning a little, followed them.

"Fuck!" Rick cursed quietly and ran his hand through his hair again. He stared at Glenn, "Do we try and go after them or do we wait a little longer?"

Glenn hesitated, "I don't know. It seems impossible to – "

He stopped as the sound of an engine was heard in the quiet.

"Thank God." Rick muttered. The car pulled into the clearing; he could see Hannah driving, her face pale and her throat splattered with what looked like blood. Carl and Scott were sitting in the front seat with her and as she cut the engine, Carl spilled out of the front seat.

"Dad!" he called to him excitedly. "We found – "

"Carl, don't you _ever _do that to me again. Are you listening to me?" Rick shook him roughly and then hugged him hard.

Carl nodded, "Yeah, but listen we found – "

"Andrea?" Maggie stared disbelievingly at the car and Rick looked over Carl's shoulder to see Andrea leaning against the car. A black woman stood next to her, her entire body covered in blood and what looked suspiciously like bits of intestine, and Andrea gave the group a weak smile.

"Hey guys."

Rick stood and crossed to the car. He stared down at Andrea for a moment before hugging her hard. She winced, coughing a little, before hugging him back.

"We thought you were dead." He whispered hoarsely into her ear.

She shook her head, "No."

He stepped back, frowning a little, "You're sick. Have you been bit?"

She shook her head again, "No, some kind of fever or infection."

She winced again as Glenn hugged her and then Hershel.

"It's good to see you again Andrea." He said in his gravelly voice.

"You too, Hershel." Andrea sighed.

He rested one worn hand on her forehead, "You have a fever. Come to the main cabin with me; we'll get you looked after."

She nodded and glanced behind her at Michonne. "This is my friend Michonne."

"Nice to meet you." Hershel nodded to her. "Glenn and Maggie will show you to a cabin, and get you some clean clothes and a bath."

Ethan stepped towards Scott, "Where's David?"

Scott, his tanned face pale, swallowed hard, "He's dead. He was bit and then a herd of Walkers ate him."

Ethan shook his head then held his arm out to Scott, "Come on."

The two of them followed Hershel and Andrea into the main cabin.

Rick stared at Carl. "Carl, we need to talk about what you did."

Carl stared at the ground, "I was fine dad. Besides, Hannah was with us."

Rick started. In his overwhelming relief that Carl was unhurt and his shock at seeing Andrea, he had forgotten about Hannah. He looked at the car; she wasn't standing there and his heart sped up before he noticed her trudging to her cabin with her head down. Like Michonne she was covered in blood and guts and he glanced at Carl.

"Carl, go to my cabin and wait for me. I'll be there in a bit."

Carl started to protest and Rick frowned, "Don't argue with me Carl – just go."

He turned and jogged towards Hannah, "Hannah, honey wait."

She stopped obediently, turning around and giving him a small smile as he stopped in front of her.

He sucked in his breath, staring at her blood-splattered body. "Jesus – are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "No. Andrea told us how you and Glenn used Walker guts to disguise yourself, and Michonne and I used your idea to get to the car after Walkers trapped us in a building."

His stomach dropped and he stared worriedly at her. It made him feel sick to his stomach knowing that she had been moving among the Walkers. Knowing that at any moment, one of them could have smelled her and turned on her.

"Hannah, I - " He reached out to touch her and she stepped back.

"Trust me Rick, you do not want to touch me right now." She grimaced and pulled at her t-shirt.

"_Are_ you okay?" he frowned, "What happened out there? Why were you and Carl with them?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, really. Just tired and feeling really, really gross. I'm going to get cleaned up. Why don't you talk to Carl, he can fill you in on the details, and we'll catch up later okay?" She smiled at him and started towards her cabin.

"I can help you." He trailed after her.

"You should probably talk to Carl first and get caught up with your friend." She gave him another warm smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"They can wait." He said gruffly.

"No, I could use some time to myself." She climbed the steps and began to strip out of her clothes on the porch. "I didn't sleep well last night; I'll have a shower and a nap and we'll meet up later this afternoon okay?"

He nodded and watched as she stripped down to her bra and panties. The blood had soaked through her clothes and into them, turning their former blue colour into a mottled purple.

"I'll see you soon Rick." She disappeared into the cabin and a few seconds later, the door opened and her arm appeared, dropping her bra and panties on to the porch with the rest of her clothing. She shut the door firmly and he walked towards his own cabin, tension and worry gnawing at his belly.

* * *

"Okay, follow the tip of the pen, love." Paul swept the pen from side to side, watching Amelia's eyes as she followed it.

"Good." He turned her head to the left and then the right. "Does that hurt?"

She shook her head, "No. The bump only hurts if I touch it. My face on the other hand..." she trailed off, and touched the swelling with light fingers, wincing a little.

Paul nodded and reached up, "This is going to hurt lovie." He poked and prodded at her jaw as Amelia flinched and squeezed the arms of the chair tightly.

"Well, I don't think it's broken." He smiled cheerfully at her, "But you'll have one hell of a bruise." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small bottle of ibuprofen, "This'll help with pain and to reduce the swelling. Take two every four hours for the next couple of days and you can try holding a wet cloth to your face for twenty minutes or so a few times today."

Amelia nodded and took the bottle of ibuprofen, slipping it into her jeans pocket.

"Now, I get how you bumped the back of your skull." Paul crossed his legs and folded his hands around one knee, "You fell out of bed and cracked it on the floor. But what I don't get is how you hurt your jaw."

She hesitated and Paul looked at Aaron before taking her hand in his. Aaron crouched down beside her and laid a warm hand on her knee.

"Amelia, did Daryl get angry?" Aaron cleared his throat nervously, "Did – did he hurt you?"

She couldn't help it. She got the giggles. She opened her mouth to chastise them for even thinking that Daryl was capable of intentionally harming her and all that came out were little spurts and snorts of laughter. She stared at their solemn, studious faces and laughed until her sides hurt. Until her breath was coming in harsh pants and she had to hold her hand against her sore jaw.

"Please you guys." she giggled, "Do you honestly believe that Daryl would ever hurt me? Really?"

Aaron shook his head immediately, "No, we don't. But I had to ask."

"Yeah, I get it." Her giggles were starting to taper off, thank God, and she rubbed her aching jaw gingerly. "Daryl was having a nightmare, a bad one, I tried to wake him up and he started flailing around and his fist caught my jaw. That's all."

Paul sighed, "Where is he now?"

She sobered, "I don't know. When he realized that he had accidentally hurt me he – he freaked out a little. He just said he needed some space and left. I imagine he's out in the woods doing whatever it is that he does when he's out there."

She sighed and stared at Aaron, "He almost started talking to me about what happened with his brother and then he just – just clammed up. I might have gotten him to keep talking but he started flipping out over accidentally punching me and took off."

Aaron squeezed her hand, "It's good that he started talking to you."

Amelia shrugged, "I don't know. He barely said anything before he stopped and he's still having terrible nightmares."

Aaron squeezed her hand again, "Give him time Amelia. He'll open up to you, I know he will."

* * *

Daryl stepped out of the trees and stared at the familiar ring of cabins. The clearing was empty; it was close to dinner time and he figured most people would be in the main lodge. Movement caught his eye and he turned to see Hannah slipping out of her cabin and sitting on the top step of the porch. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket and lit one. He hesitated and then trudged towards her. Without speaking he climbed the steps and sat down next to her.

"Hey Daryl." She blew smoke out and stared across the clearing.

"Hey. Where'd you find those?"

"I took them from the pocket of a dead man in a coffee shop."

He frowned, not really understanding but too tired to care. "Can I have one?"

"Yup." She handed him a cigarette and a lighter.

He lit it with the practice ease of a long-time smoker and inhaled deeply on the stale cigarette.

"T-Dog used to smoke; did you know that?" she asked suddenly.

He nodded. "Yeah, we used to smoke together sometimes."

"Does Amelia know you smoke?"

"Yeah." He blew smoke out, watching it drift away on the breeze. "It drives her crazy. I try not to do it that often."

She smiled a little, "T used to hide from Mel; always worried that she'd give him hell if she found out he was smoking again."

She traced the burns on her arms. "Anna was a smoker; she burned the hell out of me with her cigarettes. I remember sitting in that room, tied to the chair, knowing that I was going to die and probably in some horrible way, and thinking that if I did somehow manage to get free I would never touch a cigarette again."

She inhaled again, the end of her cigarette glowing softly, "Bad habits die hard I guess."

He shrugged, "There are worse habits to have." It was Merle he was thinking of. Merle and his craving for taking anything that would give him a high. Cocaine, meth, heroin, prescription drugs – his big brother had tried it all. Daryl had never tried anything stronger than marijuana. Watching the way they had fucked Merle up had curbed any curiosity he'd had about drugs.

He squinted at her through the smoke, "Ya seen Amelia today?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I had a bit of an - " she paused, "adventure this morning and once I got back I went straight to my cabin, had a lukewarm shower and took a nap."

"An adventure?" he gave her a curious look.

Quickly, speaking to the boards of the porch below her feet, she relayed what had happened. He listened silently, grunting a little with surprise when she got to the part about Andrea, but not saying anything else.

"Does Rick know you were about to sacrifice yerself to save his kid?" he asked.

"Nope. And unless Carl tells him, which I doubt he will, he's not going to find out." She lit another cigarette and handed it to him.

He took it and watched as she lit her own. "Ya should tell him. It ain't good to keep secrets from each other."

She laughed, "You're one to talk Daryl."

"I ain't keeping secrets from Amelia." He said hotly.

She blew smoke rings out and, for the first time since he sat down beside her, looked directly at him, "No, technically you're not. But you won't talk to her about what happened with Merle, about how you're feeling, and that's like keeping a secret from her. She's worried that you're going to leave her you know."

He gaped at her, "Why the hell would she think that?"

"Because you killed your own brother to save her." She flicked ash onto the steps of the porch, "She thinks you're being eaten alive by the guilt and that eventually you'll just blame her for what happened."

"It wasn't her fault."

"I know." She took another drag from her cigarette, "She saved my life. Merle was about to carve me up like a turkey and she knocked him out with a vase. Before I went after Anna, I told her to do you both a favour and kill Merle."

He jerked in surprise and she stared calmly at him, "She told me later that she couldn't do it. She still thought that maybe there was something she could do, or say, to Merle that would make him change his mind about her."

She laughed a little bitterly, "Her kind heart nearly got her killed."

She stubbed her cigarette out and stared moodily across the clearing, "I know he was your brother but Merle was a real piece of shit."

"Yeah, I know." Daryl sighed, "He wasn't always that way though – he did plenty for me when we were kids."

Hannah glanced at him, "Can I give you a piece of advice Daryl?"

He nodded.

"You need to talk to Amelia or to Aaron and get your shit figured out. If you don't, you're going to lose her."

He didn't reply and she stood up and brushed the dirt from the ass of her jeans, "C'mon, let's go join the others for dinner."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Amelia breathed a sigh of relief when Daryl and Hannah walked into the main lodge together. They both looked like shit, pale with dark shadows under their eyes, but she was just thankful they were joining the rest of the group.

Daryl crossed the room to where she was standing by the fireplace and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. He smelled and tasted of cigarette smoke and she gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hi. I'm sorry I walked out on ya."

She slipped her arm around his waist and squeezed gently, "It's okay. Are you – I mean, do you feel better?"

He didn't answer; instead he tilted her head to the right and stared at her bruised and swollen jaw. He muttered a curse under his breath. "Did you go see Paul?"

"I did. It's fine. Paul says it's just bruised and I don't have a concussion. I've always had a hard head."

He didn't return her smile, "I'm so sorry Amelia."

"Honey, please stop apologizing. It was an accident." She squeezed his hands, "No more apologizing okay?"

He nodded and she smiled at him, "Do you know that your friend Andrea is back?"

"Yeah, Hannah told me." He looked around the room, "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping. She's pretty sick with a flu type of infection. Paul and Hershel have her on IV antibiotics and they think with rest and time she'll get better."

"That's good." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him as Thomas and Nikki, leading Selena between them, approached them.

* * *

"Do you feel better?"

Hannah looked up from her spot on the couch and smiled at Rick. "I do."

He was holding Judith and he jiggled her a bit nervously, "I'm glad. Did you get some sleep?"

"A bit." Hannah replied cautiously. She had fallen asleep quickly but had been woken up by a nightmare. She had been back in the hotel room, her arms around Warren's meaty neck, her hands tightening in his hair. She had twisted, listening to his neck snap, and then screamed in horror when she looked down to see Rick's head, his mouth open and his eyes blank, in her hands. She had torn herself up and out of her nightmare, sweating and moaning and shaking. She had sat for a long time at the kitchen table, staring at the scars on her arms, and listening to Anna's voice in her head.

"Honey?" Rick was giving her a strange look and she realized that her hands were knotting and twisting themselves together in her lap. She forced them to be still.

She stared at the baby. She was aching to hold her again, to smell her sweet smell and kiss her soft skin. She wiped her hands on her jeans, glancing at the others in the room and wondering what they would think if they saw her holding the baby.

Rick sat down beside her, "Do you want to hold her?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yeah. If you think it would be okay."

He frowned, "Why wouldn't it be?"

He handed Judith over to her and Hannah cradled her against her chest. She cupped the back of her tiny skull and guided her head into the curve of her neck. Judith made a small cry and Hannah rocked back and forth, patting her bottom gently.

"Husha baby, don't cry." She sang softly. Judith quieted and Hannah buried her nose in the top of her head and inhaled deeply.

Rick shifted closer and put his arm around her. He stroked the back of Hannah's head, threading his fingers through her soft hair.

Hannah placed Judith on her lap and stared down at her. "She's so beautiful." She smiled.

Rick traced the baby's soft cheek with the tip of his finger, "She is." He agreed.

He stood up and Hannah glanced at him, "Where are you going?"

"Her bottle is warming in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

She nodded and stared at the baby again. She leaned over and kissed her forehead and then the tip of her tiny nose. Judith protested and Hannah rubbed her tummy gently. "Sorry sweet baby girl."

"Dad says she looks like me when I was a baby."

Carl sat down beside her and placed his finger on Judith's palm. She curled a tiny fist around it and he smiled a little.

"She's pretty cute huh?"

"She is." Hannah nodded.

"She's quiet too. You know, for a baby. She can be loud in the middle of the night though." Carl looked up at her quickly before staring back at Judith.

Hannah cleared her throat nervously. The easy friendship she used to have with Carl was gone now, and she felt awkward and tense around the young boy. He had liked her once, she knew that without a doubt, but now she didn't have a clue what he thought of her or her love for his dad.

"I never said thanks." Carl said abruptly. "You know, for saving my life back in the alley."

"You're welcome." Hannah answered softly.

"I didn't uh – didn't tell dad what happened. How you almost uh, died." He looked up at her again, his normally pale face flushed.

She regarded him solemnly, "It's not a good idea to keep secrets from your dad."

"Did you tell him?" he asked challengingly.

"No." She admitted.

"Are you going to?"

She bit her lip and stared at him thoughtfully, "I'll keep what happened in that alley just between us if you promise never to leave the camp again without first speaking to your dad. Do we have a deal?"

She held her hand out and after a moment Carl shook it. "I promise."

He glanced to his left. What if she says something?" he nodded towards Michonne who was sitting quietly by herself.

Hannah shook her head, "She doesn't seem to have much to say about anything. I don't think we need to worry."

Judith began to fuss and Hannah picked her up off her lap and rocked her back and forth gently. "Shh baby."

Carl watched as she soothed Judith. "She's hungry."

Hannah nodded, "Your dad is getting her bottle."

"Do you like babies?"

Hannah smiled, "I do."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No." She replied. She patted Judith's bottom and jiggled her faster as the baby continued to fuss.

"Why not?" Carl asked curiously.

"I couldn't have kids."

He didn't reply; she stood and began to sway back and forth before glancing behind her to see if Rick was coming with the bottle.

"Do you love my dad?" Carl asked unexpectedly.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Why haven't you moved in to our cabin?"

"I – um, what?" Hannah was shocked into stillness. Judith, just starting to quiet, immediately began to fuss again.

Carl stood up, "I figured you would be moving in with us but you haven't. Why not?"

Hannah stared blankly at him, weighing her options as she began to sway back and forth again. In the end she decided honesty was the best policy. Carl was a smart kid and she didn't feel right lying to him anyway.

"Well, I wasn't sure that moving in was the right decision for you. I didn't want to upset you."

He shrugged, "I don't care if you move in."

Hannah patted Judith's back, "Okay, well – thanks for letting me know."

She kissed Judith's head as the baby let out a sharp cry.

"So are you going to move in?" Carl persisted.

"I – I don't know." She admitted. "I need to talk to your dad about it."

"He wants you to move in." Carl said. "He told me last night."

"Okay, well I'll talk to him." She responded vaguely.

"When?" Carl asked impatiently.

She frowned, "Carl, what's going on?"

He glanced around before crossing his arms. One hand reached down and traced the butt of the gun attached to his hip. "Before she died, mom told me to look after my dad and her." He stared at Judith before looking Hannah in the eye.

"You're tough and you're good with guns. Plus," he hesitated, "you're not afraid of them. You could help me keep them safe."

Hannah took a deep breath, "Yeah, I could help you with that."

"Help him with what?" Rick had returned with the bottle and he gave the two of them a curious look.

"Nothin'." Carl muttered. "I'm going to go find Beth and Scott."

He left and Rick handed Hannah the bottle as she moved Judith into the crook of her arm. She guided the nipple of the bottle into the baby's mouth and smiled when Judith latched on to it hungrily.

"Is everything okay?" Rick asked as they sat down together on the couch.

"Yeah, it's good." Hannah smiled at him before staring down at the baby again. She watched Judith close her eyes with bliss as the warm formula filled her tummy and she smiled again. She realized that for the first time in days, Anna's voice had quieted in her head. Holding Judith, touching her soft skin and smelling her sweet scent, had driven the relentless horror of Anna and Warren and the hotel out of her brain, at least for a little while.

Rick put his arm around Hannah, feeling relief flood through him when she sighed contently and rested her head on his shoulder. She gave him the first genuine smile he had seen from her in days. He smiled back and couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

He hesitated and then brushed her hair back from her forehead, "Move in with us Hannah."

She stared at him silently and he hurried on, "I don't expect you to take care of Judith or anything. I just – I just don't want to spend any more nights without you. I talked to Carl and he's okay with it."

He took a deep breath, "I can't stand being in my bed without – "

"I'll move in." She interrupted him.

"You will?" He gave her a delighted grin.

"Yes. I'll move in this afternoon." She stared down at the baby, feeling warmth surge through her when Judith opened her eyes and stared directly at her.

* * *

"Amelia!" Ellie, her hand pulling a blushing Danielle towards them, smiled happily at her. "Look what Dani showed me."

She turned to the young dark-haired girl and held her hands up. Amelia and Daryl watched as they began to clap their hands against each other's rhythmically. Ellie giggled her way through the short song that accompanied it.

When they were done Amelia clapped enthusiastically, elbowing Daryl in the side until he grudgingly clapped a few times.

"That was wonderful Ellie baby!"

The little girl climbed into her lap. "What happened to your face Amelia?"

"I fell out of bed and bonked it." Amelia smiled at her as Daryl tensed beside her.

The little girl laughed, "That's funny. Only babies fall out of bed."

Amelia gave her a mock glare and began to tickle her, "Did you just call me a baby?"

Ellie laughed and kicked her feet; Daryl winced when her foot hit him in the shin and shifted away from her kicking legs.

Ellie slid into the empty space between Daryl and Amelia and patted the sliver of couch beside her. "Sit with us Dani."

The young girl, blushing furiously, almost ran forward and wedged herself between Ellie and Daryl. She glanced shyly up at the redneck and smoothed her long, dark hair down nervously.

"Hi Daryl." She gave him a tentative smile.

"Hey." Daryl grunted in reply.

Amelia bit back a grin. It had taken only a day or two for the sixteen year old to develop a massive crush on Daryl. In the last couple of days she had taken to following him like a silent shadow whenever he was in the main lodge or around the camp.

She had bonded quickly with Sara and Ellie, staying with the old woman in her cabin, and patiently playing with both Ellie and Jacob whenever they asked her to. Amelia frowned a little. Oddly enough she hadn't bonded much with Beth, even though they were close in age.

Dani gave Daryl an adoring glance. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks."

Amelia held back a snort at Daryl's complete obliviousness to Dani's crush.

Ellie slid off the couch, "Dani, let's go see Asskicker." She pointed to Hannah and Rick sitting on one of the other couches.

"Ellie." Amelia admonished gently, "Her name is Judith, not Asskicker."

"Daryl calls her Asskicker."

Amelia raised her eyebrow at Daryl who shrugged.

"You need to call her Judith, okay?" Amelia said firmly to Ellie.

Ellie nodded and then tugged on the teenager's hand, "Dani, c'mon..."

"In a minute Ellie." Dani said. She didn't stop staring at Daryl, "Go without me."

Ellie frowned, her lower lip drawing into a pout before she turned and wandered over to Hannah and Rick. She leaned companionably against Hannah's knee and brushed her lips across Judith's head.

Despite the space available from Ellie's departure, Dani didn't move from where she was crammed against Daryl's side. She glanced briefly at Amelia, flushing deeply when Amelia smiled kindly at her.

Daryl stood up, "Yer on kitchen duty this week?"

Amelia nodded and he cracked his knuckles, "I'll go fill up the wood bin in the kitchen for you."

"Thank you honey." She smiled at him as Dani jumped up.

"I'll help you." She smoothed her shirt down. "I'm real strong."

Daryl frowned but didn't reply as he bent over and kissed Amelia roughly on the forehead, "I'll be back in a bit."

Followed closely by Danielle, he headed towards the kitchen. The girl chattered happily at him and Amelia grinned again as Maggie dropped down on the couch beside her.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Maggie said.

Amelia laughed, "I know right? It's taken awhile but I think Daryl's finally starting to catch on."

Maggie curled her legs up under her, "This is gonna get real awkward, real fast."

Amelia snorted laughter again, "I should not be finding this nearly as funny as I do."

Maggie shrugged, "It's good to have something to laugh about you know?"

"I do know." Amelia looked at Hannah. She was burping Judith. Ellie had climbed into Rick's lap and was trying to teach him the clapping game as Hannah watched with amusement. For the first time since they had returned from the hotel, Hannah looked happy, and Amelia breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled at Maggie, feeling her spirits lift. Maybe what Hannah and Daryl were going through would work itself out after all.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"We're getting low on formula." Rick informed Glenn and Daryl in a low voice.

It was two days later and Rick, Daryl and Glenn had gathered at one end of the lodge just after lunch.

"Yeah, I figured ya would be." Daryl replied.

Glenn scratched his forehead, "How much do you have left?"

"Enough for two days; maybe three." Rick answered. "I'm making a run to that small town to see if there's more in the grocery store."

"I'll come with you." Daryl said immediately.

Rick nodded, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"I'll go too." Glenn said thoughtfully.

Rick shook his head, "No Glenn. I don't want to put any more people in danger than I have to."

Glenn frowned, "Seems to me like the more people that go the better. What happens if you run into someone like Anna again? Or a large herd of Walkers?"

Rick glanced at Daryl who nodded slightly.

"Okay." Rick rubbed his hand over his scalp. "Thanks Glenn."

Glenn nodded and glanced at Daryl, "Maggie will want to come as well." He hesitated, "I imagine as soon as Amelia finds out you're going she'll want to go too."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, probably."

He thought briefly about trying to convince her to stay in the camp, before dismissing it. Things were still tense between them. He'd had another nightmare last night and although he'd at least avoided punching her in his sleep this time, he had yelled at her again when she had pushed him to talk about it.

He scrubbed his hand across the stubble on his face. He was tired; he could feel the weariness sinking into his bones but he was starting to even dread the thought of closing his eyes. The nightmare had been particularly awful last night. He had burst into the hotel room and watched horrified as Merle plunged the knife deep into Amelia's chest. He had fallen to his knees, moaning her name, as Merle ripped the knife free and blood sprayed out of her chest.

"I told you didn't I? Ain't nobody who cares more for you than me little brother." Merle had grinned as Amelia's blood dripped down his knife. As the scream started to build in Daryl`s chest, he had looked down to see Amelia's sweet face already turned into the face of a Walker. Her dark eyes had faded to a muddy yellow and her mouth opened wide to bite and feed.

"I'm your blood Daryl." Merle had whispered as Amelia reached for him, "You don't turn yer back on your blood."

He shuddered and shoved the memory of the nightmare to the back of his mind. Glenn gave him a curious look.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah." Daryl took a deep breath, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Rick shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll talk to the group about it after lunch this afternoon."

* * *

"We won't be gone long." Rick cupped the back of Hannah's neck and kissed her gently.

"I know." Hannah shifted Judith in her arms.

He bent and rested his hands on Carl's shoulder. "Take care of your sister okay?"

Carl nodded solemnly.

Rick kissed the top of Judith's head before kissing Hannah once more. "I'll see you soon."

She took a deep breath, "Be safe Rick."

The rest of the group had gathered to see them off and he glanced briefly at Thomas who was standing next to Nikki and holding Selena in his arms. Thomas returned his gaze steadily and Rick wondered what the man was thinking. He had asked Thomas last night to go with them but he had declined.

"I'm not ready to leave her again." He had said simply, staring across the cabin where Nikki was napping on the couch with Selena.

"Ask Mattie; he'll go with you."

Rick had nodded and gone to Matthew's cabin next. The redhead had agreed eagerly.

He climbed into the car and stared at Hershel. "Hershel, you don't have to come with us."

The old man nodded, "I know."

He glanced at Matthew, Glenn and Maggie in the back seat. Maggie gave her father a small smile and Hershel returned her smile before starting the car.

"Bye Amelia; bye Daryl." Ellie waved at them solemnly and Amelia blew her a kiss.

"We'll see you soon Miss Ellie. Be good for your mama okay?"

Ellie nodded, pushing away from Dani – the teenager's face was a mask of distress and she was staring worriedly at Daryl - and slipped her hand into Carol's.

Carol squeezed her small hand and smiled gently at Amelia, "Be careful you two."

"Yes ma'am." Amelia gave her a quick salute and then slipped onto the motorcycle behind Daryl. She took a deep breath as she put her arms around his waist and clasped her hands around his flat stomach.

"Okay?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." She jumped a bit when he started up the motorcycle, her hands tightening around his stomach as she slid a little closer to his back. As he followed Hershel out of the camp clearing and down the dirt road, she buried her face in the warm leather of his jacket. She'd only been on a motorcycle once when she was a teenager and she was feeling a little nervous.

Daryl drove with an easy confidence and by the time they had reached the highway, her grip had loosened and she was actually enjoying herself. She had tied a large bandana over her hair to keep it from blowing in her face and she looked around delightedly as Daryl sped up on the smooth pavement of the main road.

"Still okay?" he hollered back and she nodded before realizing he couldn't see her nod.

"Yes! I love it!" she murmured into his ear, squeezing his waist affectionately. She closed her eyes, feeling the sun beating down on her and the warm wind blowing against her face. She allowed herself a small, sweet daydream – pretending for a few moments that the world hadn't gone to shit and she and Daryl were doing nothing more than going for a leisurely ride.

She snorted at her own silly fantasy. If none of this had happened, she would never have met Daryl. And even if, by some crazy chance she had met him, they would never have even dated, let alone fall in love.

She tried to imagine not knowing Daryl – not loving him with every fibre of her being – and realized she couldn't do it. Things were still difficult between them; he woke her every night moaning and crying out in his sleep and still refused to talk about it, but the thought of being without him filled her with a miserable sort of hopelessness.

Without realizing it, she slipped even closer, her hands tightening around his waist until he shouted over his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shouted back. "I love you."

He reached down and squeezed her hand briefly and Amelia kissed the back of his tanned neck. They would figure this out; they had to. A life without Daryl was no life at all.

* * *

"Others have been here." Rick said in a low voice.

Daryl nodded as he crept down the aisle of the grocery store, his crossbow up and his eyes scanning the side aisles. The shelves were bare of nearly everything, a big change from the last time they had been here. He stared down at the Walker lying face first on the floor. It was the one that had nearly killed Tonya and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Surprised it took this long for others to find this place." Daryl peered down the next side aisle, looking for both anything baby related and Walkers.

"Yeah, I guess we – "

There was a noise behind them and they both swung around. Mattie and Amelia put their hands up. "Whoa, just us." Mattie whispered.

Heart pounding, Daryl lowered his crossbow as Amelia and Matthew joined them.

"Any luck?" she whispered.

"Haven't found the baby section yet." Daryl replied.

"Amelia and I are going to check out the department store. We'll meet you back by the vehicles in 15 minutes." Mattie said.

Daryl frowned and stared at Amelia. She was still wearing the bright red bandana around her head and there was a smudge of dirt on her cheek. She looked very young and fragile to him and he gave the tall redhead a quick glance.

"Don't let her out of your sight." He said gruffly.

Amelia squeezed his arm, "I'll be fine."

She was tempted to give him a long kiss but, knowing his dislike for public displays of affection, settled for kissing his cheek briefly. "You be careful too."

"Ayuh." He nodded and looked to Mattie again, "I mean it ginger. Don't leave her alone."

Matthew gave him a broad grin, "I'll stick to her like glue." He took Amelia's hand, pulled her so close their hips brushed, and winked at Daryl before leading her out of the grocery store.

"Not that close!" Daryl growled. His hands tightened on the crossbow when Matthew put his arm around Amelia's waist before looking over his shoulder and grinning like a schoolboy at Daryl.

As Amelia elbowed Mattie in the ribs, Daryl started forward. Rick put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "He's just trying to rile you up Daryl."

"Yeah." Daryl muttered. He took a deep breath and turned back to Rick. "Ya still feel like we've worn out our welcome at this place?"

Rick nodded and looked around uneasily. "Yeah."

"Me too." Daryl replied.

* * *

"Wait up, you two." Hershel joined Amelia and Matthew at the glass double doors to the department store.

"Where's Maggie and Glenn?" Amelia asked.

"In the pharmacy." He gripped the short hatchet he was carrying in his right hand a little tighter and scratched at the thick white beard that covered his face. "Place has been picked pretty clean."

Amelia sighed, "I guess it was naive to think that others wouldn't find this place."

Mattie peered through the glass doors. "You guys ready?"

Amelia nodded and pulled the large hunting knife from her belt. "Yes."

They entered the department store. It was explosively hot and Amelia could feel sweat almost immediately begin to trickle down her back. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of decaying flesh and rotting meat.

The three of them scanned the store. It was a mid-size store with checkout counters at the front, a small dry goods section at the back on the left, miscellaneous and household goods spread out in the middle and a clothing section on the right.

From where they were standing at the front they could see the dry goods section had been completely emptied. Amelia sighed with frustration.

"We should have taken more on our other trips." She murmured.

Mattie shrugged, "Too late now."

There was a low moaning to their left and they turned to see a Walker stumble up from where it was sitting behind one of the check-out counters. It made a soft mewling noise and staggered towards them.

"I've got it." Mattie said. He pulled a knife from his belt and strode towards the Walker. He plunged the knife into its forehead and then wrenched it free. The Walker dropped like a stone and Mattie used its shirt to wipe the blood and brains from his knife.

He looked up at the other two, "Do we even bother going through the store?"

Hershel nodded and grabbed one of the shopping baskets sitting by the counter. "Yes. We could use some more toiletries, there's probably a baby section, and we might as well gather more clothes while we're here."

"Alright. Watch for Walkers and stay quiet okay?" Mattie took Amelia's hand and at her wry look, shrugged and winked at her. "I promised him I'd keep you close."

The three of them moved deeper into the department store. The further they moved into the store, the hotter it seemed to get. Amelia could feel sweat beading up on her forehead and across her upper lip. In front of her, she could see sweat dripping down the back of Mattie's neck and into his t-shirt.

Hershel made a grunt of disappointment and armed the sweat off his own forehead. They were standing in the toiletries section and other than a few bottles of shampoo it too had been completely emptied. He motioned to the others to follow him and Mattie, still holding firmly to Amelia's hand, nodded and followed him out of the aisle and down two more aisles into the baby section.

Amelia made a soft gasp of delight. There was an entire row of formula and baby cereal, as well as bottles and diapers. "We need a cart." She whispered.

Mattie peered around the end of the aisle and disappeared briefly before returning with a shopping cart. They loaded the cart quickly and Amelia pushed it down the aisle toward the clothing section.

She parked the cart in the wide aisle that separated the household items from the clothing section and followed Matthew as he pushed past a rack of jackets. Hershel trailed behind her.

Amelia glanced around nervously. They were in the men's section and surrounded by round racks of clothing. Unlike the rest of the store, the clothing had been left relatively untouched and she frowned a little.

"Why wouldn't they have taken clothing?" she asked Mattie in a low voice.

"I dunno." He ran his hand through his short red hair. His dark shirt was soaked with sweat and sticking to his lean body. He glanced at Amelia. She was frowning and staring off into the distance and he let his eyes flicker down her body. Her plain white t-shirt clung to her full breasts and he admired the way her khaki's hugged the curve of her ass. He sighed and wondered if the redneck knew how lucky he was.

She tugged on his hand, "What?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head, "Nothing." He pulled her a little closer, until she was nearly touching him, and rubbed at her cheek.

"You have a dirt smudge." He whispered.

She frowned a little and stepped back, "Thanks."

There was a sudden squealing noise that set her teeth on edge and made her flesh break out into goose bumps. She swung around to see Hershel turning a rack full of pants.

"Sorry." He gave her an embarrassed grin. "I didn't mean to – "

He stopped, his eyes widening as he stared behind Amelia and Matthew. Amelia turned around slowly, feeling adrenaline starting to tingle up her spine.

"Oh shit!" Matthew groaned.

The Walkers were popping up from between the racks of clothing like decaying gophers. The rotting smell intensified and Amelia put her hand over mouth, gagging lightly. They must have been sitting on the floor, she thought as Matthew began to back up.

"Move now." He whispered fiercely. "Back towards the front door."

She counted at least seven Walkers starting to stumble around the racks of clothing. A female Walker, her dress flapping from her emaciated frame, moaned loudly and lunged forward. Her sleeve of her dress caught on one of the spindles of the rack next to her, trapping her and pulling her up short. She lunged forward again, staring blankly and reaching out desperately for them as the material of her dress strained against the metal.

"Keep moving." Mattie whispered again.

Amelia nodded and took a few more steps backwards, never taking her eyes off the Walker's in front of them. She felt a shudder of dread go down her spine when Hershel said, "There's more behind us."

She looked behind her, a small moan of dismay escaping from her lips as four more Walkers reeled towards them. They were completely surrounded by the undead.

"Back-to-back now!" Matthew suddenly snapped. The laid-back and relaxed Mattie had disappeared and his sharp, authoritative tone broke no refusal. Without speaking, Amelia and Hershel turned until the three of them were standing with their backs to each other.

Amelia raised her knife as Hershel lifted the short but sharp hatchet. Matthew raised his own knife and then pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants.

"I want clean kills." He muttered as the Walkers drew closer. "Draw them in and make sure you kill them the first time. There's no room for mistakes, do you understand?"

Amelia nodded as Hershel said, "Fire your gun. It'll help alert the others."

Mattie shook his head, "If there are more Walkers in here and I fire this gun, we'll be dead before the others get to us. Clean, quiet kills."

He glanced at Amelia's pale, sweaty face and suddenly grinned boyishly at her, "Aww hell, no one lives forever right?" He bent and kissed her hard on the mouth before turning to face the Walkers that were almost on them.

"C'mon you sons of bitches!" the redhead grinned fearlessly as the first Walker fell on them.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

It dragged itself slowly across the smooth floor. Once it had been human; once it had worried about work and paying bills and fixing the oil leak in the car, but now it thought of nothing but the hunger. The hunger pulsed through its brain like a living thing; all other emotions and thoughts had long since been destroyed, leaving just an inhuman desire and need for warm flesh.

It moved relentlessly forward. It was one of the originals, dying shortly after the virus had begun, and three days ago it had decomposed to the point where its legs could no longer support the weight of its body. It had wandered into the department store a few days earlier and when its rotting legs had finally given out, it had simply collapsed on the floor between a rack of jeans advertised for 50% off and a metal shelf loaded with plain white t-shirts, folded neatly in stacks.

It had pulled itself forward, glancing back disinterestedly as its body, the legs caught in the steel bars of the rack, ripped apart just below its ribs. It continued to drag itself forward a few feet, grey intestines trailing across the floor and leaving a disgusting path of foul-smelling liquid. Its rotting nails dug into the hard floor, searching for purchase until they simply peeled back like the skin of an overripe banana. It had finally stopped, its body lying still on the floor while the overwhelming hunger continued to gnaw like a rodent at its brain.

Now, it mewled hungrily and reached out with rotting fingers to wrap around the cold bar of one of the racks. It dragged its torso forward, sliding under the clothes that were hanging from the rack. It could hear the moaning and crying of its own kind above it, as well as the softer grunts and gasps of its prey.

Its own kind was falling like dominoes around it, large gaping holes where their faces used to be, and dead limbs still twitching. It paid no attention, the hunger wouldn't _Iet_ it pay attention, and its dead and muddy eyes focused in on the legs only a few feet from its mouth.

It made another gasping moan of hunger and moved closer.

Matthew grunted loudly as he drove his knife into the forehead of a Walker. Another Walker reached for him and he grabbed it around the throat, holding it back as he tried to jerk his knife from the skull of the first Walker.

A third Walker, this one female, with a large hole just below its ribcage, latched on to his outstretched arm with her cold fingers and leaned down eagerly. Before she could bite into his flesh, Amelia grabbed its hair and yanked its head upwards, plunging her knife through its eye and into its brain.

She pulled her knife free and with a small breathless cry, rammed it into the side of the skull of the Walker that Matthew was holding around the throat. The three Walkers crumpled slowly to the ground and Matthew gave her a quick grin.

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Don't mention it." She panted, and turned to help Hershel.

The old man was swinging the hatchet in a short but deadly arc at the Walker closest to him. The blade cut through the face of the Walker and wedged under its cheekbone. Amelia kicked her leg out, catching the Walker in the legs and Hershel wrenched his axe free as it fell to the ground. He stomped on its face, wincing a little at the wet splat it made as his heel shattered its skull and squelched into its brain.

Amelia let out a sharp cry as bony fingers clutched the bandana on her head and she was nearly pulled off her feet. She grabbed frantically for Matthew, her arms wrapping around his waist as he raised his knife high above his head and swept it downwards. It sliced through the wrist of the Walker and the hand fell to the floor, pulling the bandana from Amelia's hair.

Before the Walker could grab at her with its other hand, Hershel was standing beside them. He buried his hatchet into the skull of the Walker and it dropped to the floor. Hershel tugged the small axe free and stood up, panting harshly.

"Okay?" Mattie rubbed her back and Amelia gave him a shaky smile as she pushed herself away from him.

"Yeah, thanks." She squeezed Hershel's arm, "Thanks to you as well."

The old man gave her his own shaky smile.

Matthew looked around. The three of them had slaughtered the Walkers surrounding them in less than five minutes.

"Not bad for civilians." Matthew gave both Amelia and Hershel an admiring look.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Amelia whispered.

"Yes, it is definitely time to go." Mattie agreed. "Let's grab the cart and – "

He was interrupted by Hershel's sudden scream. Amelia echoed his scream as she watched the Walker, its body peeking out from under a rack of clothing, tear a huge chunk of flesh from Hershel's lower leg and begin to chew it.

"No!" She screamed again as Mattie pushed her aside. Cursing and snarling, he slammed his foot repeatedly into the Walkers head until there was nothing left but splatters of fluid and brain, and shards of white skull.

"Hershel!" Amelia shrieked as the old man collapsed on the floor, wailing in agony.

"What do we do?" she looked desperately at Mattie as she knelt beside Hershel.

"Fuck! I don't know!" He gave her a frantic look and dropped to his knees beside Hershel's head. He took Hershel's hand and squeezed it.

Amelia looked around desperately. Her gaze fell on Hershel's hatchet, lying discarded on the floor and she seized it with shaking hands.

She hesitated and glanced at Mattie. "Hold him still."

"Jesus, Amelia." Mattie moaned but flattened his upper body over Hershel's. Amelia put one trembling hand on Hershel's foot and raised the hatchet above her head.

"God help me!" she cried out and swung the hatchet downwards.

* * *

"They should be finished in the department store by now." Daryl frowned as they loaded the few cans of formula they had found, into the trunk of the car.

Maggie and Glenn came out of the pharmacy. They were carrying a basket loaded down with a few items and Glenn sighed, "There isn't much left."

"Not much left in the grocery store either." Rick replied. He looked at Maggie, "Where's your dad?"

She jerked her thumb towards the department store. "He went into the department store with Mattie and Amelia."

"Let's go get them. They've been – " Daryl was interrupted by a muffled scream coming from the department store.

They froze in the street and Maggie whispered softly, "Daddy?" before there was another scream. This one was unmistakably Amelia's and Daryl's tanned face paled.

"Amelia!" he shouted and tore off towards the department store. He threw open the doors and ran into the explosively hot air. The others crowded around him as Daryl's gaze swept the store frantically.

"Amelia! Amelia! Where are ya?" he shouted. He nearly collapsed with relief when she shouted back immediately.

"Daryl! Here! We're over here!"

Mattie's head popped up over a rack of clothing and he waved them over frantically. The four of them ran to the clothing section, Daryl in the lead. He skidded to a stop, his smile of relief turning into a grimace of horror.

Amelia, covered in splatters of blood and kneeling on the floor next to Hershel, was trying to pull the hatchet free of Hershel's leg. It was stuck in the bone and she looked up at them.

"Help me!" she shouted desperately. Rick elbowed his way past Daryl and dropped down beside her as Maggie screamed and lunged for Hershel. She fell to her knees, sobbing and running her hands over Hershel's face.

"Daddy?! Daddy!?" she cried piercingly as Glenn knelt helplessly beside her.

"He's unconscious." Mattie said as Rick jerked the hatchet free and hesitated.

"He was bitten!" Amelia shouted. "Finish it!"

Rick brought the hatchet down and made a small moan of dismay as the hatchet cleaved through the bone and flesh and into the floor beneath it.

"Oh God." He whispered repeatedly as Amelia yanked her belt from her pants and cinched it around Hershel's leg. She pulled her shirt off and wrapped it around the stump of Hershel's leg. It was almost immediately soaked in blood and she looked at Daryl.

"Your shirt! Give it to me goddammit!"

Daryl immediately pulled his shirt off and handed it to her.

"Behind you!" she suddenly screamed and he turned to see a Walker stumbling towards him. He raised his crossbow and shot it quickly. Another Walker was coming up on his left and he pulled his large hunting knife out and quickly dispatched it.

He scanned the store; there was no other movement and he turned back to the others as Mattie stripped off his shirt and handed it to Amelia. She wrapped it around Hershel's leg and looked up at Daryl.

"We need to get him back to the camp. We need Paul."

He nodded and grabbed Glenn by the arm, yanking the young Asian man to his feet. "C'mon. We need to get him back or he's gonna die."

Working together the six of them lifted Hershel and began to carry him towards the front door.

"The cart - we need the cart!" Amelia said abruptly. She turned and ran to the middle aisle, grabbing the cart and pushing it down the wide aisle. The others carefully carried Hershel out into the sun and Maggie slid into the back seat before they loaded Hershel into the back of the car. She held her father's head on her lap and smoothed his long hair back from his face. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead, her tears wetting his face as she whispered quietly into his ear.

Amelia and Rick threw the items from the cart into the trunk of the car as Daryl turned to Glenn, "Go into the pharmacy, see if there's anything we can use to help stop the bleeding. Towels, bandages – anything you can find."

"Glenn?" He shook the young man roughly. "Do ya hear me?"

Glenn nodded and ran back to the pharmacy.

* * *

"Hey Paul."

Paul, rubbing the back of his neck wearily, crossed the clearing and stood next to Ethan and Jacob.

"Hello mate."

"Just finished your watch shift?" Ethan asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. I was just about to meet Aaron in the lodge for a bite to eat. They're not back yet huh?"

Ethan shook his head as Jacob stepped on his foot and wrapped his hands around his belt. He bent and lifted the young boy up, turning him upside down and swinging him back and forth gently as Jacob giggled delightedly.

"I hope everything's gone alright then." Paul frowned a little as Carol left the main lodge and joined them.

She squeezed Ethan's waist affectionately and ruffled the still upside down Jacob's hair. "No sign of them yet?"

"No. I'm sure they're fine." Ethan gave her a reassuring smile.

"They haven't been gone that long; probably they – " Paul stopped as the sound of Daryl's motorcycle could be heard.

"Aaah, here they come now." He smiled at Ethan and Carol.

Carol frowned, "Daryl's driving awfully fast."

Paul looked behind him. Carol was right, Daryl, Amelia clinging tightly to him, was racing into the clearing. He shut the bike off as the car crested the small hill before the campsite and joined him.

"Why is Daryl not wearing a shirt?" Carol asked.

"Something's happened." Paul said grimly. He ran forward as Amelia nearly fell off the bike. She was wearing Daryl's leather jacket, her own shirt missing, and she ran towards Paul.

Her hands clutched at his arms and he stared at her. Her face was splattered with dried blood and her eyes were huge. "Paul, we need help. Please Paul – he's dying. Please..." she nearly moaned.

"What happened pet? Who's dying?"

"Come right now!" she tugged on his arm and he followed her to the car.

Rick, his face grim and his hands trembling was climbing out from behind the wheel of the car and he could just make out Maggie huddled in the back seat of the car. Mattie, also missing his shirt, ripped open the back door and Paul peered inside.

He let out his breath in a horrified rush. "Sweet Jesus, what happened?" Hershel, unconscious and his face so void of colour that if it hadn't been for the gentle rise of his chest Paul would have mistaken him for dead, was lying on the back seat of the car. Where his foot used to be was a bloody stump covered with numerous shirts and tensor bandages. Despite the makeshift bandages, a pool of blood was soaked into the fabric of the car seat below his leg. Maggie gave him a look of desperation.

"He was bit." Rick replied. "We - we cut off his leg to stop the infection from spreading."

Paul ran his hand through his hair and swore loudly. "Help me get him to his cabin."

"Is he going to die?" Maggie whispered.

"I don't know, my love." Paul said gently.

"Beth? Where's Beth? She needs to be here." She whispered again.

"I believe she's in the lodge. Go and find her pet." Paul squeezed her hand briefly as Rick, Daryl, Mattie and Glenn lifted Hershel out of the car.

She nodded and ran for the lodge as the others carried her father to his cabin.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"He make it through the night?" Daryl questioned Paul quietly. The Brit was just leaving Hershel's cabin as Daryl made his way in the early morning light towards the main lodge.

Paul nodded, "Surprisingly yes. He's not out of the woods; in fact, the chances of him surviving the day are slim. He lost a lot of blood and he's not a young man."

Rick joined them in time to hear the end of the conversation. "Hershel's tough; he'll make it."

Paul shrugged skeptically, "Time will tell. There's still a chance that he'll turn. We don't know how fast the infection moves through the body. It may have been too late even with how quickly his foot was cut off."

He sighed and rubbed his hand across the stubble on his lean cheeks. "Maggie, Glenn and Beth are with him right now. I'm going to have a quick bite to eat and then get some sleep."

He glanced at Daryl, "How's Amelia? Glenn said that she was the one that cut Hershel's foot off."

"She's pretty upset. She didn't get much sleep last night."

That was a huge understatement. For a change, it had been Amelia who had woken him repeatedly throughout the night, moaning and crying out in her sleep. Just before dawn she had started sobbing and couldn't stop. He had held her helplessly, rubbing her back as she cried.

"If he lives, he's going to hate me." She had moaned. "I cut off his foot."

"If you hadn't he would have turned."He had pointed out gently.

She had given him a look of misery, "I didn't know what else to do. He was lying there and all I could think of was how he had saved my life after I was stabbed. I just – I couldn't stand the thought of him turning into a Walker; not after everything he did for me."

Daryl had pulled her closer, "Ya gave him a chance Amelia. He won't hate you."

"I don't know." She had replied in a toneless little murmur. "I just don't know."

He realized Paul was saying something to him and he forced himself back to the present. "What was that?"

"I said Amelia will have to be checked over for bites. Matthew too." He glanced at Rick. "If you want to check Mattie, I'll look at Amelia after I grab a bite to eat."

Rick nodded as they climbed the steps to the lodge. The door opened and Hannah stepped out. Amelia and the others had found a baby sling in the department store and Hannah was wearing it. Judith was tucked firmly inside of it and Rick squeezed Hannah's arm before brushing his lips across Judith's tiny head.

She had a small duffel bag over one shoulder and she readjusted it before asking Paul how Hershel was doing.

"He made it through the night; that's a good sign." Paul replied.

"Good." She looked at Daryl, "Where's Amelia?"

"She's still at the cabin. She says she's not hungry." He frowned a little. "I was going to bring her back something."

She nodded, "I'll sit with her for awhile. You eat breakfast and then bring a plate for her okay?"

Daryl nodded. As she started down the steps, Paul clasped her arm, "Will you tell Amelia I'll be by after breakfast to check her for bites?"

"Will do." She replied. Judith began to fuss a little and she quickly soothed her, patting her bottom through the sling and cooing quietly to her.

The three men watched as she walked across the clearing, waiting until she had disappeared into Amelia and Daryl's cabin.

"She's taken over Judith's care yeah?" Paul raised his eyebrow at Rick.

"I told her she didn't have to." He replied a bit defensively. "But she says she wants to - says she likes taking care of her."

Paul smiled a little, "The little duck loves children. I'm not surprised she's bonding with Judith. I think it's good for her. She was getting a bit – " he hesitated, "cold I guess is the word, since the whole Anna thing."

"Can you blame her?" Rick rose to her defense immediately and Paul held his hands up.

"Easy mate, I'm not criticizing her. I'm just saying that I think it's good for Hannah to have Judith to focus on."

He clapped Rick on the back, "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

* * *

Amelia watched as Hannah poured the warm water into the bottle and began to mix the formula. Inside the sling, Judith wailed grumpily and Hannah swayed back and forth as she hurriedly mixed the bottle up.

She tested the formula on her wrist before beginning to feed Judith her bottle. She sat down in the chair across from Amelia and sighed with contentment.

She realized Amelia was staring at her and coloured slightly, "What?"

"You're a natural at this." Amelia smiled wanly at her.

Hannah shrugged a little self-consciously. "I did work at a daycare."

"I know. It's more than that though. You seem happier – much happier." Amelia replied.

She reached across and squeezed Hannah's hand, "Are you?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah. There's still a bit of tension between Carl and I, and Rick and I haven't really talked about what happened at the hotel or Lori's death but – " she hesitated, "ever since I've started looking after Judith, it's like none of that matters, you know? When we came back here, I was having a hard time sleeping and I kept hearing Anna's voice in my head, kept seeing her hurting me and the people I loved and I just – I felt like I was going insane."

She took the bottle out of Judith's mouth and lifted her out of the sling, laying her over her shoulder and patting her back firmly. "I kept thinking about all the people I murdered at that goddamn hotel and I – "

"You didn't murder them." Amelia frowned a little.

Hannah shook her head, "Self-defense or not, I took lives and their blood is on my hands. It's cliché I know but it's how I feel – felt."

"And now?"

"Like I said, since I've started looking after Judith it doesn't seem to matter what I did to survive. Maybe I was meant to survive to look after her you know?"

Judith burped and Hannah kissed her soft cheek, "Good burp, sweet girl." She placed her back in the sling and began to feed her again.

"You should probably still talk to Aaron." Amelia said softly.

"Yeah, probably. Maybe I will. Has Daryl spoken with him?"

Amelia shook her head, "No."

She didn't elaborate and Hannah gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry; I honestly didn't come here to talk about me. How are you doing? You look terrible."

"Hey, thanks." Amelia brought her tea mug to her mouth and Hannah didn't think she was imagining the way the mug was shaking.

"Sweetie, I told you – Paul said that Hershel was holding his own. He made it through the night – that just shows you how tough and determined he is."

Amelia began to cry softly, "I cut off his foot Hannah. What if – what if he hates me for it? I panicked and I just grabbed the axe. I was so determined to save him that I didn't think about what he might want."

Hannah shook her head, "Honey, you saved his life. You gave him a chance."

"I made him a cripple. In a world where you have to run to survive, I took away his ability to do that." Amelia stared sightlessly into her mug.

"Amelia, you can't think about it like that. You have to – "

There was a soft knock at the door and Amelia jumped, spilling her tea on her hand. She hissed in pain as Hannah stood and walked to the door.

"That'll be Paul. He wants to check you for bites or scratches."

She opened the door and stared in surprise at the redhead. "Oh, hey Mattie. We thought you were Paul."

He shook his head and grinned at her, "Nope. It's just me darlin'." He stepped into the cabin and kissed Hannah's forehead before ruffling her hair.

"How's the kid?" He peered inside the sling.

"She's fine. Do you want to hold her?" Hannah asked.

"Nah. I just noticed that Amelia wasn't at breakfast – thought I might check on her."

Hannah gave him a suspicious look, "That's nice of you."

He shrugged, "You know me HB. I'm the nicest guy in town."

He suddenly grimaced, "Oh man, I hope that's the baby."

Hannah's own nose wrinkled, "Ugh Judith. That's nasty."

She walked to the table and grabbed her duffel bag, looking through it before sighing irritably. "I didn't put a single diaper in here."

Amelia smiled a little as Hannah slung the duffel bag over her shoulder and headed towards her. "Honey, I have got to get this little monkey changed. The smell is – "

"Uck." Amelia crossed her eyes as the smell hit her. "How can such a small body make such a horrible smell?"

Hannah laughed, "I don't know but I'd better change her quick before she starts screaming."

She patted Matthew's arm as she walked past him. "Keep an eye on my girl until Paul gets here would you?"

He nodded and she left the cabin.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Mattie walked into the kitchen. He smiled at her, "Hey Amelia. How are you?"

She shrugged, "Okay." She moved to the sink and examined her hand.

Mattie stood next to her, "What happened?"

"I burned my hand a little."

He took her hand and examined it closely before grabbing an empty cup and dipping it into the bucket of water sitting on the counter. He held her hand over the sink.

"Hold still." He poured water over the red mark on her hand and she made a small grunt of pain.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

He finished pouring the water over her hand and ran his thumb lightly over the mark. "You should probably get Paul to take a look at it."

She pulled her hand free, "It'll be fine, but thanks."

She dried her hand off as he stared at her.

"What?"

"Have you gone to see Hershel yet?"

Her face whitened and she looked down at the counter. "No. Have you?"

"Yeah. I stopped by before I came over here. He's still unconscious."

She gave a shuddering sigh and he realized that she was close to tears.

"Hey now – don't cry."

She looked up at him, tears brimming in her dark eyes, "What happens when he wakes up and realizes that I chopped his goddamn foot off?"

"He'll be grateful he isn't a Walker." Mattie replied.

The tears began to slip down her cheeks and he pulled her into his arms. He pushed her head down onto his broad chest and rubbed her back. "Don't cry Amelia."

She sniffed and rested her hands against his chest before wiping at her face. "I'm so afraid he'll hate me for what I've done."

He tipped her face up with gentle fingers. "He won't."

"You don't know that." She said miserably.

"He won't." he repeated himself firmly.

"He saved my life you know. I was stabbed in the shoulder and he fixed it, stopped the bleeding and saved my arm. I owe him so much."

He wiped the tears from her face, "You saved his life."

She didn't reply and he stared down at her. His eyes dropped to her mouth and he dipped his head down towards hers.

Amelia's eyes widened in alarm as she realized what he intended to do. She quickly backed away from him.

"Mattie, I'm sorry but I think I've given you the wrong impression. You know that I'm with Daryl."

"Are you?" he cocked his eyebrow at her. "He doesn't seem to be treating you very well lately."

"He's treating me just fine." She muttered defensively.

He gave her a dry look, "C'mon Amelia, everyone can see how miserable you two have been since we got back from the hotel. Daryl's been acting like a dick."

She crossed her arms over her torso and scowled at him, "Can you blame him? He had to kill his own brother for God's sake."

He sighed, "I know and that's awful, but he shouldn't be punishing you for it. From what I understand, Merle didn't give him much choice."

"I appreciate your concern Mattie, but I'm not going to discuss mine and Daryl's relationship with you. I barely know you."

He shrugged and gave her a small smile, "I'm trying to change that."

She sighed, "I'll be your friend Mattie, but nothing more. Do you understand that?"

He nodded, "Yep. Friends it is then." He stuck his hand out and she shook it a bit warily.

"But," he winked at her, "If things don't work out for you and the redneck, you know where to find me."

She rolled her eyes, "Daryl and I will be just – "

There was a knock at the door and Paul stuck his head in, "Hello my love. I'm here to check you for bites."

He stared curiously at both Matthew and Amelia. "Hello Mattie."

"Hey Paul."

"I'll need to check you for bites or scratches as well."

"Sure." Mattie replied as Paul moved into the kitchen.

He put a gentle hand on Amelia's back. "Ready pet?"

She nodded and Paul turned to Matthew. "Can you wait in the living room?"

He nodded and walked away.

"Turn around Matthew." Amelia said and Paul snorted soft laughter.

"You heard her mate. Be a gentleman and turn around or I'll kick you out to the porch."

Matthew turned around obediently and stared at the wall. Behind him he could hear Paul murmuring and Amelia's softer replies. After only a few minutes, he risked a glance behind him. Amelia, standing in her bra and jeans was studying Paul's face as he lifted her arm and checked it carefully before running his fingers over her ribs.

Mattie drank in the sight of Amelia's smooth flesh. She was wearing a black bra, the kind that an ex-girlfriend had once told him was called a demi bra, and is mouth went dry at the sight of her full breasts nearly overflowing out of the short cups. The contrast between the tanned skin on her arms and the pale flesh of her chest and torso was extremely appealing. He let his eyes roam over her for a few more seconds before sighing and turning back to stare at the wall in front of him.

"Okay, the top half looks good." Paul smiled gently at her. "Let's check out your legs okay?"

She nodded and took a quick glance at Mattie. He was still standing with his back to them, staring dutifully at the wall and she kicked off her shoes and unzipped her jeans before wiggling out of them. Paul knelt at her feet and examined both her legs from thighs to ankles.

"Lift your foot please my love." Paul said. She lifted her foot so he could pull her sock off and examine her foot. He switched to the other foot and ran his fingers over it before smiling and standing up.

"All clear Amelia."

She pulled her clothes back on quickly. "Okay Mattie."

He turned and tromped back to the kitchen. Without waiting for Paul to ask, he pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the kitchen table. He held his arms out to his sides and wiggled his eyebrows at Amelia.

"Pretty impressive am I right?"

She rolled her eyes, "If you like pale and freckles I guess."

"Owch." He winced and sighed. "She cut me deep Paul. She cut me deep."

Paul laughed, "If it makes you feel better, I'm impressed."

"Careful Paul." Matthew winked at him, "Amelia might get jealous."

She scoffed and took her cup of tea, sipping at the now-cold liquid. "You wish Mattie."

He flexed his arm as Paul examined it, making his biceps bulge. Paul laughed again, "Cool it Romeo."

"I can't help it." Mattie said innocently. "They're just naturally like this."

Amelia tried hard to stop the smile from crossing her lips but Mattie noticed it and grinned delightedly.

He nudged Paul, "See, she finds me irresistible – just like all the ladies do."

"Shut up Matthew." Amelia took another drink of her cold tea.

Paul moved around him and studied his back as Matthew smiled broadly at Amelia. He flexed his pecs at her and she snickered. "God, you're incorrigible."

"Hey, don't use such big words around me. You know I'm just an ignorant army grunt." Matthew pretended to scowl at her.

"Nice try." Paul remarked dryly from behind him. "Nathan told me about how you scored off the charts on the mandatory IQ tests the army gave you."

"Really?" Amelia asked.

Matthew shrugged, "What can I say – I'm pretty and smart."

"Alright genius, drop your pants." Paul said.

Matthew started to unbutton his jeans. He stopped and stared at Amelia, moving his finger in a rotating motion, "Turn around lady."

Amelia hesitated and Matthew grinned. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

At her bright blush he burst out laughing, "Just kidding." and dropped his pants.

Paul snorted quietly and Amelia scowled at him. "Cork it Paul."

The door to the cabin opened and Daryl entered, balancing a plate of food. He stopped and stared at the three of them. "What's going on?"

"You're just in time Daryl. We're about to play naked Twister and we need a fourth person." Matthew said cheerfully."

Paul laughed loudly as Daryl crossed the room, ignoring Matthew completely, and stood next to Amelia. "I brought ya some food."

"Thank you, honey." Amelia took the plate of food and set it on the counter.

"Ya need to eat." Daryl pushed the plate back into her hands and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs, urging her to sit down as Paul studied Mattie's legs.

"What's this from?" he pointed to a long scar on Matt's calf.

"Fell off my bike when I was a kid." He stared furtively at Amelia as Daryl sat down beside her and watched her anxiously before breathing a sigh of relief when she started to nibble at the food.

Paul stood, "You're good mate." He smiled at all of them and headed for the door. "I need a nap."

"Thank you Paul." Amelia called softly. He waved and left the cabin as Matthew pulled his pants and shirt back on and Amelia pushed her plate away.

"Eat more Amelia." Daryl insisted.

She shook her head, "No, I'm good."

"Amelia, you need – "

"Stop Daryl. I can't eat anything else." She said softly.

He sighed with frustration and then suddenly zeroed in on Mattie, "There a reason yer still here?" he asked grumpily.

"Daryl." Amelia chastised softly.

"He don't need to be here." Daryl glared at the lanky redhead.

Matthew gave him an easy grin and held his hands up, "I'll head out. Amelia, remember what I said." He left the cabin and Daryl stared suspiciously at Amelia.

"What's he talking about?"

"Nothing." She sighed. She stood and began to carefully wrap the food on her plate with plastic wrap as Daryl leaned against the counter.

"Stay away from him." He said suddenly.

"He saved my life yesterday." She replied softly. "A Walker grabbed my bandana, nearly yanked me off my feet. If it hadn't been for Mattie, I'd be dead."

She stared blankly into the sink. "He saved both of us. He didn't panic, he told us what to do, and he killed most of the Walkers himself."

She glanced at Daryl, "He's not a bad guy Daryl."

"Yeah, I know." Daryl replied grudgingly.

"Please don't tell me who I can and can't be friends with, okay?"

"I ain't." he protested. "He wants to be more than friends."

"But I don't." she said firmly. "He knows that I'm with you and he knows that I love you."

He gave her a cautious look, "You know that I love ya too right?"

She suddenly smiled and stepped into his arms. "Yep. I know." She kissed him, just a light caress of her lips against his, and when he tightened his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, she kissed him back eagerly.

She tugged his shirt up and over his head before reaching for the button of the jeans. She was suddenly desperate to feel his naked body against hers and she raked his zipper down as he cupped her breasts gently.

She winced when she rubbed her burnt hand against his open zipper and he frowned and captured her hand in his, examining it closely.

"I spilled tea on it." She explained.

He kissed it gently, his warm tongue soothing the slight burn and she shuddered and moaned when he slipped her finger into his mouth. He sucked on it firmly and she pulled her hand free and kissed him again. When he sucked on her tongue with that same firm pressure, she bucked her hips against him and whispered "Please."

He lifted her and she wrapped her long legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. He dropped her on the bed and leaned over her, groaning loudly when she slid her hand into his open jeans and gripped his cock firmly.

He pulled her shirt off and stared hungrily at her upper torso. She was wearing the black bra, his favourite because of the way her breasts nearly fell out of it, and she tapped him on the chest with her other hand when the small grin crossed his face.

"What?"

"Nothin'." He grinned again at her, "This is my favourite bra of yers." He traced a rough finger over the top of her left breast, making her shiver against him.

She rolled her eyes a little, "It's incredibly impractical. I'm only wearing it because my sports bra needs to be washed."

"It's practical." He whispered and brushed his lips across the top of her right breast.

"It isn't." she mumbled, her back arching up from the bed a little. "If I were to have to run in this thing I'd give myself a black eye."

His laughter turned into a low moan when she suddenly gently twisted her hand around his cock and then ran her fingers over the tip of it.

"You seem to like that." She whispered before stroking his cock with long, firm pulls of her hand.

"Yeah." He muttered. He suddenly sat up, pulling her hand free and tugging her into a sitting position. He reached behind her and quickly undid her bra, pulling it down from her body and tossing it aside. He cupped her breasts, bending so that he could suck and pull on her nipples.

She arched her back, her hands sliding into his hair to clutch and pull, as he bit lightly on her nipple before sucking hard.

"Daryl, please." She panted. He pushed her on to her back and unbuckled her belt before raking her jeans down her thighs and calves. Her underwear came with them and he tossed both of them on the floor, leaving her in just her socks.

"Hey!" she grinned at him, "Socks too."

He rolled his eyes but tugged her socks off, adding them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He kissed the top of her foot, making her laugh and pull away.

"That tickles."

He kicked his way out of his boots and jeans; he pulled his socks off, grinning a little at her, before reaching into the bedside table for a condom. He rolled it on quickly and impatiently and then knelt between her thighs.

He touched her clit with warm fingers, rubbing and circling and pressing until her hands were clenching in the bed sheets and she was gasping loudly. She held her arms out to him and he bent down so she could kiss him slowly and deeply on the mouth.

When her tongue dipped past his lips, he pushed into her, both of them crying out at the feel of her warm walls stretching around him.

"Oh God…" she moaned as he began a slow and steady rhythm. "No – harder Daryl, faster." She panted.

He sped up, bracing himself above her as their hips slapped together and she moaned and wiggled beneath him.

She moaned his name repeatedly as he drove into her until she suddenly cried out and arched against him. Her inner muscles squeezed his cock so tightly that he couldn't stop his own orgasm from roaring through him.

"Amelia!" he gasped and collapsed against her, feeling her heart beating frantically beneath his cheek.

"I love you Daryl." She said breathlessly.

He kissed her hard on the mouth, "I love you too."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Amelia? Hershel is awake and he's asking for you." Rick sat down on the couch beside her. It was the next afternoon and she was sitting with Hannah and Judith in the main lodge.

Amelia swallowed with difficulty and gave Hannah a trembling look. She wished Daryl was here. He had taken Glenn's watch with Nathan and wouldn't be finished for another couple of hours.

"Honey, do you want Rick to go and get Daryl?" Hannah read her look perfectly.

"I can take over his watch so he can go with you." Rick smiled and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

She shook her head, "No. It's fine." She stood and followed Rick out of the main lodge.

"Are you ready?" Rick gave her a reassuring look as they stood at the door to Hershel's lodge. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Rick opened the door and they entered the cabin. Amelia squinted in the dim light. Glenn was sitting at the table eating a can of peaches. He gave her a brief smile before continuing to eat.

Maggie appeared in front of her and Amelia rubbed her hands nervously down her pants. She hadn't seen Maggie since they had arrived back in camp and she had no idea what to say to the brunette.

"Maggie, I'm so sorry. I – "

She gave a small squeak when Maggie suddenly embraced her. "Thank you." She whispered in Amelia's ear before kissing her cheek.

Amelia, stunned into silence, allowed Maggie to take her hand and lead her to the bedroom. She opened the door and pulled Amelia into the room. Dread filing her belly, Amelia slowly approached the bed.

"Daddy?" Maggie said softly. "Amelia is here."

Hershel was sitting up in bed, his lower half covered with the blankets, as he reclined against pillows propped against the headboard. Maggie urged Amelia to sit on the bed beside Hershel. Amelia, her knees shaking and feeling like she might vomit, fell more than sat on the bed.

Hershel stared at her silently for a moment. Amelia could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and she gave him a look of anguish, "Hershel, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have – "

He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it firmly in his warm grip. "You saved my life Amelia. Thank you."

Now she did start to cry, great hiccupping sobs that wracked her entire body. Hershel tugged lightly on her hand and she collapsed against him. "I'm so sorry Hershel."

He patted her back, "Don't be sorry Amelia. I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you." His voice was raspy with weariness and she sat up, wiping at the tears on her face.

"How do you feel?" she whispered.

"Not bad." He smiled at her as Maggie gave him a glass of water. He took a sip and sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

"I'll be a lot better when I get out of this bed."

Maggie smiled as Beth entered the room and sat at the end of her father's bed. "Not yet dad; Paul says in a few days you can try."

Beth tapped Amelia on the shoulder and she turned to look at the young girl. "Hi Amelia."

"Hi Beth."

"Thank you for saving my dad's life."

Fresh tears started down Amelia's face. "It wasn't just me. Mattie and Rick helped save him too."

"I know." Beth replied. She stood and hugged Amelia briefly before smiling down at Hershel, "Daddy, I'm going to the lodge for a while okay?"

Hershel nodded, squeezing Beth's arm as she hugged him hard before leaving the room. He shifted, wincing a little and Amelia gave him a grave, worried look. He was pale and tired looking and although he was smiling at her, it was obvious he was in pain.

"I'm going to let you rest okay Hershel?" She stood and leaned over him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I'll come by tomorrow and visit you alright?"

"I'd like that." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you again."

She nodded and left the room as Maggie helped Hershel to lie down.

* * *

"Amelia, wait up." Mattie jogged over to her as she walked across the clearing.

He fell into step beside her, "How did it go with Hershel?"

She gave him a weak smile of relief, "He wasn't angry with me. He wanted to thank me for – for saving his life."

He gave her a delighted grin, "I knew he wouldn't be angry with you."

She wiped the tears from her face. "I was so worried. I thought he would hate me."

Mattie dropped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her affectionately. "Who could hate a gorgeous woman like you Amelia?"

She rolled her eyes and knocked his arm off her shoulder. "You better hope Daryl doesn't see you manhandling me."

He laughed, "Didn't take you to be the kind of woman who lets her man tell her what to do."

She bristled, "I'm not. But I like you Mattie and I'd hate to see that pretty face of yours after Daryl gets finished with you. He's a good man but he does have a bit of a jealous streak."

"So you do think I'm pretty." Mattie wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed despite herself.

"Get lost Mattie." She said not unkindly, and quickened her pace for the main lodge.

Matthew was about to follow her when a low whistle caught his attention. Thomas was sitting on the porch of his and Nikki's cabin, watching Selena as she played with some toys. He waved him over and Matthew, after watching Amelia enter the lodge, jogged over. He climbed the steps and crouched beside Selena.

"Hi baby!" he kissed the little girl on the top of her head and she grinned up at him.

"Mama?"

"Mattie, can you say Mattie?"

She looked past him at Thomas, "Daddy."

"Hi sweetheart." Thomas wiggled his nose at her, making her laugh before she returned to her toys.

"Wow, she's calling you daddy now?" Mattie sat down beside Thomas.

Thomas shrugged, "I asked Nikki if it would be okay and she said yes. I love her like she's my own kid anyway."

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes until Thomas sighed and looked at Matthew, "What are you doing Mattie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Amelia. What exactly do you think is going to happen with you and her?"

Mattie flushed a little, "I don't know what you're getting at."

Thomas gave him a dry look, "Don't do that Mattie. I've seen the way you've been mooning over Amelia since you got back from that town with a nearly-dead Hershel."

Matthew crossed his leg over his knee and picked at a string on his fatigues. "It's called flirting Thomas. It doesn't mean anything."

Thomas sighed again, "Mattie, how long have we known each other? Eight years?"

"Nine." Mattie grunted.

"We've been through hell together; I think of you as a brother and I know you better than anyone else except maybe your mom. And I know when you're lying to me."

"Aww hell Thomas. In case you haven't noticed, there's a severe lack of eligible ladies in this camp. Can you blame me for hitting on her?"

"Amelia isn't eligible and you know it." Thomas replied. "You're playing a dangerous game; Daryl – "

"I'm not afraid of the redneck." Matthew said with uncharacteristic sullenness. "He's not that tough. He's a civilian for God's sake."

"You would be stupid to underestimate him Matthew." Thomas said sternly. "He may not be military, but he's tough and strong and he loves Amelia. He killed his own brother for her, remember?"

"I remember." Matthew said quietly.

Selena left her toys and toddled over to them. She held her arms up to Thomas and he picked her up, setting her on her lap and kissing the top of her head as she leaned against his chest.

"It's not just Daryl. We have a good thing going with these people and I don't want to see you wrecking it because you can't keep your dick in your pants."

"They wouldn't kick us out; they need us." Matthew frowned.

"Don't be so sure. Rick is a man who values loyalty and honesty, and he and Daryl are close. They did just fine before we came along and I have no doubt that they won't hesitate to cut us loose if we start misbehaving."

He stared down at Selena's dark curly hair, "Nikki and Selena are the most important people in my life Mattie. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

He stared at Mattie, "I'm asking you to stay away from her."

"He's treating her terribly." Matthew suddenly said, "He's been a dickhead to her ever since we got back from that goddamn hotel. She deserves better."

"And you think you're that better man?" Thomas asked quietly.

Matthew shrugged, "I don't know. But I know I'd treat her a hell of a lot better than Daryl does."

"They're going through a rough time, that's all." Thomas kissed Selena's head again, "If you take advantage of that, then you're not the man I thought you were."

Matthew gave him a wounded look, "Jesus Thomas, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Thomas stared at him solemnly, "I love you Mattie; you know that right?"

"Yeah man, I love you too." Mattie said a little self-consciously.

"I'm saying this to you because I love you. Amelia's a sweet lady and I get your attraction to her but you need to stay away from her. It will only end badly."

Matthew didn't reply and the two men sat in silence as Selena babbled softly to herself.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"You look much better." Carol smiled at Amelia and Amelia grinned back at her.

"I'm feeling much better."

"Good, I was worried about you." Carol hesitated, "How are things with Daryl?"

Amelia shrugged and finished wiping the dining table. "Okay. He still won't talk about what happened."

"Yeah, that's not surprising." Carol said lightly. She stared into the main room where Ethan was sitting with Jacob and Ellie.

"Ethan's not much of a talker either. It can get frustrating."

She stood at the sink and dried the rest of the supper dishes as Amelia began to put them away. "Where is Daryl?"

"He's napping. He was on watch this afternoon with Nathan and when I went back to the cabin he was passed out in the bed. He hasn't been sleeping well so I didn't want to disturb him. I'm going to take him a plate of food." Amelia replied.

"In fact, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go check on him right now." She smiled at Carol, picked up the plate of food and left the lodge.

Amelia placed the food on the table and walked quietly to the bed. Daryl was still sleeping in the same position he had been when she left him and she hesitated before creeping back to the couch. She sat down and picked up a book, leafing through it idly before getting up and glancing out the windows. It was almost dark and she slipped outside and closed the shutters, waving at Carl and Rick who were closing the shutters on Sara's cabin.

She wandered through the cabin, tidying the already neat kitchen before moving back to the couch. She was just picking up the book again when a low moan from the bed sent a shiver down her spine. She stood up and moved to the bed quickly.

Daryl, his tanned face pale, was tossing back and forth. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and, mindful of the last time he had a nightmare, she kept away from his arms and shook his leg gently. "Wake up honey."

He cried out softly, his brow furrowing as his hands curled into fists. "Don't Merle. Don't do that." He muttered.

"Daryl? Wake up honey." Amelia shook his leg again, this time more roughly.

"Don't hurt her." Daryl tossed back and forth. "Don't make me do this. Amelia! NO!" He suddenly sat straight up, his eyes wide and blank with fear.

"It's okay honey." She said soothingly. She moved to his side, sitting down and putting her arms around him. His back was soaked with sweat and he leaned into her, burying his face in the curve of her neck and shuddering all over.

"It was just a nightmare honey; you're safe." She whispered.

He nodded and gripped her tightly for a moment before leaning back. "Yeah, I'm okay."

She stared at him worriedly as he scrubbed his hand across his face. "You don't look okay."

"Don't start Amelia." He warned.

"Don't start what Daryl?" she asked, suddenly furious with him. "You're falling apart in front of my eyes but you seem to think I should just keep my fucking mouth shut about it."

He glared at her, "That ain't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" She folded her arms across her torso and stared at him.

"I just meant… never mind, I'm just tired." He picked at the bed covers.

"You're tired because you're barely sleeping. You have nightmares every night; you're sullen and withdrawing from everyone. We can all see it."

She suddenly cupped his face, "Daryl, there's no shame in being afraid, in showing a bit of weakness every now and then."

He wrenched his face free, "I'm not afraid Amelia."

"You are!" she insisted vehemently. "You had to do a terrible thing and it's eating you up inside. You need to get it out, to talk about it. Aaron could - "

"Jesus." He groaned, "Not this again."

"Yes, this again!" she said angrily. "I know you're tired of hearing it and believe me I'm tired of saying it but this isn't going away. You can't just bury this and hope it gets better. Can't you see that?"

Daryl moved away from her and slid out of the bed. "Enough Amelia! Jesus, did you ever stop to think that maybe my problem is you? Always on me; always after me to talk about what happened with Merle. You just can't leave it alone can you?"

She stood as he walked angrily to the bathroom, "Daryl, don't walk away from me. You're acting like a ridiculous – "

"Ridiculous?" Daryl shouted. "I saved your goddamn life, killed my own fucking brother and you're calling me ridiculous?"

"No Daryl, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that – "

"Just leave me alone Amelia. I'm tired of listening to you badger me. If you want someone who will talk about his feelings with you like some pansy-ass woman, maybe you should go find that idiot ginger. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to talk about all the feelings he has for you."

Amelia, her face completely white, stared at him, "You bastard." She whispered.

"Ya just figurin' that out now?" he sneered and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Amelia hesitated and then turned and fled the cabin. She ran down the steps, hot tears burning in her eyes, and ran blindly across the clearing. She ran into the woods, her heart thumping madly in her chest as Daryl's words echoed in her ears.

She ran past a large tree, nearly braining herself on a thick low-hanging branch and darted around a fallen log. She let out a breathless scream when a figure appeared in front of her and grabbed her. She opened her mouth to scream, her hands beating frantically on the hard chest and a hand fell across her mouth.

"Amelia! Stop! It's me!" a familiar voice said in a loud whisper.

She stopped struggling, "Mattie?"

"Yeah."

She went limp against him. "What are you doing out here?"

He patted her back, "I'm on watch tonight. What are you doing out here?"

"I um – " she hesitated, "Just taking a walk."

"Bullshit." He scanned her face in the moonlight before rubbing his fingers across her cheek. "You're crying. Did you get into a fight with Daryl?"

She pulled away from him, "I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed and took her upper arm, pulling her roughly back towards the clearing. "C'mon, you need to go back to your cabin."

She yanked her arm free, "No."

"Amelia, don't argue with me." He took her arm and pulled her forward a few more feet.

"Stop it Mattie!" she hissed at him, "I'm so tired of being told what to do. Just leave me alone. I'm going for a walk."

"Like hell you are." He said mildly. Before she could stop him he had stooped and tossed her over his shoulder. His shoulder dug painfully into her stomach and she punched him hard on the back.

"Put me down you asshole!" she snarled.

"Quiet!" he muttered. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you wander around the goddamn woods in the dark."

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do Matthew! I'm sick of – "

There was a soft noise of static and then Ethan's voice was coming from the radio attacked to Mattie's belt.

"Matthew! Come in Matthew!"

Mattie put Amelia down, keeping a firm grip on her arm and spoke into the radio. "What's wrong Ethan?"

"Climb the tree! Right now! Do you hear me? Climb the goddamn tree!"

Without hesitating, Matthew boosted Amelia up onto the branch of the tree she had passed by a few minutes earlier. "Climb!" he hissed.

She pulled herself up onto the next limb as Matthew scrambled on to the lowest branch. She climbed higher until she was standing on a limb about halfway up the tree. Matthew joined her on the limb and she stared at him with wide eyes. He put his finger to his lips and she leaned against the solid trunk of the tree. When he took her hand in his, she didn't resist, wrapping her fingers around his and holding them tightly.

They waited in silence for a few minutes. Amelia slapped at a mosquito that was buzzing near her ear and gave Matthew a questioning look. "Should we – "

He clapped his hand over her mouth as a low groaning could be heard. Her pulse fluttering rapidly and adrenaline shooting through her veins, she looked down. She made a quiet moan of dismay against Mattie's hard hand.

Below them, wandering through the trees was the largest herd of Walkers she had ever seen. She watched as they walked slowly through the woods. She counted at least twenty and there was still more coming through the trees.

She gave Mattie a frightened look and he gave her a small, pale smile. "It'll be okay." He mouthed and she nodded as he moved his hand away from her mouth. He stared down at the Walkers stumbling past them and she could feel his body tensing when they slowed down.

"No," she prayed frantically, "Keep moving…keep moving."

Her prayer went unanswered. A group that had grown to at least forty Walkers were clustered in small groups around the tree they were trapped in.

Matthew eased his hand down to his belt and quickly shut off the radio.

"What do we do?" she breathed into his ear.

"Just stay quiet." He breathed back. "They'll move on soon."

* * *

Daryl opened the bathroom door, "Amelia? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have – "

He stared at the empty cabin, frowning in confusion. "Amelia?" His glance fell on the cabin door and understanding flooded through him.

"Shit!" he yanked his boots on, grabbed his crossbow from its spot by the door, and ran out into the night. He sprinted across the clearing towards Rick and Hannah's cabin, hoping that Amelia had gone to Hannah. He was only halfway there when the door opened and Rick came running out.

"Rick! Is Amelia in there with ya?" Daryl called.

Rick winced and waved his hand at him frantically, signaling him to be quiet. He joined Daryl in the middle of the clearing.

"Ethan just radioed me from the north watch tower. There's a herd of Walkers, close to fifty of them, not far from the camp." He said in a quiet little whisper.

"Shit." Daryl pulled his crossbow from his shoulder. "Is Amelia in there with Hannah?"

Rick shook his head and Daryl felt a thread of fear go through him. "She ain't?"

"Ethan said they saw her running through the woods. Mattie went after her and they got trapped in the woods. They climbed a tree but the whole goddamn herd of Walkers is camped out below them."

"Fuck!" Daryl said in a harsh whisper.

"C'mon. I was about to join Ethan at the blind. Keep quiet." Rick motioned for Daryl to follow him and the two men crept quietly through the trees. They climbed the ladder and joined Ethan on the blind.

"Where are they?" Daryl asked urgently.

"There." Ethan pointed to his left and Daryl squinted in the direction he was pointing. The moon was full and the darkness was lit up with moonlight. It shone down brightly, even through the trees, and he had no problem seeing Matthew and Amelia standing together on a branch of a thick tree. Fear gripped his belly when his gaze fell to the ground below them. More than 40 Walkers were standing motionless, staring blankly into the dark and his stomach clenched as he remembered his own scramble into the trees last winter.

"Why was Amelia out after curfew?" Rick asked quietly.

"We got into a fight." He replied softly. "I didn't know she left or I woulda stopped her." His hands clenched into fists and he moved to the edge of the blind, staring anxiously at Amelia. He willed her to look over at him and after a few moments she did.

He gave her a small smile, trying to communicate silently with her, and winced when she looked away without smiling back.

Matthew glanced over and Daryl nodded to him. The redhead nodded back and shifted slightly on the branch, leaning against Amelia and putting a steadying arm around her waist. Daryl felt a thin ripple of jealousy go through him and shook it off. Matthew was trying to keep Amelia safe and when they got out of this, Daryl would thank him personally.

Rick joined him and Daryl looked up at him, "Do you think we have enough firepower to take them out?"

Rick shook his head immediately. "No. We can't risk making that much noise. They're too close to the camp. We can't get them all and some of them may move into the camp. As it is, we'll be lucky if there aren't any noises from the camp that draw their attention."

It was Judith that Rick was thinking of, Daryl could see it in his eyes. He wanted to say something comforting to his friend but he couldn't think past the dread that was yammering in his brain. All he could think about was Amelia and keeping her safe. He cursed himself for what he had said to her. He had been angry and had said terrible things. If she died before he could say he was sorry he –

He shook that thought off, "Can we create some kind of diversion?" he asked hoarsely.

"I don't know." Rick ran his hand through his dark hair. "Fuck. I don't think we can do anything until it's light out. Even then – I don't know how we can create a diversion and keep everyone safe. There's so goddamn many of them."

"We've got plenty of time to think of something." Ethan whispered. "It's a long time until dawn."

Daryl stared across at Amelia and Mattie again, "Think they can last that long?"

"They'll have to." Rick replied. "They have no choice."

* * *

"What's he doing?" Daryl frowned and whispered to Rick. Nearly four hours had passed. Rick and Ethan had sat down, dangling their legs over the edge of the blind and watching as the Walkers continued to stand passively. Daryl hadn't sat at all and he could feel the pain in his legs, and his lower back was burning. He didn't care. Amelia couldn't sit down and he wasn't going to sit down either. Both she and Mattie had been shifting more and more as the hours wore on and even from here he could see the strain on her face.

"I don't know." Rick answered quietly.

The three of them watched as Mattie and Amelia carefully switched places on the narrow branch until Mattie was leaning against the tree and Amelia was balancing on the thinner part of the limb. She held on to the branch above her as Mattie slowly undid her belt and pulled it quietly from the loops of her jeans. The buckle made a soft jingling noise and they both froze, looking down at the Walkers below them. After a moment, when none of the Walkers looked up, Mattie handed her belt to her. She held it loosely as he removed his own belt before taking hers back. He buckled them together, making a long leather rope, and Rick suddenly grinned.

"Clever." He whispered.

Daryl watched as Mattie, moving slowly and cautiously, sat down on the branch. He leaned his back against the trunk and Amelia, holding on to the branch above her for balance, bent and helped him string the belts around the trunk of the tree. Holding both the ends in his teeth, Mattie motioned to Amelia.

Daryl held his breath as she turned carefully, making sure her footing was secure, until her back was turned to Mattie. She started to sit down, Mattie's left hand on her hip to help steady her, and Daryl frowned.

"Is that branch wide enough for both of them to sit on it?" he whispered.

"It must be; they wouldn't try – " Rick's low voice cut off in a horrified gasp and Daryl's heart stuttered to a stop as Amelia's left foot slipped off the branch and she tumbled from the tree.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Daryl turned and ran for the ladder of the blind. He had to get down there, he had to –

A hard hand gripped his arm and yanked him back. "Daryl, wait!"

He turned and swung wildly at Rick, "Get away from me!" he hissed. "I can save her! I can – "

"He's got her. Do you hear me? He's got her!" Rick muttered frantically.

Daryl, his heart thudding in his chest and his breath whistling in and out of his throat, hurried back to the side of the blind.

He stared at the tree, his pulse cranking up another notch. Mattie, the belt still in his teeth and his right arm hooked around the branch above them, was leaning down. His biceps bulged in his left arm and he had his hand wrapped around Amelia's right forearm. Incredibly, he had managed to catch her as she fell, and Daryl was suddenly thankful for the man's intense physical training as the muscles in his arm bulged even more with the strain of holding Amelia's body weight. She dangled helplessly among the branches, her face hidden by the broad, green leaves, and Daryl's hands tightened into fists.

"C'mon, c'mon." he moaned quietly as Mattie, the cords in his neck standing out and his face bright red with exertion, pulled Amelia steadily upwards. Amelia's face came into view, it was pale but composed, and she reached up with her left arm and grabbed the branch that Mattie was sitting on, helping him to lift her up.

Daryl let his breath out in a harsh rush when she hooked her left leg over the branch and scrambled on to it, balancing carefully and holding on to the branch above her in a death grip as Mattie released her arm and then wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her forward until she was straddling his lap, her legs hanging down on either side of his hips, and she clung tightly to him as he pulled the belt from his mouth and wrapped it around them. It just barely fit around them, and Daryl could see Amelia wince as he cinched it tightly and buckled it around the middle of her back.

"It's a smart idea to belt them both to the tree." Rick whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded and sat down himself, keeping his eyes on Amelia. She stole a quick look at him and he gave her another smile. She stared gravely at him before turning her face away.

"Okay?" Mattie whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." Amelia breathed. "I nearly wet my pants though."

"Me too sweetheart, me too."

She stared at him for a moment before kissing him on his cheek, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

She shifted against him, wincing a little when the belt dug into her ribs and back.

"Sorry it's so tight." He whispered.

She shook her head, "It's fine." She didn't tell him that with the belt digging into her and her chest smashed up against his, she could barely breathe. There was no point – the belt was at least allowing them to sit down. After four hours of balancing on the limb, it felt good to be sitting, even if it was threatening her oxygen supply.

Matthew grabbed her hips, lifting her a little, and she hissed as the belt dug in again. He gave her a look of apology as he brought his legs up so he could stretch them out along the narrow branch.

"Am I too heavy?" she murmured.

Mattie actually grinned a little, "We're trapped in a tree, Walkers taking a goddamn siesta below us, and you're worried you're too heavy?"

She flushed and he patted her thigh, "You're fine. If it gets to be too much, we'll switch places for a while."

A small grin crossed her face. Leave it to Mattie to make her smile after she had nearly died. She paused - she had nearly died. The reality of what had just happened finally sunk in and she began to tremble violently against him.

"Hey, relax." He whispered.

"Sorry, delayed reaction." She muttered. She couldn't stop shaking, the branch they were sitting on was actually beginning to sway a little and Mattie cursed under his breath and pushed her head down on his shoulder. He rubbed her back roughly.

Amelia turned her head so she could see Daryl. Despite her anger with him, she needed to see him, needed to know that he was there. He was sitting on the edge of the blind, his arms resting against the railing and his legs dangling over the edge of the platform.

He was giving her a helpless look of fear but as soon as their gazes locked, he smiled at her. The fear in his eyes disappeared and he nodded confidently to her. "You're okay." He mouthed.

She didn't reply but she continued to stare at him, soaking in his familiar face and taking courage from his small smiles of encouragement. Mattie continued to rub her back but it was staring at Daryl that finally helped quell her trembling.

She closed her eyes, She wasn't sure how long she had them closed; she thought she might have even dozed a little, but she abruptly popped them open, suddenly positive that Daryl would be gone. The panic bloomed in her belly but it was stopped by the familiar sight of Daryl still sitting on the blind and still staring at her.

She gave a shuddering sigh of relief, the belt tightening around her ribs and Mattie's, and stared silently at Daryl.

Emotions warred within her. She was still angry with him; still upset over what he had said and how he had treated her, but she loved him deeply and she wanted desperately to be in his arms.

"Don't leave me." She suddenly mouthed.

He shook his head, "I won't." he mouthed back.

She nodded with relief and closed her eyes once more.

* * *

"We need to come up with a plan." Daryl muttered to Rick who had just finished climbing the ladder to the blind. He and Ethan had gone to alert the others in the camp as soon as the sun had risen and he had spent some time with Hannah and Carl before coming back.

"How's it going with Judith?" Thomas asked quietly.

He and Nathan had come to the blind as soon as they found out what happened; Rick knew that Thomas was concerned about Selena and Nikki.

"Okay. Hannah's got her in the bedroom farthest from this side. We've put blankets over the windows and stuffed them against the door, trying to muffle the sound as much as we can. So far, Judith has been pretty content but it's the afternoon where she tends to get," he hesitated, "loud."

"What about Selena?"

Thomas glanced at the others, "Nikki gave her some Children's Tylenol with her breakfast; it's been keeping her pretty sleepy and quiet."

"That was a good idea." Nathan whispered.

Thomas shrugged, "We hate doing it but desperate times right?"

"They can't stay up there much longer." Daryl whispered anxiously.

"How long has it been?" Nathan looked across at Mattie and Amelia. They had been taking turns dozing and it was Mattie who was trying to sleep now; his face was hidden in the curve of Amelia's neck, and his arms were clasped loosely around her waist. Amelia had her head on his shoulder but she was facing the blind and Nathan could see her staring at them.

He gave her an encouraging smile and wave and she nodded back wearily before wincing. She held onto the trunk of the tree and swung her legs a little.

"Nearly fourteen hours." Daryl grunted.

"Shit." Nathan muttered.

"They ain't gonna just move on. We need to figure out how we're going to move them away from the camp." Daryl whispered fiercely.

Rick sighed, "I know. But how the hell – "

Matthew made a soft snoring noise, it sounded unbelievably loud to Daryl, and Amelia jerked against him before clamping her hand across his mouth. She shook him lightly and he looked at her blearily, blinking with confusion. She shook her head and released his mouth. He gave her another look of tired confusion and she leaned forward, her lips against his ear, and whispered something.

He tensed and Daryl could see Amelia flinch when Mattie's hands tightened involuntarily around her waist. Even from the blind he could see the way the belt was digging into her upper body. She would have a hell of a bruise if she got out of this mess. His face blanched. When, when she gets out of this, he reminded himself.

Amelia and Matthew looked down at the Walkers below them. About an hour ago, five of them had simply wandered away. Daryl, sweat dripping down his face and his hands in tight fists, mentally urged more of the Walkers to follow. They hadn't and he could have screamed with frustration.

He watched as Mattie rubbed his face wearily before whispering into Amelia's ear. She nodded and reached up, grabbing the branch above her. Daryl could see her arms shaking with exertion as she lifted herself a little so that Matthew could shift beneath her. He put his hands on her ass, raising her a little more so that he could bring his legs back up along the branch, and Daryl could feel another ripple of jealousy going through him.

He tried to shake it off but it refused to leave, hanging off of him like a dead weight and bringing his already taut nerves to a shorter edge. He was deathly worried that Amelia was going to die at any moment and he was grateful to Mattie for helping to keep her safe, but underneath that gratefulness was a slow burn of jealousy.

Amelia and Matthew were fighting for their lives; they had been stuck in a tree for over 14 hours, it was hotter than hell and they had no water, and he was bothered by the fact that she was sitting on Mattie's lap. Bothered that he was touching her ass; jealous that she was pressed up against him so tightly a piece of paper couldn't be slipped between them.

He sighed and rubbed at the scruff on his jaw. He felt like he was going insane; his worry for Amelia, his guilt for his part in what was happening to her, and now his jealousy over Mattie was enough to make him feel like screaming. He took a deep shaky breath as Rick looked at him.

"Maybe you should go and take a break." He whispered.

Daryl shook his head immediately, "I ain't leaving her."

Rick sighed and looked over at Nathan, "How much ammunition do we have left?"

"Not enough to kill all of them." He struck his thigh with his fist. "If we could have taken back the damn SUV from the hotel, we would have had plenty enough."

Thomas stared thoughtfully at Nathan, "We probably have enough to take out half of them. After that, we could go in and take out the rest by hand."

"It's too dangerous. And it'll leave us with no ammunition." Rick shook his head.

"We could make a run back to the hotel. See if we can scavenge the rest of the ammunition and guns from the SUV. I doubt anyone survived at the hotel and even if they had, the only ones who knew about the guns were Anna, Luther and Warren."

"Are you nuts Nathan?" Rick muttered. "You nearly died back in that hotel. Do you really want to go back there?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, but I won't leave Mattie to die in a tree."

"It's a crazy idea." Rick muttered again.

Thomas raised his eyebrow, "Do we have much of a choice? Amelia and Mattie can't stay up there forever and what happens if there's," he hesitated, "noise from the camp?"

"It's the best idea we have." Daryl said with a tinge of desperation in his voice.

"We can hike further into the woods, away from the camp, and fire some shots into the air. That'll draw them away." Rick said.

"There are nearly fifty of them." Thomas frowned. "If that even works, which it might not, how are we supposed to double back without getting caught up in the herd? Besides, do you really want that many of them, all riled up and hungry, just wandering through the woods? What if they stumble back into the camp?"

"We kill them." Daryl said suddenly. "It's the only way. I'll make a run for the hotel once Amelia is safe; bring back the ammunition and the guns."

"Daryl – " Rick started.

Daryl glared at him, "If it was Hannah in that tree you'd be all over this plan."

Rick hesitated and then looked at Nathan, "Grab the guns and Glenn, Maggie and Ethan. We'll need them."

Nathan nodded and started for the ladder.

"Wait!" Thomas suddenly hissed.

Daryl stared down at the Walkers. They were still standing nearly motionless in the shadow of the tree, but as he watched more than half of them raised their heads and sniffed the air.

"Jesus, do you think they're starting to smell them?" Daryl whispered. He stared at Amelia and Mattie. They were clinging to each other like lost children and staring mesmerized at the Walkers. Daryl could clearly see the fear on Amelia's face.

He raised his crossbow but before he could release the bolt at the closest Walker, there was a rustling noise.

"Could we be this fucking lucky?" Thomas breathed.

They watched as a buck, it was large and well-fed with an enormous set of antlers, emerged from the trees in front of the Walkers.

Daryl held his breath as the deer sniffed delicately at a berry-dotted bush before nibbling lightly on it. One of the Walkers made a low moan and the deer froze. It lifted its head, sniffed delicately and, as the Walkers began to move towards it, turned and bolted into the trees.

The Walkers shambled after it, falling and tripping over bushes and running into trees. They left tattered strips of clothing and shreds of grey flesh dotted with black, viscous liquid, on the hard bark. Although the buck had disappeared from sight, they continued to surge in its direction.

Even before the last Walker had disappeared behind a large oak tree, Mattie was unbuckling the belt and hoisting Amelia from his lap. She dragged herself awkwardly to her feet, hanging on to the branch for support. Daryl bolted for the ladder of the blind.

"Go Amelia." Mattie indicated frantically for her to climb down. She hesitated and then began to descend. Her legs felt weird, like they didn't belong on her body, but she ignored it and began to slide her way down from branch to branch. She used her arms to support most of her weight as Mattie urged her on from above.

They shimmied their way out of the tree in less than 2 minutes and Amelia nearly started crying when she felt the ground under her sneakers. Mattie landed with a thump beside her and gave her a light push.

"Keep going, back to the camp." He whispered. He took a nervous look around them. Amelia paused, her legs were starting to shake and painful tingles were racing down her thighs to her feet. Also, after nearly 15 hours in the tree she was dangerously close to wetting her pants.

"Mattie, I'm not sure I can – "

Matthew took a step towards her and cursed under his breath when his legs collapsed under him. He fell against Amelia, knocking her to the ground and landing on top of her with a hard thud. Her bladder screamed at her in protest and she pushed against Mattie's broad shoulders. "Off my bladder!" she whispered frantically.

"Jesus Christ, I can't feel a fucking thing from the waist down." He muttered.

She started to laugh. It was tinged with a note of hysteria, and Mattie gave her a slightly alarmed look before pushing her hair out of her face and patting her cheek awkardly. Amelia snorted and giggled until the tears came to her eyes. She had just spent nearly 15 hours buckled to a goddamn tree, her legs had so many pins and needles that she wasn't sure they would ever be the same, and her bladder was so full she was about to pee her pants, but she couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of her chest.

Mattie, still lying on top of her, stared at her in confusion for a moment before beginning to chuckle. Within seconds he was snorting and laughing as hard as she was.

"Stop making me laugh." He whispered desperately. "I have to take a piss so badly I think my bladder is about to explode."

"That made her laugh even harder, despite her own painfully full bladder, and Mattie tried to shush her frantically. "Quiet! They're not that far away!" he whispered. He was still laughing himself and something about his almost girlish giggling, made her snort with fresh laughter.

He buried his face in her neck, muffling his laughter, and she gasped out, "We have to try and get up. Can you feel your legs yet?" She rubbed and patted his back gently as he shook with laughter against her.

Before he could reply, there was a low string of curses and Mattie was yanked away from her. Her giggles dried up as Daryl, his face red, threw Mattie on his back and knelt on his chest. "Get the fuck away from her!" he snarled quietly.

Amelia pushed herself to her feet, using the tree for support. "Daryl, stop it!" She whispered.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." Daryl grabbed the front of Mattie's t-shirt and shook him roughly. "Do you hear me?"

Amelia tried to take a step, cursing when her legs gave out on her again and she fell down, banging her knees on the hard ground. "Daryl!" she hissed.

He paid no attention to her as he shook Matthew again. Mattie winced as his head bounced off an exposed root. "Get off me!" he tried to struggle free of Daryl's iron grip. "I just saved her goddamn life you asshole!"

Mattie's voice was rising with anger and Amelia looked around nervously. "Daryl!" she tried again as Thomas came running up and pulled Daryl off of Mattie.

"What the fuck man?" he shook his head and shoved Daryl away as Nathan and Rick arrived. He went to Matthew and helped him stand before hugging him hard.

Rick knelt next to Amelia who had plopped down on to her ass, "Amelia, can you walk?"

She shook her head, wincing as the pins and needles continued to move down her legs, "No. My legs are asleep, I can't – "

Daryl shoved his way past Rick and bent and picked her up.

"Put me down." She glared at him as he began to stride towards the camp. She looked behind her, relieved to see Thomas and Nathan helping Matthew to walk as Rick kept a careful eye out for Walkers.

"I mean it Daryl." She hissed.

"Ya can't walk." He glowered at her.

"Rick can carry me."

He gave her a look of hurt, "No! Amelia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean – "

She cut him off, "I don't want to hear it Daryl. Not right now. First you yell at me, tell me the only problem you have is me, and then you threaten the life of the man who saved mine not 10 hours earlier. I'm tired, I have a throbbing headache, my ribs feel like they're permanently bruised, and I've just spent the last 14 hours in a tree where for 12 of those hours I've had to pee. Just please, do me a favour and be quiet and take me to a goddamn bathroom before I end this whole miserable day by wetting myself."

He didn't reply and she closed her eyes and sighed wearily. She had spent the last 14 hours wanting desperately to be in his arms and now, less than five minutes after their reunion, she was so angry with him she wanted to punch him in the face. She sighed again and rubbed delicately at her temples as he carried her swiftly through the trees.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Amelia limped out of the bathroom. She still had a throbbing headache but just having emptied her bladder had made her feel a thousand times better. Her legs were tingling unpleasantly but she no longer felt like she was going to collapse every time she took a step. She decided that was a good sign.

Daryl was standing nervously beside the bed and he immediately started speaking. "I'm sorry Amelia, I probably shouldn't have tackled him like that but the guy deserved it. He – "

She rolled her eyes, "And why exactly did he deserve it? Was it because he risked his ass to save mine after I had a fight with you? Or maybe it was because he had the brilliant idea to lash us to the tree?"

He opened his mouth and she held her hand up, "Wait, I bet it was when he fucking caught me like a goddamn superhero as I fell from the tree."

"He spent the entire time in the tree with his hands all over you and then he's lying on top of ya, and the two of you are laughing and yer rubbing his back." Daryl protested hotly.

She looked him in the eye, "Do you honestly think there is something going on between us? Do you believe that I have feelings for him?"

He hesitated and then shook his head. "No."

"Our legs were asleep, we both tried to walk and we both fell down. Then I got the giggles, mostly hysterical ones because I was scared and relieved and shocked that we weren't dead. My laughing made him start. I'm pretty sure his was hysterical as well."

"I know." He whispered. "It's just – I had watched you sitting on his lap for the last 10 hours, watched you sleeping against each other, and watched him touching you."

"We didn't have much choice."

"I know. I overreacted." He admitted in an embarrassed little mutter. He looked so miserable and confused that her anger with him deflated like a balloon. She sighed and hobbled towards him.

"Amelia, I'm sorry I – "

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his warm neck. He put his arms around her and hugged her with a panicky tightness. She winced and he loosened his grip a little.

"Did I hurt ya?"

"My ribs are sore." She answered. She cupped the back of his neck and kissed his jaw. "I love you. I'm sorry I was angry with you."

He shook his head, "Don't apologize. All of this is my fault. If I hadn't yelled at you, said what I did, ya wouldn't have taken off and ended up in that tree for hours."

"I shouldn't have left the cabin; I knew better. I put mine and Mattie's life in danger." She replied.

He tugged her gently towards the bed, "You should lie down for a bit."

"Lie down with me okay?"

He nodded and she sank onto the bed with a sigh, curling up against him when he lay down on his back beside her. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back gently.

"I know I don't need to be jealous," he admitted quietly, "but I'm tired and I was worried and I just..." He trailed off, squeezing her arm gently.

"I get that." She said with a small shrug. "Remember when I caught Tonya kissing you? I wanted to beat the shit out of her. Hell, Dani's a young girl and sometimes I get jealous when I watch her mooning over you."

He frowned, "She don't moon over me."

That made her grin a little and she kissed him lightly on the lips, "The point is, I get the jealousy thing I do, but you have to trust that you are the only one for me. I love you Daryl Dixon and I will never stop loving you."

She winked at him, "Even if you are a jealous hothead from time to time."

He smiled a little and she kissed his jaw again, "Mattie saved my life in that tree."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know."

She stared for a moment at her right arm. There was a bruise on her arm with the outline of Mattie's fingers clearly marked on her skin. Daryl followed her gaze and then brought her arm to his mouth, kissing the bruise lightly until she shivered.

"I know you don't like him and I know you don't trust him but he's saved my life a couple of times now. And maybe he does have a bit of a crush but it isn't mutual. I promise you that."

She started to get up and he frowned, "Where ya goin'?"

"I'm thirsty." She smiled at him.

"I'll get you some water. You stay here." He jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen as she pulled her boots and socks off before pushing her jeans down her legs. Daryl handed her the glass of water and pulled her jeans the rest of the way off, dropping them on the floor before sitting on the bed beside her.

He sat down beside her, rubbing her bare leg with one warm hand as she drank the glass of water in four large gulps.

"Better?"

She nodded, "Much."

"Amelia, about last night – "

She tensed, "You don't want to talk about it and I need to respect that. It's fine Daryl."

He hurried on, "I didn't mean what I said and I'm sorry for sayin' it."

She squeezed his hands. "It's okay honey."

He shook his head, "No, it ain't. It's just – I was tired and upset but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He linked their fingers together, "It's getting better. I want you to know that I - I'm feeling better."

He was lying and they both knew it but Amelia was too tired to argue with him. "I'm glad honey."

She rubbed her forehead again, "I think I need to sleep for a bit. You need some sleep as well. Did you get any rest on the blind?"

He shook his head and stripped off his clothes as she wiggled out of her t-shirt and bra. She slipped under the covers and he joined her, molding his body to hers.

* * *

"How much longer are we gonna stay on lock down?" Daryl asked Rick. It was two days later and they were both in the main lodge. They were alone; the rest of the people were still in their individual cabins. Under Rick's instructions, they were leaving the safety of their cabins only for the necessities.

Rick shrugged, "I don't know. Glenn and Scott are on the north blind this morning and they haven't seen any sign of the herd, not even with binoculars."

"Think they moved on?"

"I'm hoping so." He ran his hand through his too-long hair, "But I'm nervous about letting people just mill about. If they are close enough and we make too much noise…"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Best to stay quiet for a bit longer - just to be on the safe side."

"I stopped by Thomas and Nikki's cabin. Selena's got some cabin fever but they're managing."

"Same with Carol and their little ones." Daryl grunted. "Amelia stopped in for a quick visit and I guess Ellie and Jacob are driving each other crazy. She brought Ellie back to our cabin, just to give them a break from each other."

Rick finished filling a canvas bag with some canned foods and rice and lifted it with a grunt. "We'll give it at least another two days. Keep a close eye on the woods and just hope for the best. Do you mind stopping by some of the other cabins and letting them know?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

They left the lodge and Daryl tensed a little when he saw Mattie leaving Thomas and Nikki's cabin. "Be right back."

Rick nodded, "I'll drop this off with Hannah and meet you back here in five."

Daryl jogged over to the tall redhead. Mattie gave him a wary look when he fell in beside him.

"Hey."

"Hello Daryl."

"I owe you an apology. You saved Amelia's life and I shouldn't have attacked you like I did."

Mattie shrugged, "Hell, I probably deserved it. You were right you know; I had been hitting on her. Not in that particular moment, I was more concerned about living through the night and not wetting my goddamn pants, but I did hit on her earlier."

He glanced at Daryl, "She turned me down flat. She didn't even have to think about it. Considering what a dick you've been to her lately, I was kinda surprised she was so quick to shut me down."

He looked sideways at Daryl, waiting to see if the smaller man would take a swing at him. Daryl was staring at the ground, an odd mixture of shame and anger on his face, and Matt tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You know how lucky you are right?"

Daryl thought back to how quick Amelia had been to forgive him, and how she hadn't said a word about the nightmares he'd had for the last two nights. Instead she had just rubbed his back and held him tightly as he tried to calm his rapid, pounding heart. The lack of sleep, and his own touch of cabin fever, was making him short-tempered and irritable with her, even after almost losing her, but she had been patient and kind and was no longer asking him to talk to her or Aaron.

It was only when he was in her arms, touching her and being touched in return, that he felt normal. They had spent a good deal of the last two days in bed.

"Daryl?" Mattie prompted quietly.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded.

Mattie pursed his lips, "Do you? There are plenty of guys who would kill for a woman like Amelia."

"I have killed for her, remember?" Daryl snarled harshly.

Mattie winced, "I'm sorry man; that was a really bad choice of words."

Daryl stopped and stared at the redhead, "I'm asking you to stay away from her."

Mattie gave him a thoughtful look, "And if I don't?"

"Do ya really have to ask what'll happen if I see you touching her again? Hell, talking to her again?"

Mattie shrugged, "Are you going to give Amelia the same talk? I have a feeling she's not the "let my man tell me what to do" kind of woman."

"Amelia loves me. She ain't got any interest in ya." Daryl replied sourly. His hands were curled into fists and the now-familiar pulse of rage was beating in his head. He could feel his anger rising and it was taking everything he had not to tackle the taller man and beat his face in.

"That's true." Mattie acknowledged. "But you keep treating her the way you are, if you keep pushing her away and acting like it's not eating you up inside that you had to kill your own brother to save her, she'll end it with you. I'll stop hitting on her, truth be told it made me feel like a creep anyway, but I won't stop talking to her or being her friend. "

Daryl stared at him as Mattie gave him a solemn look, "Listen, I like you man. I think you're tough and you're smart and I'd trust you to watch my back. But if you don't fix whatever the fuck is wrong with you, you're going to lose Amelia's love. And you and I both know that I'll be there to help her pick up the pieces."

Daryl's mouth dropped open. His anger had faded abruptly and he had been left with a feeling of grudging respect for the redhead's blunt honesty.

They were at Mattie's cabin and he climbed the steps. "Any idea how much longer we're on house arrest?"

"Another couple of days."

Mattie nodded thoughtfully, "Probably for the best." He rubbed his ribs and then lifted his shirt briefly to show Daryl the wide band of bruises around his upper body. "Amelia bruised too?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Not as bad as yours but there's bruising."

"Better bruised than dead."

"She said the same thing." Daryl turned and headed towards Rick and Hannah's cabin as Mattie slipped inside his and shut the door gently behind him.


End file.
